Laisse-moi entrer !
by Sayane2010
Summary: Le docteur Maura Isles arrive en tant que Médecin légiste en chef au poste de Boston et rencontre le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli. Tous ne voient qu'une femme riche et sans cœur, tous sauf Jane. Un corps, une enquête comme les autres, voilà ce qu'elles pensaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déterre le passer du médecin, . . . Viol, Violence, Suicide, Sexe, . . .
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici le premier Chapitre de l'histoire que vous avez choisie !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

Le docteur Maura Isles arrive en tant que Médecin légiste en chef au poste de Boston et rencontre le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli. Tous ne voient qu'une femme riche et sans cœur, tous sauf Jane qui ne cesse de se demander ce que cache cette mystérieuse femme.

Un corps, une enquête comme les autres, voilà ce qu'elles pensaient jusqu'à ce que celle-ci déterre le passé du médecin légiste et révèle un terrible évênement. Jane Rizzoli pourrait-elle passer les murs impénétrables du docteur Isles et sauver Maura du danger qui la menace ?

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Boston était une ville importante et qui disait ville importante, disait également taux de criminalité élevé. Afin de lutter contre cela, il y avait le poste de police de Boston. Il regroupait de multiples services tels que :

Anti-drogue

Brigade des mœurs

Homicide

La section des Homicides était dirigée par le Commandant Sean Cavanaught, il avait de nombreux hommes sous ses ordres, mais son équipe principale était composée

Capitaine Vince Korsak, ancien lieutenant qui avait de nombreuses années de travail derrière lui. Amoureux des bêtes, il ramassait tous les animaux qu'il rencontrait et était un partenaire attentionné.

Le lieutenant Barry Frost, nouvel officier et génie dans l'informatique. Avide de faire ses preuves et jeune homme acharné, il était également rayonnant et compatissant. Seul bémol, il ne supportait pas la vue d'un corps et vidait régulièrement ses tripes sur une scène de crime.

Enfin, le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, une légende parmi la police de Boston. Brave, courageuse et déterminée, elle menait son travail avec passion et s'investissait toujours à 100%.

 _ **Voilà comment toute cette histoire avait commencé :**_

C'était un vendredi que tout avait commencé. Alors qu'ils travaillaient au poste sur certain dossier, un appel avait été donné. Le corps d'une femme venait d'être retrouvé dans un jardin public. Tous quittaient le poste.

Rapidement ils arrivaient sur les lieux, la zone avait été bouclé, nos trois policiers s'avançaient vers la scène de crime. Jane laissait tomber un long soupir alors qu'elle voyait le médecin légiste penché sur le corps. Le docteur Maura Isles, nouveau médecin légiste en chef du comté du Massachusetts. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'elles travaillaient ensemble et les rares interactions avec cette femme restaient froides et distantes. Jane se souvenait de leur première rencontre.

[L'annonce avait été faite il y avait un mois qu'un nouveau médecin légiste allait prendre la place de médecin légiste en chef. Jane avait été agréablement surprise d'entendre que c'était une femme qui allait prendre ce poste. D'après les quelques bruits de couloir, c'était une très belle femme et qui était plus que compétente. Mais elle avait également entendu quelques bavardages dans lequel ils disaient que c'était une reine au cœur de glace.

Jane n'avait pas voulu tenir compte de ses rumeurs, elle savait très bien que pour une femme puisse tenir un poste aussi important, elle devait se montrer professionnelle et dure. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

C'était un lundi, elle avait été appelée à six heures du matin pour le meurtre d'un enfant. Jolie façon de commencer une journée. De mauvaise humeur, elle allait à la scène de crime, un vieil immeuble dans des quartiers défavorisés. La scène de crime était aux sixième étage et l'ascenseur était en panne. À bout de souffle, mais arriver en haut, les techniciens étaient déjà là, la chambre de la petite avait été bouclé, ils attendaient l'arrivée du médecin légiste. Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche et commencer à raller, un bruit de talon résonnait dans l'appartement. Tous se tournaient vers une femme qui approchait rapidement, elle n'était pas essoufflée, elle ne semblait même pas avoir monté six étages dans des talons aiguilles. Elle était trop chic pour vivre ici, mais elle n'avait pas non plus le look d'un agent de la force de l'ordre. Sans un mot elle avançait vers la scène de crime et brisait les scellés qui étaient posés à la porte. Personne n'osait dire un mot, ils regardaient tous stupéfait. Après avoir enfilé une paire de gants, la femme entrait dans la pièce.

Jane rapidement la suivait, elle savait qu'elle se trouvait en présence du fameux docteur Maura Isles. Les rumeurs disaient vrai, c'était une magnifique blonde aux cheveux mi long bouclés et parfaitement coiffés. Elle était plus petite d'une tête par rapport à Jane. Sa silhouette bien ajuster dans une robe noire qui moulait son corps, s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait une poitrine généreuse, des hanches rondes qui accentuaient un cul ferme et bien dessiné. Ses jambes étaient fines mais musclées et galbées. Mais ce qui subjuguait le plus notre lieutenant était les yeux de la femme. Avec un joli trait noir eye-liner, ses yeux de couleur noisette ressortaient encore plus, malgré la distance Jane pouvait y apercevoir une teinte verte également qui les rendait encore plus intriguant.

Le docteur Isles c'était baisser au sol près du corps de la petite fille, avec précaution et douceur, elle manipulait le corps. « _Une petite fille de 6 ans, plaie par balle dans le dos avec plaie de sortie dans sa poitrine. La balle à traverser le cœur et le poumon gauche, l'enfant est morte sur le coup. D'après la taille du point d'entrer de la balle je dirais que c'était du 9 mm. Température du foie, 28 degrés et installation de la rigidité, la mort se situe entre minuit et une heure du matin._ » Elle avait commencé ses constatations lorsque les agents étaient entrés dans la chambre, elle avait parlé fort, mais à personne en particulier.

Jane commençait à se demander si cette femme était finalement la reine de glace dont on l'avait appelé. Elle ne semblait pas condescendante ou arrogante, non, elle était détachée et volontairement distante. Sans un autre mot, la blonde avait fait signe afin que le corps soit emmené et avait quitté les lieux comme elle était entrée, sans un mot, sans un regard aux personnes autour d'elle.

Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli assistait souvent aux autopsies, mais cette fois, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se retrouver seule avec le médecin légiste, pourtant quelque chose l'intriguait. Après cette première rencontre, sa réputation était faite, elle avait été décrite comme une bourgeoise coincée, une riche arrogante, snob, la reine de glace !

Jane après être revenu au poste était descendu afin d'assister à l'autopsie, alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur, elle trouvait la criminaliste Suzie Chang qui marchait en direction de la salle d'autopsie. Jane aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, même si elle était décalée et très intelligente, elle avait également un côté doux et gentil. Seulement aujourd'hui elle était accueillie par une femme fermée et sur la défensive. Alors que Jane allait la saluer, deux collègues sortaient d'une salle en riant et les mots « _dommage, putain de bombe et salope de glace_ » ressortaient de la discussion. Jane savait pertinemment de qui ils parlaient et elle pouvait voir le corps de Suzie se raidir et sa mâchoire se serrer dans la colère.

Froidement elle s'approchait de Rizzoli. « _Que voulez-vous ?_ » Demandait-elle plus agressivement que souhaité. Rapidement elle respirait profondément et reprenait plus posément. « _Lieutenant Rizzoli, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ »

Jane était un peu surprise de son comportement, Suzie était une jeune femme timide et pas du genre à laisser ses émotions prendre sur elle, pourtant là une autre femme se trouvait devant-elle. « _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ » Demandait Jane doucement.

 _« Comme si vous ne le savez pas !_ » Répondait-elle agacer. Jane la regardait surprise, mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche la jeune femme continuait. « _J'espère que vous êtes là pour le travail et pas pour juger un livre à sa couverture._ »

Sans plus de mots elle quittait le couloir rapidement et disparaissait dans une salle. Jane soupirait avant de pousser les portes battantes de la morgue. Elle s'arrêtait dans son élan, elle n'avait pas fait assez de bruit pour attirer l'attention du docteur Isles. La blonde déshabillait lentement l'enfant avec douceur et soin, même si le visage du docteur Isles était distant et neutre, une chaleur et une douceur émanaient de chacun de ses gestes. Ils étaient lents mais précis, elle manipulait le corps de l'enfant comme si c'était de la porcelaine, avec beaucoup de respect. Elle semblait compatissante et bienveillante et Jane était surprise de se trouver devant une femme complètement différente de celle de ce matin. Elle savait que derrière le masque froid et professionnel se cachait une femme à son opposé et ce petit moment venait d'en dévoiler une partie.

À ce moment précis, le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli avait décidé de résoudre le plus grand mystère, « qui est la femme qui se cache derrière la blouse du docteur Maura Isles ? » Elle ferait tout pour faire tomber les barricades derrière lequel la blonde se cachait et découvrirait la vraie Maura. ]

Malgré sa curiosité et son attirance pour cette femme, le lieutenant Rizzoli n'était pas certaine d'avoir la moindre chance d'entrer dans la vie de cette femme. Mais elle ne renonçait pas facilement.

« _Bonjour Docteur Isles ! Qu'avons-nous ?_ » Demandait Jane en s'approchant doucement du docteur Isles avec un petit sourire.

Le médecin légiste redressait la tête au son de son nom et regardait le lieutenant, ses yeux tombaient sur le beau sourire qui l'accueillait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la policière l'accueillait ainsi, elle c'était toujours montrée attentive et accueillante a son égard. Là où d'autres avaient abandonnés et l'insultaient copieusement dans son dos, la jeune femme s'était montrée patiente et toujours souriante. Maura avait voulu lui retourner sa gentillesse, elle voulait connaitre mieux la femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait garder ses distances si elle tenait à sa vie. Lorsqu'un petit sourire commençait à se glisser sur ses lèvres, elle se reprenait rapidement et retrouvait son expression sérieuse et professionnelle.

Évidemment, cela ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux du lieutenant qui se laissait à penser que cette femme avait bien de plus de chose à révéler et que la bataille n'était pas encore perdue.

Maura saluait d'un signe de tête tous les officiers qui venaient de la rejoindre. Elle se penchait sur le corps rapidement et faisait ses premières constatations. « _Femme morte par strangulation à première vue. Elle présente de multiples contusions indiquant qu'elle se serait débattue._ » Maura faisait le tour du corps et penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté dans la réflexion. Jane s'agenouillait près d'elle et remarquait une petite marque sur le corps, alors qu'elle le pointait du doigt, Maura continuait. « _Une trace d'injection, les tests nous diront de quoi il s'agit. Elle est morte vers 11 heures hier soir._ » Alors que tous se retournaient pour parler entre eux, Maura se raclait la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention. « _Je peux vous dire qu'elle a été déposée ici après 5 heures 27 ce matin._ »

Surpris, ils la regardaient tous confus. Jane s'approchait d'elle. « _Comment le savez-vous ?_ » Demandait-elle.

« _Il a plu pendant la nuit et elle a cessé aux premiers rayons du soleil qui était exactement à 5 heures 27. Ses vêtements sont complètement secs alors que le sol sous elle est trempée, donc elle ne pouvait pas se trouver là avant._ » Terminait Maura en se relevant.

Jane la regardait avec un grand sourire, elle était impressionnée par la jolie blonde. « _Merci pour cette précision Docteur Isles._ »

Maura lâchait un petit sourire pour la première fois à Jane, ainsi qu'un petit signe de tête. Jane se félicitait intérieurement de cette petite victoire et pour la première fois elle avait pu apercevoir une infime partie de la beauté véritable du médecin légiste. Réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, le Docteur Isles reprenait rapidement ses esprits et faisait signe afin que l'on emporte le corps à la morgue. Elle retirait ses gants et quittait la zone sans un mot.

Jane qui la regardait partir ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reluquer ce magnifique déhancher tout en douceur de la blonde. Un petit sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres, elle se perdait rapidement dans ses pensées et ce balancement langoureux des hanches du médecin légiste.

Frost qui n'avait pas manqué leur interaction s'approchait d'elle et lui donnait une tape dans le dos. Il avait un sourire nié plaquer sur le visage. « _Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance avec la doc ?_ »

Jane le foudroyait du regard, elle savait ce que tous pensaient du médecin légiste.

« _Je croyais que les prétentieuses, snobs ne t'intéressaient pas ?_ » Demandait-il avec un sourire stupide sur les lèvres.

Jane était un peu énervée, elle voulait lui faire ravaler ses paroles avec un bon coup de poing, mais elle devait avouer que le Docteur Isles n'avait pas donné la meilleure image d'elle. Elle faisait tout pour garder les autres loin d'elle et minimisait au maximum les contacts. Son travail était impeccable, voire mieux que tous les médecins légistes que Jane avait rencontrés durant sa vie, mais le comportement volontairement froid de la blonde la déstabilisait un peu. « _Je croyais que tu étais lieutenant ?_ » Demandait-elle sarcastiquement.

Il grimaçait et faisait une expression d'indignation. « _Je le suis !_ » Grognait Frost. Il ne comprenait pas l'engouement de sa partenaire pour la femme froide, il avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait voir chez la blonde qui lui échappait, mais en vain.

« _Si tu avais fait plus attention, tu aurais remarqué que ce n'est pas de la prétention qui fait agir cette femme ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cache, mais il me tarde de le découvrir._ » Elle souriait avec arrogance.

« _Bonne chance Rizzoli !_ » Il ricanait bêtement en s'éloignant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué, il connaissait le talent de sa partenaire et savait qu'elle se trompait rarement sur les gens. Elle avait vu quelque chose chez la blonde qui l'intriguait et maintenant il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voyait.

L'identité de la femme avait été difficile à obtenir. Tous au poste ne cessaient de travailler, cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils cherchaient le moindre indice afin de trouver l'assassin de cette femme. Jane qui était en plein travail n'avait pas remarqué les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans leurs bureaux et regardaient attentivement autour d'eux.

La voix d'un homme attirait finalement son attention. « _Je cherche le commandant Cavanaught._ »

Jane se retournait rapidement vers la voix. Un homme d'environ 1m85, aux cheveux bruns et bien bâti la regardait. Il portait une expression arrogante sur le visage et sa posture montrait toute la suffisance de cet homme, Jane ne l'aimait pas au premier coup d'œil. À côté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme à peu près de son âge. C'était une magnifique rouquine aux yeux bleu clair. 1m75, elle était élancée et plutôt bien muscler sous son tailleur-pantalon noir.

Jane se levait et s'approchait d'eux, ses collègues qui avaient relevé la tête à la voix de l'homme, observaient la scène en silence.

« _Puis-je vous aider ?_ » Demandait-elle avec un minimum de politesse.

« _Je suis le capitaine Martin Don, je cherche le commandant Cavanaught._ » Il regardait Jane de la tête aux pieds avec faim dans les yeux qui la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Elle frissonnait.

Malgré le fait qu'elle grimaçait, elle restait polie. « _Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, je vais vous conduire à lui._ » La femme rousse lui donnait un sourire d'excuse et avec un signe de tête suivait silencieusement Jane.

Rizzoli frappait à la porte du bureau du commandant et attendait son autorisation pour entrer. Il ouvrait rapidement sa porte et était surpris de voir que Jane était accompagnée par deux personnes.

Martin passait devant la brune en la bousculant légèrement. « _Capitaine Martin Don, police criminelle de Washington DC._ »

Cavanaught lui tendait la main afin de le saluer. « _Oui ! Je vous attendais ! Commandant Sean Cavanaught. Rizzoli allez chercher vos collègues._ »

Celle-ci surprise obéissait sans discuter, elle grognait dans sa barbe, elle détestait de plus en plus ce type. Tous allaient dans la salle de réunion et Cavanaught expliquait rapidement la situation.

« _Donc les agents Don et Petrova viennent de Washington DC. Ils vont participer à notre enquête sur la femme dans le jardin public._ » Frost, Korsak et Jane se regardaient rapidement et fronçaient les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas ravis de travailler avec ces deux-là.

Don se levait et le remerciait d'un signe de tête. « _Le mode opératoire de votre assassin est identique à un tueur en série qui a sévi pendant 3 mois chez nous. Nous avons retrouvé six corps, tous tué de la même façon. Une femme assise sur un banc dans un jardin public. Elle portait des traces de strangulation et une trace de piqûre dans la nuque._ » Don se frottait la tête. « _Ce tordu nous a promené pendant 3 mois, avant de finalement disparaître._ »

Jane prenait enfin la parole. « _Qu'avez-vous découvert ?_ » Demandait-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'en trois mois d'enquête, ils n'avaient que cela.

L'agent Petrova prenait enfin la parole. « _Il choisit ses victimes parmi des femmes ayant un haut statut social et qui possédaient une position importante dans leur travail._ »

Cavanaught se levait et regardait son équipe. « _Informer nos nouveaux collègues de ce que nous avons et trouvez-moi ce tueur rapidement._ » Il quittait la pièce rapidement.

Une fois seul, Korsak et Frost emmenaient le Capitaine Don à la salle informatique afin de lui montrer les photos faites du corps au jardin public. La rouquine suivait Jane à son bureau. Tous s'affairaient dans leurs propres tâches.

Un son tirait le nez de Jane hors de son travail, un son distinct qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Le son des talons du nouveau médecin légiste alors qu'elle approchait. Un sourire sur ses lèvres et elle relevait la tête. L'agent Pétrova qui remarquait le changement de comportement de Jane suivait rapidement son regard. Lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur la femme qui avançait avec confiance vers eux, sa bouche s'ouvrait tout à coup.

Le médecin légiste qui qui n'avait pas vu la personne à côté du lieutenant Rizzoli continuait d'avancer avant de finalement se figer lorsqu'elle entendait une voix l'interpeller. Une boule se formait rapidement dans sa gorge, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et sa respiration se bloquait immédiatement.

« _La reine des morts_ » S'écriait tout à coup Don qui se redressait et faisait un pas en avant. Il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, il arborait un sourire arrogant et condescendant sur les lèvres.

Le regard habituellement doux de Maura s'assombrissait rapidement, son visage se refermait dans une expression de peur et de colère. Sa main droite qui tenait un dossier commençait à trembler. Jane et ses collègues regardaient la scène avec confusion, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Le changement de comportement de Maura inquiétait fortement Jane, mais également la rouquine. L'agent Petrova qui avait enfin repris ses esprits s'approchait d'elle doucement, comme si elle tentait d'approcher un animal sauvage.

Un grondement à peine audible s'échappait des lèvres de Maura, seuls Petrova et Jane pouvaient l'entendre. « _Ne m'approche pas._ » Sa voix était menaçante.

Seulement c'était sans compter sur l'arrogance de Don qui s'approchait rapidement de Maura. « _Alors majesté, qui aurait cru que je te reverrais ici._ » Il ricanait bêtement.

Les tremblements du Docteur Isles devenaient de plus en plus forts, elle avait baissé la tête et était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même. Jane se plaçait rapidement entre elle et les autres, son expression se durcissait. « _Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, peut-on se remettre au travail ?_ » Elle le foudroyait du regard et était prête à bondir sur ce sale type s'il tentait de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

Maura était trop choqué et trop bouleversé pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle laissait tomber le dossier au sol avant de quitter le bureau sans un mot, sans un regard.

Jane était surprise par sa réaction et courait après elle. La rouquine voulait suivre le médecin légiste, mais le lieutenant Rizzoli lui faisait face rapidement. « _Je vous le déconseille !_ » Menaçait Jane avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Don s'approchait de sa partenaire. « _Elle n'a pas changé ! Toujours aussi froide._ » Il ricanait.

Furieuse, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses mots. « _À qui la faute ?!_ » Demandait-elle, sans même lui donner l'occasion de répondre, elle ramassait le dossier et s'approchait de Frost et Korsak.

Ils se posaient des questions, Frost repensait à ce que Jane avait dit à propos du médecin légiste. Il se demandait si elle n'agissait pas ainsi à cause de ce sale con, ils semblaient se connaitre et le docteur Isles avait semblé terrifié par l'homme. Il regardait rapidement son partenaire et pouvait voir que celui-ci aussi se posait des questions, un signe de tête du vieil homme et Frost savait que celui-ci lui disait de garder un œil sur ces deux-là et la doc.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Je vais tenter de publier le troisième chapitre avant mon départ a l'hôpital pour mon opération.**_

 _ **Je pars ensuite guérir dans ma famille et malheureusement il n'y a pas d'internet donc il faudra attendre mon retour pour avoir la suite.**_

 _ **Je partagerais mes nouveaux chapitre a mon retour !**_

 ** _à bientôt !_**

* * *

 ** _Rizzoli & Isles_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Jane avait rapidement pris l'ascenseur et descendait à la morgue. Pour la première fois elle voyait des émotions dans les yeux de la femme blonde si renfermée, seulement tout ce qu'elle avait vu n'étaient que terreur et souffrance. Qui étaient ses deux agents et comment connaissaient-ils le docteur Isles ? Jane avait déjà beaucoup de questions à propos du médecin légiste mais maintenant c'était encore pire et cette fois elle avait peur d'entendre les réponses. Le regard de Maura restait devant ses yeux, elle n'arrivait pas l'oublier et elle redoutait de connaitre l'histoire qui se cachait sous ce regard. Jane soupirait fortement alors qu'elle attendait avec impatience que l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Elle savait que la blonde cachait bien plus sous son apparence classe et contenue, sous son masque de froideur et de professionnalisme mais Jane n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle cachait peut-être un terrible événement qui l'avait marqué.

Alors que son esprit s'emballait, elle rugissait de frustration avant de prendre une profonde respiration et se calmer alors que les portes s'ouvraient enfin. Jane s'engouffrait rapidement dans le couloir et allait jusqu'au bureau du médecin légiste. Elle se retrouvait devant une porte fermée et les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle allait jusqu'à la morgue seulement il n'y avait personne, elle trouvait finalement Suzie dans l'un des laboratoires.

« _Je cherche le docteur Isles._ » Demandait-elle en parlant vite et vivement.

Suzie la regardait pendant un moment avant de soupirer. « _Elle est rentrée chez elle, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien._ » La criminaliste examinait attentivement le lieutenant devant elle afin de déterminer si elle était la cause du départ rapide du docteur Isles mais à sa surprise, elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. « _Elle semblait effrayée, mais n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait_. » Suzie posait finalement ses fioles et approchait Jane. « _Je sais qu'elle n'est pas appréciée parmi vous, mais c'est une légende chez nous, je la respecte et à vrai dire, je l'admire !_ » Suzie parlait plus doucement et de façon plus discrète. « _J'ai essayé de lui demander pourquoi elle était si distante avec tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait au travail. Je sais que pour vous les scientifiques sont des intellos ringards, on est parfois mal compris, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'est également envers nous et elle m'a simplement répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Après cela elle m'a évité pendant la journée, j'ai donc abandonné mes tentatives d'en savoir plus._ » Suzie reprenait sa place derrière la table et continuait son travail. « _Je sais que c'est une bonne personne !_ »

Jane hochait simplement la tête. Elle était un peu perdue, le comportement de Maura montrait clairement qu'elle cherchait à se protéger, mais elle semblait le faire de tout le monde et sa réaction devant les agents Don et Petrova avait été trop violente pour être ignoré. Finalement elle décidait de remonter à l'étage et continuer son travail, elle garderait un œil sur ses deux-là et essayerait de parler à la doc rapidement.

La journée terminée, elle allait au bar avec Frost et Korsak, sa fin de journée n'avait pas été si horrible, bien sûr sans compté les multiples remarques désobligeantes de l'agent Don. Elle était un peu perplexe quant à l'agent Petrova, la femme avait été assez en retrait depuis la rencontre avec le docteur Isles, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait aussi semblé un peu bouleversé lorsque Jane était remontée à l'étage seule. Assise, elle avalait rapidement une gorgé de sa bière.

« _Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec ces nouveaux agents et la doc._ » Elle soupirait.

« _On a vu !_ » Répondait Korsak. « _Il faut garder un œil sur ce Don._ » Grognait-il, Frost acquiesçait en silence. _« Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez lui._ »

« _Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur eux et comment ils connaissent le docteur Isles, mais pour être honnête, j'ai peur de découvrir un mauvais truc._ » Elle avalait rapidement une autre gorgée. « _J'ai peur que cette histoire finisse mal._ »

Ils avaient parlé de l'enquête et d'autres trucs banals, mais le regard de Maura restait présent dans l'esprit de Jane. La peur voire la terreur qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux noisette était restée piégé dans sa gorge et la comprimait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle voulait simplement aller à la rencontre du médecin légiste et lui demander pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi et pourquoi elle était si distante ? mais Jane savait pertinemment qu'elle se retrouverait face à un mur et que l'approcher de front était une mauvaise idée. Elle avait aperçu une faille chez la femme mais elle avait vu aussi sa force et sa détermination. Dieu sait que Maura Isles en possédait beaucoup.

De retour chez elle, Jane s'allongeait sur son lit et regardait le plafond, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de faire céder les barricades presque imprenables de la belle blonde. « La confiance » voilà ce qu'elle devait obtenir du médecin légiste sa confiance, si elle arrivait à ce que le docteur Isles est confiance en elle, Jane était sûre d'arriver à atteindre la vraie Maura qui se cachait sous toute cette froideur.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli avait très mal dormi, elle était levée aux aurores et avait décidé de se présenter plutôt au poste, ainsi elle serait présente pour l'arrivée du médecin légiste et des agents de Washington. Elle était assise à la cafétéria du poste près de la fenêtre, de cette façon elle pouvait voir tout le monde arriver. La nervosité la gagnait, la patiente n'était pas son fort et elle avait entendu au moins une demi-douzaine de fois le nouveau surnom du docteur Isles lancés par cet abruti de Don.

Jane ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si protectrice de la femme, après tout elle ne lui avait pas fait la meilleure impression, ni montré le désir de le faire, pourtant Jane se souciait d'elle. Un son arrivait soudain à ses oreilles, comme un battement de cœur, elle reconnaissait le bruit inimitable des talons d'une blonde qui martelaient le sol avec détermination. Elle regardait rapidement et ses yeux tombaient sur le docteur Isles, seulement le sourire qui avait commencé à se former sur ses lèvres disparaissait vite.

L'expression de Maura était plus dure et plus fermée, sa peau si magnifiquement laiteuse était maintenant pâle presque malade, malgré un maquillage méticuleux, Jane pouvait apercevoir de là où elle se trouvait de petites ombres sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait sans doute pas dormi, sa posture et ses mouvements rapides montraient qu'elle était alerte et très à l'écoute de son environnement. Elle ressemblait à un animal acculé prêt à fuir au moindre signe de danger.

Jane ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'elle sortait de la cafétéria et se dirigeait vers elle. Une ombre immense cachait le petit corps du médecin légiste, Jane fronçait les sourcils et grognait lorsqu'elle se rendait compte que c'était le dos de l'agent Martin Don. Le lieutenant Rizzoli accélérait le pas, elle s'approchait rapidement d'eux. Maura de nouveau en vue, son cœur se nouait lorsqu'elle voyait la peur dans ses yeux, Jane pouvait voir le léger tremblement dans le corps de la blonde. Le lieutenant se plaçait rapidement entre eux et coupait la vue à Maura, de sorte qu'elle regardait Jane.

Jane pouvait la voir revenir de la noirceur dans laquelle elle avait plongé, elle lui offrait un sourire chaleureux. « _Bonjour docteur Isles !_ » Elle parlait doucement et calmement, elle espérait offrir un peu de confort à la femme qui semblait perdue à cet instant. Jane avait volontairement fait semblant de ne pas se rendre compte que l'agent Don était derrière elle. « _J'aurais quelques questions et j'espérais que vous pourriez y réponde ?_ »

Maura était perdue et confuse, elle se demandait si le lieutenant Rizzoli était arrivé par hasard ou si elle lui offrait volontairement une opportunité d'échapper à l'homme derrière elle. Peu importe, elle décidait de saisir sa chance. « _Bien sûr lieutenant, pourquoi ne pas me suivre à mon bureau et je répondrais à toutes vos questions._ » Elle se tournait au son de l'ascenseur et s'engouffrait à l'intérieur rapidement, Jane sur ses talons s'empressait de partir.

Maintenant face à Don, elle lui offrait un faux sourire. « _Oh bonjour agent Don ! Je ne vous avais pas vu._ » Elle pouvait voir la colère dans son regard et quelque chose d'autre qui lui glaçait le sang. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés, il allait entrer dans la boîte de métal, mais un appel de Korsak et il se retournait. Les portes se fermaient au même moment et Jane soupirait de soulagement.

Maura avait entendu le mensonge dans les mots du lieutenant aux cheveux noirs, elle était confuse, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de la femme à son égard. S'était-elle vraiment montrée protectrice, l'avait-elle volontairement éloigné de l'homme ? Maura était confuse, mais elle avait été trompée une fois et l'avait payé très cher ! Même si elle voulait trouver un allié en la personne de Jane Rizzoli, Maura avait encore trop peur, elle avait besoin d'être sûr.

Silencieusement les deux femmes faisaient leur chemin vers le bureau du médecin légiste. Alors que Jane s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière elle, l'éclat de la blonde la faisait sursauter. « _Non !_ » Jane la regardait avec de grands yeux et tenait son cœur. « _Excusez-moi !_ » Elle parlait plus calmement et s'asseyait dans son fauteuil. « _Laissez cette porte ouverte s'il vous plaît._ »

Jane était confuse pendant un moment, mais faisait ce que la blonde lui avait demandé. Elle s'approchait du bureau et prenait place sur un siège en face de Maura.

Le docteur Isles qui ne voulait pas donner la chance au lieutenant de lui poser des questions personnelles, se redressait rapidement et se recentrait sur la première raison de la venue de la femme. « _Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez des questions, je vous écoute._ »

Jane sortait de ses pensées, elle regardait le médecin légiste pendant une minute et se retrouvait de nouveau devant la femme fermée de ses premiers jours. L'arrivée des agents de Washington avait fait se refermer la femme encore plus et Jane savait que de la faire s'ouvrir allait être une tâche ardue. « _Oui, j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez vu les dossiers des meurtres de Washington ?_ »

« _Je l'ai fait, je . . ._ » Elle bougeait inconfortable dans son siège et Jane avait un petit sourire qui se glissait sur ses lèvres. Maura semblait montrer une petite gêne et Jane la trouvait adorable. « _Je n'aime pas dénigrer le travail d'un autre, mais les autopsies sont incomplètes et je ne suis pas sûr que cela pourrait vous aider._ » Elle avait vu le sourire sur le visage du lieutenant et elle semblait maintenant plus douce et chaleureuse. « _Pourquoi souriez-vous ?_ » Demandait-elle dans un ton qui se voulait sévère, mais il sonnait plutôt ludique.

Jane était agréablement surprise par ce changement et son sourire grandissait encore plus. « _Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire qu'il a fait un travail de merde ?_ » Jane lutait afin de contenir son rire au regard de choc que lui donnait la blonde.

Avec une petite secousse de la tête, Maura tentait de se recentrer et ne pas se laisser aller dans la convivialité que lui offrait Jane. « _Premièrement je n'utiliserais jamais un tel langage lieutenant Rizzoli !_ » Son grondement qui se voulait sévère alors qu'elle réprimandait poliment Jane, faisait finalement rire la brune. « _Ensuite, il serait véritablement impoli de faire un tel jugement sans avoir rencontré la personne._ » Elle semblait véritablement choquer de même envisager penser cela.

« _Mon Dieu docteur Isles !_ » Elle riait fort maintenant et la petite moue faiblement esquisser par la blonde réchauffait son cœur. « _Vous êtes vraiment trop bien éduqué !_ » Maura ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre comme un compliment ou une insulte. « _Donc leur travail est inutile et vous nous avez apporté plus d'informations sur un corps qu'eux sur 6. Avez-vous découvert d'autre chose ?_ » Elle avait repris son sérieux, mais restait ouverte à la femme en face d'elle.

Maura était un peu perdue, elle se sentait bien avec Jane, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être moins rigide avec la brune, malgré toute sa volonté, le lieutenant Rizzoli avait toujours su comment lui tirer une émotion, un sourire. « _Voici ce que j'ai trouvé sur notre victime, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si c'était sur les victimes de Washington._ » Jane l'écoutait attentivement. « _J'ai passé le corps sous la lampe à UV, à différents endroits sur son corps se trouvaient des chiffres_. » Jane fronçait les sourcils, mais laissait Maura continuer. « _Je n'ai pas encore découvert à quoi ils pouvaient correspondre. Ensuite l'injection était un paralysant._ » Maura inspirait profondément avant de continuer, Jane la voyait se recentrer et mettre la main sur ses émotions avant même de les laisser transparaître. « _Je pense qu'il a agi pendant qu'elle dormait, elle montre des signes de relations sexuelles également._ »

« _Merde !_ » Lâchait finalement Jane en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « _Vous pensez qu'il l'a violé pendant qu'elle était inconsciente ?_ »

« En _fait oui, mais elle n'était pas inconsciente. »_ Jane la regardait avec surprise et avec peur. _« Le produit qu'il lui a injecté était un paralysant musculaire, elle pouvait tout voir, sentir, mais ne pouvait pas agir._ » Une tristesse passait rapidement dans son regard qui n'échappait pas Jane.

Le lieutenant se relevait et faisait quelques pas dans le bureau avant de regarder le médecin légiste de nouveau. « _Donc il suit des femmes qui possèdent un emploi important, des femmes respectées. Il entre chez elles pendant la nuit afin de les paralysés, il les viole alors qu'elles sont sans défenses et les étranglent après._ » Trop perdue dans sa pensée, Jane n'avait pas remarqué la raideur du corps de Maura, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'attelage de son souffle. Elle n'avait pas vu la terreur dans ses yeux noisette.

Le docteur Isles se relevait rapidement et masquait autant que possible ses émotions. « _En effet !_ » Sa voix avait perdu la petite douceur précédente, la distance était de nouveau là et Jane la regardait finalement surprise.

« _Je vous remercie, je dois remonter voir mes collègues, tenez-moi au courant si vous découvrez de nouvelles choses !_ » elle souriait doucement, mais elle avait le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose.

« _Bien sûr lieutenant !_ » Maura se levait de son fauteuil et allait directement à sa salle de bain personnel. Jane la regardait disparaître et restait seule, debout pendant un moment. Le comportement de Maura avait changé lorsqu'elle parlait du mode opératoire du tueur, elle se demandait ce qui avait pu troubler la blonde.

À court d'idée, elle remontait à l'étage dans un soupir. Elle avait travaillé pendant des heures avec ses partenaires et les deux agents. Plus le temps passait et moins elle supportait Don, le comportement de l'agent Petrova la troublait. La rouquine avait été pratiquement tout le temps en retrait, pas en ce qui concerne le travail, mais pour le reste des discussions. Elle avait regardé très souvent la direction des ascenseurs et Jane se demandait si elle n'espérait pas voir Maura.

En milieu d'après-midi, elle était exaucée, l'ascenseur s'ouvrait et le bruit particulier des talons haut frappant le sol résonnait dans la pièce. Maura marchait en direction de leurs bureaux, son regard était posé sur Frost et elle ne déviait pas une seconde. Jane était abasourdie par les remparts qui pouvaient être ressentis autour de la blonde, elle c'était préparer à affronter l'homme et Jane le savait pertinemment.

« _Lieutenant Frost._ » Elle le saluait poliment et il la regardait surpris avant de la saluer en retour. « _Puis-je obtenir votre aide ?_ »

Avec un grand sourire il se redressait dans son siège et indiquait celui en face de son bureau afin qu'elle prenne place. « _Bien sûr !_ » Il savait que le médecin légiste était un génie, le fait qu'elle demande son aide lui faisait plaisir.

Jane regardait l'échange avec surprise et plaisir, elle gardait également un œil sur les agents de Washington afin qu'ils ne bougent pas. Don regardait avec surprise et arrogance Maura, il bavait sur son corps sans vergogne et Jane n'avait qu'une envie le frapper à mort. Pretrova quant à elle semblait nerveuse, elle voulait s'approcher du médecin légiste, mais avait peur de le faire.

Maura tendait une feuille à Frost. _« J'ai trouvé ses chiffres sur le corps de notre victime, seulement ils peuvent se référer à beaucoup de choses et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider à trouver ?_ »

Barry regardait les nombres encore et encore. _« Trop nombreux pour un numéro de téléphone, . . ._ » Il réfléchissait à haute voix.

Rapidement Maura se levait et se plaçait à sa gauche, légèrement pencher vers lui elle parlait rapidement. _« J'y ai pensé aussi, j'ai recherché des numéros de coffre, numéro de sécurité, . . . Mais ils ne correspondent à rien._ »

Barry la regardait avec surprise pendant un moment, elle était si près de lui, mais sa profonde réflexion le faisait sourire. Il trouvait dans les yeux de la blonde la même passion pour son travail qu'il avait vu dans ceux de sa partenaire. Il commençait à voir ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre à propos du Docteur, l'excitation de découvrir cette énigme brillait légèrement dans ses yeux, inconsciemment elle était plus ouverte. Elle n'était plus que celle qu'il avait cru voir et il était intrigué. « _Étaient-ils dans cet ordre ?_ » Demandait finalement Frost.

Maura était contente qu'il prenne sa demande avec intérêt et essayait de l'aider. « _À en juger par la disposition sur le corps et les emplacements où je les ai trouvés, je suis venu à la conclusion qu'ils avaient été placés dans un ordre précis._ » Barry la regardait avec stupéfaction. « _Attendez . . ._ » Maura se penchait en avant et attrapait un stylo sur le bureau de Frost et par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci, elle traçait différentes lignes sur le papier.

Légèrement plus pencher en avant, Maura offrait un arrondi très plaisant de la courbe de son cul. La jupe noire qu'elle portait étreignait son corps autour de ses hanches et ses fesses en rendant chacune de ses courbes plus voluptueuse et attrayante. Don penchait la tête sur le côté et souriait avec arrogance alors qu'il matait clairement le cul du médecin légiste. Jane le voyait ouvrir la bouche, elle allait l'interrompre avant qu'il ne mette mal-à-l'aise le médecin légiste, mais Frost la devançait.

« _Incroyable Docteur Isles !_ » Il souriait grandement et Maura en esquissait un petit. « _Ce sont des coordonnées géographiques !_ » Il tapait avec ferveur sur son clavier, tandis que la blonde reculait légèrement et attendait avec impatience le résultat. Tous les deux étaient trop pris dans leur recherche pour remarquer ce qui se passait autour d'eux. « _C'est un petit immeuble en ville !_ »

Jane se levait rapidement. « _Allons-y !_ » Elle attrapait sa veste, son arme et téléphone. Tous faisaient de même, Jane se rapprochait de Maura. « _Puis-je vous conduire ?_ » Jane était surprise de voir l'éclat de peur qui traversait son regard noisette, avant de disparaître rapidement.

« _Bien sûr !_ » Maura offrait un sourire poli, mais Jane pouvait voir l'appréhension derrière. Elle se demandait ce qui terrifiait tend la femme.

Le docteur Isles avait appelé une équipe pour les accompagner, avec son sac, elle retrouvait la brune dans le parking. Le trajet était silencieux et une fois arrivé, la blonde travaillait rapidement. Ils venaient de découvrir l'identité de la seconde victime, l'endroit où il l'avait agressé avant de l'emporter. Les tests, relevés d'indices et interrogatoires finis, Jane retrouvait ses collègues à l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle allait parler, son regard se posait sur la forme imposante de l'agent Don.

Il se trouvait dans un coin de l'immeuble pratiquement à l'abri des regards, il bougeait nerveusement. Jane s'approchait rapidement lorsqu'elle voyait finalement la blonde s'arracher vivement de l'emprise de l'homme sur son avant-bras et partir presque en courant.

Martin allait se lancer après elle, seulement il voyait Rizzoli approcher, il partait dans l'autre direction immédiatement. Jane suivait le médecin légiste et la trouvait en attente près de sa voiture. Elle semblait lointaine, pourtant la peur était là. Doucement elle s'approchait de la blonde seulement avant que sa main n'atteigne l'épaule de Maura, celle-ci reculait d'un pas. « _Ne le faite pas._ » La poitrine de Jane faisait mal, le ton de la voix de Maura était mort, sans vie, sans rien. « _Terminer votre travail, je vous attends ici._ » Le regard du médecin légiste était au sol.

Jane soupirait lourdement, elle reculait d'un pas afin de donner plus de confort à la femme. « _J'aimerais vous aider, mais comment puis-je le faire si vous ne me laissez pas vous approcher._ » Elle avait décidé d'être honnête, peut-être que la franchise serait un meilleur atout.

Même si Maura était surprise, elle ne le montrait pas, elle ne montrait rien à part de l'abandon. « _Il n'y a plus rien à faire, pourquoi perdre votre temps !_ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue, rapidement elle se détournait de la brune et marchait plus loin.

Jane soupirait de désespoir, Maura avait renoncé, à quoi ? elle ne le savait pas, mais c'était évident. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, elle devait protéger la blonde, elle devait faire renaître l'espoir dans son regard.

Tous rentraient finalement au poste deux heures plus tard, Maura avait été silencieuse tout le temps. Que ce soit envers Jane où les autres, le médecin légiste n'avait pas dit un mot et ni fait de contact visuel. Elle c'était renfermer et se perdait dans ses pensées. Le reste de la journée elle était restée à l'écart à la morgue, c'était Suzie qui avait apporté les résultats des tests. L'enquête avançait, ils avaient maintenant un profil de leur tueur et une description physique. Leur seconde victime était morte, ils attendaient que le corps face surface.

À vingt-deux heures tout le monde rentrait chez soi, Jane voulait s'assurer que le docteur Isles allait bien, mais elle était déjà rentrée chez elle. Suzie lui avait dit qu'elle était partie après vingt et une heures, mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue partir.

Jane se demandait si le médecin légiste se faufilait discrètement à son véhicule afin de quitter le poste et si cela était vrai alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas être vu lorsqu'elle reprenait sa voiture ? Le comportement de la blonde était vraiment étrange, mais le seul mot qui transpirait de tout cela était « _La peur !_ » Maura avait peur, non elle était terrifiée, mais de quoi ?

Le comportement de l'agent Don aussi la troublait.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et de lire mon histoire ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise tant !

Pour L'agent Martin Don que vous semblez tous détester, désoler, mais vous allez le haïr encore plus !

Bonne lecture et a très vite !

* * *

Rizzoli & Isles

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Malgré leur découverte, l'enquête n'avançait pas, la moitié de la journée était passée et rien n'avait encore été découvert. L'agent Don avait dragué ouvertement Jane au moment du déjeuner, mais elle l'avait rapidement remis à sa place lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était intéressée par les femmes et non les hommes. Le mot gouine était sorti de ses dents serrer, l'agent Petrova avait semblé amusé par le visage de son partenaire.

Jane était un peu inquiète, elle n'avait pas vu ni entendu parler de Maura, elle savait que le médecin légiste était au poste et travaillait, mais chaque fois qu'elle était descendu pour la voir, celle-ci était étrangement parti donner un dossier, ou avait simplement disparu. Le lieutenant savait que celle-ci l'évitait, elle aurait dû se sentir blessé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle savait que la blonde l'évitait pour se protéger, pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Suzie travaillait dans le laboratoire, il était dix-huit heures, son esprit était accablé. Elle avait vu le docteur Isles très nerveuse ses derniers temps, elle avait vu la peur plusieurs fois dans son regard lorsque celle-ci pensait qu'elle était seule. Elle l'avait également vu trembler alors qu'elle redescendait des étages supérieurs du poste. Suzie était de plus en plus inquiète pour sa patronne, elle voulait l'aider, mais les remparts derrières lequels se cachait Maura étaient vraiment hauts et imprenables, elle voulait atteindre la femme derrière, mais ne savait pas comment.

La criminaliste travaillait tranquillement, lorsqu'elle voyait passer le docteur Isles rapidement dans le couloir, Suzie avait identifié les différentes marches de la femme et celle-ci indiquait que le médecin fuyait. Sans une seconde pensée, elle marchait derrière la blonde et la suivait à son bureau, elle allait frapper lorsque le sifflement d'une respiration difficile se faisait entendre de la part du docteur, la criminaliste accourait rapidement auprès d'elle.

Suzie savait que Maura détestait qu'on la touche, mais c'était bien pire lorsqu'elle perdait tout contrôle d'elle-même, alors elle optait pour la parole. « _Docteur Isles !_ » Lorsque le médecin légiste se tournait vers elle, Suzie s'approchait d'elle rapidement. Tout le corps de Maura tremblait, la terreur était inscrite sur son visage et la douleur, elle pleurait silencieusement, son souffle était court et elle ne respirait presque plus. « _Maura inspirez profondément !_ » Ordonnait rapidement Suzie.

Ses mains étaient à quelques centimètres de la femme, mais elle ne la touchait toujours pas. Seulement cette fois Maura était terrifiée et elle avait besoin d'aide, elle attrapait l'avant-bras de Suzie et s'appuyait afin de tenir debout alors que ses jambes menaçaient à tout moment de céder sous son poids. La criminaliste menait la femme tremblante jusqu'à un siège et l'aidait à s'asseoir, Suzie attrapait une des mains de Maura et la posait contre sa poitrine. « _Respirez avec moi Maura ! Essayez de suivre ma respiration !_ » Malgré la peur en elle, la criminaliste parlait calmement.

Pendant plus de 15 minutes, tout ce qui se faisait entendre dans le bureau était les respirations lentes et profondes des deux femmes. Après avoir enfin repris le contrôle d'elle-même, Maura se sentait embarrassée devant Suzie, seulement elle se sentait véritablement reconnaissante pour son aide et la douceur de la femme à son égard réchauffait son cœur, sans un mot, elle enlaçait la criminaliste stupéfaite. « _Merci !_ » Murmurait-elle faiblement avant de rompre l'étreinte.

Suzie attrapait les mains de Maura et lui souriait chaleureusement. « _Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous garder vos distances avec tout le monde._ » Suzie pouvait sentir la blonde se raidir et tenter de retirer ses mains, mais la criminaliste ne la lâchait pas. « _Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je suis là pour vous si vous avez besoin !_ » Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura. « _On ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais vous êtes mon modèle et je vous admire. Si vous avez besoin d'aide un jour, peu importe la raison, venez à moi s'il vous plaît ? Je vous aiderais je le promets !_ » Sans plus de mot, Suzie se redressait et serrait une dernière fois, les mains du médecin légiste avant de partir.

Elle laissait le médecin légiste perdu dans ses pensées, rapidement Suzie entrait dans l'un des ascenseurs et appuyait sur un bouton qui menait à l'étage de la section Homicide. Les portes ouvertes elle entrait dans la salle et marchait timidement vers le bureau du lieutenant Rizzoli, celle-ci travaillait sur son ordinateur. La criminaliste ne savait pas comment l'interpeller, mais elle devait le faire. Debout devant le bureau de Jane, elle regardait la grande brune avec nervosité.

Jane réalisait que quelqu'un se trouvait près d'elle et finalement levait la tête, elle allait parler lorsque son regard se posait sur l'expression inquiète de Suzie, elle fronçait les sourcils.

« _Pouvons-nous parler à l'écart ?_ » Demandait-elle timidement.

Jane acquiesçait et se levait, elle suivait Suzie qui la menait vers les ascenseurs. Une fois à l'intérieur, la criminaliste le stoppait et se tournait vers le lieutenant qui semblait de plus en plus confus par la jeune femme habituellement timide. « _Vous vous souciez vraiment du Docteur Isles_ ? » Demandait-elle sans détour, son corps se balançait légèrement de droite à gauche et elle jouait avec ses doigts.

Jane maintenant s'inquiétait un peu. « _Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?_ »

Un soupir se glissait hors des lèvres de Suzie. « _Je viens d'aider le docteur Isles à se calmer d'une crise de panique._ » Elle pouvait voir le lieutenant reculer d'un pas et passer une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle soupirait. « _Elle pleurait en silence et elle ne respirait pas bien._ » L'inquiétude de Jane grandissait. « _Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui c'était passé, mais . . ._ » La criminaliste bougeait nerveusement sur place. « _J'ai aperçu un hématome sur son avant-bras lorsque je la calmais, sa manche était remontée légèrement. Vous avez remarqué sa nervosité et la peur dans ses yeux ?!_ » Jane hochait la tête. « _Est-ce que quelqu'un lui fait du mal ?_ » La gorge de Suzie se resserrait à la pensée qu'une personne s'en prenait à cette femme.

« _Cela expliquerait son comportement. Seulement comment l'aider si elle ne parle pas ?_ » La frustration grandissait chez le lieutenant. « _Je veux l'aider mais elle ne me laisse pas le faire !_ » Grondait-elle.

« _Vous savez parfois je la regarde lorsqu'elle travaille._ » Jane se tournait vers la criminaliste et la regardait avec surprise et curiosité. « _Elle est un modèle pour beaucoup d'entre nous, vous savez qu'elle est devenue médecin légiste à seulement vingt-cinq ans ? Elle a terminé ses études de médecine et différentes spécialités à cet âge, un médecin légiste tout juste confirmé ne commence à travailler qu'à l'âge de trente ans. Elle a plus de diplôme que tous les médecins légistes rassembler du Massachusetts !_ » Jane était stupéfaite. « _Lorsqu'elle travaille, elle est incroyable, mais elle aussi plus ouverte. C'est drôle car elle est seule dans ses moments-là, j'ai vu la femme brisée dans ses yeux, la douleur, la peine et la solitude dans son regard._ » La tristesse se glissait sur le visage de Suzie. « _On lui a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal dans le passé, voilà pourquoi elle agit ainsi !_ »

« _Je le pense aussi !_ » Soupirait Jane. Le lieutenant redescendait à la morgue accompagnée de Suzie, elles se séparaient devant le laboratoire de la criminaliste. Jane ne savait pas comment l'approcher, mais elle voulait que le docteur Isles s'ouvre plus à elle. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle la trouvait assise à son bureau, travaillant sur son ordinateur.

Après avoir frappé à la porte, elle attendait que la blonde lève les yeux vers elle et offrait un doux sourire. « _Puis-je entrer ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement, elle remarquait que la posture du médecin légiste s'était raidie et ses mains bougeaient nerveusement. Après un signe de tête de la blonde, Jane prenait place en face d'elle sur la chaise devant son bureau. « _Je vous ai cherché ce midi afin de vous proposer de m'accompagner pour le déjeuner._ » La blonde baissait les yeux une fraction de seconde sur son bureau avec une expression de regret avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

« _Je suis désoler, j'avais des dossiers à apporter pour d'autres services._ » Jane pouvait voir que le médecin légiste l'avait volontairement évité, mais elle semblait vraiment désoler pour son geste. Elle savait très bien que Maura le referait exactement de cette façon, mais quelque chose lui disait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas pourtant.

 _« Le travail ! Je comprends !_ » Un petit sourire de remerciement se glissait sur les lèvres du docteur Isles et ses yeux montraient de la sincérité, Jane retenait son sourire, mais intérieurement elle jubilait. Maura s'ouvrait de nouveau à elle, très peu et avec beaucoup de retenue, mais un geste était un geste et Jane en était heureuse. « _Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire sur notre enquête_ ? »

Maura se levait et allait jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie, Jane la suivait de près. « _Votre tueur ne tue pas ses victimes sur place !_ » Elle se retournait et voyait la surprise dans les yeux de Jane. « _Notre première victime n'est pas morte sur le lieu où nous l'avons retrouvé._ »

Jane regardait dans les yeux noisette du médecin légiste et pendant un moment elle se perdait dans sa contemplation. Elle réalisait qu'elle se trouvait très près de la blonde, leur différence de taille se voyait plus maintenant. Elle pouvait sentir son doux parfum sucré envahir son nez, elle pouvait voir que ses yeux portaient des touches de vert et d'or. Aussi complexe que la femme à qui ils appartenaient ! Pensait le lieutenant. Sa peau qui était beaucoup plus claire que celle de Jane, portait ici et là quelques taches de rousseur à peine visibles.

Réalisant le regard confus et l'attente du docteur Isles, Jane se raclait la gorge et regardait le sol alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle venait ouvertement de contempler la beauté de la blonde. Le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Maura alors qu'elle relevait finalement la tête l'étourdissait, encore plus lorsqu'elle remarquait la fossette sur la joue gauche de Maura était plus prononcé que celle sur sa joue droite. Jane trouvait cela vraiment adorable. « _Vous avez un très beau sourire ! Vous devriez le montrer plus souvent !_ » Jane rougissait alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux dans l'embarras et regardait ailleurs.

Maura rougissait terriblement et regardait le sol, elle se sentait gênée et timide. Mais à son grand étonnement elle ne se sentait pas en danger ou menacée. Avec le lieutenant Rizzoli, tout semblait facile, en fait cette femme arrivait à se glisser sous ses murs et obtenir d'elle des ouvertures qu'elle ne devrait pas permettre. La douceur et la bienveillance du lieutenant arrivaient à la faire s'ouvrir sans même qu'elle ne le réalise. « _Merci !_ » Répondait-elle nerveusement avant de placer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se racler la gorge. Elle allait parler de nouveau lorsque leurs téléphones sonnaient.

« _Rizzoli !_ » Répondait-elle professionnellement, même si son regard ne quittait pas le visage de la blonde.

 _« Isles !_ » Maura relevait rapidement ses barrières et son expression redevait strict et fermer.

« _J'arrive !_ » Répondaient-elles en même temps, Jane s'attendait à ce que le médecin légiste reprenne ses distances, pourtant le léger plissement aux coins de ses lèvres s'approfondissait suffisamment pour montrer le début d'un sourire.

Jane jouissait intérieurement car Maura restait encore un peu ouverte envers elle, le lieutenant savait qu'elle venait de faire un très grand pas en avant vers Maura et non le docteur Isles. Il lui tardait de la découvrir plus, Jane se rapprochait d'elle et la regardait attentivement. « _Je vous emmène ?_ » Demandait-elle avec espoir.

Maura savait qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose de dangereux, elle savait que si elle acceptait l'offre du lieutenant alors elle confirmait le changement entre elles. Elle voulait dire non, sa peur était grande et elle ne voulait pas se mettre en danger, pourtant l'espoir dans le regard de Jane affaiblissait sa détermination et dans un faible murmure elle répondait. « _Avec plaisir !_ »

Jane remontait rapidement à son bureau récupéré sa veste et ses clefs, elle retrouvait le médecin légiste près de sa voiture et elles se rendaient vers une nouvelle scène de crime. Jane se garait rapidement, seulement avant de sortir, elle effleurait légèrement la main du docteur Isles et lorsque celle-ci la regardait avec de grands yeux, le lieutenant lui souriait doucement avant de sortir de sa voiture.

Maura se ressaisissait rapidement et sortait de la voiture, elle marchait avec détermination et prestance, même si elle souhaitait seulement disparaitre et ne plus être vu. La chaleur du lieutenant près d'elle la rassurait énormément à sa grande surprise. Alors qu'elle voyait l'agent Don s'approcher d'elles, le corps de Maura se crispait et se raidissait.

Jane sentait le changement dans le corps de la femme sur sa droite, la peur et la nervosité irradiaient d'elle. Jane tournait la tête vers le médecin légiste et la peur brillait dans ses yeux, instinctivement l'italienne se rapprochait de la blonde et leurs épaules se brossaient à chaque pas. Elle voyait Frost et Don marcher vers elles et Jane s'avançait vers eux, elle devançait de peu le médecin légiste et d'une main légère, elle poussait un peu à l'écart la blonde par le bas de son dos.

Avant que les deux hommes ne puissent même ouvrir la bouche, elle se penchait vers le médecin légiste. « _Allez voir le corps docteur Isles, je parle avec eux et je vous retrouve ensuite !_ » Jane pouvait entendre le petit soupir de soulagement échapper de ses lèvres et voir une reconnaissance dans ses yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement.

Don fronçait les sourcils de colère, mais elle s'en moquait, Jane n'avait pas peur de lui et elle ferait tout pour garder Maura rassurer. « _Qu'avons-nous ?_ » Demandait Jane.

Frost parlait le premier. « _Notre seconde victime !_ »

Jane faisait un signe de tête et lui faisait signe de montrer la voit alors qu'elle le suivait. L'agent Don la regardait avec colère et défi, Jane lui donnait un regard carnassier et le défiait ouvertement de faire un geste ou dire un mot. Il soupirait de frustration avant de se retourner et partir sans un mot. Jane n'aimait pas cet homme et elle sentait le danger, mais pas pour elle non, pour Maura. Il était lâche et elle savait qu'il ne s'attaquerait pas à elle directement, seulement avec le docteur Isles c'était différent.

Elle le trouvait menaçant vers la blonde, mais elle n'avait rien vu de dangereux entre eux. Tant que Maura ne parlait pas ou qu'elle voyait quelque chose de grave, Jane était impuissante et cela la rendait folle.

Le corps de la seconde victime avait fait surface, l'enquête allait peut-être avancer, tous l'espéraient. L'autopsie c'était terminer tard dans la nuit, le docteur Isles avait trouvé de nouvelle coordonnée. Le tueur semblait avoir un coup d'avance car la femme vivant à l'adresse indiquée avait disparu et sa maison était ravagée, indiquant qu'une bagarre avait eu lieu. Des traces et de l'ADN avaient été relevé sur la scène, mais l'homme n'était pas fiché. Jane et son équipe travaillaient dur afin de mettre la main sur cet assassin et sauver sa prochaine victime.

La frustration de Jane était de plus en plus élevé, l'enquête piétinait de nouveau et le temps entre la disparition de la femme et la découverte de son corps s'amenuisait. Ils auront bientôt un nouveau corps sur les bras. De plus voilà deux jours que le dernier corps avait été trouvé et Maura avait pris ses distances avec Jane. Le lieutenant ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, elle c'était montrer si ouverte, seulement le lendemain elle avait tout fait pour éviter Jane et lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le choix de lui parler, le docteur Isles c'était montrer si froide. Jane avait essayé de lui parler, mais la blonde avait toujours repoussé la discussion, quelque chose n'allait pas, elle tremblait chaque fois que Jane se trouvait près d'elle. La nervosité et la peur émanaient de son corps, habituellement droite et haute, le médecin légiste se repliait légèrement sur elle-même et baissait les yeux. Elle ne regardait pas le lieutenant Rizzoli dans les yeux.

Jane voulait la confronter, elle se sentait blesser de son comportement et voulait savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais la belle italienne savait pertinemment que Maura ne lui parlerait pas si elle l'affrontait directement. La femme se refermerait encore plus derrière ses barricades et cette fois se serrait pour de bon.

C'était le troisième jour et Jane en avait plus qu'assez, elle venait de trouver l'identité de leur assassin, mais celui-ci c'était sauver depuis longtemps, il se cachait en ville et le débusquer allait être difficile. De plus, la situation avec Maura ne c'était guère amélioré, maintenant à part les discussions concernant le travail c'était tout ce qu'elle obtenait du docteur Isles, la blonde gardait le silence lorsque Jane essayait d'aborder un sujet plus privé.

Sa confusion grandissait alors qu'elle avait vu l'agent Petrova tenter de parler avec Maura, la blonde l'avait stoppé à chaque fois avec beaucoup de colère dans ses mots. L'agent Petrova semblait blessée et honteuse chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de parler à Maura. Elle semblait nerveuse et incertaine, pourtant elle essayait. Le docteur Isles se cachait pratiquement tout le temps maintenant et Jane ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Jane remontait à l'étage des Homicides, elle était descendue voir le docteur Isles, mais celle-ci était de nouveau absente. Plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur, elle prenait les escaliers afin de réfléchir tranquillement. Elle entendait des chuchotements venant des étages supérieurs, Jane fronçait les sourcils, habituellement il n'y avait personne ici. Doucement elle remontait les marches et finalement tombait sur une grande silhouette. Ce costume noir, cette carrure et cette chevelure brune, Jane reconnaissait l'agent Martin Don. Alors qu'elle allait continuer son ascension, un murmure la gelait sur place.

« _Laisses-moi partir s'il te plaît._ » La voix était désespérée, tremblante et surtout féminine. Don s'enfonçait encore plus vers l'avant et la femme sanglotait. Jane montait les dernières marches qui la séparaient de Don et la femme. Son regard tombait sur nul autre que le docteur Isles, elle était piégée contre la rambarde en fer et le corps de l'agent Don, ses avant-bras étaient retenus par les mains de Martin.

Il riait tout à coup de suffisance. « _J'aime t'entendre supplier !_ » L'arrogance et la jubilation dans sa voix faisaient lentement bouillir le sang de Jane, sa colère grandissait, mais lorsque le regard de Maura tombait sur elle, le lieutenant avait mal.

Une larme roulait sur sa joue, la peur et la détresse brillaient dans son regard. « _Je dérange ?_ » Demandait finalement Jane. La colère résonnait dans sa voix.

Don se retournait et regardait Jane de la tête aux pieds, il savait que tant qu'elle était là, il ne pourrait rien faire et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas. Dans un grognement, il relâchait sa prise sur le médecin légiste et disparaissait rapidement derrière une porte. Jane voulait le suivre et le confronter à ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais lorsque son regard se posait sur le docteur Isle, l'inquiétude remplaçait sa colère.

Le corps de Maura tremblait violemment, elle avait enfoui son visage dans ses paumes, elle était repliée sur elle-même et semblait petite et fragile. Doucement le lieutenant Rizzoli s'approchait d'elle et posait une main sur son épaule, mais la blonde tressailli au contact et reculait vivement. Les mains le long de son corps, elle regardait avec crainte et effroi Jane. Celle-ci levait les mains en l'air. « _Tout vas bien Maura, je ne vais pas te faire de mal._ » Elle était surprise d'appeler le médecin légiste par son prénom, mais dans cette situation, elle pensait que c'était mieux.

Maura entourait son corps de ses bras, elle tremblait toujours, elle baissait les yeux et regardait le sol.

Jane ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi alors elle approchait une main vers elle, mais ne la touchait pas. « _Viens, retournons à ton bureau._ » Un soupir lui échappait lorsque Maura la suivait, mais la blonde semblait en état de choc et elle ne levait pas les yeux de ses pieds. Arriver à son bureau, le médecin légiste attrapait sa veste, ses clefs, son sac et son téléphone. Elle marchait comme un automate vers la sortie, Jane ne pouvait pas la laisser conduire dans cet état et ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Donc elle la suivait en silence vers la Prius de Maura, arriver à la portière, doucement le lieutenant attrapait le trousseau de clefs des mains de la blonde et les prenait. Le médecin légiste la laissait faire et contournait la voiture afin de prendre place sur le siège passager.

Une fois dans le véhicule, Jane se tournait vers Maura. « _Quelle est ton adresse ?_ » La blonde sursautait dans son siège et se repliait sur elle-même, elle tremblait toujours et la peur était profondément inscrite sur son visage. « _Je veux m'assurer que tu rentres en sécurité._ » Maura tirait un papier de son sac et le tendait à Jane sans la regarder.

Le lieutenant lisait la note, c'était l'adresse de Maura, sans un mot elle démarrait la voiture et roulait en direction de Beacon Hill.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Maura était silencieuse pendant tout le trajet de voiture, Jane plusieurs fois jetait un rapide coup d'œil sur elle. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'agitait pas, n'avait pas de tremblement, pas de respiration rapide. Jane était de plus en plus inquiète, alors qu'elles atteignaient enfin la maison du Médecin légiste, le lieutenant n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa taille. Maura était déjà sortie du véhicule et se dirigeait vers sa porte d'entrer, sans une pensée, sans avoir besoin de se concentrer, elle déverrouillait la porte et pénétrait dans l'entrer. Jane la suivait rapidement, elle fermait la porte derrière elle et se tournait de nouveau vers le docteur. Elle posait son sac sur la commode de l'entrer, elle accrochait sa veste et retirait ses talons. Ce n'étaient pas ses gestes qui attiraient le regard de Jane, mais son manque de réactions alors qu'elle bougeait.

Son regard était lointain, ses yeux si lumineux étaient sombres et absents. Puis finalement elle se figeait devant son salon, elle restait simplement là, debout. Jane doucement s'approchait d'elle et délicatement posait une main sur son épaule, seulement elle sautait un pas en arrière à l'éclat soudain de Maura.

« _Ne me touche pas !_ » Hurlait-elle en s'éloignant de la main de Jane comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Ses yeux vides il y a une seconde étaient maintenant plein de colère, de tristesse, de désespoir, de douleur que Jane en avait le souffle coupé.

Maura s'approchait d'une table posée derrière son canapé, elle appuyait ses mains dessus et baissait la tête. Jane pensait qu'elle essayait de se calmer, mais elle se trompait lourdement. La respiration du docteur Isles était de plus en plus rapide, son corps tremblait également beaucoup plus, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. « _MERDE !_ » Hurlait-elle alors qu'elle attrapait un vase et le jetait à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre un mur en face. Elle attrapait le second à l'autre bout de la table et le jetait également. Il volait en éclats et se rependait sur le sol en millier de morceaux.

Jane voulait faire un pas vers la blonde, la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer, la rassurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle réalisait que la femme devant elle explosait intérieurement, elle avait refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même tous ses sentiments, toutes ses émotions. Seulement tout le monde a ses limites et Maura Isles venait d'atteindre les siennes. La boîte débordait et il n'y avait aucun moyen de stopper le ras de marré. Jane réalisait que cette femme avait tout gardé en elle, elle était la même en privé que lorsqu'elle était au travail. Elle se coupait du monde, se tenait à distance des autres et surtout ne partageait rien. L'immensité de la solitude dans laquelle elle se trouvait écrasait Jane.

Maura allait dans la cuisine et respirait fortement, elle était le docteur Maura Isles après tout, elle devait se contrôler, mais toutes ses tentatives étaient veines, les portes étaient ouvertes et rien ne pouvait plus contenir ses sentiments. Dans un cri de colère elle frappait ses poings sur le marbre du plan de travail de toutes ses forces, ses larmes coulaient abondement et sa rage débordait. Son cœur s'effritait lentement, il tombait en miettes et personne n'était là pour ramasser les morceaux. Elle rugissait de désespoir et frappait encore et encore, ses sentiments engourdissaient son corps et elle ne sentait plus la douleur.

À la première goutte de sang qui perlait de sa main, Jane se jetait sur elle et l'entourait de ses bras dans une étreinte ferme. Maura se débattait et hurlait comme une furie, mais Jane était plus forte et plus déterminée, elle tenait fermement la blonde par derrière. Le lieutenant ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, elle détenait une femme qui se trouvait au bord du gouffre, elle désespérait de pouvoir la consoler, pouvoir la sortir des ténèbres si intenses qui l'entouraient.

Ses mouvements ralentissaient, ainsi que ses cris, ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle et Jane la posait lentement au sol, Maura était à genoux et pleurait. Le lieutenant Rizzoli la berçait doucement, elle maintenait son étreinte et avait posé sa joue contre l'arrière de la tête de Maura. Replier sur elle-même, les mains de Maura avaient atteint les avant-bras de Jane et si accrochaient fermement. Elle pleurait toujours aussi fort, le temps semblait avoir disparu, la nuit était déjà là, la pièce était sombre, mais Jane ne la lâchait pas. Elle pensait que si elle relâchait un seul instant sa prise sur la petite femme, celle-ci tomberait en morceaux pour ne jamais se relever. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette femme qu'elle découvrait un peu plus chaque jour et qui semblait si merveilleuse pouvait être si seule, comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu être si terrible au point de la détruire ?

Finalement le corps de Maura tombait lâche de fatigue, ses larmes étaient silencieuses depuis un moment, seule sa respiration erratique et ses reniflements se faisaient encore entendre. Jane déplaçait lentement ses bras et attrapait le petit corps, elle tirait Maura contre elle avant de se soulever du sol avec la femme dans ses bras. Maura s'accrochait à sa chemise fermement et cachait sa tête contre la poitrine de Jane, celle-ci pouvait sentir les larmes toujours plus nombreuses tremper lentement ses vêtements. Dans un soupir elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, elle montait les marches et cherchait la chambre de Maura. Toutes les portes étaient fermées à l'étage sauf la dernière pièce du fond, elle se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas sûr.

La chambre était pratiquement vide, un lit était contre le plus grand mur, en face se trouvait une grande fenêtre, de chaque côté du lit se trouvait une petite table de chevet. En face de la porte se trouvait deux portes coulissantes en bois qui donnait sur un gigantesque dressing et à côté se trouvait une autre porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain privée.

Pas de cadre, pas de tableau, pas d'objet personnel, la chambre semblait vide et sans vie, seul un pyjama de soie était à moitié plié au pied du lit. Jane s'approchait du lit et commençait à descendre délicatement Maura dessus, mais elle resserrait sa prise sur les vêtements du lieutenant. Jane finalement entrait dans le lit et reculait contre la tête de lit, elle gardait Maura dans ses bras et s'asseyait confortablement. Elle installait la blonde sur ses cuisses et se balançait doucement de gauche à droite. Son bras qui était sous les genoux de Maura, s'enroulait doucement autour de sa taille, son autre bras tenait toujours fermement son dos. Elle avait fermé les yeux et essayait de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Les intentions de cet homme étaient très claires, il avait voulu embrasser Maura de force et peut-être même plus. Il tenait le pauvre docteur avec force contre la rambarde, elle était piégée entre le métal froid et se sale type. La terreur dans les yeux de Maura l'avait alarmé, le désespoir et la terrible réalisation qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire brillaient dans les yeux du médecin légiste lorsque Jane l'avait regardé. Même si un éclat d'espoir avait brillé dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Jane, la solitude et la résignation les avaient remplacés. « _Elle ne pensait pas que je l'aiderais, elle pensait que j'allais détourner le regard et partir._ » Réalisait Jane dans l'horreur, elle baissait les yeux sur la petite femme fragile dans ses bras, elle c'était finalement endormi, mais même dans son sommeil, elle pleurait toujours. Jane ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes, elle posait sa tête sur celle de Maura et la berçait de nouveau. « _Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es seule et que personne ne te tendra la main ?_ » Jane s'endormait finalement morte de fatigue.

Elle était réveillée par un hurlement terrible, Maura était assise au pied du lit, sa respiration était rapide et courte. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, tout son corps tremblait terriblement. Jane s'avançait vers elle, mais s'arrêtait avant de la toucher, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus. « _Tout vas bien Maura c'. . . »_ Avant même de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, la blonde se levait d'un bond et courait hors de la chambre. Jane ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, elle savait que Maura était terrifiée et surement encore confuse, rapidement elle se lançait après elle.

Elle la suivait jusque dans le jardin, Maura se cachait dans un buisson, elle avait entendu Jane courir après elle, mais ne savait pas qui c'était. Elle savait seulement qu'elle était poursuivie par quelqu'un dans sa propre maison. Jane la rattrapait, mais ne l'approchait pas, le corps de Maura était pratiquement caché par le buisson, la moitié de son visage était visible, mais elle avait les yeux fermer. Jane soupirait de tristesse, la peur, non la terreur était profondément ancrée dans les traits de son visage. _« Maura !_ » La blonde sursautait de peur. « _Regarde-moi Maura, c'est Jane ! Tu ne risques rien, je ne te ferais pas de mal._ » Elle parlait doucement et très lentement.

Lentement le médecin légiste ouvrait les yeux et regardait la femme en face d'elle. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en mémoire, elle se souvenait de la sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de Jane alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se relever. Sa voix était petite et fragile, les larmes de la veille se faisaient encore entendre. « _Les policiers font serment d'aider et protéger, non ?_ »

Jane fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion, elle ne voyait pas où Maura voulait en venir. « _Oui, ils le font ! Pourquoi ?_ » Elle espérait comprendre ce qui détruisait lentement la femme devant elle.

Une larme lui échappait, elle secouait la tête. « _Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait ?_ » Le désespoir et la douleur sonnaient dans ses mots. « _Ils savaient ce qui se passait, mais personne n'a rien fait, ils ont détourné le regard._ » elle pleurait de nouveau et son corps tremblait. Jane faisait un pas vers elle, mais Maura l'arrêtait en tendant la main. « _Non !_ » S'écriait-elle. « _J'étais toute seule, ils auraient dû m'aider !_ » Elle criait maintenant. « _Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien fait ? Pourquoi . . ._ » Ses mots étaient maintenant piégés dans sa gorge alors que son regard se posait sur la personne derrière Jane.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli se retournait rapidement pour trouver Hanna Petrova debout au milieu du jardin. « _Maura !_ » Elle faisait un pas en avant, seulement avant que Jane ne puisse s'interposer, Maura courait à l'intérieur de la maison. Le lieutenant Rizzoli courait après elle et Hanna la suivait de près, les deux femmes se figeaient alors qu'elles trouvaient Maura debout au milieu de la cuisine, un couteau à la main. Elle remuait sur place, la terreur et la panique étaient inscrites sur son visage. Jane levait les mains en l'air et faisait un pas vers Maura. « _Maura, tu ne risques rien, pose ce couteau s'il te plaît ? »_

Un rire amer et incrédule s'échappait de ses lèvres à la surprise des filles. Maura secouait la tête. « _J'aurais dû savoir que les flics sont tous les mêmes ! Je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance !_ » Hurlait-elle tout à coup.

Jane était abasourdie par les mots de Maura. « _Je ne t'ai pas trahi Maura ! Je . . ._ »

« _Ne prononce pas mon prénom ainsi !_ » Hurlait-elle de colère. « _Comment est-elle arrivée ici alors ? Personne ne connaît mon adresse, elle n'apparaît même pas dans mon dossier personnel !_ » Jane faisait un nouveau pas en avant, mais le cri de Maura la stoppait immédiatement. « _N'approche pas !_ » Elle portait le couteau à son poignet et commençait à entailler la chair. « _J'aurais dû crever ce jour-là !_ » Jane posait une main sur sa bouche afin de retenir son cri d'effroi. « _Je préfère mourir ici plutôt qu'entre ses mains !_ » Elle tranchait son poignet gauche, le sang coulait le long de sa main, de ses doigts, pour finir au sol.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hanna, elle était responsable de tout cela, elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait et Maura avait vécu le pire au point de vouloir se donner la mort plutôt que de se retrouver près de lui. « _Maura !_ » Sa voix tremblait, mais elle faisait un pas en avant et regardait le médecin légiste dans les yeux. _« Je t'ai cherché partout après avoir appris !_ »

Le rire glacial de Maura l'arrêtait, d'une voix rauque et sombre elle parlait. « _Pour s'assurer du résultat ?_ »

La rouquine portait une main à sa bouche et une larme lui échappait. Jane fronçait les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas la discussion, le sang coulait abondement du poignet de Maura, déjà anormalement pâle, son visage devenait de plus en plus livide. Elle commençait à avoir vraiment peur, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas l'approcher, le médecin légiste était encore assez conscient pour se tuer de façon définitive.

« _Si j'avais su, je t'aurais protégé !_ » Soupirait l'agent Petrova.

Un rire amer s'échappait des lèvres de Maura encore une fois, elle chancelait, la perte de sang commençait à l'étourdir. Son ton était cinglant et dur. « _Je ne suis pas stupide !_ » S'écriait-elle. « _J'ai entendu les autres parler. Vous vouliez me donner une bonne leçon ! C'est réussi !_ » Elle attrapait le bas de sa chemise et la soulevait jusqu'au niveau de ses seins. Une énorme cicatrice courait sur ses côtes droites, elle démarrait de l'extérieur de son sein droit et s'arrêtait près de la dernière cote de sa cage thoracique. « _Je ne risque pas de l'oublier !_ » Les deux femmes inspiraient d'effroi et couvraient leur bouche d'une main, les larmes roulaient sur leurs joues. Alors que Maura trébuchait vers l'arrière, elle tranchait rapidement son second poignet avant de jeter le couteau par terre et se laisser glisser au sol.

Jane attrapait rapidement un torchon et enroulait ses poignets afin de faire cesser le saignement. « _Maura ! Reste avec moi ! Ne ferme pas les yeux !_ » Elle pleurait silencieusement. « _S'il te plaît ne meurt pas._ »

Le médecin légiste perdait lentement conscience, elle regardait Jane. La peur et l'inquiétude se lisaient dans son regard alors qu'elle pleurait, finalement la brune se souciait peut-être d'elle. « _Je suis désolé !_ » Soufflait Maura, sa tête trop lourde pour la tenir tombait vers l'arrière et Jane la retenait rapidement par la nuque. Les yeux du médecin légiste ne quittaient jamais ceux du lieutenant, elle se demandait si elle c'était vraiment tant trompé à propos de la belle italienne. Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait son front. « _Je ne serais peut-être pas morte ce jour-là si tu avais été là._ » Maura levait difficilement une main et la posait contre la joue de Jane. « _Merci pour m'avoir gardé dans tes bras cette nuit !_ » Elle finissait par s'évanouir.

Jane attrapait le corps inerte de Maura et la soulevait du sol, elle quittait la maison rapidement et l'emmenait à l'hôpital. Sirène et gyrophare allumé, elle roulait à vive allure dans les rues de Boston, rapidement elle atteignait les urgences. Jane tirait le corps de Maura et la conduisait à l'intérieur, elle était immédiatement prise en charge. Jane arpentait la salle d'attente de long en large, morte d'inquiétude. Elle avait imaginé bien des choses à propos de ce que le médecin légiste avait pu vivre, mais la vérité semblait plus terrible encore et elle souffrait pour la femme brisée.

Les portes d'entrer s'ouvraient et le regard de Jane se posait sur nul autre que Hanna Petrova. La rage et la colère la submergeaient immédiatement. Elle se jetait sur la femme et la tirait à l'extérieur, elle la plaquait contre un mur brutalement et hurlait de fureur. « _Que lui avez-vous fait ?_ »

La rouquine pleurait et criait également. « _Rien ! Je n'ai rien fait !_ » Sa tête tombait dans la défaite de sa déclaration, elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait pas su protéger Maura. « _C'est finalement pire._ »

Jane relâchait son emprise sur Hanna et reculait d'un pas. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux et tentait de se calmer. Jane l'attrapait par le bras et la conduisait à la salle d'attente, elles prenaient place sur les chaises. « Dis-moi _ce qu'il s'est passé !_ » Exigeait-elle.

« _Je faisais partie de la section criminelle à l'époque à Washington DC. Notre médecin légiste atteignait l'âge de la retraite, il avait donc demandé de l'aide et celui-ci prendrait finalement sa place après son départ en retraite._ » Un petit sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. « _Vous imaginez ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu le docteur Maura Isles pour la première fois_. » ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle se souvenait de leur première rencontre, Jane serrait les poings. « _Elle avait cette classe incroyable et se sourire !_ »

Jane soupirait et baissait la tête, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son sourire, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir vraiment. « _Non !_ » Grondait Jane, Hanna la regardait surprise. « _Je ne peux pas imaginer, tout ce que j'ai vu d'elle était la tristesse au fond de ses yeux._ »

Hanna baissa la tête de honte et continuait son histoire. « _Elle était la personne la plus intelligente que je n'avais jamais rencontrée et sa modestie me désarmait à chaque fois. Elle souffrait de certains préjuger, que ce soit pour son élégance ou sa classe naturelle. Cela avait été vu comme de l'arrogance, sa timidité et sa maladresse lorsqu'elle parlait aux gens avaient été perçu comme de la condescendance._ » Hanna soupirait lourdement de nouveau. « _Mais moi je voyais qui elle était réellement, son enfance l'avait rendu solitaire, à cause de sa différence, les autres la repoussaient. Comme elle ne savait pas toujours comment parler aux gens et qu'elle ne comprenait pas les blagues ou le sarcasme, ils l'ont marginalisé._ » Des larmes roulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. « _Don ne l'admettra jamais mais il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?_ »

Le cœur de Jane se serrait et la jalousie brûlait en elle. Le petit sourire d'Hanna la dégoûtait. Il ne semble pas être le seul à être tombé amoureux d'elle ! Pensait Jane.

« _Il à tenter sa chance à plusieurs reprises, mais Maura l'a toujours repoussé._ »

« _Qui pourrait lui en vouloir !_ » Grognait Jane de colère et de dégout en repensant à se sale type.

Hanna hochait la tête sciemment. « _Un soir alors qu'on prenait un verre au bar afin de fêter la fermeture d'une grosse enquête, Maura est entrée et s'installait au bar. Don qui finalement la remarquait, se levait et allait lui parler. Je savais tout de suite que c'était une mauvaise idée, en plus il avait bu quatre whiskies, alors je l'ai suivi._ » Elle soupirait alors qu'elle passait une main dans sa chevelure rousse. « _Il lui a proposé un verre qu'elle a poliment refusé, mais Don n'accepte pas non pour réponse alors il l'a invité à un dîner, qu'elle a bien sûr refusé également._ » Jane fronçait les sourcils, elle ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait être si insistant. « _Les rires de nos collègues l'ont énervé et il l'a tiré en lui pour l'embrasser. Elle l'a repoussé avec une gifle et je me suis interposé ensuite._ » Jane sentait sa colère grandir de plus en plus ainsi que sa peine pour la petite blonde. « _Furieux d'avoir été humilié, à partir de ce jour-là, il a commencé à faire courir des rumeurs sur elle. C'est de lui que viens ce surnom « La reine des morts ». Toute cette histoire commençait à aller vraiment trop loin, les ragots, les dégradations de ces affaires, sa voiture, les appels téléphoniques, . . ._ » Jane avait la bouche grande ouverte d'incrédulité de ce que cet homme avait fait, mais si elle réfléchissait bien, elle pensait parfois qu'il avait peut-être fait bien pire à Maura, elle les avait vu dans d'étranges situations et le médecin légiste semblait terrifier à chaque fois. « _Je suis allé voir le grand patron directement, Je savais que Maura ne ferait rien pour se défendre, elle avait trop peur d'être encore plus rejeté._ » Hanna soupirait et baissait la tête. « _J'aurais surement dû m'abstenir._ »

« _Pourquoi ça ?!_ » Hurlait Jane. « _Elle avait besoin d'aide, pourquoi vous n'auriez pas dû l'aider ?_ » Demandait-elle furieuse.

« _Don a été convoqué par le patron, il devait cesser son comportement sinon il serait sévèrement puni et le patron pousserait le docteur Isles à porter plainte contre lui._ » Jane pensait que quelqu'un au moins avait fait ce qu'il fallait. « _Tout s'est calmé pendant un mois. La tension avait disparu et la bonne humeur était revenue. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas passer cela._ » La tête d'Hanna tombait alors que des larmes tombaient de ses yeux. « _L'alerte avait été donné dans le poste un mercredi après-midi, une fusillade avait éclaté entre des policiers et des hommes armés, nous sommes tous partis aider. La lutte avait été acharné, mais heureusement aucun policier n'était mort ou blessé._ »

Jane pouvait entendre la boule qui retenait les mots de la rouquine dans sa gorge. « Dis-moi _!_ »

L'agent Petrova relevait la tête vivement, la douleur dans son regard était écrasante. « _Ce n'était pas le cas !_ » S'écriait-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « _Des collègues ont trouvé Maura derrière une voiture, allonger au sol, elle était inconsciente et blessée._ » Le cœur de Jane se serrait. « _Elle examinait un corps lorsque les tirs ont commencé et j'ai découvert par la suite que personne ne l'avait tiré de là !_ » Jane portait une main à sa bouche afin de contenir son rugissement de rage. « _Ils l'ont laissé exposer au milieu des coups de feu._ »

« _PUTAIN DE MERDE !_ » S'écriait Jane alors qu'elle se levait vivement, elle passait une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle essayait de garder un peu de contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle ne voyait pas les regards des personnes présentes autour d'elle dans la salle d'attente. « _Elle était l'une des leurs !_ » Soufflait Jane moins fort que son premier éclat. « _Ils étaient censés veiller sur elle !_ »

« _J'ignore comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à se mettre à l'abri derrière une voiture de patrouille. C'est là le plus étrange, elle se trouvait du côté des policiers et les tireurs étaient dans des véhicules, elle n'aurait pas dû être blessée !_ » Les yeux de Jane s'élargissaient alors qu'elle réalisait ce que sous-entendait Hanna. « _Si vraiment elle avait été blessée par eux, elle aurait dû l'être par une balle, seulement elle a été poignardée par quelqu'un qui l'a laissée pour morte au sol._ »

Le cœur de Jane se serrait alors qu'elle imaginait ce qu'avait vécu Maura, elle comprenait mieux sa peur et sa solitude. Elle repoussait les gens parce qu'elle était effrayée et qu'elle ne savait pas à qui faire confiance. Cette femme avait été brisé par la folie d'un homme, mais le pire c'était qu'au lieu de trouver de l'aide auprès de ceux qui l'entouraient et étaient censés la protéger, ils l'ont livré à son bourreau et regardaient.

Hanna voyait la débâcle des sentiments du lieutenant, elle aussi avait beaucoup de peine pour Maura, elle était tombée amoureuse du beau médecin légiste et l'avait perdu. Elle n'avait pas su la protéger et maintenant lorsqu'elle regardait Maura, elle ne voyait plus qu'une femme blessée, effrayée et terrifiée. « _J'ai essayé d'enquêter en secret, mais je n'ai jamais pu prouver ma théorie et Maura avait disparu de l'hôpital dans la nuit._ »

Jane allait parler lorsqu'une femme appelait. « _La famille du docteur Isles ?_ » Jane s'approchait d'elle rapidement.

 _« Je suis le lieutenant Rizzoli, c'est moi qui l'ai amené ici !_ » Le docteur la regardait avec scepticisme, son visage était fermé et méfiant.

La blonde tendait une main vers Jane. « _Je suis le docteur Marie O'Connors, pouvons-nous parler à l'écart ?_ » Jane acquiesçait silencieusement, elle suivait le docteur, alors qu'Hanna allait la suivre, elle lui faisait signe de ne pas bouger. Le docteur O'Connors menait Jane dans un petit bureau et fermait la porte derrière elle. Jane était de plus en plus nerveuse. « _Quelle est la situation du docteur Isles ?_ » Demandait le médecin.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli soupirait lourdement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et regarder la femme dans les yeux. « _Je viens de découvrir qu'elle est seule, j'ignore si elle a de la famille, mais je sais pour sûr qu'elle n'a pas de contact avec eux. Maura vient de commencer à travailler ici depuis un mois, c'est une femme très renfermée et solitaire._ » Le docteur O'Connors écoutait attentivement. « _Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle a subi un harcèlement il y a quelques années et que l'homme responsable de cela vient de revenir près d'elle. Je ne connais pas encore toute l'histoire, mais d'après ce que je viens de découvrir, il lui a fait de terribles choses à l'époque et semble vouloir recommencer._ » Soupirait Jane de désespoir.

Marie se détendait un peu en réalisant que le lieutenant se souciait vraiment du docteur Isles, elle s'asseyait sur une chaise et faisait signe à Jane pour qu'elle en face de même près d'elle. « _Quelqu'un lui a bien fait du mal !_ » soupirait tristement Marie et Jane la regardait avec de grands yeux. « _J'ai aperçu quelque chose sur son bras alors j'ai fait un examen plus approfondi._ » Jane retenait son souffle et ses mains se crispaient. « _Le corps du docteur est couvert d'ecchymoses, ils n'ont pas plus de quelques jours. Certaines marques ont clairement la forme d'une main. J'en ai relevé sept sur ses avant-bras, sur ses hanches et sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses._ » Jane inspirait dans l'horreur et elle fermait les yeux alors que des larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Le docteur O'Connors soupirait. « _Elle ne montre aucun signe de viole, mais j'ai découvert des hématomes très près de ses parties génitales. Quelqu'un à essayer de la violer, elle s'est surement défendu et lui a échappé._ »

Jane se levait rapidement et arpentait la pièce, la colère et la rage irradiaient de son corps et envahissait le petit bureau. Elle maudissait dans ses lèvres et luttait afin de ne pas exploser. Finalement sa fureur obtenait le meilleur d'elle et dans un cri, elle frappait violemment le dessus du bureau avec son poing. « _FILS DE PUTE ! !_ _!_ » Le docteur O'Connors sursautait sur sa chaise, mais ne disait rien, elle comprenait la colère du lieutenant. « _Je vais m'occuper de cette affaire, il ne posera plus jamais la main sur elle et il va payer pour le mal qu'il lui a fait !_ » Rugissait-elle dans la détermination, finalement plus posé, elle regardait le docteur et trouvait de la compassion dans son regard. « _Je dois aller au poste de police et informer mon commandant de tout cela afin qu'une enquête soit lancer et que le docteur Isles soit protégé !_ » Jane revenait en face de Marie mais restait debout. « _Puis-je la voir ?_ » Demandait le lieutenant avec de la douceur.

Le docteur O'Connors ne devrait pas l'autoriser à la voir mais le souci du lieutenant pour sa patiente était fort et elle acceptait, elle conduisait Jane vers la chambre de Maura. Elles s'arrêtaient devant une vitre et Jane serrait les poings à la vue.

Maura était allongée sur un lit, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient retenus par des entraves. Dans son bras était plantée une aiguille reliée à plusieurs perfusions. Sa peau était toujours pâle à cause de la perte de sang. « _Nous la maintenons endormie pour le moment. Les liens sont justes une précaution car elle s'agite dans son sommeil et nous la gardons attaché le temps que la transfusion n'est pas terminée._ » Marie ouvrait la porte de la chambre et laissait Jane entrer.

Celle-ci se dirigeait droit vers le lit du médecin légiste, elle caressait délicatement sa chevelure blonde. Les larmes ruisselaient silencieusement de ses yeux, son autre main attrapait celle de Maura. « _Je suis désolé, je promets de mieux te protéger !_ » Jane se penchait en avant et ses lèvres effleuraient le front du médecin légiste. « _Je reviens vite !_ » Jane sortait et regardait le docteur O'Connors refermer à clef la chambre de Maura. « _Personne à part moi ne doit l'approcher, elle n'a pas de famille, si quelqu'un se présente pour elle, prévenez-moi ?!_ »

Le docteur O'Connors acquiesçait en prenant la carte contenant le numéro de Jane. Le lieutenant quittait rapidement l'hôpital, elle allait mettre fin à ce cauchemar et s'occuper de ce salaud qui à oser porter la main sur Maura. Le lieutenant Rizzoli ne voulait pas la laisser là, elle était entre de bonnes mains à l'hôpital, pourtant elle ne pouvait éloigner ce sentiment qu'elle abandonnait le médecin légiste. Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur ce que l'agent Don lui avait fait, Jane savait que tant qu'il était là, Maura serait en danger, bien que Jane ne le laissera jamais s'approcher d'elle à nouveau. Il blessait le cœur et l'âme de cette femme et Jane ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle voyait Maura lentement tomber en morceaux et ça la déchirait d'être si impuissante.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et surtout d'un telle fidélité !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Jane roulait avec détermination vers le poste, elle avait besoin de l'aide du commandant pour protéger le médecin légiste. Montant rapidement à l'étage, elle passait comme un courant d'air parmi les bureaux. Sans jeter un seul regard à ceux qui l'entouraient, elle poussait la porte du bureau de Sean et la refermait derrière elle sans attendre un accord de sa part.

Surpris au début, il allait lui aboyer dessus, mais se ravisait rapidement lorsqu'il tombait sur le regard inquiet et triste de son meilleur agent. Jane Rizzoli était une femme forte et assez secrète alors voir ses émotions si visibles et exposées le rendait sans voix.

Elle se penchait en avant et reposait ses mains sur le bureau de Cavanaught, elle parlait doucement, mais le sérieux de son ton et la supplication dans ses yeux le touchaient. « _J'ai besoin de votre aide !_ » Elle passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de souffler et continuer. « _Le docteur Isles est en danger._ » Elle pouvait voir la surprise dans le regard de son chef. _« Je viens de découvrir que l'agent Martin Don l'a harcelé, agressé violemment et sexuellement._ » La douleur brillait dans ses yeux. « _Il l'a presque tué i ans et maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé, il recommence !_ »

« _Avez-vous des preuves ?!_ » Demandait Cavanaught concerné et en colère.

« _J'ai un dossier médical prouvant qu'il l'a malmené régulièrement depuis son arrivée, l'agent Petrova est prête à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait été témoin à Washington . . .._ »

Sean levait une main pour la faire cesser. « _Pourquoi rien n'a été fait à l'époque ?!_ » Il semblait confus et encore plus lorsqu'il voyait une larme rouler sur la joue de Jane.

Cette partie lui brisait le cœur de savoir que tous lui avaient tourné le dos, que Maura avait dû faire face à tout cela toute seule, mais qu'en plus ils avaient soutenu son agresseur et l'abandonner dans ses bras. « _Ils ont fermé les yeux monsieur, le commandant du poste de Washington où elle travaillait avait été mis au courant, mais personne n'a rien fait alors que l'agent Don l'agressait sous leurs yeux._ » Elle se laissait tomber dans le siège derrière elle, accablé par le poids de la vérité et de la rage qui brûlait en elle. « _Elle, . . . le docteur Isles avait été appelé sur une scène de crime, seulement trois hommes responsables du meurtre étaient revenus en arrière et avaient tiré sur les policiers en place depuis une voiture._ »

Cavanaught écoutait attentivement, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment le début de cette histoire et par l'expression de dégoût et de colère sur le visage de son lieutenant, cela allait être pire par la suite.

« _Penché sur le corps, ils l'ont laissé à découvert près du corps, elle était au centre d'une zone dégagée._ » Jane voyait la colère monter en Sean et il serrait de plus en plus les poings. « _Elle a réussi à se mettre à l'abri derrière un véhicule de patrouille entre ses collègues._ » Jane baissait la tête alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration. « _Après la fusillade, ils ont retrouvé le docteur Isles pratiquement morte à bout de sang, elle avait été poignardée par quelqu'un. L'enquête a été étouffé et ils l'ont envoyé ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle a eu l'occasion de dire un mot._ »

Le commandant semblait réfléchir, il se grattait la tête et regardait son bureau, le long silence rendait Jane nerveuse. Finalement il relevait la tête et regardait le lieutenant Rizzoli. « _Avez-vous de quoi monter un dossier solide ?_ »

Jane ne pouvait pas retenir son soupir de soulagement en sachant qu'elle était soutenue. « _J'ai de plus en plus de preuve contre lui, mais j'ai un problème._ » Avouait-elle.

« _Lequel ?_ » Demandait Sean rapidement.

 _« Le docteur Isles ! Elle est terrorisée et n'a confiance en personne. Elle pense que tous les policiers soutiendront l'agent Don et elle a peur de finir à nouveau entre ses mains. Elle a tenté de se tuer hier soir._ » Cavanaught la regardait avec de grands yeux. « _Je l'ai trouvé plutôt dans l'après-midi avec l'agent Don dans la cage d'escalier, il semblait l'avoir piégé dans un coin et ses mains étaient posées sur elle._ » Une expression de colère et de dégoût remplissait les traits de leurs visages. « _Je l'ai emmené chez elle afin de discuter calmement avec elle, mais elle a craqué. Le lendemain matin, l'agent Petrova était venu chez elle et le docteur Isles s'est senti prise au piège, elle pensait que puisqu'elle l'avait retrouvé alors l'agent Don le ferait aussi et elle n'était plus en sécurité nulle part._ » Les mains de Jane se crispaient toujours plus fort à chacun de ses nouveaux mots. « _Elle a couru dans sa cuisine et c'est tranché les deux poignets avec un couteau._ » Cavanaught portait une main à sa bouche dans l'horreur. « _Je l'ai conduite rapidement à l'hôpital, l'agent Petrova m'y a rejointe et elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle savait de cette histoire, mais je sais qu'elle ignore une grande partie de ce que cet homme a fait subir au Docteur Isles. Le docteur O'Connors m'a emmené à l'écart pour me poser quelques questions et m'a informé que le corps du docteur Isles est couvert de nombreuses contusions et certaines portent la forme d'une main._ »

Sean se levait de son fauteuil et arpentait son bureau dans la colère et l'envi de briser la mâchoire de cet homme censé représenter la loi le démangeait. « _Rester près d'elle, je ne veux pas qu'il pose même un regard sur elle !_ » Ordonnait le commandant. « _S'il l'a agressé alors cela ne peut être qu'ici, je vais demander au lieutenant Frost de rechercher des images si possibles sur les caméras du poste._ » Il continuait de marcher tout en réfléchissait. « _Il faudra également chercher les dossiers sur ce qui s'est passé à Washington. Korsak gardera l'agent Don hors de nos jambes._ » Il se penchait sur son bureau et faisait face à Jane. « _Vous devez convaincre le docteur Isles de venir porter plainte, sans elle nous ne pourrons rien faire !_ »

Jane passait une main dans ses cheveux, elle soupirait lourdement. Elle savait que Maura devait se confier, mais elle était tellement effrayée que Jane n'était pas sûre qu'elle le ferait. « _Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne suis pas certaine de cela, le docteur Isles pense qu'elle va payer pour cela, que personne ne l'aidera et qu'ensuite Don lui tombera dessus pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé._ »

Le regard de Sean n'avait pas vacillé, il la regardait toujours attentivement et avec détermination. « _Vous êtes à première vu la seule qui a un peu de sa confiance, à vous de lui montrer qu'elle n'est plus seule et que nous ne l'abandonnerons pas !_ »

Jane retrouvait un soupçon d'espoir, elle se redressait dans son siège et donnait un signe de tête au commandant avant de quitter son bureau, elle faisait signe à Frost et Korsak de se diriger vers le bureau du commandant. Hanna était revenu au poste, Jane la regardait attentivement, alors que l'agent Don s'apprêtait à se tourner vers les mouvements des autres, Hanna attirait son attention sur l'enquête, elle hochait la tête discrètement vers Jane afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle le garderait à l'écart et à l'œil.

Jane se sentait plus confiante, elle entrait dans un ascenseur et descendait à la morgue. À peine les portes étaient ouvertes que Suzie lui sautait dessus. « _Le docteur Isles a disparu, je . ._. »

Le lieutenant levait une main en l'air afin de la faire taire et la calmer. « _Elle est à l'hôpital, je . . ._ »

C'était au tour de Suzie de la couper et Jane la regardait avec de grands yeux. « _Il l'a touché ?_ » Demandait-elle avec fureur.

« _Que savez-vous ?!_ » Demandait le lieutenant surpris.

Suzie tirait Jane jusqu'au bureau de Maura, elle fermait la porte derrière elle. « _J'ai vu qu'elle était plus nerveuse et effrayée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Je l'ai trouvé deux fois dans son bureau au milieu d'une crise de panique, elle ne disait rien, mais les fois où ce porc descendait à la morgue, j'ai vu le changement chez Maura, elle finissait par venir me trouver pour ne pas être seule avec lui._ »

« _Cette histoire est pire que cela !_ » Jane posait une main sur l'épaule de la criminaliste. « _J'ai besoin de votre aide pour protéger Maura et punir se sale type ?!_ » Un hochement de tête ferme de Suzie et Jane la prenait avec elle hors du poste en direction de l'hôpital.

Elles arrivaient vingt minutes plus tard à l'hôpital, Jane marchait avec détermination et beaucoup de présence parmi les couloirs du bâtiment, Suzie marchait rapidement derrière elle. Pour avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, Maura était enfermée dans une chambre, un psychologue avait été appelé.

Jane trouvait le médecin qui c'était occupé de Maura, elle lisait des dossiers et parlait à des infirmières à leur poste. « _Docteur O'Connors ?!_ » La femme se retournait vivement et souriait faiblement à Jane, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le docteur regardait la femme à côté de Jane. « _Voici Suzie Chang._ » Suzie tendait une main pour le docteur.

« _Je suis une amie de Maura._ » Elle souriait tristement à la blonde.

Marie menait les femmes vers la chambre de Maura silencieusement, elle soupirait alors que leur regard se posait sur la petite boule dans un coin de la chambre. Maura était repliée sur elle-même, sa tête était posée contre ses genoux, son visage était caché par ses cheveux, elle se berçait subtilement d'avant en arrière. Sa perfusion était arrachée, elle baissait la lumière chaque fois que les médecins les rallumaient. « _Elle refuse de parler ou d'être touché. Elle a arraché sa perfusion trois fois, son état s'améliorait donc j'ai refusé qu'on l'attache à son lit. Elle a refusé de parler au psychologue._ » Jane soupirait dans la défaite, Suzie pleurait silencieusement.

Jane regardait le docteur O'Connors. « _J'ai lancé l'enquête sur l'homme qui s'en ait pris à elle, il sera puni pour ce qu'il a fait et elle sera en sécurité mais j'ai besoin d'elle, pensez-vous que j'ai une chance ?_ » Le doute résonnait dans sa voix.

Marie réfléchissait un moment. _« D'après son comportement avec le personnel je dirais que non, mais qui sais comment elle se comportera avec vous._ »

« _Je peux lui parler ?_ » Demandait Jane. Le docteur O'Connors acquiesçait et se dirigeait vers la porte afin de la déverrouiller. « _Restez-là pour le moment Suzie._ » La criminaliste essayait de se calmer et elle hochait simplement la tête, la boule dans sa gorge retenait ses mots.

Après une profonde inspiration Jane entrait dans la chambre, elle restait à une certaine distance de la blonde pour ne pas l'effrayer. Suzie et le docteur regardaient attentivement ce qui se passait derrière la vitre.

Maura n'avait pas bougé, elle ne montrait aucune réaction à l'entrée de Jane, pourtant son balancement indiquait qu'elle ne dormait pas. « _Bonjour Maura !_ » La voix de Jane était douce et légère, le médecin légiste ne réagissait pas. _« Tu m'as fait terriblement peur Maura. Je n'ai pas fait venir Hanna chez toi et je ne laisserais pas Martin t'approcher. Tu n'es plus seule Maura, c'est fini !_ »

Un petit rire atteignait ses oreilles, le corps du médecin légiste tremblait légèrement. Elle levait la tête et regardait le lieutenant, ses yeux étaient vides et sombres, sa peau était encore plus pâle que la normale, son corps était maigre et la fatigue avait assombri la peau sous ses yeux. « _Ce sera fini le jour où il me tuera._ » Elle baissait de nouveau sa tête sur ses genoux, mais cette fois-ci sur sa joue droite, son visage était tourné vers la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvaient Suzie et le docteur Grey.

Jane marchait dans la chambre et se plaçait de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir le visage de Maura. « _Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de douter de mes mots et de ne plus avoir confiance en la police._ » Une larme roulait sur la joue de la blonde. « _Mais je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi, en Jane, pas le lieutenant Rizzoli ! En la femme qui t'a tenu dans ses bras alors que tu te brisais dans ta cuisine, la femme qui t'a gardé à l'abri dans ses bras pendant toute une nuit._ » Les larmes du docteur Isles étaient plus nombreuses, Jane savait qu'elle la touchait au cœur. « _Maura je t'en supplie croit en moi, je me soucie de toi, je ferais tout pour te protéger, mais je ne peux rien faire sans toi._ » Suppliait Jane.

Maura secouait la tête alors qu'elle se cachait à nouveau contre ses genoux. « _Je ne peux pas, je . . . S'il avait été le seul j'aurais pu surmonter ma peur, mais je ne peux pas !_ » Elle pleurait fort, son corps tremblait à cause des sanglots. « _Personne n'a jamais été là pour moi, je me suis battu toute seule, toujours ! »_ S'écriait-elle. « _Les seules personnes que je pensais seraient me protéger ne l'ont pas fait, alors pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas tomber toi aussi ? ! Je suis tellement couverte de fissure qu'à chaque choc j'ai peur de me briser pour de bon, je suis fatiguée d'avoir mal, je suis fatiguée d'être déçu, j'en peux plus de cette vie !_ » Avec ses derniers mots plus faibles les uns après les autres, elle s'allongeait au sol sur son côté.

Jane pouvait la voir se replier en elle-même, Maura se fermait du monde, Jane pouvait la voir devenir une coquille vide. Dans la peur elle se jetait par terre devant la blonde et l'attrapait par les épaules. Une main sous sa tête et l'autre sous dos, elle la tirait contre elle. « _Ne fais pas ça Maura !_ » Pleurait Jane. « _Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir trouvé plus tôt, je ne veux pas te perdre !_ » le médecin légiste semblait un poids mort dans ses bras, son regard était perdu dans le vague. Jane s'installait sur le sol et reposait la blonde à moitié sur ses genoux, elle tenait sa tête dans sa main gauche et de la main droite lui caressait la joue. « _Tu es une merveilleuse femme et je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu serais incroyable si tu t'ouvrais pleinement à moi !_ » Son pouce caressait la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. « _Je n'ai pas osé te le dire, j'avais peur de te faire fuir si tu savais combien tu me plaisais ! Sachant ce que tu as vécu et le fait que tu ne te laisse pas approcher, j'avais peur que mes sentiments te fassent fuir._ » Son doigt remontait la ligne du nez de Maura. « _Les rares fois où tu baissais tes barrières, j'ai aperçu un tel éclat dans ton regard qu'il m'en coupait le souffle._ » Son doigt suivait maintenant un petit sourcil. « _Même si tu ne m'aime pas comme je le fais, je veux toujours que tu fasses partie de ma vie, tout est tellement plus brillant près de toi. La rougeur qui se glisse sur tes joues lorsque tu es timide tout à coup fait battre tellement fort mon cœur, je me sens si vivante lorsque je te voie, ne me laisse pas Maura ! Je t'en prie ne part pas !_ » Jane la tirait en elle et pleurait librement.

Alors que le lieutenant pensait que c'était fini, qu'elle avait échoué, Jane pouvait sentir de petits bras l'enlacer doucement. Elle retenait son souffle alors qu'elle pouvait sentir Maura poser son visage dans le creux de son cou et se blottir plus en elle. Instinctivement les bras de Jane se refermaient plus fermement autour de la femme fragile, la poitrine de la blonde était appuyée contre la sienne et elle pouvait sentir leur cœur battre à l'unisson.

« _Ne me fait pas de mal s'il te plaît ?!_ » La voix de Maura était faible et enrouée.

Jane resserrait encore plus ses bras autour d'elle et enterait son visage dans sa chevelure d'or. « _Je mourais plutôt que d'être la raison de ta souffrance !_ » Sa voix était ferme et certaine. Un simple petit hochement de tête contre son cou et un petit sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de Jane. Elle gardait Maura à l'abri dans ses bras pendant un moment avant de finalement se rendre compte que la blonde c'était endormi. Elle la soulevait et la menait jusque dans son lit, une fois bien installé, le docteur O'Connors et Suzie entraient dans la chambre.

« _Bravo lieutenant, je suis impressionné !_ » s'exclamait le docteur O'Connors.

« _Ne le soyez pas, voilà un mois que je tente de la faire s'ouvrir à moi !_ » Distraitement le lieutenant caressait sa chevelure blonde en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Jane les regardait enfin. « _Je ne la quitte pas d'une seconde !_ »

Marie soupirait mais elle savait que la vie du docteur Isles était encore en danger donc elle consentait à laisser le lieutenant rester près de sa patiente. « _Très bien, mais elle reste ici encore pour quelques jours lieutenant Rizzoli._ »

Jane hochait simplement la tête et prenait place près du lit de Maura. Plusieurs heures avaient passé, Jane était toujours assise près du lit de Maura et la regardait simplement dormir, le lieutenant était fasciné par elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par pur hasard ou si c'était le médecin légiste qui inconsciemment la cherchait, mais peut après que Jane s'était installée sur la chaise et avait soupiré, la blonde c'était tourner vers elle. Son visage était tourné vers Jane et lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, le lieutenant Rizzoli tomberait directement dans son beau regard noisette.

Après trois heures, Maura gémissait dans son sommeil et sanglotait, machinalement elle se repliait en boule et se berçait afin de se réconforter elle-même. Le cœur de Jane se brisait encore plus à la vue, car même endormi elle se débrouillait toute seule et n'espérait pas que quelqu'un vienne la rassurer, elle était seule et son corps agissait machinalement pour prendre soin de lui-même.

Dans un soupir le lieutenant se rapprochait du lit et appuyait son coude sur le matelas pour caresser délicatement le front de Maura qui se crispait au premier contact avant de soupirer et se pencher plus encore contre la main de Jane. Le lieutenant Rizzoli souriait tendrement à la femme, son cœur flottait toujours plus haut lorsque Maura se confiait à elle alors qu'elle avait peur du monde entier.

Un bruit et Jane se redressait rapidement, elle ne levait pas sa main de la tête de Maura mais sa posture était clairement protectrice envers la femme inconsciente. Une infirmière entrait timidement et s'approchait doucement de Maura, elle sortait un appareil et voulait vérifier l'état du médecin légiste, mais au premier contact le docteur Isles se repliait en boule et gémissait, la tête appuyée contre ses genoux elle tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots. Même inconsciente elle était en alerte et se préparait à la douleur, l'infirmière voyait le corps de la femme trembler et sa respiration se raccourcir. Rapidement elle allait appuyer sur le bouton d'alerte, deux autres personnes entraient en courant et se jetaient autour du lit. Ils attrapaient Maura qui hurlait immédiatement et se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Jane qui avait reculé lorsqu'ils étaient entrés accourait près d'elle et les repoussait violemment. « _Arrêtez !_ » Hurlait-elle de colère alors qu'elle les forçait à lâcher leurs prises sur le corps de Maura. « _Vous lui faite plus de mal que de bien, arrêtez !_ »

Marie entrait en courant dans la chambre et les faisait tous sortir, Jane attrapait les épaules de Maura afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas en s'agitant si violemment, le docteur O'Connors l'aidait. « _Maura !_ » Soufflait Jane, même si elle était petite et frêle, le médecin légiste recelait plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. « _C'est Jane ! tu es en sécurité Maura !_ »

« _Non !_ » Hurlait la blonde dans un cri terrifiant, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. « _Je dois me mettre à l'abri !_ » S'écriait-elle de terreur. « _Je reconnais les effets, je vais être sans défense ! Je dois . . ._ »

Jane attrapait le visage de Maura et la forçait à la regarder. « _Il n'est pas là Maura, tu es en sécurité !_ »

Finalement le corps de la blonde se figeait et elle regardait Jane alors que ses larmes tombaient abondement sur ses joues. « _La drogue du viol . . . Il m'avait donné la drogue du viol !_ » Soufflait-elle dans l'horreur.

Jane et Marie relâchaient leurs prises sur son corps et elle tombait lâche dans le lit, les yeux de Maura étaient emplis de terreur et ceux de Jane et Marie d'horreur. Après quelques secondes, Jane posait une main sur la joue de Maura et reprenait place sur la chaise. « _Quand a-t-il fait cela ?_ » Demandait-elle calmement alors qu'intérieurement une tempête de colère faisait rage.

Les yeux de Maura étaient hantés par les souvenirs du passé. « _C'était à Washington, après que Hanna avait parlé au Commandant Roche, il était devenu plus discret et s'en prenait à moi quand il n'y avait personne._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue. _« Il a dit que je n'étais qu'une putain qui l'avait allumé avant de le jeter comme de la merde._ » Jane serrait les poings et les dents dans la colère. « _Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas agir ainsi sans le laisser me baiser après, j'ai jamais voulu de lui, je n'ai jamais cherché à le séduire !_ » Marie ne pouvait pas supporter de voir tant de douleur dans son regard, elle s'approchait du lit et doucement attrapait la main de Maura.

Le médecin légiste l'avait regardé faire, mais n'avait pas cherché à éviter le contact, sa main se refermait fermement sur celle du docteur compatissant, elle revenait vers Jane qui caressait tendrement sa joue et attrapait sa seconde main. « _Chute ! Je sais Maura, dans son esprit tordu tu étais à lui et il ne supportait pas que tu le repousses._ »

« _Il a essayé de me prendre de force plusieurs fois, mais j'ai toujours réussi à lui échapper avant qu'il ne me touche._ » Elle inspirait profondément alors que d'autres larmes tombaient plus rapidement sur ses joues. « _Je ne l'avais pas vu dans le bar, je ne savais pas qu'il était là !_ » elle fermait les yeux alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient rapidement, ses mains se refermaient sur celles des deux femmes qui frottaient doucement leurs pouces sur le dessus des siennes afin de la réconforter. « _J'ai commencé à me sentir étourdi, ça ne pouvait pas être l'alcool car je commençais à peine mon premier verre de vin, les sons ont changé en brouhaha incompréhensible. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mon corps, tout devenait flou et je me sentais de plus en plus mal._ »

Un sanglot quittait ses lèvres, rapidement Jane se penchait en avant et posait son front contre celui de Maura, une larme lui avait échappé. « _Tu es en sécurité maintenant Maura, je suis là !_ » Le médecin légiste hochait la tête avant de reprendre.

« _Il était là, il était dans le bar et me regardait avec un horrible sourire. Il attendait patiemment de pouvoir me toucher sans que je puisse me défendre !_ » elle pleurait entre chaque mot. « _J'ai reconnu les symptômes avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de moi-même, j'ai couru à l'arrière du bar et me suis enfermé dans une pièce avant de perdre conscience_. » Jane relevait la tête et caressait tendrement la joue de Maura. « _Je me suis réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard, le patron frappait à la porte comme un fou, il m'a fallu du temps avant de me rappeler comment j'avais atterri dans le débarras et ce que Don m'avait fait. Après ça je ne sortais plus de chez moi, juste pour le travail._ »

« _Pourquoi ne pas être retourné voir le Commandant ?_ » Demandait Jane doucement.

« _Je l'ai fait après ça, il m'a évité et a refusé de me voir en trouvant chaque fois différents prétextes._ » La voix de Maura devenait plus légère et lente, les filles pouvaient la voir lutter afin de rester éveillé.

« _Dort Maura ! je reste près de toi, tu ne risques plus rien !_ » Avec un baiser sur le front, elle gardait la main de Maura fermement dans la sienne et caressait ses cheveux. Rapidement les yeux du médecin légiste se fermaient et elle sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Marie et Jane soupiraient lourdement alors que des larmes se glissaient sur leurs joues. « _Je vais m'occuper d'elle personnellement maintenant._ » Murmurait le docteur O'Connors avec la voix enrouée. « _Cet incident ne se reproduira pas._ »

Jane hochait simplement la tête, ses cordes vocales étaient comprimées par un sentiment de douleur et parler n'était pas possible pour le moment. Les heures défilaient rapidement, Jane n'avait pas lâcher la blonde un seul instant, Marie était venu plusieurs fois vérifier Maura et à sa surprise, la blonde n'avait pas réagi à son contact, elle ne s'était même pas réveillé.

Jane finalement s'endormait sur la chaise, vers 4 heures du matin. Elle avait lutté autant que possible contre le sommeil, mais en vain. Une douce caresse et elle ouvrait rapidement les yeux pour tomber sur nul autre que Maura Isles qui la regardait avec douceur. La petite blonde se poussait légèrement dans son lit et posait sa main sur la place libre près d'elle. Surprise au premier abord, Jane regardait le lit avec perplexité, elle ne voulait qu'une chose entrer dans ce lit et garder cette femme à l'abri dans ses bras, mais si cela n'était pas une bonne idée ?

Maura tendait une main vers Jane et les derniers doutes de celle-ci tombaient en échec dans son esprit, elle retirait sa veste et abaissait la rambarde de sécurité. Doucement Jane entrait dans le lit et une fois installer, elle tirait le corps fragile de Maura contre elle. Le docteur Isles posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane, sa main attrapait rapidement son haut au niveau de son ventre et tous son corps se blottissait contre son côté gauche, dans un soupir la blonde fermait les yeux et s'endormait plus paisiblement dans les bras de Jane. Le lieutenant s'endormait à son tour plus rassurer ainsi.

Un petit bruit et rapidement Jane ouvrait les yeux et examinait la pièce, son regard tombait sur le sourire chaleureux de Marie. « _Vous avez réussi à la faire dormir plus de six heures d'affiler_! »

Jane baissait les yeux sur le visage endormi de Maura qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position lorsqu'elle c'était endormi. « _Quel heure est-il ?_ » Demandait doucement Jane alors qu'elle baillait et se frottait les yeux.

Marie riait légèrement. « _Il est presque onze heures lieutenant !_ » Jane la regardait avec de grands yeux. « _Vous dormiez si bien que je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller. J'ai du café et des gâteaux pour vous sur la table._ » elle pointait du doigt la petite table dans un coin de la chambre.

Jane avait réussi à sortir du lit sans réveiller Maura et avait marché dans la pièce afin de dégourdir ses jambes, elle avait avalé rapidement le café et les pâtisseries. Seulement elle ne quittait pas un seul instant la blonde du regard, même si elle ne la voyait que du coin de l'œil, elle la gardait à vue.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Le prochain chapitre risque de prendre plus de temps pour que je le termine. Car il doit servir de transition avec ceux que j'ai déjà écrit de la suite.**_

 _ **Mais je vais faire de mon mieux et le terminer rapidement.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci pour tout vos messages !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Au poste c'était le choc et la colère pour Frost, Korsak et Frankie. Le commandant Cavanaught les avait appelés les uns après les autres dans son bureau et les avait informées de ce que l'agent Don avait fait au Docteur Isles à Washington, mais aussi ici. Tous se sentaient un peu coupables d'avoir mal jugé le médecin légiste et ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait.

Korsak et Frankie devaient s'occuper de l'agent Don et le garder loin de l'enquête secrète qui se faisait sur lui. Frost devait visionner les vidéos des caméras de surveillance afin de trouver des preuves du comportement de l'agent Don envers le docteur Isles.

Il était plus de six heures du matin et Barry avait vu beaucoup d'images. Il faisait une pause-café avant de se remettre dans ses recherches. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir dans la prochaine vidéo était le docteur Isles vivement tiré par le bras alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur et poussé dans un couloir à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Il allait sur les vidéos de la caméra de ce couloir et son souffle se piégeait dans ses poumons.

L'agent Don tenait le docteur Isles par le poignet fermement et l'avait bloqué derrière le dos de celle-ci, elle grimaçait de douleur. Il l'avait poussé contre le mur et il promenait sa main libre sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, . . . Elle tentait de le repousser, mais en vain, il était trop fort pour elle.

Les poings du lieutenant Frost se serraient fort alors que malgré la distance, il pouvait voir les larmes rouler sur les joues de Maura.

La main de Martin allait atteindre la poitrine de Maura, mais celle-ci enfonçait son talon de toutes ses forces dans le pied de l'agent Don qui hurlait de douleur et de rage. Elle profitait de son mouvement de recul et du fait qu'il avait lâché ses poignets pour s'enfuir, mais il l'attrapait par l'épaule et la retournait rapidement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il la giflait violemment et Maura tombait au sol. Un bruit forçait Martin a ce retourné et Maura en profitait pour se sauver.

Frost se frottait le visage, il avait besoin d'une seconde pour se ressaisir avant d'aller voir le commandant. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Il était lieutenant après tout, il aurait dû voir les signes que Jane avait perçus ! Cette femme aurait pu vivre ce cauchemar plus longtemps si Jane n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il avait échoué, mais maintenant il allait tout faire pour aider cette femme.

Rapidement Frost enregistrait la vidéo sur une clef USB et accourait au bureau de Cavanaught. Le commandant frappait son bureau avec force et se levait. « _Arrêtez-moi cette ordure tout de suite !_ » Hurlait-il de colère.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque le portable de Jane sonnait, elle quittait la chambre rapidement afin de ne pas réveiller Maura et elle répondait. « _Rizzoli !_ »

 _« Jane, c'est Frost. Je t'appelais pour te dire que l'agent Martin Don avait été arrêté il y a deux heures pour agression et harcèlement contre le docteur Maura Isles._ » Jane pouvait facilement imaginer le sourire plâtrer sur les lèvres de son collègue.

« _Merci Frost ! »_ Elle était soulagée que ce cauchemar se termine enfin.

« _Jane ?!_ » Frost parlait calmement, mais Jane pouvait entendre le pincement dans sa gorge. « _Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu les signes et je suis heureux que tu étais là pour la protéger !_ »

« _Merci partenaire ! Tiens-moi au courant !_ » Elle raccrochait et retournait auprès de Maura, avec surprise elle la trouvait éveillée. « _Coucou toi ! Comment te sens-tu ?_ » Demandait doucement Jane en reprenant sa place.

Le docteur Isles fermait les yeux une seconde avant de regarder à nouveau le lieutenant et hausser les épaules. « _Encore fatigué !_ » Murmurait-elle, elle n'avait pas bougé, seuls ses yeux c'étaient ouverts. Maura avait passé la journée à dormir ou regarder un point dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle c'était endormi dans les bras de Jane, mais cela n'inquiétait pas le lieutenant car lorsque celle-ci lui offrait son soutient par des gestes, le médecin légiste les acceptait volontiers.

Jane se penchait en avant et posait sa main sur celle de Maura, la blonde avait suivi son geste des yeux, mais n'avait pas évité le contact. « _Il vient d'être arrêté Maura, il est en prison !_ » Elle pouvait voir la surprise et l'incrédulité dans ses yeux noisette, Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « _Tu es en sécurité maintenant, il ne posera plus la main sur toi !_ » Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura, Jane se levait rapidement et la tirait contre elle dans une tendre étreinte. « _C'est fini !_ » Chuchotait-elle à son oreille.

La blonde sanglotait finalement alors qu'elle s'accrochait au corps de Jane. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette femme avait tenu sa parole, elle avait enfermé son bourreau et l'avait protégé. C'était fini, elle n'aurait plus de raison d'avoir peur, elle ne souffrirait plus. Il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal et tout cela grâce à Jane Rizzoli. Maura tenait Jane plus fermement contre elle et laissait ses émotions sortir, elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au lieutenant.

Le cœur de Jane se gonflait d'amour pour la femme qui la serrait si fort dans ses bras. Elle avait franchi les remparts derrière lequel se cachait Maura et elle découvrait une femme tendre et fragile. Quelqu'un de vulnérable qui ne demandait simplement qu'à être vu et aimé. Elle savait que le docteur Maura Isles cachait des trésors derrière sa façade froide, mais elle ne pensait pas découvrir tant de douceur, de chaleur et de sentiment. Cette apparence froide et détachée était un masque aux yeux du monde pour cacher la femme à fleur de peau derrière.

Jane l'avait gardé dans ses bras tout le temps qu'elle avait pleuré, puis même lorsqu'elle c'était finalement endormi. Le lieutenant ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, elle songeait à l'avenir, maintenant que Don était hors de l'image, elle espérait que Maura s'ouvrirait plus et la laisserait entrer dans sa vie. Elle se demandait comment cette petite blonde prendrait sa déclaration d'amour. Aurait-elle une chance d'être aimée en retour par cette incroyable femme ? Pourrait-elle découvrir la sensation d'embrasser ses lèvres si envoutantes ?

Dans un soupir, Jane baissait la tête vers Maura qui était blotti contre elle, le lieutenant repoussait quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage et admirait les traits de son magnifique visage. Elle voulait enregistrer tout cela dans sa mémoire et garder ses souvenirs en elle si elle n'avait jamais à nouveau la chance de tenir Maura si près d'elle.

Un gémissement et la prise de Maura autour de son ventre se resserrait, elle tenait la petite femme plus fermement contre elle et chuchotait à son oreille. « _Tous va bien Maura, je suis là ! Tu es en sécurité._ » Elle embrassait délicatement son front et était heureuse de l'entendre soupirer de soulagement avant de se détendre contre elle à nouveau. Finalement Jane s'endormait à son tour.

Jane se réveillait doucement par les rayons du soleil qui passait au travers des volets. Elle était surprise de voir Maura assise à côté d'elle et manger un croissant avec un café. Elle se relevait doucement et pouvait voir une expression plus sereine sur le visage du médecin légiste. Dans un grand sourire le lieutenant embrassait légèrement la tempe de Maura qui se tournait vers elle dans la surprise. Jane souriait encore plus en voyant la rougeur s'installer sur ses joues. « _Tu as bien dormi ?_ » Demandait Jane en s'étirant.

« _Oui !_ » Répondait timidement Maura alors qu'elle continuait son petit déjeuner. Elle tendait une tasse à Jane qui lui souriait encore plus. Après un moment de silence, Maura regardait Jane, la peur était de nouveau là. « _Je vais avoir à porter plainte n'est-ce pas ?_ » Elle baissait les yeux à la fin de ses mots.

« _Oui !_ » Répondait calmement Jane, Maura travaillait avec la police donc elle connaissait les procédures. « _Si tu me le permets je resterais près de toi !_ »

Le médecin légiste relevait la tête et regardait la belle brune avec surprise et espoir. Jane pouvait lire si facilement chaque émotion dans le regard de Maura qu'elle en était stupéfaite à chaque fois. « _Tu ferais ça ?_ » Demandait la blonde timidement.

Jane attrapait la main de Maura et attendait que celle-ci la regarde, très sérieusement elle répondait à sa question. « _Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes bien et en sécurité._ » à la grande surprise de Jane, Maura se penchait vers elle pour se blottir contre sa poitrine, immédiatement le lieutenant refermait ses bras autour d'elle et soupirait de contentement.

« _Merci !_ » Murmurait Maura, son oreille était posée au-dessus du cœur de Jane. « _Merci pour tout !_ » Avec un grand sourire, Jane embrassait le dessus de la tête de la blonde et profitait de ce moment tendre et intime. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son petit corps et comme une armure la protégeait du monde.

La matinée se passait tranquillement, les filles parlaient de tout et de rien, Maura restait très réservée, mais elle écoutait attentivement et avec plaisir les histoires que Jane partageait avec elle de sa vie.

Après le déjeuner, le médecin légiste s'endormait de nouveau, son corps était encore très affaibli et elle avait sombré rapidement dans le sommeil. Puisque le docteur O'Connors avait refusé la sortie de Maura avant deux jours, le commandant avait annoncé qu'il viendrait le lundi matin à 10 heures pour enregistrer la plainte et le témoignage du docteur Isles. Jane savait que cela allait être un moment terrifiant pour le médecin légiste car elle se dévoilerait et n'aurait aucune chance de faire marche arrière.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre la ville de Boston, Jane se retournait vivement aux gémissements de Maura dans son sommeil. Il était 23 heures et c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle s'agitait et faisait un cauchemar. Le lieutenant Rizzoli savait que c'était à cause de l'audience de demain qu'elle dormait si mal. Doucement elle entrait dans le lit et tirait la petite femme contre elle, Maura soupirait de soulagement avant de se fondre dans la chaleur que lui offrait son corps. Jane s'endormait à son tour.

Le commandant, accompagné du capitaine Korsak entrait dans la chambre du docteur Isles, le lieutenant Frost était resté à l'extérieur de la chambre et observait tout.

Jane était assise à côté du lit du docteur Isles et lui tenait la main droite, le docteur O'Connors était assise dans un coin de la chambre et surveillait sa patiente.

Malgré sa posture tenue, le regard de Maura restait sur la couverture posée sur ses jambes. Son corps tremblait légèrement et par moments elle retenait son souffle. Cavanaught et Korsak prenaient place sur les chaises derrière la petite table amenée pour cet entretien. Maura relevait finalement la tête et Jane soupirait intérieurement lorsqu'elle voyait le médecin légiste refermé.

« _Bonjour Docteur Isles !_ » Annonçait le commandant avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et accueillant. « _Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien._ » Il se raclait la gorge et tentait de reprendre son professionnalisme. « _Nous sommes là afin d'entendre voter témoignage et enregistrer votre plainte. Acceptez-vous que votre dossier médical soit ajouté au dossier ?_ »

Jane pouvait sentir la main de Maura se resserrer dans la sienne et son tremblement augmenter. Avec discrétion elle caressait le dessus de sa main et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, elle lui offrait un sourire de soutien. Maura inspirait profondément avant de revenir vers les deux hommes. « _Je suis d'accord._ » Sa voix était ferme et rauque.

« _Très bien, maintenant nous avons besoin de connaître la raison de cette plainte._ » Cavanaught détestait cette partie de l'enquête, la souffrance du docteur bien que remarquablement masqué pouvait se sentir émané de son corps.

 _« Je souhaiterais porter plainte contre le lieutenant Don Martin pour harcèlement, agression physique et verbale et . . . et . . ._ » Une larme finalement lui échappait, la main de Jane se resserrait sur la sienne. « _Et tentative de viol._ »

Ils savaient tous les raisons pour lesquelles ils se trouvaient là à ce moment, pourtant ils sentaient leur estomac et leur gorge se serrer aux paroles douloureuses du docteur Isles. Sa souffrance brillait dans son regard, ils avaient leur cœur qui se nouait dans la compassion. Cette femme qui avait toujours paru forte comme un roc était maintenant fragile et sans défense. Ils avaient tous été aveugle à sa souffrance, personne n'avait vu son calvaire et ils se sentaient tous quelque part responsable de la douleur qu'elle affichait.

Le commandant se raclait la gorge et se redressait dans son siège. « _Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il vous a fait_ ? » Il pouvait voir une lueur de désespoir et de honte dans son regard et se mordait la joue de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas tendre la main vers elle et lui assurer que tout cela ne se reproduira jamais plus.

Instinctivement Maura se repliait sur elle-même, elle sentait ses émotions la submerger, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible devant les autres. Le docteur O'Connors voyait Maura être lentement submergé par ses sentiments, elle allait se lever pour mettre fin à la discussion mais Maura se levait d'un mouvement brusque du lit et allait à la fenêtre. Elle enroulait ses bras autour de sa poitrine et respirait aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait.

Jane avait été surprise par son mouvement brusque, mais la laissait faire ce dont elle avait besoin pour retrouver son calme et le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle pouvait percevoir le léger tremblement de son corps, une envie immense emplissait son corps et elle devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se lever de sa chaise et prendre la petite blonde dans ses bras. Elle savait que Maura avait besoin de faire cela et elle décidait de lui donner l'espace dont elle avait besoin même si cela lui faisait mal qu'elle souffre autant devant ses yeux.

Une larme roulait sur sa joue, elle avait terriblement peur, une fois qu'elle aurait commencé à parler il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, elle ne pourrait plus reprendre ses mots. Ce qui lui faisait peur était de les dire à la mauvaise personne et que tout se retourne contre elle, mais Jane était là, elle avait fait enfermer son bourreau, elle avait veillé sur elle tout ce temps. _« L'agent Martin Don était tombé amoureux de moi à Washington, il m'avait fait des avances que j'avais repoussé._ » Sa voix bien que faible était ferme. « _Il n'avait pas apprécié mon refus et avait commencé à me harceler émotionnellement et physiquement._ »

Tous écoutaient attentivement chacun de ses mots, leurs yeux ne quittaient pas son petit corps fragile et tremblant.

Maura soupirait lourdement, elle priait intérieurement qu'ils ne lui fassent pas payer ses mots. « _Il a tenté à quelques reprises me prendre de force mais j'ai toujours réussi à lui échapper. Je pensais qu'un an lui ferait renoncer à moi, mais lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé ici à Boston, ses harcèlements ont repris._ » Elle enterait son visage dans ses mains et respirait aussi profondément et lentement que possible. _« Il m'a brutalisé plusieurs fois et a essayé de me violer dans la salle d'autopsie au poste de police. »_

Tous retenaient leur souffle, Cavanaught serrait les dents car il n'y avait pas de caméra dans cette pièce et il ne pourrait pas ajouter les images vidéo au dossier.

Korsak inspirait profondément avant de parler. « _Nous avons une vidéo montrant l'agent Don vous tirer dans un couloir à l'écart et vous . . ._ » il ne savait pas comment le dire, il avait vu le tressaillement léger du corps de Maura.

Le médecin légiste pouvait sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes, elle luttait farouchement afin de les empêcher de tomber sur ses joues. « _Il piège à chaque fois mes mains pour que je ne puisse pas me défendre, il aime avoir le contrôle et encore plus voir le mal qu'il fait dans mes yeux_ » Elle sanglotait, ils pouvaient l'entendre. « _Si je le laisse me toucher alors il est moins brutal et c'est moins douloureux, si je me défends alors il me frappe . . ._ » Elle pleurait maintenant librement, elle se plaçait dans le coin près d'elle et se laissait glisser au sol, elle repliait ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Rapidement Jane se levait et courait vers elle, elle s'agenouillait près d'elle et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de Maura trembler et se raidir contre elle, elle pouvait sentir la distance que la blonde prenait. Le docteur O'Connors accourrait elle aussi auprès des deux femmes, elle examinait sa patiente.

Korsak et Cavanaught regardaient la scène silencieusement, il se sentait coupable et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Marie pouvait voir Maura lutter contre Jane, elle tirait une seringue et injectait un calmant dans le bras de la blonde. Rapidement celle-ci tombait lâche dans les bras de Jane et fermait les yeux, le lieutenant la tenait fermement contre elle. Le docteur O'Connors pouvait voir les larmes silencieuses du lieutenant couler sur ses joues, elle se tournait vers les deux officiers. « _C'est terminer messieurs, elle n'est pas en état de continuer._ » Ils acquiesçaient silencieusement.

Jane prenait le corps de Maura dans ses bras et la menait vers le lit, elle l'installait confortablement et la couvrait, elle tenait fermement une de ses mains et l'autre caressait sa chevelure d'or. _« Avez-vous assez pour le dossier ?_ » Demandait-elle sans les regarder.

« _Oui !_ » Affirmait Korsak. « _Avec le dossier médical, la vidéo et le témoignage du Docteur Isles, nous pouvons le garder en garde à vue._ »

Jane finalement relevait la tête et regardait son ancien partenaire dans les yeux. _« Il ne doit pas sortir, il viendra directement s'en prendre à elle s'il sort de cellule._ » Sa voix grondait dans sa poitrine.

Le commandant faisait un pas en avant. « _Il ne sortira pas Rizzoli, je vais m'en assurer personnellement._ » Sans plus de mot ils quittaient la chambre.

Frost qui observait la déposition ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en voyant la douleur dans le regard du docteur Isles, elle n'avait plus rien de la femme froide et distante du travail. La douleur brillait dans son regard malgré ses efforts pour masquer ses émotions, son corps tremblait légèrement et sa position si droite et tenue était maintenant lâche, elle se repliait légèrement sur elle-même comme pour se protéger du danger. À ses premiers mots une boule se formait dans sa gorge, ses mains bougeaient nerveusement, il pouvait sentir sa colère grandir. Lorsque le docteur Isles s'était levé brusquement et avait pris de la distance il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Elle n'était pas la femme qu'il avait pensée, loin de là. C'était une femme meurtrie physiquement et émotionnellement, elle ressemblait à un animal blessé et pourchassé. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu tant se tromper ? Avoir mal jugé la femme n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il s'en voulait tant, non il s'en voulait parce qu'il n'avait pas vu la souffrance qu'elle endurait seule et silencieusement, il ne l'avait pas protégé.

Lorsqu'elle tombait au sol en pleure, il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes, elle était brisée par la cruauté d'un homme. Frost serrait les poings fermement et se jurait intérieurement qu'il ne permettrait jamais plus que cette femme souffre à nouveau.

Lorsque ses collègues sortaient de la chambre, il les suivait silencieusement et retournait au poste.

Le docteur O'Connors quittait la chambre après avoir pris soin de sa patiente, Jane quant à elle reprenait place sur la chaise près du lit du docteur Isles et veillait sur elle. Sa main ne lâchait jamais celle de Maura. Elle avait gardé le silence, elle ne savait même pas quoi dire, tout ce qu'elle avait pensé lui semblait banale et ridicule.

Elle avait senti Maura prendre à nouveau ses distances d'elle, elle l'avait senti tenter de la repousser aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement avant que Marie ne lui donne un calmant. Jane espérait que leur relation ne reviendrait pas à leurs débuts, elle voulait garder ce lien si particulier qu'elle avait créé avec le médecin légiste.

Jane suppliait intérieurement que Maura ne la rejetterait pas lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Je déménage très bientôt donc je risque d'avoir un moment de pose avant de publier a nouveau.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Deux jours, voilà deux jours que Maura avait fait sa déposition, deux jours que le docteur O'Connors lui avait administré un calmant et deux jours qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Le docteur avait tenté de la rassurer en lui expliquant que le choc et la peur de l'entretien l'avaient obligé pour se protéger à se replier en elle-même et qu'avec un peu de temps elle se réveillerait, Jane avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir les beaux yeux noisette de Maura.

Jane avait à contre cœur accepté de rentrer chez elle dormir et se changer, mais elle était revenue rapidement auprès du docteur Isles. Elle redoutait que Maura ne se réveille pas, mais ce qui la terrifiait le plus était qu'elle ne se réveille et ne veuille plus de Jane auprès d'elle. Le lieutenant ne pouvait pas oublier les derniers moments alors que Maura était encore consciente. Le médecin légiste l'avait repoussé, elle avait pris ses distances aussi bien physiques, qu'émotionnelles.

Le cœur de Jane se briserait si Maura ne voulait plus d'elle. C'était insensé et elle en était bien consciente, mais les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Maura étaient trop fort et trop profond pour les repousser. Elle était tombée sous le charme du magnifique docteur, mais pire encore, son âme s'était liée à la sienne et malgré toutes ses craintes elle ne pouvait pas briser ce lien.

Assise près du lit d'hôpital, elle regardait Maura toujours inconsciente allongé dessus. « _Comment puis-je t'aimer autant ? Pourquoi es-tu entré en moi si profondément ?_ » Demandait Jane au médecin légiste, elle tenait sa main et désespérait que celle-ci ouvre enfin les yeux et lui donne ce doux sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur. « _Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que l'amour ressemblait au conte de fées, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être si fort._ » Elle soupirait et se penchait en avant. « _Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu te réveilles, tu sais . . ._ » La main de Jane se promenait dans la chevelure d'or de Maura. « _Je suis bien consciente de ce qui m'attend si j'arrive à obtenir ton cœur ! Je peux voir ta souffrance et ta peur dans ton regard, tout ce que je peux voir dans tes yeux Maura._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue gauche. « _Mes relations n'ont jamais été vraiment sérieuses, je n'ai jamais voulu autant que cela fonctionne avec les autres que je le désir avec toi ! Je ne sais même pas si tu veux de moi !_ » Jane se levait et embrassait délicatement le front de Maura, elle fermait les yeux inspirait profondément son parfum. « _Reviens-moi !_ » Murmurait-elle contre sa tête avant de déposer un autre baiser et se reculer doucement.

Jane se figeait à mit parcours alors qu'elle se redressait, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et son regard était fixé devant elle. Le lieutenant n'osait pas bouger, elle avait même cessé de respirer, son regard ne quittait pas les doux yeux noisette de Maura qui la regardait fixement. Jane se demandait si elle rêvait, elle n'osait pas parler de peur de réaliser que Maura était toujours inconsciente et qu'elle c'était simplement endormi.

Une douce caresse sur le dos de sa main et malgré elle ses yeux tombaient sur sa main qui tenait toujours du médecin légiste. Jane voyait le pouce de Maura frotter lentement le dessus de sa main, rapidement elle relevait les yeux et tombait de nouveau dans le regard de Maura. « _Tu es revenu._ » murmurait-elle alors qu'elle posait une main sur la joue de la blonde.

Maura fermait les yeux et se complaisait dans la chaleur et la sécurité de la main de Jane. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un étrange rêve et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux elle avait craint en réalisant que quelqu'un était penché sur elle. Pourtant le souffle chaud et le léger murmure d'une voix rauque l'avaient empli d'un sentiment de sécurité même si elle n'avait compris la phrase. Lorsque enfin son regard plongeait dans celui de la femme, Maura s'était sentie heureuse et soulagée de réaliser que c'était Jane qui était là.

Elle lui avait juré de prendre soin d'elle et de veiller sur sa sécurité. Jane avait tenu sa promesse, elle avait fait enfermer son bourreau, elle était restée près d'elle pour la soutenir et le protéger. Maura ne savait pas quoi penser de cette femme, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? pourquoi faisait-elle tant pour elle ? Lorsqu'elle avait vu la crainte et l'incertitude dans le regard de Jane, Maura avait senti le besoin de la rassurer, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir parler. Sentait la douce chaleur de la main de Jane dans la sienne, elle décidait de caresser la peau incroyablement douce sous son pouce.

Maura acquiesçait silencieusement. Jane fronçait les sourcils alors qu'elle ne quittait pas la blonde des yeux. « _Tu vas bien ?_ » Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

« _Donnez-lui un peu de temps Jane._ » Le docteur O'Connors parlait calmement alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre. Elle tirait une lampe et avec un doux sourire examinait Maura. « _Vous rappelez-vous votre nom ?_ » Demandait le docteur O'Connors après avoir fini son examen clinique.

Maura regardait silencieusement pendant un moment et Jane s'agitait nerveusement, elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une petite voix s'élevait doucement. Jane et Marie regardaient rapidement la blonde allongée dans le lit.

« _Docteur Maura Isles, médecin légiste en chef du comté du Massachusetts. »_ Maura était un peu confuse, elle se rappelait la déposition et la piqûre du docteur, puis son réveil, elle ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude des deux femmes. « _S'est-il passé quelque chose ?_ »

Jane soupirait alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la chaise près d'elle. Toutes ses émotions avaient affaibli ses jambes. « _Tu as mis deux jours avant de te réveiller Maura. J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais_. » Avouait-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Maura ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour la belle brune, mais ce qu'elle était certaine c'était qu'elle ne supportait pas de la voir triste ou souffrir. _« Je suis là Jane !_ » Murmurait-elle doucement, un léger sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Les mouvements de son pouce étaient plus grands sur la main de Jane et plus doux.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli était certaine que son cœur allait exploser de tant de joie et d'amour. Maura tentait de la rassurer et de la réconforter. Elle pouvait voir dans son beau regard noisette l'inquiétude et l'envie de soulager sa peine. Jane savait que Maura avait beaucoup de choses à offrir et qu'une incroyable femme se cachait sous son apparence distante. Elle était d'autant plus heureuse de réaliser que Maura ne cherchait pas à prendre ses distances, mais voulait l'aider.

Après avoir vu le soulagement dans le regard de Jane, Maura songeait à ce que Jane venait de lui dire, ses yeux s'agrandissaient. « _Qu'est-il arrivé à Don ? Et la déposition ?_ »

Jane pouvait entendre la panique emplir rapidement la voix de Maura. Elle se levait et attrapait la joue de la blonde. « _Chute, calme toi !_ » Elle repoussait une mèche blonde sur le front de Maura. « _Il est en état d'arrestation Maura, il est enfermé dans une cellule au poste, il ne sortira pas jusqu'au jugement et même après, avec toutes les preuves il ira directement en prison._ »

Maura pouvait voir la colère dans le regard de Jane, mais aussi la détermination. Le lieutenant ne le laissera pas s'approcher d'elle à nouveau, le docteur Isles en était certaine. « _Merci !_ » était tout de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Le docteur O'Connors se raclait la gorge afin de faire savoir qu'elle était toujours là, lorsque Maura la regardait, elle s'approchait du lit. « _Je te garde encore un jour ici et si tout va bien demain alors tu pourras rentrer chez toi !_ » Elle était heureuse de voir le sourire reconnaissant du docteur Isles.

Maura avait les deux jours suivants à se reposer, Jane avait été obliger de retourner au travail. Maintenant de Don était enfermé et que Maura était en sécurité, elle avait un tueur à arrêter. Le travail de Maura, ainsi que ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas mal fait avancer l'enquête. Ils n'étaient pas loin d'arrêter le tueur. La relation entre Jane et Hanna s'était améliorée, même si la rouquine n'avait pas réussi à protéger Maura comme il le fallait à Washington, elle avait fait de son mieux.

Le docteur O'Connors avait finalement laissé Maura quitter l'hôpital, Jane avait insisté pour venir la chercher et la ramener chez elle, seulement le travail prenait pratiquement tout son temps. Le médecin légiste lui avait affirmé qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle seule. Elles restaient en contact par téléphone, Jane terminait ses journées bien trop tard pour passer voir Maura, de plus elle reprenait le travail le lendemain ainsi Jane pourrait la voir autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

Cavanaught avait porté la plainte de Maura et le dossier qu'ils avaient monté contre lui aux affaires internes. Il ne permettrait pas que de telle chose se passe près de lui.

La nuit de Maura avait été courte, elle c'était réveillé de nombreuses fois au milieu d'un cauchemar. Elle était nerveuse de revenir au poste, elle ignorait combien de personnes avait apprises ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Washington et ses collègues qui l'avaient laissé aux mains de ce monstre. Elle avait peur de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas différents et que finalement son cauchemar allait recommencer. Mais il y avait Jane aujourd'hui et bien qu'elle s'inquiétât des autres, elle faisait confiance à la belle italienne. Le lieutenant Rizzoli avait veillé sur elle et l'avait protégé, elle avait fait enfermer ce monstre et l'avait gardé à l'abri dans ses bras de nombreuses fois.

Bien que les souvenirs de Maura après qu'elle c'était tranché les poignets étaient flous et qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils soient tous vrais, Maura ne pouvait oublier le sentiment de confort et de sécurité qui l'avait si fortement étreint lorsque Jane refermait ses bras autour d'elle. Voilà bien des années qu'elle ne c'était senti en sécurité près de quelqu'un, mais avec le lieutenant Rizzoli c'était tellement fort. Cette femme s'était glissée sous sa peau et avait tant réchauffé son âme.

Avec plus de légèreté et un petit sourire, Maura sortait de sa voiture et entrait dans le poste. Elle était rapidement assaillie par une petite brune énergique.

« _Docteur Isles ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir._ » Suzie avait grand sourire.

Maura s'assurait que les manches de sa chemise cachaient parfaitement les bandages autour de ses poignets et rendait un petit sourire à la jeune femme. Elle aimait beaucoup Suzie, son côté timide et maladroit étaient adorables. « _Bonjour Suzie ! moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir et appelez-moi Maura._ » L'éclat dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme la touchait.

Suzie tendait son coude vers Maura qui si accrochait et laissait la jeune criminaliste la mener vers les ascenseurs. « _Avec plaisir Maura ! je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez enfin de retour, le docteur Pike allait finir par me rendre dingue._ » Surprise par ce côté de sa jeune employé, Maura écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle racontait. « _Cet homme s'est mis à dos la moitié des policiers de ce poste et des techniciens._ »

Maura riait très légèrement alors qu'elles entraient dans l'ascenseur suivi de près par Suzie. Elles continuaient à discuter joyeusement alors que les portes se refermaient et les menaient vers la morgue.

Une personne à l'autre bout de la pièce n'avait pas cessé de les regarder discrètement afin de ne pas être vu.

Jane savait que c'était le premier jour de Maura aujourd'hui, elle voulait s'assurer que sa protéger entrerait sereine et en sécurité dans les locaux de la police. Elle était arrivée en avance et avait décidé de prendre place près de la vitre au café de la BPD. Silencieusement elle regardait les gens mener leur vie tranquille, personne ne se souciait vraiment de l'autre car personne n'avait vu le drame qui se passait dans ce bâtiment. Ce bâtiment était empli de policier, pourtant elle seule avait remarqué la souffrance de Maura. Elle était la seule personne qui avait vu la douleur, la peur et la nervosité du médecin légiste alors qu'elle arpentait ces locaux toute la journée et rencontrait beaucoup de monde. Comment avaient-ils tous pu être si aveugle ?!

Seulement Maura avait repoussé tout le monde dès son arrivée, elle c'était montré froide et impassible. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'avoir renoncé à connaitre la jeune femme, mais elle avait vu le mur derrière lequel Maura se cachait alors pourquoi les autres ne l'avaient pas vu ?

Plus Jane pensait à ses derniers jours et plus elle réalisait qu'elle partageait un lien spécial avec le médecin légiste. Jane pouvait la lire et la comprendre comme personne, elle était la seule à pouvoir atteindre la femme cachée sous la blouse blanche. Maura s'ouvrait seulement à elle et se laissait enlacer seulement par elle.

Un son reconnaissable entre tous la sortait rapidement de ses pensées et dans un grand sourire Jane voyait Maura entrer dans le hall du poste. Elle pouvait facilement lire la crainte et la nervosité magnifiquement masquée dans le regard du médecin légiste. Jane allait se lever et accueillir la femme qui avait volé son cœur un petit éclat brillait tout à coup dans ce regard noisette.

Jane voyait Suzie Chang approcher avec un grand sourire, elle saluait chaleureusement Maura et avec douceur la menait vers son bureau. Jane était heureuse de voir le médecin légiste se détendre un peu et sourire. Son cœur c'était même presque envolé lorsqu'elle avait entendu le gloussement de la blonde aux mots de la criminaliste. Le docteur Isles s'ouvrait plus aux gens qui l'entourait et Jane ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de la voir plus sereine.

Elle décidait de ne pas les déranger et laisser le médecin légiste profiter de ce bon moment, elle passerait plus tard la voir.

Alors qu'elle montait à l'étage de son bureau, Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie en elle. Elle était la première qui avait fait tomber les barricades derrière laquelle elle se cachait et maintenant d'autres pouvaient découvrir à leur tour quelle merveilleuse femme elle était. C'était stupide et Jane le savait pourtant elle voulait être la seule à qui le médecin légiste offrait ses sourires, la seule qui pouvait faire briller ses merveilleux yeux.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'obtenir le cœur de Maura et elle redoutait que quelqu'un ne l'enlève avant même qu'elle ne puisse avoir la chance de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Jane désirait ardemment confesser ses sentiments à la magnifique blonde et saisir la chance de pouvoir la courtiser, seulement avec tout ce que la femme avait vécu, Jane avait peur d'effrayer Maura et que celle-ci ne prenne ses distances à nouveau. Les portes s'ouvraient et Jane se ressaisissait et allait à son bureau.

La matinée passait trop rapidement et Jane soupirait lourdement alors qu'elle regardait l'heure au coin de son écran d'ordinateur. Il était 11h30 et elle n'avait pas eu la chance de descendre voir Maura. Elle avait faim et décidait d'aller inviter le médecin légiste pour déjeuner.

« _Je vais déjeuner les gars, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !_ » Avec un grand sourire elle allait vers les ascenseurs. Frost et Korsak la regardaient partir avec un sourire entendu, il savait qu'elle allait voir le docteur Isles.

Jane marchait dans les couloirs de la morgue d'un pas déterminé, elle poussait les grosses portes de la salle d'autopsie et trouvait son merveilleux docteur penché sur un corps. Elle portait ses exfoliants noirs qui camouflait ses courbes, mais Jane la trouvait excitante malgré tout. Ses cheveux tenus dans une queue-de-cheval, ses lunettes transparentes. Ce petit froncement de sourcil alors qu'elle était très concentrée et ce petit bout de langue qui se glissait parfois sur le bord de sa lèvre pulpeuse supérieure avant de disparaître dans sa bouche.

Avec un plus grand sourire Jane entrait dans la pièce et se plaçait dans le champ de vision du médecin légiste. Maura ne réagissait pas, elle restait très concentrée sur son travail. « _Je me demandais si tu allais rester à me regarder encore longtemps ?!_ »

Jane commençait à se sentir embarrassé d'avoir été attrapé à observer avant de voir le léger pincement au coin de la bouche de Maura et cet éclat dans ses yeux, le docteur Isles était maintenant taquine ! Jane regardait la jeune femme avec adoration, elle aimait ce côté de Maura. « _Désoler docteur Isles j'admirais l'allure que vous donnait ses exfoliants !_ » Oh cette petite rougeur sur ses joues était tout à fait adorable et le sourire de Jane grandissait. « _En fait je voulais aller manger et je me demandais si tu aimerais te joindre à moi ?!_ » Elle frottait ses mains nerveusement alors qu'elle regardait la blonde relever brusquement la tête et froncer les sourcils.

Une petite inquiétude apparaissait dans son regard avant d'être remplacé par un petit sourire et soulagement. Alors que Maura ouvrait la bouche afin de donner sa réponse, le portable de Jane sonnait tout à coup. Dans un grognement le lieutenant le sortait et décrochait. « _Rizzoli !_ » Rugissait-elle.

À l'autre bout de la ligne Frost gloussait légèrement, il savait que sa coéquipière avait des sentiments pour le beau docteur et le sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle était partie lui avait fait penser qu'elle était descendue inviter le docteur Isles pour le déjeuner. Seulement maintenant sa réponse lui confirmait ses soupçons. « _Désoler d'interrompre tes plans Jane, mais nous avons reçu des résultats et nous avons peut-être l'emplacement de notre tueur. »_

« _J'arrive !_ » elle raccrochait vivement et se tournait vers le médecin légiste qui la regardait attentivement. « _Je suis désolé Maura, on a peut-être trouvé la planque de notre tueur !_ »

Maura secouait la tête. « _Tout va bien Jane, je comprends !_ »

Le lieutenant s'approchait du docteur Isles. « _Je me rattraperais promis !_ » Alors que Maura allait parler, Jane secouait la tête et se dirigeait vers la porte. « _Pas de refus ! Je veux se déjeuner._ » Le petit sourire de Maura la soulageait et elle remontait rapidement à l'étage retrouver ses partenaires et partir.

Maura était seule depuis que Jane l'avait laissé car ils avaient peut-être trouvé la planque de leur tueur en série et qu'ils partaient tous sur le terrain. Elle avait reçu un appel 2 heures plus tard afin de lui demander de venir ainsi qu'une équipe scientifique examiner les lieux. Ils n'avaient pas attrapé leur tueur, mais trouvé une de ces planques et l'aide des scientifiques pouvaient être cruciale afin de mettre la main sur lui. Maura sortait de la salle d'autopsie et se dirigeait vers son bureau afin de prendre ses affaires et donner les ordres avant de partir rejoindre Jane, seulement ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas était de trouver l'agent Martin Don debout au milieu de son bureau avec un sourire arrogant, il n'était pas censé être là, Jane lui avait assuré qu'il avait été arrêté. Elle voulait fuir et lui échapper, seulement elle devait passer devant son bureau pour rencontrer la première personne vivante. Faisant semblant de relire des notes, elle avançait le nez dans son dossier et pressait légèrement le pas mais de cette façon elle n'avait pas vu Don l'approcher rapidement, saisir fermement son poignet et la tirer dans son bureau avec force.

Avant même qu'un son ne puisse échapper de ses lèvres, il la jetait violemment à l'intérieur et Maura tombait au sol, l'arrière de son crâne heurtait le sol à pleine vitesse. Elle repliait rapidement les jambes sous elle afin de se relever, mais Don fermait la porte de son bureau ainsi que les stores et il se plaçait immédiatement devant elle. L'air avait glissé de ses poumons, elle devait lutter afin de reprendre son souffle, sa tête battait fort et elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Alors que le docteur Isles relevait la tête, une violente claque à son visage la jetait littéralement au sol, sa tête frappait de nouveau par terre dans l'élan. Elle gémissait de douleur alors qu'elle tentait de se relever à nouveau, elle luttait afin de rester consciente, tout était trouble et le son de son crâne frappant violemment le sol résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Don lui donnait un violent coup de pied dans le dos et Maura hurlait dans la douleur. Il riait bruyamment, fier de lui. « _Qu'a tu dis à cette gouine ? Elle est tout le temps derrière moi, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester en prison !_ » Crachait-il alors qu'il se plaçait devant elle. Rapidement il lui donnait un violent coup de pied à l'estomac et l'envoyait valser contre le coin de l'armoire. Son dos frappait l'angle fortement, exactement au même endroit où il lui avait donné un coup de pied. « _Je suis intouchable salope ! Tu vas me payer ses trois jours en prison, je te faire souffrir ma belle après mettre amuser un peu._ »

Maura luttait pour reprendre son souffle, sa tête battait fort et elle était étourdie. Elle essayait de nouveau de se lever, mais martin n'en avait pas fini avec elle, il attrapait la chevelure du médecin légiste et la soulevait un peu. Il aimait ce regard de peur dans ses beaux yeux noisette, dans un sourire diabolique, il la giflait violemment de nouveau. « _Tu vas répondre sale pute !_ » Hurlait-il alors que la tête de Maura frappait le coin de son bureau.

Dans un accès de colère et de terreur, elle lançait sa jambe entre celles du blond et le frappait fortement dans l'aine, il hurlait et relâchait immédiatement son emprise sur Maura. Elle lui décrochait un bon crochet du droit et courait aussi vite que possible loin de lui. La peur et le tremblement de ses mains ralentissaient sa victoire sur le verrou de la porte de son bureau, mais elle le débloquait finalement et courait vers les escaliers. Maura disparaissait rapidement dans les étages.

Don qui avait réussi finalement à se relever, avait suivi Maura dans les couloirs, mais il avait perdu sa trace. Dans un grognement de frustration et de colère, il partait rapidement. Il se pensait à l'abri de tout problème, alors il se moquait bien que la blonde cour demander de l'aide. Assis dans sa voiture, il regardait l'hématome se former sur sa mâchoire, la colère bouillait de nouveau en lui. Il se jurait intérieurement qu'il s'occuperait d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tous les policiers fouillaient la petite maison afin de trouver leur assassin, mais aucune trace du tueur ou d'une de ses victimes. Jane soupirait de frustration alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Elle voyait l'équipe scientifique arriver, ils avaient été appelés afin d'être sûr de ne pas manquer un indice, Jane était surprise de ne pas voir Maura, elle avait personnellement demandé sa présence.

Un sentiment de peur balayait son ventre, une mauvaise impression nouait rapidement ses intestins. Elle attrapait son portable et appelait le médecin légiste. Maura ne répondait pas, Jane tentait son bureau, mais elle obtenait le même résultat. Rapidement le lieutenant Rizzoli se glissait dans son véhicule, seulement avant qu'elle puisse partir, un coup à sa fenêtre l'arrêtait. Frost et Korsak se tenaient là et tous deux semblaient perplexes. « _Je n'ai pas le temps, il y a quelque chose qui cloche !_ » Sans plus de mot, elle partait à vive allure.

Frost repensait à sa dernière discussion avec sa partenaire lorsqu'elle avait parlé de ses inquiétudes pour le médecin légiste, il avait vu son regard. Elle portait le même à cet instant, il savait qu'elle allait au poste à la recherche du docteur Isles. Il avait appris à se fier à l'intuition de Rizzoli, donc il tirait korsak avec lui vers sa voiture et démarrait tout aussi vite que Jane.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, je vous fais parvenir se nouveau chapitre, mon déménagement avance bien donc j'ai un peu de temps pour continuer d'écrire. Que de rebondissement et ce n'est pas fini !

Le prochain chapitre est presque fini mais il est assez gros, je n'ai pas réussi à le couper plus tôt donc vous allez avoir de la lecture !

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Quelque chose lui torturait les entrailles, Jane avait allumé la sirène et le gyrophare afin d'arriver plus vite au poste. Jane ne cessait pas de se demander ce qui avait retenu Maura et plus elle se perdait dans sa peur, plus les scénarios dans son esprit devenaient sombres.

Rapidement arriver au poste, le lieutenant Rizzoli descendait à la morgue à la recherche de Maura. Elle cherchait au café, dans la salle des autopsies, les laboratoires mais elle ne trouvait aucune trace d'elle. Le lieutenant Rizzoli courait à son bureau qui était également vide, rapidement Jane allait à son ordinateur. Elle connaissait le mot de passe du docteur depuis que Frost l'avait craqué pour elle.

Pendant l'absence de Maura, Jane avait demandé à Frost de tourner la caméra du couloir afin qu'elle filme une partie du bureau du docteur Isles et que les images soient envoyées dans un dossier spécifique et Frost lui avait montré comment y accéder. Elle voulait garder un œil sur la femme de son cœur et s'assurer de sa sécurité. Jane entrait dans le dossier vidéo et remontait aux dernières 30 minutes, immédiatement elle posait une main sur sa bouche dans l'horreur de ce qu'elle voyait.

Suzie qui cherchait également Maura depuis un moment allait appeler Jane lorsqu'elle entendait son cri d'effroi. La criminaliste courait à côté d'elle et maintenant c'était à Suzie de crier. Maura était jetée au travers de la pièce, elle essayait de se relever mais Don l'approchait et la giflait brutalement, la jetant de nouveau au sol avec violence. La voix de Don résonnait et les deux femmes se crispaient dans la colère. Il frappait Maura dans le dos et son cri leur déchirait le cœur, sans s'en apercevoir, les deux femmes se tenaient par la main dans le besoin de soutien. Don attrapait Maura et il la giflait encore avant que finalement celle-ci ne riposte et se sauve.

Jane se redressait, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle arpentait la pièce de long en large, elle réfléchissait sur l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver Maura. Sa voiture était toujours dans le parking et ses affaires étaient toujours là donc Jane savait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le bâtiment, seulement elle se trouvait au plus bas et elle savait que le docteur se cacherait loin des gens, une idée traversait son esprit et une fraction de seconde plus tard elle courait hors de la pièce.

Frost entrait peu de temps après que Jane avait disparu du bureau, Suzie était toujours prostrée devant l'écran, en état de choc. Rapidement le lieutenant copiait le fichier et montait à l'étage. Cette histoire avait bien trop duré et qui savait depuis combien de temps l'agent Don avait été relâché et ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant.

Jane poussait la porte du toit et ne faisait que quelques pas avant de trouver la blonde assise sur le rebord, les jambes tournées vers le vide. Un mouvement et Maura tomberait en bas.

« _Ne fait pas ça Maura !_ » elle parlait doucement et calmement. La blonde était penchée légèrement sur son côté gauche, sa respiration était difficile et Jane pouvait entendre ses sanglots. Elle avait peur de dire la mauvaise chose et de perdre cette femme incroyable. Jane tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de cette blonde et ne voulait surtout pas la perdre. Seulement le médecin légiste ne répondait pas. Elle faisait un pas de plus lorsque finalement de beaux yeux noisette se posaient sur elle. Ils étaient emplis de larmes et de peine, l'espoir avait disparu, la résignation était tout ce qui restait dans son regard. Une trace rouge ressortait de sa chevelure d'or, Jane apercevait une entaille au niveau de la ligne entre son front et le début de ses cheveux, le sang avait coloré ses cheveux.

« _N'approche pas !_ » Sa voix était étonnamment posée et calme, ce qui était pire encore car Jane savait à cet instant que vivre ne voulait plus rien dire pour Maura. Le lieutenant s'arrêtait encore bien trop loin du médecin légiste à son goût. « _Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais._ » Jane la regardait avec de grands yeux, Maura regardait devant elle, son corps montrait un peu la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cause de ses blessures, mais sinon sa posture était tenue, ses respirations étaient lentes et aussi profondes que possibles.

Jane soupirait alors qu'elle repoussait ses larmes. « _Je comprendrais si tu le faisais, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse !_ » Un petit rire venant de Maura lui faisait relever la tête.

« _Vraiment ?!_ » Un gémissement de douleur se glissait hors des lèvres de Maura alors qu'elle respirait un peu trop fort. « _Tu as essayé, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour me protéger, personne ne l'avait fait avant._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle regardait Jane s'approcher du bord du toit sans pour autant l'approcher, de cette façon le lieutenant avait une meilleure vue sur la blonde.

« _Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?_ » Demandait Jane, elle espérait faire parler le médecin légiste suffisamment afin qu'elle se rende compte de son mauvais choix.

« _Parce que peu importe combien tu vas te battre pour moi, cela ne changera rien et tu finiras par être blessé par ma faute._ » Maura tournait la tête vers Jane, beaucoup de larmes roulaient sur ses joues, le lieutenant ne voulait qu'une chose la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tout en lui disant qu'elle avait d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle désormais. Elle voulait crier son amour pour elle si fort qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. « _Toute ma vie n'a été qu'abandon, rejet, souffrance, coup, solitude. Tout le monde à ses limites Jane et moi je viens d'atteindre les miennes._ »

La conviction dans ses yeux bloquait le souffle de Jane, la triste vérité brillait dans ses yeux noisette, la fatigue était également inscrite sur son visage. Jane voulait convaincre Maura que la mort n'était pas sa seule solution, que l'espoir n'était pas perdu. « _Tant qu'il reste quelqu'un pour se battre alors tout n'est pas perdu Maura, je me battrais pour toi !_ »

Un doux sourire embrassait les lèvres de Maura alors qu'elle regardait la belle italienne. « _Je sais que tu le feras, mais si tu restes près de moi alors tu finiras par entrer dans mon cauchemar et tu souffriras_ _ **.**_ » Le médecin légiste tournait la tête vers le paysage. « _Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais surmonter tout cela, mais un mot, un endroit et mes souvenirs me reviennent. Je doute de pouvoir dépasser tout ce qu'il m'a fait !_ »

Jane soupirait fortement. « _Je suis forte Maura, je peux supporter plus que tu ne l'imagine._ »

« _Mais tu ne devrais pas, tu n'as pas à supporter cela. J'ai vu dans ton regard, . . ._ » Jane la regardait intensément alors que la blonde posait ses yeux sur elle. « _Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas tout dit._ » Jane baissait les yeux et Maura soupirait. _« Supporteras-tu de savoir toute la vérité ? Me verras-tu toujours de la même façon ? Pourras-tu même rester amie avec moi ?_ » Demandait Maura rapidement.

« _Non !_ » Murmurait la brune avant de lever la tête et tomber sur le regard de douleur et de compréhension du médecin légiste. Jane faisait un pas vers elle. « _Je ne pourrais pas, parce que je ne veux pas de toi comme amie, . . ._ » Elle avalait difficilement la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, les larmes de Maura la rendaient encore plus oppressante. « _Je n'ai jamais voulu être ton amie, depuis notre première rencontre je ne cesse de me demander comment se sentiraient tes lèvres sur les miennes._ » La surprise brillait dans les yeux noisette de la blonde maintenant. « _Je me demande comment se sentirait ton corps pressé contre le mien alors que je me perdrais dans ton baiser. Maintenant à toi de me dire, peux-tu rester près de moi en sachant ce que je ressens ?_ »

La bouche du médecin légiste s'ouvrait légèrement dans la surprise, elle regardait simplement Jane pour un moment. « _Même après tout ce que tu as découvert, tu veux toujours de moi ?_ » Demandait la blonde dans l'incrédulité, un hochement de tête de Jane et elle soupirait alors qu'elle baissait les yeux. La honte, la crainte et la colère l'envahissaient rapidement. « _Même si je savais ce que je ressentais et que je retournais tes sentiments, je ne pourrais pas, je . . . il, . . . Il m'a . . ._ »

Jane voyait la débâcle des sentiments de Maura, la lutte pour ses mots lui brisait le cœur. _« Je sais qu'il a tenté de te violer, je sais qu'il a posé ses mains sur toi._ » Maura se repliait sur elle-même alors qu'elle essayait de repousser les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

« _Il l'a fait !_ » Hurlait le médecin légiste de toutes ses forces, sa colère était forte et sa douleur encore plus grande. Jane se figeait à la déclaration, elle pouvait sentir le poignard de la douleur entrer dans son cœur. « _Il ne m'a pas violé comme tu le penses !_ » Continuait Maura avec véhémence. « _Mais au final cela n'aurait rien changé parce qu'il a posé ses mains sur mon corps contre mon gré, parce qu'il m'a touché où il n'aurait pas dû._ » Elle sanglotait maintenant. « _Il avait piégé mes mains entre mon corps et le mur derrière moi, il a commencé à promener ses mains sur moi, quand je l'ai supplié d'arrêter il riait. Il a arraché ma chemise afin de toucher ma peau directement, il était brutal et c'était douloureux. Mes larmes le faisaient jubiler et il se pressait plus fort contre moi, finalement il a levé ma jupe et à glisser sa main dans ma culotte ! Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un viol, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas brisé une partie de moi ! Dis-moi que ses images, que mes sentiments, que la douleur et la peur que j'aie ressenti ne me tourmenteront pas pour toujours ?!_ » Rugissait-elle de rage.

Jane baissait la tête, elle savait que la façon d'on Don avait pu laisser des hématomes autour de ses parties intimes, il avait dû la toucher, mais l'entendre ainsi était terrible. « _Je ne peux pas, tout ce que je peux t'offrir sont mes bras pour que tu puisses y trouver refuge._ » Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« _Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas, je veux que tout disparaisse, je veux tout oublier ! Comment peux-tu être sûr que je pourrais même te laisser me prendre dans tes bras ou te laisser me toucher sans peur ou douleur ?_ » Demandait le médecin légiste toujours en colère.

« _Parce que tu l'as déjà fait, tu m'as laissé prendre tes mains, te prendre dans mes bras !_ » Jane faisait un pas de plus vers la blonde.

Maura baissait la tête et sa colère tombait rapidement, elle parlait avec petite voix fragile presque tremblante. « _Je me suis demandé si tu allais prendre de moi ce que tu voulais par la force, pendant une seconde j'avais peur que tu agisses comme lui._ » Avouait-elle avec de nouvelles larmes, elle se détestait d'avoir pensé cela, elle savait que Jane ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais la peur avait pris le dessus sur sa raison.

« _Je sais que tu l'as pensé !_ » Maura la regardait brusquement dans la surprise et la confusion, il n'y avait pas de colère dans le regard du lieutenant, juste de la compréhension. « _Chaque fois que je touchais tes mains ou te serrais contre moi, je pouvais sentir ton corps se crisper pendant un moment avant de se détendre. Je savais que la peur t'envahissait et je ne doutais pas que tu te demandais si je pouvais te blesser comme il l'a fait, mais. . ._ » Jane faisait les derniers pas qui la séparait du médecin légiste et posait une main sur sa joue. D'un mouvement du pouce elle repoussait ses larmes, la tendresse et la compassion brillaient dans ses yeux bruns. « _Tu te détendais rapidement après, finalement tu t'abandonnais à moi, voilà ce qui compte !_ » Doucement elle attrapait la main droite de Maura et liait leurs doigts. « _Je sais que surmonter tout cela sera difficile et long, mais je veux t'aider, je veux être près de toi peu importe que ce soit comme ami ou plus ! Ta vie a été terrible et douloureuse, mais tu es une femme incroyablement forte et extraordinaire. Tu aurais pu devenir amer et en colère, pourtant tu es douce et bienveillante, s'il te plaît n'abandonne pas, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi et ramener la lumière dans ta vie ?!_ »

Maura voulait la croire, elle voulait plus que tout s'accrocher à ses mots, mais la peur était toujours là. Seulement un nouveau sentiment l'envahissait, l'amour, elle se sentait aimée, elle se sentait désirée et soutenue ! Cette femme qui n'avait vu que le pire de sa vie la voulait toujours, elle voulait l'aimer et la protéger. Peut-être que la vie avait encore quelque chose à lui offrir, peut-être que sa souffrance était terminée. Dans un dernier et plus grand mouvement de foi dans la femme qui regardait directement son âme, Maura se penchait en avant et posait ses lèvres sur celles de la belle italienne.

C'était chaste et rapide, à peine plus d'un effleurement de leurs lèvres, pourtant Jane avait le sentiment que se baiser venait de retourner tout son monde. Elle sentait la chaleur se rependre dans son cœur et dans son corps, elle se sentait plus forte et plus déterminée encore.

Alors qu'elle pouvait voir la crainte et la nervosité dans le regard de Maura, doucement elle passait ses bras autour de sa taille, la tirait loin du vide et la menait contre elle. Un gémissement ainsi qu'un petit cri résonnaient tout à coup, Jane sentait le corps de la blonde tomber vers le sol, rapidement elle l'attrapait par les genoux ainsi que le dos et la portait dans ses bras.

Le médecin légiste passait ses bras autour du cou du lieutenant et enfouissait son visage contre son cou. « _J'ai mal Jane, j'ai vraiment très mal_! » Gémissait-elle dans son oreille. La souffrance de son corps venait de la rattraper et ses blessures se faisaient pleinement connaître.

Sans une seconde pensée, elle quittait le toit avec la femme fragile dans ses bras, attendre l'ascenseur était inenvisageable, donc elle prenait les escaliers. Dévalant rapidement les étages, Jane pouvait sentir le corps de Maura devenir mou dans ses bras. « _Maura ! Reste avec moi Maura, ça va aller !_ » Mais elle n'avait pour seule réponse qu'un léger bourdonnement. Jane poussait la porte et se retrouvait dans le hall d'entrer, sa voiture était garée devant. Ses partenaires, son patron et l'agent Petrova les cherchaient partout alors lorsqu'ils voyaient le lieutenant tenant le corps inerte du médecin légiste, ils accouraient rapidement près d'elle.

La colère brillait dans son regard et sans un mot elle menait rapidement la blonde à sa voiture, elle la déposait sur le siège passager à l'avant, un gémissement de douleur se glissait hors des lèvres de Maura, mais la souffrance n'était pas assez suffisante pour la faire reprendre conscience. Jane faisait rapidement le tour de sa voiture et montait à bord, elle enclenchait la sirène et le gyrophare, avant de décoller à vive allure. Toutes les deux minutes elle regardait Maura et la suppliait intérieurement de tenir bon.

Arriver à l'hôpital, elle menait le médecin légiste à l'intérieur et les médecins la prenaient en charge rapidement. Alors qu'elle arpentait la salle d'attente, tous entraient et l'approchaient. « _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ » Rugissait-elle de colère. « _Il était censé être retenu en détention !_ »

« _Rizzoli!_ » Grondait Cavanaught.

Jane levait sa main en l'air afin de le faire taire. « _Malgré sa peur elle a décidé de nous faire confiance, il devait être enfermé afin qu'elle soit en sécurité !_ » Hurlait maintenant la brune de colère, peu importe que ce fût son patron devant elle, Maura aurait pu être tué. « _Il est sorti, il l'a trouvé et l'a battue, elle est blessée PUTAIN DE MERDE !_ » Hurlait-elle de rage. Jane soupirait et baissait un peu son ton lorsqu'elle regardait autour d'elle et réalisait qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la salle d'attente. « _Je l'ai trouvé sur le bord du toit prêt à se jeter dans le vide !_ » La surprise et la honte étaient sur chacun de leurs visages. « _Il l'a violé ! Il l'a battu ! Il l'a presque tué ! Il l'a harcelé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour le maintenir en garde à vue ?_ » S'écriait-elle à nouveau.

Cavanaught soupirait alors qu'il frottait sa tête. « _Son commandant l'a fait sortir, je ne sais pas comment !_ » Avouait-il honteusement. « _Avec la vidéo du bureau du docteur Isles, celles du poste et son témoignage, nous pouvons l'arrêter et le faire condamner !_ »

« _En fait, . . ._ » Frost faisait un pas hésitant vers Jane et lui tendait un dossier. « _J'ai piraté le poste de Washington, j'ai trouvé le dossier de la fusillade lorsque Maura a été blessé. Il était incomplet et faut !_ » Jane grinçait des dents, mais le petit sourire de son partenaire attirait son attention. « _J'ai trouvé le véritable dossier Jane ! afin d'assurer ses arrières, un agent qui n'avait pas fait partie de tout cela avait copié le dossier originel et gardé cacher dans le réseau informatique. Tout y est Jane, l'ordre de Don afin de laisser le docteur Isles à découvert, son déplacement afin de la poignarder et faire passer cela pour un accident._ »

Frost tirait Jane vers Cavanaught et les autres. « _Jane, le commandant du poste de Washington est impliqué dans tout cela !_ » Maintenant Rizzoli était intéressé par ses mots. _« Il a fait transférer Maura à New York la nuit même de son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle était encore inconsciente._ » Jane serrait les poings, elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette histoire. « _Il a fait pression sur Maura pour qu'elle accepte le poste si elle ne voulait pas que Don termine ce qu'il avait commencé._ »

« _FILS DE PUTE !_ » Rugissait-elle.

Hanna regardait le lieutenant. « _Comment est-elle arrivée ici ?_ »

« _Une grosse enquête avait commencé à New York et elle touchait le gouverneur de près, sans le travail de Maura, le gouverneur aurait fini en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Donc lorsque le poste de médecin légiste en chef était libre, il l'avait proposé au docteur Isles._ » Expliquait Frost.

Jane soupirait alors qu'elle frottait son visage. « _Maura à surement penser qu'en se déplaçant elle pourrait échapper à la surveillance du commandant et mettre tout cela derrière elle._ »

« _Mais nous sommes arrivés !_ » Terminait l'agent Petrova dans la défaite.

Jane posait une main sur son épaule. « _Je ne pense pas que cela soit une mauvaise chose, car même si Maura a été blesser par ce salaud, nous pouvons maintenant les punir pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Elle est libre à nouveau et j'espère qu'elle vivra plus heureuse maintenant._ »

Hanna qui avait été jalouse du lieutenant ne pouvait pas nier que Maura ne serait jamais plus en sécurité ou heureuse que dans les bras du lieutenant Rizzoli. « _Avec vous il n'y a pas de doute !_ » Jane rougissait et Hanna riait doucement.

Cavanaught regardait son équipe avant de parler. « _Je lance un avis de recherche pour le Capitaine Martin Don._ » Il pointait Frost, korsak et Petrova du doigt. _« Vous me le cherchez, c'est votre priorité._ » Rapidement ils quittaient l'hôpital après avoir fait un geste de soutien envers Jane, Sean se tournait vers elle. « _Elle est votre priorité ! Ne la quittez pas d'une seconde !_ »

Jane hochait la tête et Sean quittait l'hôpital aussi. Le lieutenant Rizzoli était inquiet, maintenant Don n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était beaucoup plus dangereux. Avec un soupir, elle regardait par la porte vitrée le beau soleil à l'extérieur, une voix la tirait de ses pensées.

« _Lieutenant Rizzoli ?!_ » Jane se retournait et se trouvait en face du docteur O'Connors.

« _Comment va-t-elle ?_ » Demandait immédiatement Jane. Marie ne répondait pas, elle se retournait et marchait dans les couloirs, Jane la suivait rapidement. Elles s'arrêtaient quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte ouverte d'une chambre, le regard de Jane se posait sur celui de Maura et le médecin légiste lui souriait légèrement.

Jane entrait rapidement dans la chambre et s'approchait de son lit, elle attrapait la main de la blonde et lui caressait la joue de l'autre. « _Comment te sens-tu ?_ » Demandait Jane avec douceur.

Un plus tendre sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de Maura et le cœur de Jane se réchauffait. _« Mieux, mais j'ai mal à la tête et mes côtes sont douloureuses quand je respire._ »

Jane tournait rapidement la tête vers le docteur O'Connors qui était entré dans la chambre et se tenait au pied du lit. Elle voulait être certaine des intentions du lieutenant envers sa patiente, mais l'amour était tout ce qui se trouvait dans son regard. Elle avait vu combien Jane tenait à Maura la dernière fois qu'elle était là, seulement sa patiente était revenue avec de nouvelles blessures faite par des coups. Elle devait être certaine que l'agent de police n'avait rien à voir avec cela et par le sourire plus ouvert de Maura, elle savait que Jane n'était pas responsable de son état. « _Maura souffre de deux côtes fissurées, sa tête porte une entaille également. Elle ne montre aucun signe de traumatisme crânien, mais il faudra la surveiller qu'elle ne vomisse pas ou perde l'équilibre. Un hématome couvre une grande partie de sa colonne vertébrale donc elle risque de souffrir un peu. Je vous ai fait une ordonnance pour des antidouleurs, vous pouvez la remmener._ »

Jane regardait la blonde qui souriait toujours, le lieutenant se penchait en avant vers le médecin légiste. « _Tu ne rentres pas chez toi Maura._ » Le docteur Isles fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. _« Don est toujours en liberté et avec les découvertes de Frost, il n'échappera pas à la prison donc il n'a plus rien à perdre._ » Une larme roulait sur la joue du médecin légiste. « _Tu restes avec moi, je ne te lâche pas une seule seconde tant qu'il n'est pas derrière les barreaux !_ » Avec cela, elle embrassait le front de Maura avant d'obtenir un hochement de tête pour réponse.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour, j'ai un petit soucis avec le téléchargement de mes chapitres, mes documents words sont refuser car selon le site ils ne seraient pas dans le bon format.**_

 _ **Je n'ai rien changer depuis mes premiers histoire donc je ne comprend pas. Je risque de prendre plus de temps pour vous faire parvenir la suite.**_

 _ **Ps: si l'un de vous à une petite idée je serais heureuse d'obtenir un coup de main!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Jane conduisait maintenant doucement dans les rues de Boston, même si Maura ne c'était pas plainte, Jane savait que le médecin légiste souffrait de ses blessures. Lorsque la blonde était montée sur le siège passager, Jane l'avait vu serrer les dents et les poings lorsque son dos avait touché le dossier, elle gardait un écart entre son dos et le dossier, mais parfois lors d'une secousse et que son corps frôlait le siège, Jane pouvait l'entendre inspirer.

Elle était aussi inquiète du silence qui régnait entre elles, Maura n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ de l'hôpital. Bien que la blonde fût connue pour son isolement et sa distance, c'était diffèrent cette fois et le lieutenant n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Arriver enfin en bas de son immeuble, Jane aidait Maura à descendre de voiture et la menait jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ouvrait et laissait Maura entrer, Jane verrouillait derrière elle et allait directement à sa chambre. Maura arpentait doucement la pièce et regardait attentivement chaque chose. Bien que l'appartement fût propre, le médecin légiste pouvait voir le désordre caractéristique de la belle italienne. Des DVD posés en tas devant le meuble de télé, un panier de linge assis sur un coin du canapé et les restes d'une pizza encore dans la boîte poser sur le plan de travail. C'était vivant et chaleureux, comme la femme qui vivait ici, Maura souriait doucement. Des photos étaient posées ici et là sur différents meubles, Maura avait pour la première fois l'impression de se trouver dans une vraie maison.

Une larme roulait sur sa joue, Jane entrait dans la salle et voyait la tristesse de la blonde, elle s'approchait d'elle rapidement et posait une main sur son épaule. Cela faisait sursauter la blonde au premier abord avant qu'elle ne réalise que c'était Jane qui la touchait et elle se détendait ensuite. Rapidement le lieutenant posait sa main sur la joue de la blonde et d'un mouvement du pouce repoussait loin la larme. « _Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_ » Demandait tendrement Jane.

« _J'avais oublié ce que c'était que de se sentir à la maison._ » Elle baissait la tête et reposait son front contre la poitrine de Jane.

Celle-ci la tirait contre elle par les épaules et la serrait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans lui faire du mal. Jane repensait à la maison de Maura, c'était vide et sans vie, la maison était stérile. « _Tu es ici chez toi Maura et tu le seras toujours. »_ Elle embrassait le dessus de sa chevelure avant de reposer sa joue sur la tête du médecin légiste.

Maura s'accrochait fermement à la chemise de Jane alors qu'elle inhalait fortement le parfum du lieutenant. « _J'ai mal Jane !_ »

Rapidement la brune s'écartait de la blonde et la regardait avec crainte. « _Pardon Maura, je ne voulais pas te . . ._ » Un rire de Maura et Jane la regardait avec un froncement de sourcil et confusion. Pourtant intérieurement elle était aux anges, Maura riait ouvertement pour la première fois, elle n'avait jamais entendu plus beau son que celui-là. Son visage s'illuminait de joie et Jane la trouvait magnifique.

Maura posait une main sur la poitrine de Jane pour se tenir et l'autre attrapait ses côtes, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée de rire lorsque vous avez des côtes fissurées. « _Non tu ne me fais pas mal, j'ai mal, je crois que c'est l'heure de mes médicaments_. » Le médecin légiste prenait des respirations calculées afin de soulager la douleur.

« _Oh oui._ » Jane menait la petite blonde vers le canapé et l'aidait à s'installer, rapidement elle allait à la cuisine et prenait un verre qu'elle remplissait d'eau, elle fouillait dans le sac de médicaments et sortait les pilules contre la douleur. Elle tendait finalement le tout à Maura qui les avalait rapidement. Jane s'asseyait à côté d'elle et une fois le verre d'eau vide, elle le posait sur la table basse en face d'elles. « _Je me disais que tu aimerais sans doute prendre une douche, j'ai sorti des vêtements propres pour toi, ils risquent d'être un peu trop grands mais je n'ai rien d'autre._ » Une rougeur s'installait sur les joues de la blonde qui détournait le regard. « _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ » Demandait Jane.

Maura jouait avec ses doigts alors qu'elle tentait de s'exprimer. « _Je . . . Je ne . . . Je ne peux pas me déshabiller et . . . Je ne peux pas me laver._ » Elle baissait rapidement la tête de honte et de gêne.

Jane attrapait son menton et délicatement relevait le visage de Maura afin que celle-ci la regarde. « _Si tu veux je peux t'aider._ » Ses doigts repoussaient quelques cheveux qui étaient tombé sur le visage de Maura. « _Si tu te sens assez bien avec cela bien sûr._ » Elle parlait doucement et calmement, son regard était hypnotisé par les yeux intenses de Maura.

Le médecin légiste regardait les lèvres de Jane rapidement avant de revenir à ses beaux yeux sombres et profonds. Elle voulait se pencher en avant et l'embrasser, elle voulait se perdre en cette femme. Leurs visages étaient proches, elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre contre leurs lèvres. « _J'ai peur Jane !_ » Soufflait-elle dans un murmure, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « _Je voudrais, je . . . J'ai besoin de toi mais j'ai tellement peur de ne pas savoir._ » Maura se penchait en avant et reposait sa joue contre la poitrine de Jane alors qu'elle se blottissait en elle. Rapidement le lieutenant l'enlaçait avec prudence. « _Ça fait plus de cinq ans que j'ai eu une relation et je ne me souviens pas avoir aimé où l'avoir été un jour._ » Elle pleurait maintenant. « _J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de te faire fuir !_ »

Jane pleurait en silence, la solitude qui avait tant entouré la vie de cette incroyable femme brisait le cœur du lieutenant. Plus elle découvrait la vraie Maura et plus elle voyait une femme douce, attentionnée et chaleureuse. Comment avait-on pu lui faire autant de mal ? Comment pouvait-elle être encore si innocente après tout le mal qu'elle avait subi ? Jane ne comprenait pas cela, mais une chose était certaine pour elle, elle aimait Maura Isles et elle lui prouverait chaque jour. « _Rien ne pourra me faire fuir Maura et surtout pas toi ! »_ D'une main elle lui caressait la nuque délicatement du bout des doigts. « _Je sais que tu n'es pas prête, je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps pour surmonter tes craintes et tout ce que je veux c'est apprendre à te connaitre, découvrir la merveilleuse femme que tu caches !_ » Jane se décalait doucement de la blonde et attrapait son menton, elle soulevait son beau visage afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Une fois qu'elle plongeait enfin dans ses beaux yeux noisette, Jane se lançait. « _Je t'aime Maura ! Je ne dis pas ses mots à la légère, je le ressens vraiment. Je suis prête à te donner tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour savoir ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux._ » Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura. « _Même si tu ne m'aime pas comme je le fais, je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! T'avoir comme amie est tout aussi important pour moi que de t'avoir comme amante !_ » Jane la tirait à nouveau contre elle et la tenait aussi fermement que possible. « _En ce qui concerne la douche, tu peux rester simplement en sous-vêtement si cela peut te rassurer._ »

Maura hochait simplement la tête, après plusieurs minutes assises là dans les bras de l'autre, elles se séparaient et Jane menait le médecin légiste à sa salle de bain. Elle pouvait voir le petit corps de la blonde trembler dans la nervosité. « _Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise Maura, tu peux simplement te changer et on verra demain pour la douche._ »

Maura se tournait et regardait Jane dans les yeux, la peur et le doute brillaient en eux, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne comprenait pas. « _Je suis nerveuse mais peu importe quand cela arrivera, je me sentirais toujours de la même façon. »_ Avouait-elle doucement. « _Personne n'a vu mon corps depuis si longtemps et le seul qui l'a fait, ce n'était que pour me blesser, je . . . Il . . ._ » Maura fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément avant de regarder le lieutenant de nouveau. « _Mon corps est couvert de contusion._ »

Jane ne disait pas un mot, elle regardait simplement Maura, lentement elle déboutonnait sa chemise, les yeux du médecin légiste suivaient chaque mouvement de ses mains. Au moment où Jane allait ouvrir sa chemise, Maura fermait les yeux et tremblait. Jane ouvrait son pantalon et le faisait glisser à ses pieds, elle retirait le débardeur et se trouvait maintenant en culotte et soutien-gorge devant Maura. « _Ouvre les yeux ! Regard moi Maura ?!_ »

Avec hésitation la blonde ouvrait lentement les yeux, après avoir avalé la boule qui c'était formé dans sa gorge, elle baissait lentement son regard sur le corps de Jane. Elle était élancée et fine, chacun de ses muscles était bien dessiné, sans pour autant être trop imposants. Une poitrine ferme se dessinait sous le soutien-gorge, son ventre était découvert et les yeux de Maura tombaient sur ses abdominaux ciselés. Ensuite se trouvaient ses longues et incroyables jambes, finalement le médecin légiste rougissait alors qu'elle réalisait combien elle trouvait le corps de Jane magnifique et attrayant.

Jane souriait légèrement au regard appréciateur de la blonde, oui elle se trouvait belle, mais dans les yeux de Maura, elle semblait magnifique et la rougeur qui se glissait sur ses joues de porcelaine était adorable. Jane faisait un pas en avant vers la blonde et celle-ci la regardait dans les yeux. Jane attrapait la main de Maura et posait le bout de ses doigts au-dessus de sa hanche droite. « _J'ai obtenu cette blessure par balle lors d'une descente dans un immeuble, la prochaine victime d'un psychopathe se trouvait enchaînée à un radiateur au cinquième étage._ » Doucement elle faisait glisser la main sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse gauche. « _Celle-ci est un coup de couteau pendant une arrestation musclée avec un homme qui avait assassiné sa femme_. » Elle remontait finalement la main de Maura à sa gorge. « _Celle-là a été faite par mon pire cauchemar, Charles Hoyt, juste après m'avoir fait ses deux-là._ » Elle levait les mains, paumes vers le ciel. « _Il m'avait cloué au sol avec deux scalpels et il commençait à trancher ma gorge avec le troisième._ » des larmes se glissaient à nouveau hors des yeux de Maura. « _Me trouves-tu repoussante à cause de ses cicatrices ?_ »

Maura secouait la tête vivement, elle attrapait les mains de Jane et les menait vers les boutons de sa chemise. Sans casser leur regard, Jane déboutonnait lentement la chemise crème du médecin légiste avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Elle trouvait la fermeture de sa jupe noire et la décompressait lentement avant de la laisser glisser le long des jambes de Maura pour finalement atterrir par terre. Les yeux de Jane restaient fermement accrochés à ceux de Maura.

Le médecin légiste attrapait la main droite du lieutenant et la posait délicatement sur son avant-bras droit. « _C'était son premier jour ici, il m'avait piégé dans l'ascenseur et il voulait me saluer convenablement._ » Les yeux de Jane tombaient sur le bleu en forme de main. Ensuite Maura menait sa main sur sa hanche gauche ou reposait un hématome semblable. « _Celui-là c'était le soir même, il m'avait attrapé dans le parking alors que je montais dans ma voiture, il voulait me piéger entre lui et ma voiture, mais je me suis débattu, il me serrait fort._ » La voix de Maura était de plus en plus enrouée alors que ses larmes tombaient toujours plus nombreuses. Elle posait délicatement la main de Jane sur son épaule droite ou se trouvait un autre bleu imposant. « _Celui-là c'était le lendemain, après ton départ de mon bureau, il m'a poussé violemment contre le coin d'un mur. J'ai pensé pendant un moment qu'il m'avait brisé la clavicule tellement la douleur était forte._ » Jane pleurait silencieusement alors qu'elle regardait chaque bleu, chaque entaille sur la peau de Maura. La blonde faisait glisser sa main sur l'hématome de son poignet gauche. « _Celle-ci c'était au domicile de la seconde victime, il m'avait suivi hors de l'immeuble et m'avait tiré avec lui à l'écart. Il me tenait fermement afin que je me taise et ne bouge pas._ » Jane se souvenait avoir suivi le médecin légiste jusqu'à sa voiture et l'avoir retrouvé en pleurs. Maura faisait glisser la main de Jane légèrement sur les empreintes sur chacune de ses cuisses, puis sur les bleus qui dépassaient de la ligne de sa culotte, sur son bas-ventre. « _Il a fait cela dans l'après-midi, il m'a piégé dans la salle d'autopsie et à essayer de me violer. Il m'a dit que c'était une honte qu'une si belle femme comme moi soit gâchée par une putain de gouine et qu'il allait me rappeler ce que c'était que d'être baisé par un vrai homme. Le passage de Suzie dans le couloir m'a permis de me sauver._ »

La main libre de Jane c'était refermer en poing et sa mâchoire était serrée, la colère brillait dans ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi Jane ne l'avait pas revu après le retour au poste, voilà pourquoi Maura l'avait évité, il c'était servi de ses sentiments et son besoin de protéger le médecin légiste pour l'effrayer afin qu'elle s'éloigne de la seule personne qui se souciait d'elle. Jane attrapait la joue de Maura délicatement. « _Je suis tellement désolé Maura, je le surveillais déjà parce qu'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait te faire payer pour mon inquiétude._ »

Maura secouait la tête vivement alors qu'elle posait une main sur la poitrine de Jane. « _Non ! Si je n'avais pas eu si peur, si j'avais écouté ce sentiment qui me disait de te faire confiance, cela ne serait pas arrivé._ » Jane la tirait dans ses bras, le médecin légiste sanglotait plus fort. « _Je voulais te parler, je voulais ne plus me sentir seule face à lui, mais à chaque fois leurs regards me revenaient. Je les suppliais de m'aider Jane, je pleurais quand finalement je savais que j'étais à sa merci, mais ils ont tous tourner la tête, ils m'ont laissé dans ses mains Jane !_ »

« _Je comprends Maura, je ne te blâme pas, il est celui qui t'a fait du mal, il est responsable de tout cela, pas toi, pas moi !_ » Jane attrapait les joues du médecin légiste et lui relevait la tête. « _Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, tu ne le seras jamais plus et tant qu'il me reste un souffle, je veillerais à ce que personne ne te fasse à nouveau du mal ! Je te le promets !_ » Sa voix était ferme et la détermination brillait dans ses yeux. La douceur et la légèreté revenaient en elle lorsque Maura lui souriait faiblement, son sourire atteignait ses yeux et le cœur de Jane flottait. « _Maintenant laisses-moi t'aider à te doucher, ensuite tu pourras te reposer._ » Elle déposait un baiser sur son front avant de se tourner vers la douche et ouvrir l'eau.

Jane aidait Maura à entrer et la suivait rapidement, elle laissait la petite blonde se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude et la regardait fermer les yeux dans un soupir de soulagement, son corps se détendait peu à peu. Les yeux de Jane se posaient sur le dos de Maura, en bas se trouvait un énorme bleu qui était presque noir au-dessus de trois vertèbres. Il allait pratiquement d'un côté à l'autre de son corps. Repoussant toutes ses émotions de colère, de peine, de frustration, . . . Elle attrapait la bouteille de shampoing et en versait un peu dans sa main, elle commençait lentement à nettoyer les cheveux de Maura en veillant à ne pas toucher la plaie près du haut de son front.

Du bout des ongles elle grattait légèrement le cuir chevelu de Maura et adorait les légers gémissements de contentement qui se glissaient hors de ses lèvres. Elle laissait le jet d'eau emporter la mousse, elle attrapait un gant et le gel douche avant de commencer à laver délicatement le petit corps de Maura. Tendrement et avec beaucoup de douceur, elle courait le tissu sur le corps incroyablement ferme et sinueux de cette femme. Malgré les marques qui disparaîtront avec le temps, le corps de Maura était tout en courbe et en sensualité, elle était fine et délicate, pourtant sous sa main, Jane pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles. Là où elle n'était pas entachée par des bleus, sa peau était laiteuse et délicate. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, elle effleurait à peine les hématomes.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli était surpris que pas une fois Maura n'avait tremblé ou essayé de s'écarter de son contact, elle était restée calme et profitait pleinement de l'attention de Jane et de ses soins. Elle avait exprimé par de légers bruits son contentement, la belle brune était heureuse de la grande confiance que Maura venait de lui faire.

Après avoir terminé de laver Maura, Jane avait éteint l'eau et l'aidait à sortir de la douche. Attrapant une serviette, elle commençait à sécher les cheveux blonds, puis lentement le corps du médecin légiste, veillant à chaque fois à ne pas lui faire mal. Jane se redressait alors qu'elle avait fini d'essuyer les jambes de Maura et trouvait une petite blonde rougissante devant elle. « _Tu vas bien ?_ » Demandait-elle.

« _Oui, je . . ._ » Maura se balançait nerveuse d'une jambe à l'autre. « _Pourrais-tu détacher mon soutien-gorge s'il te plaît ?_ » Elle rougissait encore plus et Jane souriait de plus en plus.

Elle attrapait son large t-shirt et se plaçait dans le dos du médecin légiste. Elle dégrafait le sous-vêtement et faisait glisser doucement les bretelles le long des bras de Maura. Jane pouvait l'entendre inspirer profondément, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas la seule que cela faisait frémir. Secouant la tête, elle faisait glisser le T-shirt sur la tête de Maura et l'aidait à faire glisser ses bras dedans. Une fois couverte, Jane se replaçait devant elle. Ça _va aller pour la suite ?_ »

Maura souriait grandement, ses dents étaient en vue et ses yeux brillaient, Jane en avait le souffle coupé, elle pensait que Maura était magnifique, mais là elle était encore plus belle. Elle était certaine que cette femme cachait un superbe sourire et le voir enfin secouait son cœur. « _Oui merci ! Je peux me débrouiller à partir de là !_ » Avec nervosité, le médecin légiste s'approchait de Jane et sur la pointe des pieds déposait un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de rougir et baisser les yeux. Avec un grand sourire le lieutenant quittait la salle de bain un peu étourdie.

Alors qu'elle préparait un délicieux dîner, Jane entendait la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Maura en sortait et la bouche de Jane s'ouvrait largement. Le médecin légiste portait un des t-shirts de Jane assez grand pour atteindre le bas de ses hanches, il était plus serré au niveau de la poitrine et donc dessinait parfaitement les seins fermes et ronds de Maura alors qu'il les pressait, de plus ses mamelons légèrement saillants ressortaient d'autant plus. Le pantalon de jogging en coton était large et très long donc il tombait bas sur ses hanches et était seulement retenu par le cordon. Ses pieds avaient presque disparu sous le tissu. Maura avait tiré ses cheveux sur son côté droit et les avait tressés lâches.

« _J'ai presque terminé le repas, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te reposer sur le canapé en attendant_ ?! » Proposait Jane lorsque son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner. Maura allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Jane levait une main afin de la faire taire. « _C'est un ordre ! Tu as besoin de repos !_ »

Le souffle de Jane se bloquait dans sa gorge lorsque Maura lui répondait dans un ton séduisant. « _À vos ordres lieutenant !_ » Le médecin légiste lui donnait un petit sourire ludique avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon.

Jane était resté figer sur place la bouche ouverte, elle savait que Maura avait beaucoup de choses à offrir, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle joue de ses charmes ainsi, mais elle serait damnée si elle ne profitait pas de cela, parce que putain elle était sacrément sexy !

Le repas finalement prêt, Jane servait deux assiettes et allait au salon retrouver Maura. Un doux sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait les assiettes sur la table basse, son regard ne quittait pas une seconde la forme endormie de la blonde. Allonger sur son côté droit, elle était légèrement repliée sur elle-même, ses deux mains étaient posées l'une sur l'autre et sa joue reposait sur elles. Ses respirations étaient lentes et profondes, ses paupières dansaient. Une expression de calme et de sérénité embrassait son visage. Jane était charmée par un tel beau spectacle, doucement elle s'agenouillait devant Maura et lui caressait la joue. « _Maura !_ »

« _Humm !_ » Fredonnait le médecin légiste en frottant son nez contre le dos de sa main gauche et se réinstallait plus confortablement.

Jane riait doucement à la douceur et la beauté de la blonde. « _Il faut que tu manges Maura, après tu pourras t'installer dans mon lit et dormir._ »

De petits yeux s'ouvraient lentement et un doux regard noisette se posait sur Jane, la confusion se lisait facilement avant d'être remplacé par le soulagement et un tendre sourire. « _Coucou !_ » Murmurait-elle.

Jane souriait encore plus, elle se penchait en avant et embrassait le front de Maura tendrement. « _Coucou !_ » répondait-elle contre la peau de la blonde avant de s'écarter et la regarder. « _Le dîner est prêt !_ »

Maura se redressait dans une grimace et sans souffle, la douleur de son dos était violente par moments et lui coupait facilement la respiration. Jane attrapait rapidement les pilules qu'elle avait apportées, un verre d'eau et les donnait à Maura. Celle-ci les avalait rapidement et prenait une seconde pour que la douleur lancinante dans son dos se calme un peu jusqu'à ce que les cachets agissent. Finalement elle s'installait le plus confortablement possible et prenait l'assiette que lui tendait Jane alors qu'elle prenait place à côté d'elle.

Les filles mangeaient dans un calme silence, elles profitaient de leur dîner. Jane jetait régulièrement des regards sur Maura qui mangeait lentement et de toute petite bouchée. « _Tu n'as pas faim ?_ » demandait finalement Jane après que même pas un quart de la nourriture de Maura avait disparu.

Maura baissait la tête dans la honte et la peur, une larme roulait déjà sur sa joue et Jane la voyait avant qu'elle ne disparaisse cacher par une mer de cheveux d'or. « _Maura ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_ » Demandait-elle dans l'inquiétude.

« _Pardons !_ » était le seul mot du médecin légiste alors que sa gorge se serrait afin de retenir ses sanglots.

Jane attrapait la main de Maura et se rapprochait d'elle, elle posait leurs assiettes sur la table basse et se tournait complètement vers la blonde repliée sur elle-même. « _Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?_ »

Après une profonde inspiration, Maura relevait légèrement la tête mais ne regardait pas Jane dans les yeux. « _Après avoir quitté l'hôpital après l'attaque de l'agent Don, j'ai . . ._ » ses larmes devenaient plus nombreuses. « _J'ai commencé à me sous alimenter. Manger était devenu difficile, j'avais tout le temps peur et j'étais en alerte 24 heures sur 24, parfois j'oubliais même de manger._ » La colère montait de nouveau chez le lieutenant, mais elle se forçait à se contrôler pour l'amour de la femme devant elle. « _Même si je mange mieux maintenant, j'ai encore des difficultés à faire un repas correct, le médecin a dit qu'avec le temps cela retournerait à la normale._ »

Jane glissait une main dans les cheveux de Maura et repoussait certaines mèches derrière l'oreille de celle-ci, son pouce caressait la peau délicate de sa joue. « _Je comprends ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou te sentir gêner. Je ne jugerais jamais tout ce que tu pourras me dire !_ »

Finalement le médecin légiste la regardait dans les yeux et Jane pouvait y lire le soulagement, la reconnaissance et autres choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. La petite blonde reprenait son assiette et mangeait de nouveau son repas. Jane avait dévoré son assiette et la moitié de celle de Maura avait disparu, elles c'étaient installer pour regarder film. 15 minutes après le début du film, Jane sentait une tête reposer contre son épaule, dans un sourire son regard tombait sur Maura maintenant endormie. Après un moment pour contempler sa beauté, Jane caressait les cheveux de Maura. « _Maura réveille-toi ! Tu seras mieux dans mon lit._ »

Un hochement de tête et un médecin légiste à moitié endormi se laissait mener dans la chambre de Jane et installer confortablement dans le lit, une fois les couvertures bien placer sur le corps de Maura, Jane s'agenouillait devant sa tête. « _Je serais dans la salle, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle-moi !_ » Un petit sourire et un vague hochement de tête étaient la réponse de Jane, avec un sourire elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement le front de Maura, avant de quitter la pièce avec un dernier regard sur son corps endormi.

Il était 22 heures lorsque quelqu'un frappait brutalement contre la porte de Jane, elle se levait d'un bon et allait rapidement arrêter le vacarme de l'intrus afin qu'il ne réveille pas Maura ou pire la terrorise. Son instinct de protection en pleine vigueur, elle attrapait son arme et elle approchait de sa porte avec précaution.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Voici un gros morceau !**_

 _ **je n'oubli pas mes autres histoires pour ceux qui les suivent, je viens d'emménager dans mon nouvel appart, je compte bien me remettre à écrire.**_

 _ **bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

À peine sa porte était déverrouillée qu'une Angela Rizzoli furieuse entrait en trombe chez elle, Jane refermait rapidement la porte derrière elle et accourait près de sa mère.

« _Une semaine, voilà une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Tu pourrais . . ._ » Angela parlait fort alors qu'elle arpentait le salon de Jane en faisant de grand geste.

Rapidement le lieutenant se jetait sur elle dans la crainte. « _Chute !_ » sifflait-elle. « _Ne crie pas maman, je suis désolée, mais s'il te plaît cesse de hurler !_ » Elle serrait les dents à l'éclat de mort dans le regard de sa mère.

« _Comme oses-tu faire taire ta mère jeune fille !_ » s'écriait-elle encore plus fort. « _Je ne t'ai pas élevé . . ._ » Cette fois Jane posait une main sur la bouche de sa mère.

« _Je t'en prie ne crie plus, tu vas . . ._ » Mais trop tard, un terrible hurlement résonnait dans tout l'appartement. « _Merde !_ » Rugissait Jane alors qu'elle relâchait sa mère et courait vers sa chambre, elle inspirait profondément et se calmait un peu avant de pousser la porte légèrement fermée.

« _Jane ?!_ » Interrogeait Angela alors qu'elle se trouvait derrière sa fille.

Le lieutenant se tournait vers sa mère et soupirait, la peur et la tristesse brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle posait une main sur l'épaule de sa mère et parlait doucement. « _Reste ici s'il te plaît, ne parle pas et ne bouge pas._ » Sans attendre de réponse Jane ouvrait en grand la porte de la chambre afin que la lumière du salon éclair la pièce. Le lit était en désordre complet mais il était vide, Jane examinait toute la chambre attentivement, mais il n'y avait pas la petite blonde en vue.

Elle entrait dans la chambre et regardait sous le lit mais ne la voyait pas, elle commençait à être de plus en plus inquiète. Des sanglots venaient de son placard, dans un soupir elle s'approchait et ouvrait doucement la porte. Des larmes tombaient de ses yeux alors que son regard se posait enfin sur la forme fragile et toute petite de Maura, elle s'était caché au fond du placard dans un coin, son corps était replié sur lui-même et elle essayait de se faire le plus discret possible. Elle tremblait et ses sanglots étaient le plus étouffé possible.

Jane s'agenouillait devant elle et tendait une main vers la blonde avant de se raviser. « _Maura ?!_ » Celle-ci sursautait avant de se faire plus petite encore. « _Maura, c'est Jane, tu es en sécurité !_ » Elle parlait très doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

Le médecin légiste relevait légèrement la tête et son regard terrifié se posait sur Jane qui essayait de lui sourire alors que son cœur se serrait à la vue de la fragilité de Maura, elle tendait une main vers elle, mais ne la touchait toujours pas. « _Tout vas bien Maura, je suis là !_ » Dans un sanglot à vous déchirer le cœur, elle se jetait dans les bras de Jane et pleurait. Le lieutenant la tirait contre elle, elle l'enlaçait de tout son corps, elle berçait lentement Maura et embrassait le haut de sa tête alors qu'elle lui susurrait des paroles douces et réconfortantes. « _Chute, je suis là, je veille sur toi Maura. Tu ne risques plus rien ! . . ._ »

Angela ne voyait pas vraiment Jane, ni la personne avec elle, elle n'entendait pas les mots de sa fille, mais elle pouvait entendre la douceur dans sa voix et les sanglots de l'autre personne. Après presque 15 minutes, les sanglots cessaient enfin et Angela pouvait voir sa fille se relever avec quelque chose dans ses bras, elle s'installait dans son lit et tirait les couvertures sur elle.

Finalement la maman s'approchait le plus doucement possible et prenait place au pied du lit, elle réalisait que sa fille tenait une jeune femme blonde dans ses bras, même si le visage de celle-ci était caché contre la poitrine de sa fille, elle pouvait voir qu'elle c'était endormi. Jane la gardait serrée contre elle et à la surprise de sa mère, elle pleurait silencieusement. La jeune femme tremblait ou gémissait par moments, mais instinctivement l'étreinte de Jane se resserrait sur elle et elle fredonnait doucement.

« _Je suis désoler Jane !_ » Chuchotait la maman.

Le lieutenant soupirait en regardant sa mère avant de regarder à nouveau la femme fragile dans ses bras. « _Tu ne savais pas._ »

Jane allait parler lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappait des lèvres de Maura, elle la déplaçait légèrement afin que son dos ne touche plus sa jambe. Angela voyait finalement le visage de Maura avec cette nouvelle position. « _Elle s'appelle Maura Isles, elle est le nouveau médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts._ »

Un autre mouvement et le regard de Jane tombait sur de tristes et effrayés yeux noisette, elle retenait son souffle. Doucement elle caressait la joue de Maura en espérant la sortir des ténèbres dans laquelle elle se trouvait, lentement les yeux noisette de la blonde s'éclaircissaient peu à peu et Maura revenait à la surface. « _Jane ?!_ » Sa voix était faible et petite, pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

Le lieutenant souriait tendrement. « _Je suis là Maura, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité !_ »

« _Je pensais qu'il venait me chercher !_ » son corps tremblait de plus en plus, la peur grandissait dans son regard, Maura était terrifiée. « _Ne le laisse pas me prendre Jane, ne le laisse pas me faire de mal !_ » Suppliait-elle en larmes.

Jane la tirait contre elle et la cachait dans son étreinte. « _Chute ! C'est fini Maura, il ne te touchera plus jamais ! Je veille sur toi._ » Elle embrassait la tête de la blonde blottie contre sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir les larmes de Maura rouler sur sa peau. Angela avait une main posée sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'étaient élargis dans l'horreur. « _Souffres-tu ? Je vais te donner tes médicaments._ » Demandait Jane. Maura hochait simplement la tête.

Angela se levait et allait à la cuisine, elle trouvait le sac de médicament de Maura et prenait les comprimés indiquer sur l'ordonnance, elle servait un verre d'eau et apportait le tout dans la chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

Jane tendait à Maura le tout, le médecin légiste s'écartait légèrement de son corps et prenait ses cachets, elle redonnait le verre à Jane et s'installait contre elle de nouveau. « _Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi !_ »

« _Merci !_ » Soupirait le médecin légiste dans le contentement. Son corps se détendait lentement et finalement elle s'endormait contre le corps de Jane.

Une fois certaines qu'elle dormait profondément, Jane installait Maura sur le lit et la bordait, elle allait dans le salon avec sa mère. Elles restaient silencieuses pendant un moment, trop perdu dans leurs propres pensées.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jane ?!_ » Demandait calmement Angela.

Le lieutenant soupirait avant de regarder sa mère. « _Je ne sais pas si je peux te le raconter._ » Angela allait protester, mais Jane levait rapidement une main en l'air afin de la faire taire. « _Je ne sais pas si Maura sera d'accord pour qu'on sache ce qu'elle a vécu !_ » Un soupir de résignation d'Angela et Jane regardait la porte de la chambre entre ouvert. « _Je l'aime maman !_ » La tête tournée, elle ne voyait pas la surprise dans le regard de sa mère. « _Je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi, par moments je pourrais le jurer lorsqu'elle me regard et puis elle se perd dans sa peur, dans ses souvenirs et je ne suis plus sûr de rien._ »

 _« Quand l'as-tu rencontré ?_ » Demandait doucement Angela.

« _Ça fait trois semaines, tu sais . . ._ » Jane se tournait à nouveau vers sa mère et Angela pouvait voir la tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux de sa fille. « _Dès le premier jour, ils l'avaient tous jugé, la femme riche et froide. Arrogante et hautaine, ils pensaient tous qu'elle était une snob, une garce !_ »

« _Mais pas toi ?_ » Demandait curieusement Angela.

« _Non ! pas moi._ » Soufflait Jane. _« Elle était professionnelle et distante, mais elle ne s'est jamais montré arrogante, elle est simplement incroyablement intelligente et terrifiée._ » La passion et la ferveur des mots de Jane étonnaient et intriguaient Angela, cette femme devait être quelque chose pour avoir touché sa fille si profondément. « _On lui a fait beaucoup de mal maman._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _Elle est seule, vraiment toute seule depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, elle a été jeter entre les mains d'un monstre et il l'a retrouvé !_ »

Angela tirait sa fille dans ses bras, elles restaient ainsi silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le léger bruit de pas attirât leur attention. Elles tournaient rapidement la tête pour voir une petite blonde dans des vêtements trop grands avancer dans le salon en frottant ses yeux.

Immédiatement Jane se levait et l'approchait. _« Maura ?!_ » elle ne la touchait pas immédiatement.

Le médecin légiste baillait alors qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. « _Jane, je n'arrive pas . . ._ » ses mots se perdaient dans sa gorge alors qu'elle remarquait la femme assise sur le canapé qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Maintenant consciente de son apparence, elle essayait de soigner son apparence et se cachait devant la forme de Jane avec des joues légèrement rouges.

« _Maura, laisse-moi te présenter ma mère, Angela Rizzoli._ » Elle attrapait la hanche de Maura et la tirait avec elle vers le canapé.

La maman Rizzoli pouvait voir la peur dans ce doux regard noisette, elle pouvait voir la fragilité de cette petite femme. Elle pouvait voir aussi ce que sa fille lui avait dit, Maura portait dans ses yeux la douceur et la bienveillance. « _Enchanter de vous rencontrer madame Rizzoli !_ »

La maman italienne allait la tirer dans ses bras avant de se rappeler les cris de terreur qu'elle avait entendus. « _C'est moi qui suis enchanté et appelle-moi Angela !_ » Elle aimait cette petite rougeur sur ses joues terriblement pâles, ses yeux criaient peur et son corps criait douleur. Elle avait vu une marque sur l'avant-bras de Maura avant que celle-ci ne la recouvre et l'entaille sur son front était rouge. Délibérément doucement Angela tendait la main et attrapait délicatement celle de Maura, elle regardait au fond de ses beaux yeux noisette et souriait chaleureusement à la femme.

« _J'allais demander à Jane de venir dîner à la maison demain, toute la famille sera là et j'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous ?!_ » Elle pouvait voir la surprise et la peur dans son regard.

Maura regardait Jane, puis Angela. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir et à vrai dire ne le voulait pas, mais faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que Jane était difficile. « _J'aimerais, mais je . . . je . . ._ » Jane allait parler, mais Maura le faisait avant elle. « _J'ai été maltraiter par quelqu'un et mon corps souffre encore de blessures, je ne voudrais pas être une gêne pour un jour de famille._ » Murmurait-elle en baissant la tête.

Angela attrapait le menton de Maura qui se raidissait au contact, mais se laissait faire, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient, le médecin légiste pouvait voir une larme rouler sur la joue de la maman italienne. « _Tu es importante pour ma fille et je te trouve charmante alors accepte et nous veillerons sur toi !_ »

Ses paroles étaient douces et chaudes, pour la première fois Maura avait l'impression de parler à une maman et non une étrangère, sans une seconde pensée, elle se jetait dans les bras d'Angela et la serrait. Jane était étonnée par son geste et au moment où elle voyait sa mère refermer ses bras sur le dos de Maura, elle les attrapait et les relevait au niveau des épaules de la jeune femme.

Elles restaient ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'Angela ne tente de se détacher du médecin légiste, mais le corps de celle-ci se penchait plus en elle. Rapidement elle regardait sa fille avec des sourcils froncés, Jane se penchait pour voir le visage de la blonde avant de se redresser et dans un sourire regardait sa mère. « _Elle s'est endormie !_ » Chuchotait Jane en attrapant les épaules de Maura et la tirer contre son corps.

Angela caressait la joue de la blonde et regardait sa fille. « _Amène-la demain soir, il me tarde de la connaitre ! Bonne nuit ma chérie._ » elle embrassait la joue de Jane avant de se lever et quitter l'appartement.

Jane tournait le plus doucement et délicatement possible le corps de Maura et la soulevait du canapé, elle la menait à sa chambre et l'installait sur le lit. La blonde gémissait douloureusement avant de s'installer dans une position plus confortable, Jane qui après l'avoir couverte allait se relever et partir, sentait son poignet être enfermé dans une douce étreinte.

Ses yeux plongeaient dans un tendre regard. « _Reste avec moi s'il te plaît ?_ » Demandait timidement le médecin légiste. Jane acquiesçait silencieusement et faisait le tour du lit, elle s'allongeait sur le dos et à sa grande surprise, Maura se tournait et posait sa tête entre son cou et sa poitrine, sa main reposait sur le ventre de Jane, sa hanche était appuyée contre celle du lieutenant et sa jambe s'était perdue entre les siennes. « _Est-ce correct ?_ » Demandait Maura dans un chuchotement.

La surprise passé, Jane tenait Maura par une épaule et son autre main avait rejoint celle de la blonde sur son ventre, elle entrelaçait leurs doigts et soupirait de contentement. « _Maintenant c'est parfait !_ » Chuchotait Jane, elle pouvait sentir le petit corps blotti contre elle se détendre véritablement. « _Dors maintenant, tu es en sécurité ! »_ Elle recevait un léger « _Hum_ » en réponse de la femme endormie contre elle et souriait encore plus avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour.

Une sensation douce, à peine une caresse sur sa peau, un effleurement et elle ouvrait doucement les yeux. Jane tombait dans le regard doux et profond de Maura, pendant la nuit elles avaient changé de position, maintenant elles étaient allongées sur leur côté face à l'autre. Jane pouvait voir que Maura était très concentré sur son index qui retraçait son sourcil gauche. Son geste était tendre et doux, son souffle était lent et profond, la chaleur de son corps atteignait celui de Jane et son parfum l'enivrait.

L'index de Maura contournait son œil gauche avant de glisser sur son nez et suivre sa douce pente, elle redessinait sa lèvre supérieure avant de repousser ses cheveux pour les coincer derrière son oreille. Jane n'osait pas bouger, ni même respirer trop fort de peur d'effrayer Maura, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du médecin légiste qui l'intriguait énormément, c'était encore là et elle ne pouvait pas mettre un mot dessus.

Ce moment était intense et fort en émotion, Jane ne voulait surtout pas interrompre l'élan que venait de prendre Maura. Son doigt retraçait maintenant son oreille avant de suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire et s'arrêter sur son menton. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, Maura semblait réaliser qu'elle était éveillée, leurs yeux se rencontraient et chacune se perdait dans l'autre.

Lentement Maura rapprochait son visage de celui de Jane, leurs souffles se croisaient, elle fermait les yeux et n'effleurait que très légèrement les lèvres de Jane. Le lieutenant retenait son souffle, elle laissait Maura faire et voir ce qu'elle voulait.

Après ce léger contact, Maura prenait un peu de distance et regardait le lieutenant dans les yeux. Pour la première fois elle pouvait voir l'amour que cette femme avait pour elle clairement visible dans son regard et elle se penchait en avant une seconde fois. Seulement cette fois-ci elle embrassait véritablement Jane, ses lèvres se refermaient sur celle du bas du lieutenant.

Lorsque son baiser était retourné, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle embrassait tendrement Jane, le baiser était doux et chaleureux. Il n'était pas avide ou urgent non, il était langoureux et sensuel, une étreinte, une caresse, une danse voluptueuse entre deux bouches qui s'adoraient pour la première fois.

Lorsque le baiser prenait un goût saler, Jane s'écartait de la bouche de Maura pour la trouver en pleurs, effrayé, elle attrapait ses joues. « _Pourquoi pleurs-tu ?_ » Demandait-elle avec crainte.

Maura attrapait les mains de Jane sur son visage et s'accrochait à elles fermement. « _Je sais que je t'aime !_ » Ses larmes tombaient comme une averse sur ses joues. « _Mais je ne sais pas aimer, on ne m'a pas appris, on ne m'a pas montré comment aimer !_ »

Dans un soupir Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement son front avant de la regarder dans les yeux, elle pouvait y lire le désespoir, la peur et maintenant ce qu'elle reconnaissait, l'amour. « _Tu sais comment aimer Maura, peut-être pas consciemment, mais tu sais !_ » La surprise brillait dans son doux regard noisette. « _Lorsque tes gestes sont tendres et doux envers moi, tu me montres ton amour !_ » elle lui caressait délicatement la joue droite. « _Lorsque tu te blottis dans mes bras quand tu as peur ou juste parce que tu as besoin de ce contact étroit, tu me montres ton amour ! la confiance que tu me donnes est également une grande preuve d'amour ! Mais surtout ce regard que tu me donnes empli d'amour me touche !_ » Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement Maura sur les lèvres et elle était émue lorsque celle-ci lui rendait son baiser. Jane la tirait contre son corps et la gardait à l'abri dans ses bras. « _Tu sais aimer Maura et tout ce que tu me donnes est plus que suffisant pour moi ! pour le reste tu apprendras petit à petit, nous avons le temps, savoir que tu m'aimes est tout ce que j'aurais pu rêver !_ » Un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Maura et elles restaient ainsi dans l'étreinte de l'autre pour quelques heures de plus.

Elles profitaient de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, elles profitaient de cette petite bulle d'amour qui les entourait, seulement elles, loin du monde terrifiant et agressif. Juste Maura et Jane !

Dans un soupir de contentement Maura bougeait légèrement ses épaules, un cri perçant quittait ses lèvres alors que son corps se cambrait dans le poignard de la douleur qui venait de frapper le bas de son dos. Le bien-être et la béatitude avaient engourdi son corps au point d'oublier ses blessures et son besoin de médicament, mais ce petit mouvement venait de lui rappeler la dure réalité dans la plus douloureuse des façons.

Terrifié par ce cri Jane s'était reculé vivement et avait attrapé le visage du médecin légiste, des larmes brûlaient les joues de Maura et poignardaient le cœur de Jane. « _Respire Maura ! Respire doucement !_ » Le corps de Maura tremblait violemment et sa respiration était quasiment inexistante, son visage était pure image de la douleur. « _Je vais chercher tes médicaments !_ » Murmurait Jane avant de se lever et courir à la cuisine, elle attrapait les pilules, l'eau et revenait à sa chambre.

La vision de Maura était écrasante, elle était repliée sur elle-même, son front commençait à se couvrir de sueur qui perlait sur sa peau, ses joues rougissaient de la température qui montait en elle, son cri avait laissé place à des gémissements, seules ses larmes étaient restées sur ses joues.

Elle grimpait sur le lit et s'asseyait près de la tête de Maura, elle la soulevait que très légèrement et lui donnait ses cachets avant de la placer sur ses cuisses, Maura s'allongeait sur le ventre. Rapidement les mains de Maura se refermaient sur le tissu du pantalon de jogging de Jane et si accrochaient de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle gémissait toujours, sa température était élevée et son corps se couvrait d'une fine couche de sueur. Jane était véritablement inquiète, une de ses mains avait attrapé l'une de Maura et l'autre caressait ses cheveux et grattait son cuir chevelu, elle avait vite réalisé que Maura aimait cela et se détendait plus lorsque Jane lui caressait les cheveux.

Finalement le corps de Maura cessait de s'agiter, ses gémissements avaient également disparu, même si elle était encore crispée. Son souffle était toujours inégal et sa température était encore élevée. « _Maura ?!_ » Chuchotait-elle doucement. Elle repoussait les quelques brins de ses cheveux qui avaient glissé sur son visage.

« _Un bain._ » Susurrait à peine Maura.

Jane se penchait un peu plus vers elle, elle n'avait pas compris ses mots et à peine entendu sa voix. « _Dis-moi Maura ?_ »

« _Un bain chaud_ » Elle était extenuée, son corps était las et endolori.

Le plus délicatement possible Jane posait la tête de Maura sur un oreiller, bien sûr elle gémissait dans le mouvement et le lieutenant se levait rapidement. Elle courait à la salle de bain et faisait couler un bain, elle sortait plusieurs grandes serviettes, elle allait à la cuisine chercher une bouteille d'eau froide, elle prenait les antidouleurs de Maura et ramenait le tout à la salle de bain. Elle éteignait l'eau et retournait à sa chambre, Maura n'avait pas bougé, elle était si fragile et délicate à ce moment précis. Jane s'agenouillait devant le lit et caressait la joue chaude et rouge de Maura. « _Tout est prêt !_ »

Finalement Maura ouvrait les yeux et la puissance de la douleur qui se reflétait en eux pinçait le cœur de Jane, elle donnerait tout pour souffrir à sa place. « _Tu devras t'allonger dans la baignoire et m'installer sur toi !_ » Même parler semblait si difficile pour le médecin légiste.

Après une profonde inspiration Jane se relevait et retirait rapidement ses vêtements, elle restait en sous-vêtements, elle se penchait sur le lit et le plus délicatement possible retirait le t-shirt et le pantalon de Maura. Son regard tombait sur le dos complètement nu du médecin légiste, bien sûr elle l'avait aidé à s'habiller donc elle savait que Maura ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Un gémissement de la blonde et rapidement Jane passait un bras autour de son épaule gauche, sa main se posait sur son ventre, son avant-bras calé entre ses seins, son autre main attrapait la hanche droite de Maura fermement, le plus doucement possible elle relevait le corps de Maura.

Ses poings se serraient, ainsi que ses dents et ses yeux, un grondement remontait dans la poitrine du docteur Isles. Une fois debout, Jane ne perdait pas de temps et la menait rapidement à la salle de bain. Sûr qu'elle tenait sur ses pieds, Jane la relâchait et entrait dans la baignoire, elle aidait Maura à la rejoindre, son corps était chancelant. Elles s'agenouillaient doucement, puis le plus lentement possible, Jane se penchait en arrière, emportant avec elle le corps de Maura pressé contre le sien. Le médecin légiste s'installait sur sa poitrine, son visage disparaissait contre son cou, sa main droite reposait sur la hanche de Jane et sa main gauche au-dessus du sein droit du lieutenant, près de sa clavicule. Les jambes de Maura étaient entre celles de Jane, son corps tremblait de l'effort et de la douleur.

Jane caressait légèrement la peau du dos de Maura loin de son hématome, son autre main tenait l'arrière de sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir l'eau chaude détendre lentement son petit corps crispé et sentir le souffle de Maura sur son cou commencer à s'égaliser. Elle repoussait la chevelure blonde et admirait la peau laiteuse sous ses yeux, un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle distinguait de légère tache de rousseur sur sa peau.

Ses yeux revenaient sur le visage de Maura et elle pouvait la voir très concentrée, du bout du doigt, elle caressait son front en commençant entre ses sourcils et remontait jusqu'à la limite de ses cheveux. « _À quoi penses-tu ?_ » Demandait Jane doucement.

Maura relevait la tête, mais serrait les dents à la douleur vive qui traversait son dos avant de souffler et se détendre. « _L'amour ne fait pas mal !_ » Répondait-elle doucement.

Jane fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « _Bien sûr que l'amour ne fait pas mal._ » Elle caressait l'épaule du médecin légiste, ainsi que sa tête.

« _L'amour m'a toujours fait mal, je pensais que c'était comme ça !_ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue et immédiatement Jane l'embrassait sur le front. « _J'ai été adopté lorsque j'étais bébé, j'ai toujours pensé que mes parents ne me voulaient pas près d'eux parce que je n'étais pas ce qu'ils attendaient. J'ai grandi toute seule, à 10 ans ils m'ont envoyé dans un pensionnat._ » Un pincement au bas de son dos et Maura gémissait de douleur alors qu'elle s'accrochait au corps de Jane. « _J'ai eu quelques relations, mais je n'étais jamais comme il fallait et en amitié, personne ne voulait me connaitre après que j'ai ouvert la bouche !_ »

Jane soupirait de douleur, elle pensait que Maura avait été seule, mais elle n'imaginait pas que c'était toute sa vie. Elle était d'autant plus admirative de la femme blottie sur elle, car malgré la souffrance et le rejet qu'elle semblait avoir toujours connus, elle était chaleureuse et aimante. « _Moi je vois la merveilleuse femme que tu es et je ne veux pas être une seule seconde loin de toi !_ » Son cœur se gonflait au doux sourire qui embrassait ses tendres lèvres, Maura était magnifique lorsqu'elle souriait. Ce qui faisait chavirer son cœur et sa fossette gauche plus marquer, parfois seule lorsqu'elle souriait timidement. « _Tu es tellement belle !_ » La douce rougeur qui se glissait sur les joues du docteur Isles était adorable et Jane souriait encore plus.

Lentement les yeux de Maura rencontraient ceux de Jane. « _Je n'ai pas peur avec toi._ » Jane l'écoutait attentivement. « _Je n'ai pas peur que tu me fasses souffrir où me blesse volontairement. Je n'ai pas peur lorsque tu me touches ou que je suis dans tes bras. Dis, tu veux vraiment de moi ?!_ » Demandait-elle craintivement.

L'expression du lieutenant devenait ferme et sérieuse. « _J'ai besoin de toi ! Maintenant que j'ai la chance de voir ton sourire, le monde semble plus lumineux et brillant lorsque tu me souris. Je me sens forte prêt de toi, je me sens complète dans tes bras. Oui je veux de toi Maura, je t'aime !_ » Pour celer ses mots, elle se penchait et embrassait tendrement et profondément Maura. Lorsqu'elle la sentait répondre à son baiser avec ferveur, Jane caressait la lèvre supérieure de la blonde doucement avec sa langue. Elle souriait à son frisson et son léger gémissement, mais lorsque les lèvres douces et délicates de Maura s'ouvraient finalement pour l'accueillir dans sa bouche, c'était au tour de Jane de gémir.

Leurs langues se caressaient, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver. Elles goûtaient l'autre pour la première fois, c'était tendre et passionné, doux et pourtant fort à la fois. Le temps semblait disparaître, elles s'embrassaient encore et encore, elles se caressaient légèrement.

Finalement Jane brisait le baiser et regardait Maura avec adoration, le médecin légiste rougissait légèrement et souriait à Jane. Un frisson parcourait son corps et elle réalisait que l'eau du bain c'était beaucoup refroidi, elle bougeait légèrement son dos et relevait la tête dans un grand sourire. « _Je n'ai plus mal !_ »

Jane la tirait dans un doux baiser avant de lui sourire. « _Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider, je déteste te voir souffrir._ » Alors qu'elle attendait que Maura se lève, elle pouvait la voir rougir furieusement et baisser la tête. « _Maura ?!_ » Demandait-elle dans la confusion et la joie de la voir si timide.

 _« Je . . ._ » Elle se raclait la gorge avant de relever la tête. « _Je suis pratiquement nue !_ » Murmurait-elle avant de rougir encore plus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Jane riait fort alors qu'elle tirait la tête de Maura contre sa poitrine. « _Ne soit pas timide Maura, tu n'as pas de raison de l'être, tu es magnifique !_ » Elle pouvait sentir les joues du médecin légiste devenir plus chaude. « _Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé ton corps !_ » Maura relevait brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés, Jane lui souriait alors qu'elle lui caressait la joue. « _J'étais trop inquiète, j'avais peur en te voyant souffrir ainsi. Mais la prochaine fois que j'ai la chance d'admirer tes courbes envoûtantes, je ne compte pas me gêner !_ » Elle faisait un clin d'œil et Maura lui frappait l'épaule légèrement dans un semblant de choc, mais son sourire lui échappait.

Jane attrapait une serviette et la portait devant Maura en fermant les yeux. La blonde se redressait et enroulait la serviette autour d'elle. « _Merci !_ » Murmurait-elle alors que son regard croisait celui de Jane.

Elles sortaient de la baignoire, le regard de Jane était attiré par la fin de la cicatrice sur le ventre de Maura. Jane approchait sa main tremblante vers l'abdomen de Maura, celle-ci fronçait les sourcils en voyant la tristesse, mais aussi la douleur dans le regard de Jane. Elle baissait les yeux et réalisait où se dirigeait sa main, son corps tremblait légèrement et elle cessait de respirer.

Délicatement Jane repoussait légèrement la serviette et découvrait toute la cicatrice. Avec son autre main elle retraçait la marque du bout des doigts. Un frisson parcourait le corps de Maura et rapidement le lieutenant relevait la tête pour voir les yeux de Maura se fermer et sa lèvre inférieure avait disparu dans sa bouche. Doucement elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement la cicatrice. Jane pouvait sentir le corps de Maura frissonner sous ses lèvres, rapidement elle levait la tête et la regardait attentivement.

Même si le médecin légiste semblait apprécier ses attentions, Jane remarquait la raideur dans certains de ses muscles. La conversation sur le toit et la déposition lui revenait en mémoire. Doucement Jane se relevait et attrapait la blonde par les hanches, elle pouvait voir la confusion, mais aussi le soulagement dans son regard. Après un tendre baiser sur son front, elle tirait Maura contre elle et l'enlaçait doucement. Le docteur Isles se détendait immédiatement contre Jane et celle-ci soupirait avant d'enterrer son nez dans ses cheveux.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, le lieutenant Rizzoli se jetait dans le vide. « _Tu sais que je t'aime Maura ?!_ » Demandait-elle doucement, elle pouvait la sentir hocher la tête contre sa poitrine. « _Je ne veux pas te blesser et ne surtout pas te faire revivre le cauchemar que tu as vécu, mais j'ai peur de te faire du mal sans m'en rendre compte !_ » Elle soupirait lourdement.

Maura se dégageait légèrement de la poitrine de Jane et la regardait avec confusion. « _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire._ »

Jane inspirait profondément, elle savait ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'elle parlerait ou du moins elle l'imaginait. « _Je parle de ce que tu m'as dit sur le toit, de ça ! »_ Doucement elle effleurait la peau du bas-ventre de Maura au-dessus de sa culotte, là où se trouvaient les hématomes.

Sans se faire attendre, le corps de Maura se figeait et son visage se refermait. Elle fermait les yeux et tentait de respirer calmement même si son cœur battait fort et vite, prêt à jaillir de sa poitrine. Jane ne lui laissait pas le temps de réfléchir, elle tirait Maura avec elle vers les toilettes et après avoir rabattu le couvercle, elle s'asseyait dessus et tirait Maura sur ses cuisses. Elle maintenait le médecin légiste contre elle.

Le corps de Maura tremblait, ses respirations étaient courtes et peu profondes. Sentant la chaleur du corps de Jane contre le sien, elle l'attrapait par la nuque et faisait disparaître son visage contre la peau de son cou. Jane la tirait plus près d'elle. « _Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Maura, mais je ne veux pas que mes caresses ramènent ses horribles souvenirs à la surface. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il t'a touché une autre fois._ »

Jane pouvait sentir Maura s'accrocher encore plus à elle et son souffle se couper, elle savait qu'elle pleurait. Le lieutenant Rizzoli la berçait doucement et se détestait intérieurement pour lui faire du mal. « _Oui !_ » était la toute petite réponse de Maura à son oreille, pas plus forte qu'un souffle.

Jane soupirait lourdement alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur le corps de Maura. Elle sentait les larmes de la blonde tomber sur son cou et rouler sur sa peau, elle sentait son corps frêle trembler contre le sien.

Maura luttait pour parler, les mots étaient piégés dans sa gorge, tant d'années à les refouler le plus profondément en elle, qu'ils refusaient de sortir maintenant. « _Je . . . Je suis allé aux toilettes au poste de Washington._ » Elle refermait plus fermement ses bras autour de Jane de peur de disparaître dans ses terribles souvenirs. « _Je n'ai pas entendu la porte, je n'ai pas entendu les pas . . ._ » Elle serrait ses yeux aussi fort que possible afin de ne pas revoir les images de ce jour. « _Quand, . . . quand j'ai ouvert la porte . . . il était là ! Il . . . Son, . . . Son pantalon était ouvert et il se . . ._ »

Jane sentait le violent tremblement qui traversait le corps de Maura, elle fermait les yeux et essayait de garder son calme, doucement elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière avec Maura et sa main gauche remontait contre l'arrière de la tête de la blonde pour caresser ses cheveux.

« _Il se masturbait devant ma porte. J'ai reculé rapidement et il . . . Il en a profité pour entrer dans la cabine._ » Elle sanglotait maintenant et s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au corps de Jane. « _J'ai voulu sortir mais il . . . Il . . . Il a attrapé mes mains et m'a poussé contre le mur. Oh Jane j'avais si peur !_ » Elle criait avec de nouvelles larmes.

Jane se raclait la gorge, ses yeux s'emplissaient déjà de larmes. « _Chute ! Je suis là Maura, il ne pourra plus te faire de mal._ »

Maura prenait quelques respirations contrôlées afin de pouvoir continuer à parler. « _Il a attrapé mes mains et les a piégés derrière moi. L'autre à lâché son, . . . son, . . . il a tiré ma jupe vers le haut et a arraché brutalement ma culotte._ » La sensation de ses mains sur son corps était de nouveau là et elle enfouissait rapidement son nez dans les cheveux de Jane afin de se rappeler qui la tenait et qu'elle était en sécurité. « _Il riait de mes larmes et reprenait son . . . il avançait vers moi avec un terrible sourire. Il a, . . . Il a poussé mes jambes plus ouvertes avec ses pieds et s'apprêtait à . . ._ » Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle se sentait déchirée par la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie en réalisant qu'il allait la prendre de force et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

Jane luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de rage, pour ne pas prendre sa voiture et aller frapper cet homme à mort. Elle fermait les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait afin de contenir ses larmes, elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle que Maura avait vécu bien plus d'horreur qu'elle n'en avait parlé.

La honte et le dégoût la submergeaient rapidement. « _J'ai attendu qu'il soit très près de moi mais avant qu'il ne puisse me toucher je lui ai donné un grand coup de genou, il ne s'attendait pas à cela et j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir lui échapper. J'ai rabaissé ma jupe et je suis rentré immédiatement à la maison._ »

Jane pouvait sentir Maura s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau, même si elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son corps, son cœur prenait de la distance. Jane tournait légèrement Maura vers la droite et la forçait à reposer sa tête contre son épaule, de cette façon elle pouvait voir son visage. La peur et l'incertitude brillaient dans ses yeux. Jane savait, elle savait ce que Maura redoutait maintenant, elle savait ce qui l'effrayait. « _Je ne vais pas t'abandonner Maura !_ » Doucement elle se penchait en avant et embrassait son front. « _Je ne vais pas non plus te repousser ! Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse !_ » Maura l'écoutait attentivement. « _Je veux que tu me dises immédiatement si un de mes gestes ou mes mots te mettent mal à l'aise. Je veux que tu me dises si quelque chose t'effraie pour que je puisse faire ce qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes en sécurité ! Promets-moi ?_ »

Maura se raclait la gorge, ses larmes étaient maintenant de soulagement et d'amour pour l'incroyable femme qui la tenait à l'abri du monde dans ses bras. « _Je te le promets Jane !_ » Affirmait-elle sérieusement. « _Tu sais lorsque tu me touches ce n'est pas à lui que je pense. Tes caresses sont douces, tendres, respectueuses, presque même comme si tu avais peur de me blesser. Ton souffle est chaud et réconfortant contre ma peau, ton parfum est sucré et enivrant. Dans tes bras tout ce que je ressens c'est le confort et la sécurité, j'aime ça, mais ça me fait peur aussi._ »

Les doigts de Jane effleuraient la joue droite de Maura. « _Pourquoi ?_ » Demandait-elle dans un murmure.

« _Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec quelqu'un et j'ai peur de tout perdre._ » Jane ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais Maura ne lui en laissait pas le temps. « _Personne n'est jamais resté avec moi, personne ne m'a montré la moitié de l'amour et de l'attention que tu m'as donnée !_ »

Jane fermait les yeux une seconde et inspirait profondément, puis elle plongeait de nouveau dans l'intense regard de Maura. « _Je t'aime Maura et je ne compte pas t'abandonner. Je déteste tous ceux qui ont pu te laisser croire que tu ne méritais ou ne valait pas la peine de rester près de toi et de t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Je vois la merveilleuse femme que tu es, plus je te découvre et plus je suis charmé. Ce sont eux qui y perdent et c'est moi qui gagne la plus incroyable femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée !_ » Elle tirait lentement Maura vers elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et amoureusement.

Une de ses mains remontait la nuque puis la tête de Maura, ses ongles raclaient la peau de son crâne. Son autre main la tenait entre les omoplates et la gardait pressée contre son torse. Tout le corps de Jane était très sensible à celui de Maura, elle pouvait sentir le frisson qui avait parcouru tout son corps lorsque ses doigts se promenaient dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres avaient vibré au doux gémissement qui avait résonné dans la gorge du médecin légiste. Sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de celle de la blonde, elles finiraient par ne faire qu'une si leur peau pouvait fusionner.

Après un long moment à s'embrasser et se réconforter, Jane reculait sa tête afin de pouvoir voire les yeux noisette de Maura. « _Allons manger !_ » Jane remarquait la lourdeur des paupières de Maura et le léger affaissement de son corps. « _Il est l'heure du déjeuner et tu dois manger pour prendre tes médicaments. Je nous prépare un rapide repas et ensuite tu pourras te reposer._ » Avec un rapide baiser, Jane aidait Maura à se lever et se redressait à son tour. Sûr que Maura irait bien, Jane quittait la salle de bain afin de la laisser s'habiller, pendant ce temps elle préparait un rapide repas.

Jane avait préparé grâce à sa mère qui avait eu la bienveillance de remplir son frigo et ses placards de nourritures, des spaghettis bolognais. Elle avait rempli les assiettes et posé le tout sur le plan de travail.

Finalement Maura sortait de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement une grande chemise mauve de Jane et un caleçon blanc en dessous. Le bas de la chemise atteignait la moitié de ses cuisses, les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes et deux boutons étaient ouverts au niveau du col, laissant apparaître un peu de peau sous son cou sans pour autant montrer le début de son décolleté.

Les yeux de Jane avaient ratissé son corps de ses pieds jusqu'à sa crinière d'or, elle n'avait manqué aucune parcelle de peau découverte et pourtant son regard était encore avide de sa chair. Le lieutenant respirait profondément et fermait les yeux un moment afin de calmer la chaleur qui grandissait en elle.


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Elles prenaient place face à face autour du plan de travail et commençaient tranquillement à manger. Cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes qu'elles mangeaient silencieusement lorsque soudain, leurs voix à l'unisson brisaient le silence.

« _Jane!_ »

« _Maura!_ »

Elles se regardaient avec surprise avant de glousser doucement. Jane tendait la main et attrapait celle de Maura posée à côté de son assiette, son pouce caressait la peau délicate sur le dessus de celle-ci. Avec un tendre sourire elle allait proposer à Maura de commencer mais celle-ci secouait la tête alors même qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« _Tu te souviens de la venue de ma mère hier soir ?_ » Demandait timidement Jane.

Maura baissait la tête et ses joues rougissaient dans l'embarras. Elle acquiesçait simplement, seulement une douce pression suivie d'une caresse sur le dos de sa main et elle plongeait de nouveau dans le regard chaleureux et empli d'amour de Jane. « _Elle t'a invité au dîner de famille se soir._ » La petite main qu'elle tenait tremblait légèrement. « _Je ne veux pas te pousser, si tu ne veux pas y aller je comprendrais très bien._ » Rapidement elle se levait et allait immédiatement prendre le médecin légiste dans ses bras lorsqu'elle voyait la honte et la peur emplir son doux regard noisette. Elle l'enfermait dans une tendre étreinte chaleureuse et embrassait le dessus de sa tête, Maura la tenait fermement. « _Ma mère comprendra si tu ne peux pas Maura, elle ne t'en voudra pas et moi non plus._ »

Jane relevait son menton et son cœur se serrait en voyant ses joues baignées de larmes. Doucement elle se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement ses tendres lèvres. « _Elle veut te connaître parce que je lui ai dit que je t'aime._ » Elle retenait son rire en voyant la surprise dans le regard de Maura.

Le docteur Isles se raclait la gorge. « _J'aimerais la connaître, . . ._ » Le sourire sincère et heureux de Jane la touchait profondément. « _Mais j'ai peur d'avoir une mauvaise réaction à un moment et . . ._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue gauche suivie par une autre et une autre, elle se jetait dans les bras de Jane et sanglotait rapidement. « _Je ne veux pas qu'ils me détestent ou me vois comme un monstre._ » S'écriait-elle, le cœur du lieutenant se brisait, elle serait fermement Maura contre elle. « _Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes et que je te perde._ »

Rapidement Jane l'enlaçait encore plus et la maintenait fermement contre elle. « _Je ne te détesterai jamais Maura, tout ce que tu recevras de ma part c'est de la compréhension et du soutien._ » à contre cœur elle repoussait doucement la petite blonde et attrapait son visage entre ses mains. « _Personne ne me fera t'abandonner tu m'entends_? » Maura acquiesçait. « _Je ne prends pas à la légère la confiance que tu m'as accordée et encore moins ton cœur que tu me donnes._ »

Rapidement Maura se jetait sur les lèvres de Jane et l'embrassait avec amour et reconnaissance. Elle tirait aussi près que possible le corps du lieutenant Rizzoli contre elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé aimer et être aimée ainsi, pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait le sentiment d'être vue, vraiment vue et surtout d'être importante pour quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas croire combien il était merveilleux d'être désiré et soigné par une autre personne, Jane Rizzoli était un cadeau, le plus beau que la vie venait de lui offrir et Maura était déterminé à la garder près d'elle pour toujours !

Les filles finissaient de manger tranquillement, une fois la table rangée et la vaisselle faite, Maura se tournait vers Jane qui essuyait ses mains avec le torchon. « _Jane ?_ » Le lieutenant levait les yeux et regardait attentivement le docteur Isles qui semblait un peu nerveuse, elle jouait avec la bague à sa main gauche. « _Je me demandais si nous pourrions aller chez moi chercher quelques affaires._ » Jane secouait déjà la tête dans le refus, Maura s'avançait et lui attrapait la main gauche. « _J'ai besoin de vêtement et mes affaires de toilette, s'il te plaît Jane ?!_ »

Jane réprimait un grognement alors que sa détermination fondait devant le regard de Maura et sa lèvre inférieure qui avait disparu entre ses dents. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur que Don la retrouve et ne la lui enlève pour toujours. Le souvenir de son dos apparaissait immédiatement devant ses yeux, elle revoyait l'énorme hématome sur sa colonne vertébrale. Jane préférait mourir que de voir cette merveilleuse femme blessée de nouveau.

Maura pouvait voir la peur emplir le beau regard brun de Jane. « _Ce n'est que pour moins d'une heure Jane, juste le temps que je prenne quelques affaires._ » Elle se penchait et embrassait délicatement ses lèvres.

Dans un soupir de résignation, Jane hochait la tête, elle tirait la petite blonde contre elle et souriait en voyait celui de Jane. « _À une seule condition Maura, j'appelle les autres pour veiller sur toi._ »

Maura se blottissait contre elle. « _Tout ce que tu veux Jane, tout ce que tu veux !_ »

Elles allaient au salon et s'installaient confortablement devant la télévision. Jane installait Maura sur le canapé et reposait sa tête sur ses genoux, une couverture sur son corps et elle s'endormait paisiblement. La main droite de Jane caressait tendrement sa belle chevelure d'or et l'autre frottait délicatement son épaule. Le lieutenant Rizzoli avait appelé son partenaire et avait été heureuse d'entendre que lui, Korsak et Frankie seraient là pour l'aider à protéger Maura.

Jane était absorbée par son film lorsque tout à coup Maura s'agitait dans son sommeil. Le lieutenant baissait les yeux pour la voir se replier sur elle-même. De petits gémissements se glissaient hors de ses lèvres, rapidement Jane se penchait en avant, elle caressait sa tempe et ses cheveux. Elle parlait doucement à son oreille. « _Tout va bien Maura, c'est juste un mauvais rêve. Tu es en sécurité ma chérie._ » Elle embrassait tendrement sa joue. « _Je veille sur toi Maura, je ne te laisse pas._ » Elle murmurait doucement ses mots à son oreille.

Un sourire grandissait sur son visage alors qu'elle voyait le corps de Maura se détendre, un soupir de contentement s'échappait de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se tournait sur le canapé et enfouissait son visage contre le ventre de Jane. Sa main gauche s'accrochait au t-shirt de Jane et sa main droite se glissait sous le tissu pour se reposer sur sa peau, Jane frissonnait au contact de la main de Maura sur sa hanche. Sa main était douce et chaude contre sa peau et Jane sentait la chaleur venant de Maura se glisser sous sa chair et envahir son corps.

Elle avait remarqué que depuis le moment où Maura lui avait accordé sa confiance et encore plus après lui avoir confié son cœur, que la petite blonde cherchait le moindre contact avec elle. Que ce soit sa main qui touchait la sienne, sa jambe effleurant les siennes où se blottir profondément contre elle, le médecin légiste maintenait autant que possible un contact physique avec elle.

En regardant plus intensément la forme endormie de Maura, Jane réalisait que sa petite amie était avide de chaleur humaine, du confort que seule une personne qui vous aime pouvait offrir. Le lieutenant Rizzoli se demandait si cette merveilleuse femme avait toujours eu froid dans sa vie autant qu'elle avait été seule. Elle se demandait si personne n'avait jamais apporté un peu de chaleur dans le cœur de Maura.

« _Je te promets Maura de toujours te garder au chaud et en sécurité contre moi !_ » Elle enlaçait le corps de Maura autant que leurs positions lui permettaient et elle la gardait contre elle.

« _Maura._ » Jane frôlait sa joue. « _Réveille-toi Maura._ » Elle promenait sa main dans ses cheveux. Un petit soupir atteignait ses oreilles mais rien de plus. Il était 17 heures et elles devaient rencontrer les gars à la maison de Maura dans trente minutes. Jane ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle dormait si paisiblement et elle savait que le docteur Isles avait besoin de sommeil. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait surement pas faite une nuit complète depuis que ce connard était revenu dans sa vie et elle se demandait même si elle dormait bien avant qu'il ne réapparaisse.

Jane était encore un peu étonnée de son comportement envers Maura, bien sûr elle était protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aimait, elle protégeait farouchement les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Mais Maura, avec elle c'était tellement différent, jamais elle n'avait montré tant de soucis et d'attention à un autre partenaire qu'elle le faisait avec le médecin légiste. Malgré toute sa volonté de ne pas montrer trop de faiblesse où trop s'investir au risque d'être blessé, avec Maura elle ne pouvait pas se retenir.

Elle était naturellement douce et attentionnée avec Maura, elle parlait sans peur de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, elle faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Jane savait que même à l'extérieur elle montrerait autant de soucis et de tendresse envers le docteur Isles qu'elle le faisait derrière des portes. Si Maura avait besoin d'elle, de ses bras, de ses lèvres ou de ses mots alors qu'elles sont entourées, Jane les lui donnerait sans hésiter un seul instant.

Elle aimait Maura, elle l'aimait profondément et pour cette femme elle donnerait tout.

Une larme roulait sur sa joue dans la réalisation de ses sentiments, Jane était heureuse et en même temps terrifiée. Elle savait que Maura ne lui briserait jamais le cœur, non elle était bien trop douce et bienveillante pour cela, mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose un jour, Jane n'était pas certaine de pouvoir vivre sans elle maintenant.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas remarqué que Maura c'était finalement éveillée et la regardait avec inquiétude. Au moment où ses yeux noisette attrapaient l'éclat de lumière sur la larme solitaire qui roulait sur la joue de Jane, le médecin légiste portait rapidement une main sur son visage et caressait sa peau tendrement avec son pouce, attendant patiemment que Jane lui revienne.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient enfin, Jane était accueillie par le souci et l'amour dans les yeux de Maura, avec un tendre sourire elle se penchait vers le bas tout en tirant la tête de Maura vers elle afin qu'elles se rencontrent à mi-chemin dans un tendre et doux baiser.

Le désir était là, la passion aussi, mais pas l'urgence. Jane ne se sentait pas frustrée des simples caresses qu'elles partageaient ou des baisers, elle pourrait attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour que Maura soit prête pour plus entre elles. Jane savait qu'une fois qu'elles auraient franchi le pas, elles auraient beaucoup de mal à se détacher de l'autre.

Alors que leurs langues se rencontraient, les craintes qu'elle avait ressenties disparaissaient peu à peu. Chaque caresse douce de la langue chaude et humide de Maura repoussait les ombres qui avaient assombri ses pensées. Elle n'était pas voyante, elle ne pouvait pas prédire l'avenir, mais une chose était certaine. Jane profiterait autant que possible de Maura, elle se baignerait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait dans tout l'amour que lui offrirait cette femme.

Enhardie par cette pensée, Jane prenait une profonde respiration avant de reprendre la bouche de Maura avec plus d'ardeur. Son bras gauche tenait son petit corps contre elle, sa main droite gardait sa tête près de la sienne. Le baiser était intense, il était passionné sans pour autant être rapide et bâclé. Les filles avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs se parlaient simplement, qu'elles se disaient plus dans un baiser qu'elles ne pourraient le faire en mot.

Le baiser rompu, Jane tirait Maura contre elle et la gardait quelques minutes dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés, le nez perdu dans le cou et la chevelure de l'autre, elles respiraient profondément le parfum si envoutant de l'autre.

« _Il est l'heure ?_ » Demandait finalement Maura doucement. Elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment de confort, de sécurité et de bien-être.

Les bras de Jane se resserraient automatiquement autour du corps de la blonde contredisant ses mots. « _Oui, nous devons nous préparer à partir._ »

Après quelques secondes, aucune ne voulant lâcher l'autre, Maura gloussait. « _Je doute que l'on puisse y aller dans cette position._ »

Sentant les bras de Maura se resserrer autour de son cou alors qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots soulageait le cœur de Jane, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas vouloir lâcher l'autre. Elle riait doucement tandis qu'elle enterrait un peu plus son visage contre le cou de porcelaine de Maura, Jane déposait un petit baiser avant de se redresser dans un soupir. Son regard rencontrait celui du docteur Isles et elles se souriaient tendrement. _« Les gars vont nous attendre et maman va me tuer pour être en retard._ » Un baiser sur son front et Jane l'aidait à se redresser. « _Aller ma belle, allons te trouver des vêtements, . . ._ » Ses mots se perdaient dans sa gorge alors que son regard tombait sur les jambes nues de Maura révélé par la couverture qu'elle repoussait.

Maura se levait, elle repliait la couverture et la posait sur le canapé, son regard retournait sur Jane et elle était surprise de la voir figé. Elle ne bougeait pas et ne semblait même pas respirer, confuse elle suivait son regard. Maura regardait ses jambes nues qui semblaient avoir hypnotisé Jane, timidement elle effleurait du bout des doigts sa peau, cherchant ce qui avait pris l'attention de sa belle italienne. Les hématomes à l'intérieur de ses cuisses étaient cachés par la chemise et le reste de ses jambes étaient sans marque.

Finalement le lieutenant Rizzoli sortait de sa transe lorsque la blonde caressait légèrement sa peau de ses doigts, avec des mains tremblantes elle s'approchait de toute cette peau soyeuse. Timidement elle frôlait les cuisses blanches devant elle, la peau était douce et chaude, Jane pouvait voir la chair de poule se former dans son sillage.

« _Jane !_ » Rapidement le lieutenant relevait la tête vers le haut, son prénom avait était souffler faiblement. Les yeux de Maura étaient fermés, sa lèvre inférieure avant disparu entre ses dents et son corps frissonnait légèrement. Avant même d'avoir peur d'avoir été trop loin, le regard noisette de Maura tombait sur elle, le vert habituellement Legé était maintenant éclatant avec une nuance d'émeraude. Son regard était intense et empli de désir.

C'était au tour de Jane de frissonner, avec un tendre sourire elle se levait et embrassait rapidement le médecin légiste. « _Allons-y avant de ne plus pouvoir partir._ » Sa voix était plus profonde et plus sensuelle aux oreilles de Maura qui frissonnait de nouveau. Elles allaient se préparer afin de rencontrer les autres à la maison de Maura.

Il était 18 heures et les filles se garaient dans l'aller de la maison du docteur Isles. Jane souriait en voyant ses amis déjà là et attendant pour elles. Elle pouvait sentir la nervosité de la blonde à côté d'elle, doucement elle prenait sa main et la serrait un peu, lorsqu'elle la regardait, Jane lui souriait tendrement.

Elles sortaient de la voiture et approchaient les trois hommes qui souriaient grandement. Bien que leurs sourires étaient chaleureux, Jane pouvait y voir de la malice aussi, confuse elle se regardait puis Maura qui semblait avoir remarqué la même chose.

C'était Korsak qui brisait le silence. « _Content de vous revoir mesdames, joli assortiment de tenue !_ » il souriait grandement et les deux autres gloussaient bêtement.

Maura regardait Jane, puis elle s'examinait. Le pantalon était trop long et recouvrait ses talons hauts, la chemise était également trop longue, elle avait dû replier les manches par-dessus la veste noire qui complétait le costume, seulement au niveau de sa poitrine elle était un peu serrée et mettait à rude épreuve le bouton qui la maintenait fermé. Avec un sourire timide Maura les regardait, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. « _Jane m'a prêté une tenue afin que je sois présentable_. »

Avec un froncement de sourcil et un faux air renfrogné, Jane tirait Maura contre elle en la tenant par les épaules. « _Hey ! je n'allais pas la laisser venir dans une simple chemise._ » Mauvaise idée ! songeait-elle à la seconde où les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, elle voyait sa petite amie encore plus rouge et les gars souriants bêtement, elle pouvait dire qu'ils imaginaient sa belle avec moins de vêtements.

Vince se raclait la gorge et tendait un sac à main vers le médecin légiste. « _Voici votre sac docteur Isles, je l'ai récupéré dans votre bureau et gardé en sécurité dans le mien jusqu'à ce que je puisse vous le rendre. »_ Il pouvait voir la surprise et la reconnaissance dans son beau regard, elle était plus ouverte et il était surpris de voir tend de douceur et de chaleur dans ses beaux yeux. Korsak songeait que Jane avait tellement raison sur cette femme, elle était si différente de ce qu'il avait pensé, la peur était toujours là, il pouvait le voir mais elle s'ouvrait malgré tout un peu plus.

Maura attrapait son sac et offrait un sourire timide au vieil homme, elle c'était tellement trompé sur eux. « _Merci beaucoup capitaine Korsak._ »

« _Appelez-moi Vince et je suis heureux d'avoir été utile._ » Il ne laissait pas le regret apparaitre sur son visage car il pensait que ce geste ne réparerait pas le mal que lui avait fait l'agent Don sous leurs yeux.

« _Avec plaisir Vince si vous m'appelez Maura._ » Un sourire du vieil homme et elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de ses clefs, elle avançait vers la porte mais Jane attrapait le trousseau de sa main et la faisait reculer vers son frère.

Elle faisait signe à Frost et Korsak d'approcher. « _Reste avec Frankie le temps que l'on vérifie la maison Maura._ » Rapidement ils tiraient leurs armes et entraient avec précaution dans la maison. Ils vérifiaient chaque pièce, chaque coin et recoin du rez-de-chaussée. « _C'est bon Frankie !_ » S'écriait-elle au pied des escaliers, lorsqu'il entrait à l'intérieur avec Maura près de lui, elle montait avec ses collègues vérifier les étages supérieurs.

Frankie menait le docteur Isles vers le salon et attendait patiemment le retour de sa sœur et ses collègues. Il pouvait voir la nervosité de Maura et avec un doux sourire il s'approchait un peu d'elle. « _Ne vous en fait pas docteur Isles, c'est une simple mesure de sécurité. Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque._ »

Maura lui donnait un sourire timide. « _Appelé moi Maura et je vous remercie._ »

« _Bien sûr Maura si vous m'appelez Frankie et vous n'avez pas à me remercier, en réalité, j'aimerais vous demander votre pardon ?_ » Demandait-il timidement.

Le médecin légiste le regardait avec confusion. « _Pourquoi voudriez-vous mon pardon ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal._ » Elle était perplexe parce qu'il semblait vraiment honteux et désolé.

Il se redressait et la regardait droit dans les yeux. « _Pour avoir permis à cet homme de vous blesser, . . ._ » Maura baissait rapidement les yeux et bougeait nerveusement ses mains. _« Pour ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait autour de moi et pour avoir laissé mes préjugés m'aveugler._ »

Finalement la petite blonde relevait la tête et le regardait avec craintes et honte. « _Comment auriez-vous pu savoir ce qui se passait lorsqu'il s'en prenait à moi seulement lorsque nous étions seuls ? J'ai gardé le silence, je n'ai pas demandé de l'aide et dès mon arrivée ici j'ai gardé tout le monde à distance._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue et elle baissait rapidement la tête.

Doucement il s'approchait et attrapait lentement la main de Maura qui se crispait au contact mais relevait finalement la tête pour le regarder. « _Peut-être, mais Jane a vu la femme derrière le masque, elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne s'est pas arrêté aux apparences !_ » Il resserrait légèrement son emprise sur la petite main du docteur. « _Ils ont trahi votre confiance, les personnes qui étaient censées veiller sur vous vous ont trahi ! je comprends parfaitement vos craintes._ »

Maura lui souriait légèrement de nouveau. « _Je ne voulais pas laisser votre sœur m'approcher de si près._ » Jane qui avait fini son tour descendait les escaliers lorsque les mots de Maura atteignaient ses oreilles, elle s'arrêtait immédiatement et écoutait. « _Elle me terrifiait en fait au début, . . ._ » Frankie l'écoutait attentivement, il était surpris de voir l'amour commencer à briller dans ses yeux, sans le vouloir elle s'ouvrait doucement simplement en pensant à sa sœur. « _Parce qu'elle arrivait toujours à me toucher plus profondément que les autres._ » Un plus grand sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres. « _Un sourire, un regard où simplement un mot m'échappait malgré moi lorsqu'elle me parlait. Je me sentais en sécurité près d'elle et mes barrières tombaient facilement._ »

« _L'amour est un sentiment puissant !_ » Il gloussait en voyant les joues de Maura prendre une teinte plus rouge.

Jane finalement entrait dans la salle et son sourire grandissait en voyant la timidité du docteur. Elle s'approchait rapidement d'elle et l'attrapait par la taille. Tenue serrée contre son corps, Jane pouvait la sentir se détendre contre elle. _« Tout est normal, tu peux aller te changer et rassembler tes affaires._ » Elle embrassait doucement sa tempe avant de la laisser partir.

Korsak et Frost revenaient dans le salon près d'eux. Jane regardait son frère avec amour. « _Merci petit frère !_ »

Il hochait simplement la tête et un sourire fier se glissait sur ses lèvres. « _Je vois ce que tu disais Jane. Je devais m'excuser._ »

Jane secouait la tête tout en posant une main sur son épaule. « _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est la faute de personne, à part de cet homme._ » Elle regardait ses partenaires qui semblaient coupables. « _Elle ne tient aucun de vous pour responsable, je suis certaine qu'elle se reproche plutôt à elle-même de ne pas avoir parlé avant que tout n'aille trop loin._ » Ils soupiraient tous. « _Maintenant je suis heureuse de pouvoir la protéger et aussi que vous puissiez voir la femme merveilleuse qu'elle cache si farouchement._ » Elle souriait grandement et tous souriaient également.

Maura se changeait rapidement, elle attrapait une valise dans son dressing et commençait à la remplir. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle serait loin de chez elle donc elle prenait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour plusieurs jours.

Elle redescendait avec deux valises et un bagage à main. Elle relevait timidement la tête vers les détectives qui avaient été silencieux depuis son entrer dans le salon. Maura était surprise de les voir surpris mais aussi souriant tandis qu'il la regardait. Confuse quant à pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi, elle baissait les yeux sur elle-même.

Plus confiante aujourd'hui grâce à toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient et veillaient sur elle, Maura avait décidé de porter une belle robe bleu saphir, le col était carré et elle avait des demi-manches. Semblable à une seconde peau, elle étreignait son corps et mettait en valeur chacune de ses courbes. La robe s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, de larges boucles tombaient sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. Ses jambes étaient galbées dans ses beaux talons noirs.

Jane qui sortait de sa contemplation s'approchait en souriant vers le beau médecin légiste et l'attrapait par la taille, dans un geste rapide elle la tirait contre son corps. Maura haletait de surprise et regardait le lieutenant Rizzoli avec de grands yeux.

Son bras droit autour de sa petite taille, sa main gauche remontait sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêtait entre ses omoplates. Doucement Jane rapprochait Maura vers elle et dans un sourire charmeur elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement la petite blonde. Jane était heureuse que malgré sa surprise et peut-être ses doutes elle lui rendait pleinement son baiser tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Frankie et les autres étaient surpris de voir Jane embrasser Maura sans gêne devant eux. Bien que ses sentiments pour la femme étaient visibles, elle détestait montrer de l'affection devant les autres, alors initié un baiser devant eux était surprenant. Ils pouvaient voir que le médecin légiste aimait tout autant Jane que celle-ci l'aimait.

Le baiser restait chaste, mais Jane pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'elles partageaient emplir cette douce étreinte de leur bouche. Finalement le manque d'air commençait à bruler ses poumons et à contre cœur elle s'éloignait de ses douces lèvres envoutantes. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle penchait la tête en avant et reposait son front contre celui de Maura. Jane inspirait profondément avant de parler calmement. « _Tu es magnifique Maura !_ » elle souriait grandement tout en posant sa main gauche sur sa joue. « _Ta beauté a pris mon souffle._ »

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, Jane remarquait la rougeur qui emplissait ses joues de porcelaine. Elle était toujours plus charmée par sa beauté, Jane l'embrassait rapidement de nouveau avant de regarder vers le bas les valises. « _Tu as pris toute ta garde-robe ?_ » Demandait-elle avec amusement.

Maura fronçait les sourcils, elle regardait ses valises avant de regarder Jane de nouveau. « _Non, il me faudrait bien plus de valises pour tout prendre._ »

Jane riait fortement tandis qu'elle réalisait que Maura avait pris ses mots au pied de la lettre. « _Je plaisantais Maura._ »

La rougeur de la blonde s'approfondissait tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux dans l'embarras. « _Oh_ » Soupirait-elle.

Jane glissait sa main sous son menton et soulevait son visage vers elle, tendrement elle lui caressait la joue. « _Je vais devoir t'enseigner le sarcasme._ » Le sourire de Maura revenait et elle hochait simplement la tête.

Frankie s'approchait des deux femmes et les regardait en souriant. « _Désolé de vous déranger mesdames mais maman nous attend pour le dîner et elle va être furieuse si on est en retard !_ » Il montrait sa montre pour appuyer ses mots. Un sourire arrogant se plaçait sur ses lèvres. « _Bien qu'apporter un docteur dans la famille lui fera tout oublier rapidement ! »_

Jane lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes et attrapait les valises. « _Moi au moins je vais y aller avec la plus merveilleuse des femmes à mon bras._ » Avec un clin d'œil elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrer.

Reconnaissant sa défaite, il suivait le petit groupe vers la sortie de la maison. « _En effet !_ » Il aidait le docteur Isles à enfiler sa veste et sortait.

Jane mettait tout dans le coffre de sa voiture avant de revenir auprès des autres. « _Merci d'être venue._ »

Les trois hommes secouaient la tête. « _Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Appel si tu as besoin, nous te tiendrons au courant des recherches faites sur Don._ » La tête du médecin légiste tombait en avant et il pouvait la voir se refermer sur elle-même. Doucement il s'approchait d'elle et posait une main sur son épaule, lorsqu'elle le regardait il continuait. « _Nous le retrouverons rapidement et surtout on ne le laisserait pas vous approcher de nouveau._ » Son visage prenait une expression sérieuse et immédiatement Jane s'approchait du docteur pour la tenir par la taille. « _Le commandant a pris contact avec les services internes, le commandant du poste de Washington a été mis aux arrêts. Tous les agents en poste à l'époque seront interrogés._ »

Maura se blottissait un peu plus contre le côté de Jane et elle tremblait légèrement. Le lieutenant l'enlaçait un peu plus contre elle. « _Ça va aller Maura, tu es en sécurité !_ »

Le docteur Isles posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane et se blottissait plus en elle. « _Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient des problèmes par ma faute_. »

Jane attrapait le menton de Maura et relevait son visage. « _Maura s'est grave ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ils devaient te protéger et pas soutenir un criminel. Je les mettrais tous en prison si cela ne tenait qu'à moi !_ » Rugissait-elle de colère. « _Ils auraient dû agir, ils sont aussi coupables que Don_. »

« _Je ne veux plus avoir peur Jane, je ne veux plus avoir mal !_ » Murmurait-elle doucement, mais tous avaient entendu ses mots et leurs cœurs se serraient en entendant cela.

La main de Jane remontait sur sa joue et caressait la peau douce. « _Je sais ma chérie, je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre un terme à tout cela et te protéger._ » Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement Maura avant de dire un dernier au revoir et monter en voiture, direction la maison Rizzoli.

Le trajet était calme, Maura qui regardait par la fenêtre, semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Jane pouvait sentir la nervosité qui émanait de son corps tendu, toute l'atmosphère était chargée. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire redescendre le stress de sa petite amie si elle voulait passer un bon moment avec sa famille. Donc doucement elle attrapait la petite main posée sur la cuisse de Maura et enlaçait leurs doigts. Après un moment le médecin légiste tournait la tête vers elle et offrait un sourire de reconnaissance à Jane avant de se détendre un peu plus dans son siège.

Finalement arriver devant la maison familiale Rizzoli, Jane se garait et éteignait la voiture. Elle débouclait sa ceinture et se tournait pleinement vers le médecin légiste qui la regardait avec confusion. « _Ma famille est débordante et envahissante, si à un quelconque moment tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, je veux que tu me le dises. Nous prendrons un moment à l'écart où je change de sujet dans la discussion._ »

Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement le front de la blonde. « _Je t'aime Maura._ » Avec un dernier baiser sur son front, elle se dégageait et sortait de la voiture. Jane aidait la petite à sortir de son côté et la menait vers la porte d'entrer. Elle ouvrait et tenait la porte pour Maura afin qu'elle entre à son tour. « _Nous sommes là maman._ » S'écriait Jane tout en aidait le docteur Isles à hotter sa veste et l'accrocher dans l'entrer.

Une mamma italienne arrivait rapidement dans l'entrer tout en criant « _Jane, Maura !_ » Dans un immense sourire alors qu'elle s'approchait pour les saluer.

Maura sursautait immédiatement à l'arrivée brusque d'Angela et à la force de sa voix.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Jane qui avait remarqué le soubresaut de Maura et la peur emplir rapidement son regard, l'approchait immédiatement et l'attirait contre elle par la taille. Elle fronçait les sourcils et regardait sa mère approcher avec colère.

Lorsque Angéla arrivait dans l'entrer de sa maison, elle voyait la petite blonde blottie contre sa fille et la colère dans le regard de Jane. Elle ralentissait immédiatement son pas et parlait plus calmement. « _Bonjour les filles, je suis heureuse que vous soyez enfin là._ » Elle embrassait Jane sur la joue et s'approchait timidement du médecin légiste.

Jane remarquait la tension quittée le corps de Maura lentement lorsqu'elle l'avait enlacé, mais aussi lorsque sa mère l'avait embrassé timidement pour la saluer. Sa colère tombait rapidement en voyant le petit sourire se former sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« _Je suis heureuse de te revoir Maura ! tu es absolue magnifique !_ » Angela parlait vivement et avec un grand sourire, elle faisait rougir le médecin légiste.

« _Je vous remercie madame Rizzoli, c'est un plaisir d'être ici._ » Bien qu'encore nerveuse, sa voix était plus assurée et forte et son sourire bien que timide était vrai et sincère.

« _Appelle-moi Angela._ » Elle partait en direction de la salle et la cuisine. « _Suivez-moi._ » Ordonnait-elle doucement. Elle avançait rapidement dans le couloir et entrait dans la salle à manger avec les filles derrière elle. La cuisine était ouverte sur la salle à manger et Angela retournait derrière ses fourneaux. « _Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas le tour de la maison avec Maura, Jane_? » Demandait la maman italienne tout en se penchant dans le four. « _Ton père ne rentrera pas avant 15 bonnes minutes._ »

« _D'accord._ » Jane tournait la tête et souriait grandement à la femme qu'elle tenait toujours fermement contre elle. « _Viens avec moi._ » Jane lui faisait faire le tour du salon, elle laissait Maura regarder toutes les photos de son enfance avec sa famille. Elle pouvait voir différentes émotions traverser son regard noisette. Jane voyant l'émerveillement briller dans ses yeux, puis la surprise, l'amour, mais aussi la tristesse et le regret. Tout chez elle respirait l'amour et la chaleur que seule une famille heureuse pouvait fournir.

Avant que sa petite blonde ne sombre trop loin dans la tristesse, Jane lui prenait délicatement la main et la menait silencieusement vers les escaliers. Elles atteignaient l'étage et le lieutenant Rizzoli menait sa petite amie dans sa chambre. Elle laissait la blonde errer timidement à travers la pièce. Finalement elle s'arrêtait devant un meuble, sur certaines étagères il y avait des livres. Sur une autre les quelques récompenses qu'elle avait gagnées durant sa jeunesse étaient fièrement affiché.

Maura retraçait le haut de quelques coupes avec son doigt tout en lisant les inscriptions en bas de celles-ci. « _Tu étais une vraie sportive._ » Elle souriait en imaginant Jane plus jeune et dans un uniforme de football, ses joues rougissaient légèrement et Jane retenait son rire.

Le regard de Maura se posait sur une autre étagère où se trouvaient les quelques peluches que Jane n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à jeter. Ils étaient en très bon état et Jane savait que sa mère en prenait grand soin. Maura qui avait bloqué sur l'une d'elles tirait doucement un petit lapin blanc/gris, sous ses pattes ses coussinets étaient marron clair, ainsi que sous ses oreilles qui tombaient autour de lui.

Jane pouvait sentir l'atmosphère de la pièce changer, Maura était silencieuse depuis un moment, seulement avant que Jane ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose, la blonde prenait la parole. « _J'en avais un comme ça quand j'étais petite._ » Sa voix était emplie de tristesse. _« Mes parents m'avaient pris avec eux lors d'un de leurs voyages d'affaires. Mais comme à chaque fois j'ai vite été confier à une nourrice. Celle-ci était gentille, elle m'a emmené passer la journée à la fête foraine présente en ville._ »

Jane avait pris place au pied du lit et l'écoutait attentivement. Maura caressait délicatement la fourrure soyeuse de la peluche tout en revivant ce moment magique. « _Je n'avais jamais autant ris avant ce jour-là et ni après. C'était une journée magique, je découvrais plein de nouvelles choses, je m'amusais vraiment ! Caroline était le nom de ma nourrice, elle me faisait découvrir tous les manèges et montait avec moi à chaque fois. Nous avons mangé tout un tas de choses extraordinaires et elle avait gagné le lapin pour moi. Elle voulait que je rentre à la maison avec un souvenir de cette journée, je lui ai dit que grâce à elle je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette journée et elle._ »

La tristesse et la peine emplissaient son regard et une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _Chaque fois que je suis revenue à San Francisco, j'ai demandé à mes parents de faire revenir Caroline. Mais des années passaient entre chacune de mes visites, puis a 10 ans je suis allé dans un pensionnat français et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu._ » Maura s'asseyait à coté de Jane. « _À ma dernière visite, j'avais 8 ans, Caroline partait faire des études pour devenir pâtissière. Mes parents avaient découvert la peluche et ils me jugeaient trop grande pour avoir cela. Ils voulaient la jeter, mais je l'ai caché jusqu'au lendemain. Caroline était venu me dire au revoir, je lui ai donné le lapin et lui ai dit qu'il serait bien mieux avec elle que dans une poubelle._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue et Jane tendrement la tirait contre son côté et entourait ses épaules de son bras. « _Elle m'a chuchoté qu'elle le garderait en sécurité avec elle jusqu'à ce que je puisse le reprendre quand je serais plus grande._ »

Un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres et elle regardait Jane. « _C'était une sorte de promesse qu'un jour nous nous reverrions et je me suis accroché à cette promesse pendant des années ?_ »

Après un moment de silence Jane parlait doucement. « _Tu l'as retrouvé ?_ » Demandait-elle avec espoir qu'au moins une personne avait été présente pour elle.

« _Non._ » Murmurait Maura et Jane soupirait de déception, elle embrassait le dessus de sa tête. « _J'ai essayé de la retrouver mais je n'avais que son prénom et mes parents l'avaient oublié, elle n'était qu'une nourrice parmi tant d'autres._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue et Jane posait ses lèvres dessus.

« _Dis-moi ?!_ » Demandait-elle tendrement.

« _Elle a essayé de me revoir, mes parents ne me l'ont pas dit mais j'ai appris pour la lettre qu'elle leur avait fait parvenir. Elle demandait comment j'allais et expliquait qu'elle aimerait reprendre contact avec moi. Je faisais mes études de médecine à Boston à cette époque et je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard. Ils ne savaient pas comment la contacter et avait jeter la lettre._ » Maura tirait la peluche contre sa poitrine et soupirait lourdement tout en se blottissant contre sa belle italienne. « _Caroline de Haight-Ashbury à San Francisco qui aimait se lever tôt le matin et traversait la rue pour aller courir dans le Golden Gate park en face de chez elle._ »

Jane assimilait les informations et les gardait précieusement dans un coin de sa tête. Tendrement elle se penchait en avant et embrassait délicatement les douces lèvres de Maura. Le baiser était lent et doux, elle effleurait et caressait amoureusement les lèvres de la blonde.

Après un moment, elle reposait son front contre celui de Maura et respirait profondément par le nez, Jane se gorgeait du parfum enivrant de sa petite amie. « _Elle se souciait de toi, tu comptais vraiment pour elle Maura. Elle avait essayé de tenir sa promesse._ »

Un petit sourire se formait sur les lèvres du médecin légiste. « _Je sais, je suis seulement triste de ne pas avoir eu la chance de lui dire combien elle avait compté pour moi et que je n'ai jamais peu l'oublié._ »

Jane reprenait sa bouche et l'embrassait langoureusement avant de se lever et redescendre dans le salon retrouvé sa mère, accompagné de Maura dont elle tenait la main. Elle trouvait Angela qui parlait vivement avec Frankie qui semblait gêné et rouge.

Jane souriait grandement en entrant dans la pièce. « _Qu'as-tu dit pour le faire rougir autant maman ?_ » Demandait Jane en gloussant alors que son frère baissait la tête dans l'embarras en voyant les filles entrer.

Angela levait les mains dans la défense. « _Rien, je lui disais qu'il devait se trouver une femme pour fonder une famille. Il devrait prendre exemple sur toi ! Tu m'as présenté la plus belle, la plus douce et polie femme que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer._ » Maura baissait la tête tandis que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte de rouge, Jane retenait son rire en voyant l'embarras de sa belle. « _En plus de cela elle est médecin. »_ Angela fronçait les sourcils et regardait son fils pendant un moment. « _En fait je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses trouver quelqu'un de mieux, mais j'espère que tu me présenteras une personne digne de toi !_ » Grondait-elle légèrement avant de marcher vers la salle à manger afin de terminer les préparatifs du dîner.

Un silence gêné emplissait la pièce avant que Frankie ne soupir lourdement en se frottant la tête. « _Tu lui ramènes la petite amie parfaite, j'aurais pensé qu'elle allait m'oublier, mais non elle sera encore plus derrière moi maintenant ! Merci Jane._ »

La belle italienne l'attrapait par le cou et riait de bon cœur avec son frère. « _Elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter que je sois seule, mais toi._ »

Frankie lui frappait amicalement le bras. « _Attends que l'idée du mariage et des enfants surgisse et tu regretteras ce que tu viens de dire !_ »

Ils tournaient tous les deux rapidement la tête en entendant Maura s'étouffer. Jane la tirait rapidement vers elle et l'enlaçait par la taille tandis que le médecin légiste tentait de reprendre son souffle, ses yeux étaient larges dans la surprise et la crainte.

Frankie gloussait doucement avant de passer près d'elles. « _Bienvenue dans la famille Rizzoli Maura !_ » Il riait encore plus en entendant la prise d'air de la blonde.

Jane souriait grandement, elle embrassait doucement le front de Maura. « _Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser et d'avoir un bébé !_ » Elle pouvait voir les sentiments mitigés dans les yeux noisette de Maura. « _Du moins pas pour le moment._ » Elle faisait un clin d'œil ludique au médecin légiste avant de l'embrasser.

Maura était confuse, elle craignait des attentes que Jane et sa famille pouvaient avoir d'elle, pourtant lorsque Jane avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec elle et fonder une famille, une douleur aiguë avait poignardé son cœur. C'est vrai que parler de toutes ses choses était prématuré surtout qu'elles commençaient seulement à se découvrir, mais de savoir que Jane souhaitait un jour avoir toutes ces choses avec elle emplissait son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Savoir que son beau lieutenant envisageait un avenir avec elle était tellement merveilleux que Maura mettait plus d'amour et de passion dans son baiser.

Timidement Maura s'écartait de la bouche de Jane et la regardait intensément. Jane n'avait jamais vu son beau médecin légiste si ouverte, elle pouvait lire une myriade d'émotion dans son beau regard noisette. « _Je, . . . j'aimerais toutes ses choses avec, . . .avec toi un jour._ » Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure. « _Je, . . . je, . . ._ » Elle inspirait profondément avant de parler avec plus de fermeté. « _Je ne suis pas encore prête, mais je, . . . pour toujours !_ »

L'espoir dans son regard et la véracité de ses mots faisait battre son cœur plus vite, son corps se réchauffait peu à peu et elle ne s'était jamais senti si heureuse. « _Pour toujours !_ » Murmurait Jane contre les lèvres de la blonde avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Sa main droite se perdait dans sa chevelure d'or, tandis que sa main gauche s'accrochait à sa hanche droite.

Les bras de Maura s'enroulaient autour du cou de Jane et la tiraient encore plus en elle et contre sa bouche. Un raclement de gorge les séparait et Maura rougissait terriblement en voyant un homme d'un certain âge les regarder attentivement.

Jane toussait rapidement la boule qui c'était coincé dans sa gorge avant de se redresser et s'approcher de l'homme. Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait sa joue bien rasée avant de sourire grandement. « _Papa, j'aimerais te présenter ma petite amie, le docteur Maura Isles._ »

Dire que Frank était surpris était un euphémisme, il n'avait jamais vue le regard de sa fille briller autant, il ne l'avait jamais vu si à l'aise avec une autre personne au point de ne pas se soucier de montrer tant d'affection en public et l'étendue de ses sentiments. Sa petite fille était amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse et il était heureux de voir autant d'amour dans le regard de la femme qu'elle tenait si farouchement contre elle. Il tendait la main et souriait chaleureusement à la femme effrayée. « _Ravi de vous rencontrer docteur Isles, je suis Frank Rizzoli._ » Il était surpris de la fermeté de la main de la blonde.

« _Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Rizzoli et vous pouvez m'appeler Maura._ » Bien que son sourire fût timide, il pouvait voir sa douceur et sa chaleur. Il était surpris, par sa tenue, son langage et sa posture, Frank savait que cette femme venait d'un tout autre univers que le sien et pourtant elle affichait ouvertement son amour pour sa fille et elle semblait même heureuse d'être dans sa maison.

« _Seulement si vous m'appelez Frank._ » Un petit mouvement de tête et il allait dans la cuisine embrasser sa femme et saluer son fils. Ils discutaient tous un moment dans le salon afin de faire plus ample connaissance et l'atmosphère changeait rapidement de légèrement tendu à chaleureuse.

Jane était heureuse de voir sa famille tout faire pour mettre la femme qu'elle aimait à l'aise et peu à peu au fil du temps lui donnant une place dans le clan Rizzoli. Après 19 heures, ils allaient tous prendre place autour de la table et Angela commençait à servir le repas.

À la première bouchée des lasagnes d'Angela, Maura ne pouvait pas retenir un gémissement. Elle rougissait un peu lorsque tous la regardaient et elle s'essuyait rapidement la bouche avec sa serviette. « _Votre repas est merveilleux Angela_. »

Jane pouvait voir la fierté et la joie emplir le regard de sa mère, la maman italienne se redressait et souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « _Merci Maura, je suis heureuse que tu aimes._ »

Tout le repas se passait tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Jane était heureuse de voir sa famille si attentive au confort de Maura, ils étaient quelque peu intrigués mais ils ne poussaient pas trop loin leurs questions lorsqu'elle semblait nerveuse ou gênée. Le lieutenant pouvait dire que ses parents aimaient la petite blonde et elle était heureuse de voir que Maura faisait maintenant partie de la famille Rizzoli.

De nouveau installés dans le salon, ils partageaient un café avec le dessert. Angela ne cessait de parler de l'enfance de ses enfants au grand dam d'eux et à la joie de Maura qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Elle écoutait attentivement toutes ce que la maman italienne racontait et riait parfois librement avec Angela.

Jane voulait être furieuse contre sa mère et son père qui aimait ajouter une information dans certains récits. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, le sourire de Maura était tellement lumineux et son rire si léger dans l'air qu'elle pensait se trouver au paradis. Un peu d'embarras valait bien la peine pour tant de bonheur.

Un énorme bruit résonnait tout à coup et tout le monde sursautaient. Jane se levait et courait vers la fenêtre, elle portait la main à sa hanche gauche et la gardait sur son arme fixée à sa ceinture. Il y avait un accident, une voiture était encastrée à l'arrière d'une autre et deux personnes s'insultaient copieusement. Elle allait sortir avant de se raviser, elle se tournait vers son frère.

« _Frankie, va voir ce qui se passe et préviens-moi s'il y a des blessés._ » Rapidement il acquiesçait et sortait de la maison suivie de près par son père. Inquiète de tout ce qui pourrait se passer, elle faisait rapidement le tour de la maison afin de s'assurer que les portes étaient fermées et que personne ne soit entré.

Seulement alors que Jane disparaissait dans le couloir, elle n'avait pas remarqué le tremblement du corps de Maura, elle n'avait pas vu la peur emplir son regard et la disparition de son esprit dans ses horribles souvenirs qui la coupaient peu à peu de la réalité. Son souffle devient plus court et parfois cesse alors que la terreur la dévorait.

Angela voyait le changement dans le corps de Maura, elle commençait à s'inquiéter lorsque Jane disparaissait et que la blonde tremblait encore plus et se repliait autant que possible sur elle-même. Doucement elle s'approchait et tendait lentement une main vers l'avant-bras de Maura serrer autour d'elle. « _Maura, . . . Tout va b . . ._ » Elle sautait en arrière lorsque la petite blonde se levait d'un bon et se reculait rapidement.

Un grognement échappait des lèvres de Maura lorsque le bas de son dos frappait brusquement le meuble derrière elle. Elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle comme un animal effrayé et acculé.

Angela commençait a paniquer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, rapidement elle se levait et s'approchait du docteur Isles sans pour autant l'approcher. « _Jane !_ » Appelait-elle doucement.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait le garage, Jane entendait sa mère l'appeler et elle remarquait le tremblement dans sa voix. Elle faisait rapidement demi-tour et voyait sa mère devant la silhouette tremblante de Maura et elle se maudissait silencieusement pour avoir été si négligente envers la femme qu'elle aimait. À chaque mouvement, Maura reculait et frappait son dos sur le meuble derrière elle, la mâchoire de Jane se serrait à chacune de ses grimaces de douleur et de sa prise de souffle.

Une fois la peur disparut, ainsi que l'adrénaline dans son sang, Jane savait que Maura allait terriblement souffrir. Elle levait les mains et s'approchait du médecin légiste, sa mère se reculait et regardait avec crainte la scène.

Avant d'atteindre Maura, Jane s'arrêtait et parlait le plus doucement et calmement possible. « _Maura tout vas bien, . . ._ » La blonde reculait brusquement dans un gémissement de douleur, elle regardait le sol et tremblait énormément. « _Regarde-moi Maura, tu es en sécurité ma chérie. C'est Jane, reviens-moi Maura._ » Le docteur Isles semblait chuchoter rapidement et de façon incompréhensible quelque chose que Jane n'arrivait pas à comprendre. « _Maura regarde-moi ! Tu es en sécurité._ » Finalement la petite blonde relevait la tête et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Jane la voyait encore perdu dans ses souvenirs du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle attrapait sa tête entre ses mains et se balançait vivement. « _Ne me fait plus de mal, ne me fait plus de mal, ne me . . ._ » Elle répétait inlassablement cette phrase.

Jane s'approchait d'elle un peu plus, elle tendait une main vers Maura mais ne la touchait toujours pas. « _Allez Maura, il faut que tu me reviennes mon amour ! . . . Regarde-moi Maura, . . .C'est Jane, . . . Je suis là ! Tu es en sécurité . . ._ » Surprise au début, Jane enlaçait rapidement le corps tremblant de Maura qui c'était jeté contre elle et se blottissait aussi loin que possible dans son corps. « _Chute ! C'est fini Maura, je suis là, tu es en sécurité._ » Un profond soupir de soulagement lui échappait alors qu'elle plongeait son nez dans la chevelure d'or de la blonde.

« _Jane, . . . Jane, . . ._ » elle l'appelait entre chaque sanglot et respiration courte. Le lieutenant Rizzoli la maintenait autant que possible serrer dans ses bras.

La belle brune tournait la tête vers sa mère qui était horrifiée et pleurait en silence. _« Regarde dans son sac maman, tu trouveras une boîte de médicament, prends un verre d'eau aussi et rejoints nous à l'étage._ » Sans plus de mot elle attrapait Maura et la portait dans ses bras. Elle montait rapidement l'escalier et menait la petite blonde à son ancienne chambre.

Jane fermait la porte derrière elle et s'approchait du lit, Maura pleurait toujours dans ses bras. Elle s'installait contre la tête de lit et gardait la petite blonde blottie contre elle. Jane se berçait lentement et caressait les cheveux de Maura tout en fredonnant. Le lieutenant Rizzoli ouvrait les yeux lorsqu'elle entendait la porte s'ouvrir doucement, sa mère entrait timidement dans la pièce et tendait à sa fille les cachets. « _Maura ?!_ » Chuchotait-elle, mais la blonde sursautait malgré tout. « _Tient ma chérie, ce sont tes comprimés contre la douleur. »_ Seulement elle ne bougeait pas de sa place contre sa poitrine, Jane savait que Maura était encore perdue dans ses cauchemars. Doucement elle attrapait son menton et relevait légèrement son visage, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient enfin, Jane pouvait voir Maura sortir peu à peu de la brume de terreur dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« _Tiens ma chérie._ » elle portait les cachets au bord de ses lèvres et la regardait les prendre avec hésitation. « _Une fois la peur disparue, tu vas ressentir la douleur dans ton dos. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir_. » Elle attrapait le verre que sa mère lui tendait et le portait à la bouche de Maura qui buvait avec plus de conviction.

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les siens une seule seconde et elle ne détournait pas son regard. Elle redonnait le verre à sa mère qui se faufilait discrètement hors de la chambre. Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement le front de la blonde qui soupirait lourdement en fermant les yeux. Jane en profitait pour glisser lentement sur le lit et s'allonger en gardant son médecin légiste contre elle.

Installée sur le côté face à l'autre, Maura se blottissait contre la poitrine de Jane et laissait la chaleur de son et la sécurité de son étreinte l'enveloppé et la rassurer. Après un long moment de silence seulement interrompu par des reniflements et de léger sanglot, Jane soupirait de frustration. Elle remarquait immédiatement la petite raideur dans le corps de Maura et posait rapidement un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. « _J'aimerais te tenir correctement._ » Soupirait-elle.

Maura timidement relevait la tête et regardait Jane avec confusion. Rapidement le lieutenant resserrait ses bras autour des épaules de Maura et soupirait de nouveau. « _C'est stupide !_ » Murmurait-elle doucement afin de ne pas briser le calme qui les entourait. _« Je voudrais t'enlacer presque au point de te faire disparaitre en moi, mais je . . . à cause, . . ._ » elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément. Finalement Jane ouvrait les yeux et regardait Maura. « _Puis-je essayer quelque chose ?_ » Demandait-elle. Avant que Maura ne puisse répondre elle reprenait. « _Si tu n'aimes pas où que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, dis-le-moi et j'arrêterais._ » Un petit hochement de tête et la main gauche de Jane glissait de l'omoplate de Maura jusqu'à son épaule.

Elle s'arrêtait là un moment afin de laisser le temps au médecin légiste de se faire à la sensation ou de lui faire savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas. Après un moment sans réaction de la part de Maura, la main de Jane se déplaçait à nouveau. Elle caressait, effleurait la peau du bras de Maura jusqu'à son poignet avant de se placer sur sa hanche.

Jane avait senti le frisson traverser le corps de la blonde et aussi son dos se tendre. Elle attendait le moindre mot, la moindre réaction de malaise pour arrêter, seulement après un moment le corps de Maura se relâchait et elle observait attentivement Jane.

Légèrement plus confiante, la main de Jane glissait dans le dos de Maura, à cause de l'énorme hématome elle avait peu de place pour poser sa main sans blesser la femme qu'elle aimait. Sa main s'arrêtait à sa chute de rein, en dessous du bleu, à la limite de l'arrondi de ses fesses. Elle pouvait voir la surprise dans le regard de Maura avant de faire place au confort. Heureuse de ce changement, Jane tirait le corps de Maura encore plus contre elle et soupirait de soulagement.

Un profond soupir de soulagement se glissait hors des lèvres du médecin légiste et caressait la peau du cou de Jane qui se détendait complètement. Après un long moment, le lieutenant Rizzoli pouvait sentir sa petite amie s'endormir dans ses bras et complètement se détendre. Elle souriait tendrement avant de se pencher en avant et embrassait le haut de sa tête à nouveau, elle enfouissait son nez dans sa chevelure d'or et s'assoupissait à son tour.

Jane baillait doucement alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et se grattait la tête, un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard tombait sur le visage détendu de Maura blotti contre sa poitrine. Pendant ces rares moments où Maura semble insouciante et plus sereine, Jane entrevoyait la beauté insoupçonnée de cette femme. Elle se fait une promesse intérieure de tout faire pour faire disparaître la peur et la timidité de cette femme.

Tendrement ses doigts effleuraient la joue douce et chaude de Maura. Un soupir échappait au médecin légiste qui frottait son nez contre la peau découverte de la poitrine de Jane avant de se réinstaller. Jane riait doucement, elle ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle. _« Je veux rester comme ça pour toujours._ » Le murmure atteignait à peine ses oreilles. Jane baissait la tête et regardait le visage de Maura.

Lentement elle se penchait en avant et embrassait sa tempe. « _Moi aussi ma chérie, mais ce n'est pas possible._ » Un petit grognement se glissait hors de ses douces lèvres pulpeuses et Jane gloussait. Un léger pincement de ses côtes et elle sursautait de surprise. « _Oh Maura !_ » S'écriait-elle avant de pousser la blonde sur son dos et se pencher légèrement au-dessus d'elle.

Le docteur Isles riait doucement tout en enveloppant ses bras autour du dos de Jane. Lentement elle glissait une main sur sa nuque et tirait la belle brune vers ses lèvres afin de l'embrassait passionnément et langoureusement. Les bras de Jane tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle retenait son poids afin de ne pas écraser Maura et réveiller ses blessures. Tant passait entre leurs lèvres, tant de chaleur les enveloppait. Finalement un coup à la porte les forçait à se séparer et Jane rugissait. Maura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire et elle était attaquée par les mains de Jane qui chatouillaient ses côtes.

L'éclat de rire soudain forçait Angela à entre dans la chambre et se figer net dans l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'elle regardait sa fille attaquer les côtes de Maura qui riait aux éclats et tentait de s'extirper de l'étreinte féroce de sa fille. Le rire libéré et fort de Maura était contagieux, Jane riait avec elle alors qu'elle la chatouillait toujours plus et Angela était heureuse de les voir si insouciantes.

« _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! . . ._ » S'écriait Maura entre deux rires et deux souffles, ses joues étaient rouges et elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. « _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé . . ._ » Hurlait-elle.

Finalement, le lieutenant Rizzoli arrêtait et regardait la petite blonde haletante sous elle avec arrogance. « _Tu es si belle !_ » Maura rougissait encore plus et elle fermait les yeux un instant avant de se redresser et embrasser Jane passionnément. Afin de faire disparaître se sourire, elle embrassait un coin du cou de Jane qui la faisait inspirer de surprise, le bout de sa langue effleurait à peine la peau chaude en dessous.

Se reculant afin de la regarder, Maura remarquait le regard de Jane s'assombrir avec le désir. Elle souriait à son tour avec fierté. « _Délicieux !_ » Ronronnait-elle avant de sortir du lit.

Maura remarquait enfin la mère de Jane qui était bouché-bée, elle rougissait et baissait la tête tout en l'approchant. Elle relevait brusquement la tête lorsque Angela lui embrassait délicatement la joue avant de la prendre par le bras et la mener vers le couloir. « _C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à la surprendre au poing qu'elle en perde sa voix !_ » Gloussait Angela tout en jetant un regard à sa fille la bouche toujours ouverte qui les regardait avec stupéfaction.

Maura riait avec Angela et elles disparaissaient dans le couloir. Jane inspirait profondément et secouait la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Avec un énorme sourire, elle s'élançait après elles et se dépêchait de les rattraper.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**J'ai repris l'écriture et voici la suite !**_

 _ **Merci pour votre fidélité et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

La fin de la soirée se passait encore mieux qu'au début. La mère de Jane était si attentionnée envers Maura, en fait sa petite amie semblait adoucir énormément Angela Rizzoli. Elles ont dit au revoir et reparti avec au moins deux jours de nourritures et de dessert. L'atmosphère dans la voiture était si calme et sereine.

Tout en roulant Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement vers sa petite amie, un magnifique sourire était fixé sur les lèvres de Maura depuis son réveil dans son lit et n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis. Elle sentait le médecin légiste plus sereine et moins sur ses gardes. Elle voyait Maura comme une magnifique rose rouge qui s'ouvrait et révélait toute sa splendeur aux premiers rayons du soleil. Maintenant que la peur ne l'entravait plus, le docteur Isles se dévoilait un peu plus à chaque instant et se dévoilait également à ceux qui prenaient la peine de la regarder.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'elles atteignaient l'appartement de Jane. Le lieutenant allait ouvrir sa portière lorsque quelque chose attirait son attention. Rapidement elle attrapait l'avant-bras de Maura et la gardait dans la voiture. Penchée en avant Jane regardait les fenêtres de son appartement, quelque chose clochait, la lumière éclairait ses fenêtres.

Jane réfléchissait un moment, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir allumé les lumières et encore moins oublié de les éteindre. Maura qui commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement de Jane se penchait en avant et tentait de trouver ce qui avait attiré son attention.

« _Jane !_ » Soufflait-elle dans la peur, elle regardait rapidement sa petite amie qui semblait redouter ses paroles. Elle avalait difficilement la boule qui c'était formé dans sa gorge et parlait doucement, presque murmurait. « _Nous n'avons rien laissé allumer Jane._ »

Secouant la tête rapidement le lieutenant Rizzoli espérait trouver une autre raison que ce qu'elle commençait à envisager. « _Je suis très tête en l'air parfois Maura, je pourrais . . ._ »

Seulement elle était rapidement arrêtée par Maura. « _Moi je ne le suis pas, sais-tu combien d'énergie consomme tes ampoules ? sur une si longue période ? non Jane je n'aurais jamais laissé une lumière allumée._ »

Jane ne pouvait pas retenir son rire, voyant la confusion de Maura, elle attrapait rapidement sa main et se calmait. « _Pardon ma chérie, je ne me moque pas de toi. Oh Maura tu es si adorable !_ » S'exclamait-elle, redevenant rapidement sérieuse elle attrapait son portable. « _Frost ?_ »

« _Jane ?_ » Il était surpris de son appel, car normalement elles devaient être au repas de famille chez les Rizzoli. « _Pourquoi appels-tu ?_ » Demandait-il avec crainte.

« _Appel korsak et Frankie immédiatement Frost et ramène quelques collègues avec vous à mon appartement._ »

La nervosité dans son ton et la rapidité de ses mots inquiétaient immédiatement Frost. Il se levait rapidement de son siège et faisait signe autour de lui pour Korsak et d'autre collègues qui l'entouraient immédiatement. « _Tout va bien Jane ? et Maura ?_ » Demandait-il aussitôt.

« _Nous allons bien Frost, nous somme dans ma voiture devant mon appartement, les lumières sont allumées et elles ne devraient pas l'être. Je pense que quelqu'un est entré chez moi et sans renfort je ne veux pas mettre Maura en danger._ » Expliquait-elle tout en regardait autour de la voiture.

« _On arrive tout de suite ne bougez pas_. » Il raccrochait immédiatement et expliquait la situation avant qu'un nombre impressionnant de policiers partaient en trombe du poste.

Jane pendant ce temps attrapait son arme et observait attentivement les alentours. « _Maura baisses-toi au fond de ton siège s'il te plaît ?_ » Elle appuyait doucement sur son épaule afin de la faire disparaître de toute ligne de mire possible. Jane posait sa main au-dessus du cœur du docteur Isles tout en se penchant dans tous les sens afin de protéger sa petite amie. Elle espérait que le contact rassurerait Maura, mais elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus vite sous sa main et rapidement elle baissait les yeux sur la petite blonde terrifiée qui la regardait avec peur. « _Ça va aller Maura, tu ne risques rien_. » Elle se penchait en avant et l'embrassait tendrement avant de se redresser et continuer à surveiller les alentours.

« _Tu . . . Tu ne me laisses pas ?_ » Demandait doucement Maura.

Jane la regardait rapidement. « _Bien sûr que non Maura, il devra passer sur mon cadavre avant de pouvoir te faire du mal._ » Jane pouvait voir Maura se perdre dans ses souvenirs, elle attrapait rapidement son visage. _« Maura regarde-moi !_ » Ordonnait-elle doucement, une fois que les yeux noisette effrayés étaient posés sur elle, Jane parlait avec fermeté. _« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Maura, je compte bien te garder à l'abri du danger. Je lutterais de toutes mes forces afin que personne ne te blesse à nouveau !_ » Promettait-elle avec conviction.

Rapidement le médecin légiste se penchait en avant et posait sa tête sur les cuisses de Jane tout en s'accrochant à ses jambes. La main libre de Jane allait dans les mèches blondes du médecin légiste et elle pouvait entendre la respiration de Maura se calmer et son corps de détendre un peu. Jane savait qu'elle se revoyait ce jour-là au centre de cette fusillade, seule face à sa mort et personne pour l'aider. Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait l'arrière de la tête de Maura, elle murmurait doucement dans sa chevelure. « _Je t'aime Maura et je reste avec toi !_ » Un petit sanglot atteignait ses oreilles.

Des lumières déchiraient la noirceur de la nuit et rapidement de nombreux policiers entouraient sa voiture. Korsak sortait de son véhicule et ordonnait aux policiers de se disperser autour de l'immeuble, ainsi qu'à l'intérieur et fouiller partout afin de trouver Don. Un groupe était encore autour de la voiture et scrutait attentivement les alentours.

Rapidement ses collègues approchaient et ouvraient la portière du côté de Maura. « _Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant._ » Affirmait Frost. Lorsqu'un collègue les informait par radio qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, Jane et Maura sortaient du véhicule. Jane tirait Maura derrière elle et ses partenaires l'entouraient instinctivement afin qu'elle ne puisse pas être ciblée ou attaquée par qui que ce soit.

Arme à la main et d'un même pas, ils avançaient vers le bâtiment et montaient les escaliers. Ils arrivaient rapidement à l'étage de l'appartement du lieutenant Rizzoli et tous retenaient leur souffle lorsqu'ils remarquaient que la porte avait été forcé et laissée légèrement entre-ouverte.

Frankie attrapait la main du médecin légiste et la menait dans le coin dans le couloir, ils étaient rapidement entourés d'agents pour les protéger. Tout en maintenant sa prise sur la main de Maura, il lui donnait un sourire rassurant avant de se placer devant elle et se tenait prêt à combattre tous ceux qui oseraient essayer de lui faire du mal.

Soulagée et plus sereine de savoir sa petite amie entre de bonnes mains et bien protégée, Jane souriait tendrement à sa belle effrayée avant de pousser la porte de son appartement et entrer suivis de près par ces collègues.

Tout l'appartement était saccagé, le canapé avait été tailladé, les photos jetées un peu partout dans la pièce, il y avait des débris de verre partout au sol. Les rideaux étaient déchirés, la vaisselle en morceaux un peu partout, tous étaient pratiquement détruits. Jane soupirait lourdement, elle vérifiait chaque pièce, mais la pire de toute était la chambre a couché.

Sur le mur au-dessus du lit était écrit avec de la peinture rouge Elle est à moi ! Les couvertures avaient été jeté au sol et sur le drap était dessiné le contour de deux silhouettes. L'une avait les cheveux peints en noir et une grosse trainée rouge qui traversait sa gorge. L'autre avec les cheveux jaunes avec des lignes rouges peintes un peu partout sur son corps.

La colère montait en elle rapidement et sans pouvoir se retenir, le point de Jane disparaissait dans le mur le plus près d'elle avec un cri de rage. « _Il ne peut pas lui donner un peu de répit, il ne lui a pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?_ » Hurlait-elle. « _Si je le trouve je jure de le tuer de mes propres mains !_ »

Une équipe scientifique travaillait déjà sur l'obtention de preuve de la présence de Martin Don. Même si tous savaient que c'était lui qui avait fait cela.

Frost attrapait les épaules de sa partenaire. « _Jane calme-toi, je sais que tu es en colère contre lui, nous le sommes tous, mais Maura ne peut pas te voir comme ça. Tu dois te ressaisir pour elle !_ » Ses mots semblaient avoir obtenu l'impact qu'il souhaitait dans sa partenaire car Jane respirait profondément afin de se calmer.

« _Elle n'est plus en sécurité ici, en fait je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en sécurité nulle part._ » Soupirait Korsak en regardant attentivement autour de lui. « _Il faut . . ._ »

Seulement le bruit d'une brusque inspiration les faisait tous se retourner rapidement pour voir le docteur Isles debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, une main sur sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts dans l'horreur de ce qu'elle découvrait.

Immédiatement Jane accourait vers elle, mais Maura reculait rapidement et des larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Avant d'avoir la chance de prononcer un mot, le docteur Isles parlait précipitamment. « _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis . . ._ » Ne cessait-elle de répéter tout en reculant à mesure que Jane tentait de l'approcher.

Le silence emplissait soudainement la pièce et tous regardaient les deux femmes, personnes ne savaient quoi faire et tous se sentaient impuissant face à la souffrance et la terreur afficher librement sur le visage de la femme appelé la reine des morts.

Un drôle de bruit sous sa chaussure et Maura baissait les yeux sur son talon qui était maintenant planté au centre d'une photo de la famille de Jane. Elle relevait brusquement la tête et tremblait encore plus. « _Je suis désolé, ne soit pas en colère contre moi Jane !_ » Sanglotait-elle. « _Je ne voulais pas tout ça, je suis désolé, ne me déteste pas, . . ._ » Elle répétait ses mots continuellement tout en reculant.

Seulement avant d'avoir même la chance de pouvoir prononcer un mot, Jane voyait le visage de Maura devenir pâle, ses yeux se fermaient et elle tombait vers l'avant. Se jetant immédiatement au sol, la main de Jane avait tout juste le temps de se placer sous le visage de Maura et la protéger des morceaux de verre qui s'enfonçaient dans le dos de sa main.

Rapidement elle attrapait la petite femme inconsciente et la soulevait du sol. En regardant autour d'elle, Jane savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Maura là et qu'elle se réveille au milieu de chao. Elle quittait immédiatement l'appartement suivi de ses collègues et allait frapper à la porte de sa jeune voisine qui était si gentille.

La jeune femme ouvrait la porte surprise, elle regardait le corps inerte d'une femme que tenait sa voisine. « _S'il te plaît, je peux entrer ?_ » Demandait rapidement Jane inquiète.

La femme se poussait et menait le lieutenant Rizzoli jusqu'à son salon où elle installait la blonde sur son canapé. « _Tout va bien Jane ? Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ?_ » Demandait-elle immédiatement.

« _Non merci Sarah, ça va aller_. » Jane lui offrait un petit sourire avant de s'agenouiller près de Maura et de lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui prenant la main. Sarah était une jeune étudiante en droit, elle travaillait également comme serveuse afin de payer son appartement et la nourriture. C'était une jolie rouquine aux yeux bleus. Elle était plus petite que Maura et très maigrichonne, mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence car elle était très forte.

« _Maura, réveille-toi Maura._ » Elle parlait doucement et calmement même si intérieurement ses émotions faisaient rage. « _Aller ma chérie ouvre les yeux._ » Le lieutenant Rizzoli se penchait en avant et embrassait sa tempe.

Lentement la petite blonde commençait à s'agiter, Jane caressait toujours tendrement son front et ses cheveux. Finalement Maura ouvrait les yeux et regardait Jane à sa gauche, elle était encore confuse, l'inquiétude dans le regard de Jane la rendait perplexe. Puis peu à peu la mémoire lui revenait et les images de l'appartement apparaissaient devant ses yeux.

La peur emplissait tout à coup son regard et elle détournait la tête alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Elle était certaine de perdre Jane, elle était responsable de tout cela, si Don n'était pas devenu obsédé par elle rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arriver et Jane vivrait plus heureuse.

Un soupir de tristesse se glissait hors des lèvres de Jane, elle reposait son front contre l'épaule de Maura et elle respirait profondément. Doucement elle reposait sa joue au-dessus de la poitrine de Maura et écoutait attentivement les battements de son cœur, ils étaient rapides et fort sous son oreille. « _S'il te plaît Maura ne me repousse pas. »_ Sa voix était enrouée par tous les sentiments piégés dans sa gorge qui opprimaient ses cordes vocales. « _Je ne peux même pas imaginer la moitié des choses que tu es en train de penser, en fait je suis à peu près certaine que personne ne puisse penser à moitié autant que toi !_ »

Malgré elle un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres tandis que ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Jane savait toujours comment atteindre son cœur.

Jane pouvait sentir le petit tremblement du corps de Maura et l'accélération des battements de son cœur. « _Je ne peux même pas penser à tous ce que tu dois ressentir, mais je suis là !_ » Affirmait-elle sincèrement. « _Je reste avec toi et rien ne me fera t'abandonner_ »

Un faible chuchotement atteignait ses oreilles, pas plus fort qu'un souffle, pourtant Jane avec entendu chaque mot très clairement. « _Je t'aime._ » Elle relevait la tête pour tomber sur le regard empli d'amour et en même temps si vulnérable de Maura. Doucement elle se penchait en avant et l'embrassait tendrement. Sa main tenait la tête de Maura par sa nuque tandis qu'elle caressait délicatement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Après un moment elle sentait la langue de Maura caresser timidement sa lèvre supérieure afin de pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Jane répondait immédiatement à sa demande et elle soupirait de soulagement lorsque leurs langues se rencontraient et dansaient ensemble.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, elles se séparaient. Jane gardait son front appuyé contre celui de Maura et parlait contre ses lèvres. « _Il ne me fera pas fuir Maura, rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne me fera t'abandonner_ ! » Un sanglot se glissait hors des lèvres du médecin légiste et rapidement Jane la tirait contre sa poitrine et la serrait fort. « _Je te le promets !_ »

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous en route pour le poste de police. L'appartement de Jane avait été fouillé et examiné, ainsi que l'immeuble et ses alentours, mais Don restait toujours introuvable. La frustration de Jane grandissait, elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de sortir, trouver ce fils de pute et le foutre dans une prison où il ne pourrait jamais en sortir et le besoin de rester près de Maura et la protéger de tout danger qu'elle pourrait rencontrer. C'était son amour pour le médecin légiste décalé qui l'emportait, imaginé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que l'on puisse la blesser à nouveau était inimaginable pour Jane alors elle gardait sa bien-aimée très près d'elle.

Seulement alors qu'ils approchaient tous du bureau de Cavanaught, Jane grognait fortement lorsqu'elle remarquait les deux agents en costume trois-pièces discutant avec son patron. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander qui ils étaient, elle savait que c'était des agents des services internes, ils étaient là pour Maura et Jane le savait. Redressant ses épaules, elle attrapait la main de la blonde et marchait droit devant elle la tête Haute.

Cavanaught qui voyaient ses hommes approcher, sortait rapidement de son bureau. « _Nous allons dans la salle de conférences maintenant._ » Avec les deux agents sur ses talons, ils entraient tous dans la pièce et s'installaient autour de la table. Jane, Frost, Korsak et Frankie entouraient le docteur Isles qui tenait toujours fermement la main de Jane. Cavanaught et les deux autres agents étaient assis en face d'eux.

« _Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, le capitaine Korsak, le lieutenant Frost, l'agent Rizzoli et le docteur Isles, laissez-moi vous présenter les agents Marc Hozs et Maria Roriguez des services internes._ » Ils laissaient la parole aux deux agents.

 _« Merci commandant, nous faisons partie des agents qui enquêtent sur l'agent Don et le poste de police de Washington._ » Expliquait poliment l'agent Hozs. C'était un brun aux yeux marron, il était de la taille de Frankie mais bien plus musclé et carré. Il pouvait voir clairement les doutes et les réserves qu'ils avaient pour eux. « _Nous avons été informé des derniers agissements de l'agent Don et nous sommes ici pour mettre le docteur Isles sous protection._ »

Maura c'était raidie immédiatement dans son siège et sa main c'était fortement refermé sur celle de Jane. Tous fronçaient les sourcils, mais c'était Korsak qui parlait le premier. « _Sans vouloir vous offenser, mais nous ignorons si elle sera plus en sécurité avec vous._ » tous acquiesçaient silencieusement.

Les deux agents pouvaient les voir se rapprocher du médecin légiste et faire bloque afin de la protéger. Le cœur de Maura allait exploser de reconnaissance pour eux.

« _Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part !_ » Affirmait fermement Jane, elle c'était redressé et s'imposait physiquement face à eux.

Maria levait les mains afin d'apaiser la tension. De la taille de Jane, elle était plus en rondeur et en forme. Ses cheveux étaient longs, tenu dans une queue-de-cheval basse, ses yeux bruns étaient profonds et son sourire chaleureux. « _Elle n'est plus en sécurité et nous voulons simplement la mettre à l'abri le temps que l'agent Don soit arrêté._ »

« _Elle est en sécurité ! Je ne connais aucun d'entre vous. Comment savoir si vous ne faites pas partie de ses flics pourris ?_ » Demandait Jane dans un rugissement.

« _Rizzoli !_ » S'écriait Cavanaught de colère et d'avertissement.

« _Pourtant elle a été blessée sous votre garde !_ » Affirmait l'agent Hozs.

La colère de Jane retombait alors que des images du dos, du front et des cotes de Maura lui revenaient en mémoire.

Seulement une voix froide, dur et acéré brisait le silence qui était tombé dans la pièce. « _Sans elle je serais morte depuis longtemps, alors je vous prierais de garder vos insultes pour vous !_ » Maura parlait lentement mais fermement et lorsque tous la regardaient, ils avalaient difficilement la boule de peur dans leur gorge.

Son regard était froid et distant, la colère brillait également dans ses yeux. « _Où étiez-vous à ma première plainte il y a deux ans ?_ » Demandait-elle avec dureté. « _Cette femme fût la seule personne à prendre ma défense face à ce monstre ! Elle était la seule à se battre pour moi, elle a veillé sur moi nuit jour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière les barreaux. C'était à vous de le garder enfermé, pas elle ! Elle n'a pas échoué, vous si !_ » Affirmait Maura de plus en plus furieuse. « _Je ne pars pas avec vous, Je suis plus en sécurité avec ces gens qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans toute ma vie !_ » Sans plus de mot, elle se levait brusquement et quittait la pièce rapidement.

Tous la suivaient immédiatement, Jane la suivait jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Elle attrapait rapidement la main de Maura qui tournait en rond devant les portes de fer. _« Maura ?_ »

Le médecin légiste pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux. « _Ils m'ont mise en colère, je suis . . . Je suis furieuse !_ » Rugissait-elle. « _Je vais exploser Jane !_ » Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler.

Rapidement le lieutenant la tirait par la main lorsque les portes s'ouvraient et ils s'engouffraient tous à l'intérieur. Maura bougeait nerveusement sur place, elle commençait à être à court de patiente. Jane la menait à son casier dans les vestiaires et lui sortait un jogging et un débardeur blanc. Confuse mais à bout de nerfs, le médecin légiste enfilait les vêtements et suivait sa petite amie jusqu'à la salle de sport.

Jane retirait sa veste et son pull, en débardeur également elle menait Maura près du sac de box, elle lui tendait des gants et l'aidait à les enfiler. « _Frappe !_ » Ordonnait-elle lorsque Maura était prête. Derrière le sac, elle le tenait pour la petite blonde qui donnait son premier coup timide. « _Plus fort !_ » Rugissait Jane. Elle savait qu'elle était brusque avec Maura, mais le médecin légiste avait besoin de sortir sa colère et tous ce qui bouillonnaient en elle.

Les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, elle enchaînait les coups de poing. Maura pouvait sentir sa colère faire lentement surface, elle pouvait sentir ses émotions commencer à sortir. « _Plus vite !_ » Ordonnait Jane.

Les trois garçons regardaient silencieusement les filles, impressionnés par ce petit bout de femme, ils sentaient leurs cœurs se serrer en voyant ses émotions apparaître.

Le visage de Maura rougissait et Jane voyait quelques larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues. « _Dis-moi ! dit moi ce que tu ressens._ » Demandait fermement Jane.

« _Je suis en colère !_ » Rugissait-elle tout en frappant plus fort. « _Je suis furieuse_. » S'écriait Maura.

« _Ça doit sortir Maura ! dis-moi._ » exigeait Jane.

« _Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent venir ici et décider pour moi ainsi. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent me prendre loin de toi si facilement !_ » hurlait-elle maintenant. « _Pardon mère pour ce langage, mais putain quand me laissera-ton en paix ? Pourquoi dois-je subir tout cela ? Qu'ai-je fait de si horrible pour souffrir ainsi ?_ » Elle laissait tomber ses bras tout en reculant. Maura retirait rapidement ses gants et les jetait au sol avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. « _Je ne veux plus avoir peur, je ne veux plus avoir mal_. » Pleurait-elle maintenant. « _Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, j'ai toujours essayé d'être comme tout le monde._ » Elle frottait rapidement le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et regardait Jane qui était maintenant à genoux devant elle. « _Je sais que je suis un peu bizarre et que les gens ne me comprennent pas mais suis-je si monstrueuse pour mériter tant de mal ?_ » Demandait-elle avec désespoir.

C'était au tour de Jane de pleurer, elle tirait Maura contre elle et la berçait lentement tout en la gardant dans ses bras. « _Oh non Maura ! Tu ne mérites pas toute la souffrance que l'on t-a infligé toute ta vie !_ » Elle embrassait le dessus de sa tête. « _Ceux son eux les monstres Maura, pas toi._ »

Son front reposait contre la poitrine de Jane, elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son corps. « _Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est d'être aimé._ » Sanglotait-elle, son corps tremblait sous la violence de ses larmes et de sa peine.

Jane s'asseyait sur le tapis et enroulait ses jambes autour de Maura, elle tenait l'arrière de sa tête d'une main et l'autre était entre ses omoplates et la maintenait fermement contre son corps. « _Je sais mon amour._ » Susurrait-elle doucement. « _Je suis là maintenant et je vais t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._ »

Elles restaient un long moment comme ça, Frost et Korsak étaient remontés là-haut pour régler le problème des agents tandis que Frankie veillait sur sa sœur et Maura.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis si longtemps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous publie celui-ci et je promets que le suivant arrivera très vite. J'ai presque terminé cette histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seules, il devait s'assurer de leur sécurité mais il se sentait également de trop à ce moment-là. Il avait reculé jusqu'à la porte de la salle de gym et offrait autant d'intimité que possible aux filles. Frankie n'avait plus entendu les sanglots de Maura depuis un moment, mais Jane la tenait toujours fermement contre elle. Il était ému et si émerveillé par l'amour qu'elles se vouaient l'une, l'autre. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un aimer l'autre autant et il se demandait si finalement les âmes-sœurs existaient.

Les tremblements de Maura avaient cessé, ses sanglots avaient diminué à de simples reniflements, mais elle était toujours fermement accrochée à son corps. Tendrement elle enfouissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Maura et grattait son crâne avec ses ongles. Le léger soupir de satisfaction qui se glissait hors des lèvres de Maura la faisait sourire. Son beau médecin légiste était si douce et tendre, mais elle était aussi très combative. « _Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche avant de voir avec les garçons ce que nous faisons ?_ » Demandait Jane doucement dans son oreille.

Le visage de Maura était blotti contre le cou de Jane, elle ne voulait pas bouger. « _Je suis bien contre toi._ »

Jane pouvait entendre la lassitude dans la voix de Maura, elle savait que sa belle était épuisée. Il était plus de minuit maintenant et après la fin de soirée qu'elle avait passée, le lieutenant Rizzoli était surprise qu'elle soit encore éveillée. « _Je ne compte pas te lâcher mon amour. Allons prendre une bonne douche et voir où nous pouvons dormir quelques heures ?_ »

« _Garde moi contre toi ?!_ » Murmurait timidement le médecin légiste.

« _Avec joie mon amour !_ » S'exclamait-elle hâtivement. Jane se redressait en emportant Maura avec elle. Le petit médecin légiste restait fermement blotti contre son côté et gardait ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Bien que de telle étreinte était habituellement une horreur pour elle, Jane gardait sa petite amie aussi près que possible d'elle.

Approchant de la porte de sortie, elle voyait son frère approcher doucement. « _Vos sacs ont été déposés dans les vestiaires_ » il parlait doucement. _« Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin, ensuite je vous conduirais là où vous allez dormir._ » Jane allait parler, mais Frankie secouait la tête. « _Vous serez toutes les deux sous notre garde, vous avez besoin de repos et de calme. Tout est déjà prêt, maintenant tout ce que tu as à te soucier Jane est le bien-être de Maura._ »

Elle ne pouvait que sourire à la bienveillance de son frère, elle l'embrassait rapidement sur la joue avant de conduire Maura dans les vestiaires. Elles trouvaient leurs sacs posés sur la table près de des lavabos. La douche était grande, les portes étaient de simples vitres de verres et des toilettes étaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Jane allait fouiller dans sa valise, tandis que Maura jouait avec ses doigts et gesticulait sur place. Elle inspirait profondément et se raclait la gorge. « _Jane, . . . Pourrait-on, . . . Voudrais-tu . . . ?_ » Elle soupirait et ses joues rougissaient légèrement.

Jane qui était surprise de ce bégaiement se retournait et regardait sa petite amie. Elle aimait ce côté timide de Maura, elle s'approchait et tirait la petite blonde contre elle. « _Tu n'as pas à être timide mon amour._ »

Maura enroulait ses bras autour du cou de Jane et respirait profondément. _« J'aimerais que l'on se déshabille entièrement._ » Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure et regardait Jane un instant en retenant son souffle. Ne voyant que la surprise dans son beau regard brun, elle continuait. « _Je voudrais que tu me tiennes contre toi sans barrière entre nous, sentir ta peau contre la mienne._ »

Jane était vraiment surprise de cette demande, elle aurait pensé que Maura se serait replié sur elle-même plutôt que de vouloir plus de contacts. Elle réalisait la confiance que Maura avait en elle et aussi combien elle l'aimait également. « _Es-tu sur de cela ? Je ne voudrais pas te blesser._ »

« _S'il te plaît Jane ?!_ » Demandait-elle simplement tout en se rapprochant de Jane.

Comment pouvait-elle refuser ? lentement elle s'approchait de sa petite amie et attrapait le bas de son t-shirt. Elle le soulevait doucement et le glissait au-dessus de la tête de Maura, puis tendrement elle faisait glisser son pantalon vers le bas. Pendant tout ce temps le médecin légiste n'avait pas cessé de la regarder fixement. Aucune crainte n'était apparue dans ses yeux, elle n'avait également pas tressailli où tremblé à ses gestes.

Jane reculait d'un pas et tout en gardant ses yeux connectés à ceux de Maura, elle retirait sa chemise puis son pantalon, elle avait enlevé ses bottes et chaussettes dans le vestiaire lorsque Maura se changeait.

Elle se rapprochait de nouveau et attrapait les joues de Maura, elle se penchait en avant et l'embrassait langoureusement. Un baiser tendre et doux afin de partager son amour, il n'était pas destiné à élever la chaleur dans leur corps, mais simplement rassurer, aimer et transmettre les soins et l'attention que Jane avait pour le bien-être de Maura.

« _Tu es sûr ?_ » Demandait Jane une nouvelle fois, elle voulait donner à Maura la chance de renoncer, elle serait très bien avec cela. Seulement le regard de Maura restait fixé sur elle et elle ne semblait pas nerveuse, elle était debout et la regardait simplement.

Finalement Jane glissait ses mains le long du cou pâle de Maura, puis suivait la ligne de ses épaules et elle caressait ses omoplates. Le bout de ses doigts effleurait la peau au-dessus de sa colonne vertébrale et descendait la ligne jusqu'à atteindre son soutien-gorge.

Un dernier moment d'attente afin d'être certaine de Maura et ne la voyant pas bouger d'un pouce, elle détachait d'un geste rapide le sous-vêtement. Jane coinçait ses doigts sous les bretelles du soutien-gorge et tout en caressant la peau de la blonde, elle les faisait glisser le long de ses bras avant de le jeter derrière elle sur le sol. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Maura un seul instant, une légère peur brillait dans ses beaux yeux noisette, mais la détermination était plus grande encore.

Jane caressait les doigts de Maura avant de remonter le long de ses poignets, puis ses avant-bras et avant d'atteindre ses coudes, elle glissait sur sa taille. La peau était si douce, si délicate que Jane avait lutté très dur à quelques reprises pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se complaire dans le plaisir sous ses doigts. Seulement elle ne voulait pas briser la connexion qu'elles partageaient et donc elle se concentrait sur ses gestes.

Jane atteignait enfin la ligne de la culotte de Maura, elle effleurait la peau près du tissu, puis ses hanches avant de glisser un doigt de chaque côté sous le tissu et emportait lentement la culotte vers le bas tout en caressant l'extérieur de ses cuisses. Lorsque le tissu était lâche entre ses doigts, elle laissait la culotte tombée au sol aux pieds de Maura.

Après un moment à simplement se regarder, Jane faisait un pas en arrière et regardait Maura de la tête aux pieds, elle retenait son souffle tandis que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Maura était parfaite, magnifique et Jane la désirait encore plus. Ces yeux se délectaient de chaque courbe, chaque tache de rousseur, . . . Jane se demandait si elle était réelle, jamais elle n'avait vu plus belle créature.

Après une profonde inspiration, elle relevait les yeux et regardait Maura. Elle pouvait voir le frémissement qui parcourait son corps et le doute dans ses yeux.

Sans un mot, elle portait les mains dans son dos et détachait son soutien-gorge. Jane le jetait sans regarder où il atterrissait, puis elle portait les mains à ses hanches. Lentement elle glissait ses doigts sous le tissu de sa culotte et la faisait descendre doucement vers le bas de ses jambes. Jane regardait fixement Maura tout le temps, elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait rien qui pourrait l'effrayer ou la blesser.

Une fois complètement nue, elle se rapprochait d'elle à nouveau et tranquillement elle portait une main sur la joue de Maura avant de glisser dans ses cheveux et attraper l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure d'or. Lorsque ses belles boucles blondes tombaient lâches autour de son visage, Jane enfouissait ses mains en elles et tirait le visage de Maura doucement pour l'embrasser délicatement, presque révérencieusement. Un soupir lui échappait au moment où elle sentait les mains de Maura se poser sur sa taille puis aller dans son dos tout en la tirant contre son petit corps.

Leurs corps frémissaient de plaisir et elles gémissaient légèrement lorsque leurs peaux se touchaient enfin autant que possible. La main droite de Jane caressait la nuque, puis le dos de Maura pour se reposer en son milieu et en tirant plus fermement son corps contre le sien.

Perdue dans toutes ses émotions et sensations, Jane était surprise d'être si à l'écoute du corps de Maura. Lorsqu'un courant d'air froid les touchait, Jane avait senti le frisson parcourir le corps du médecin légiste et la chair de poule se répandre sur sa peau. Sans briser l'étreinte de leurs lèvres, elle tendait la main gauche sur le côté et après avoir tâtonné un peu elle trouvait le robinet de la douche. Avec un peu de difficulté elle réglait la température de l'eau et une fois bien chaude, elle terminait leur baiser.

Jane tirait Maura sous le jet d'eau tout en la gardant contre elle. Délicatement elle éraflait son cuir chevelu avec ses ongles. « _Tu es absolument magnifique Maura !_ » Sa voix était plus profonde et ses mots étaient soufflés avec une telle vénération qu'une larme roulait sur l'une des joues de Maura.

Se penchant en avant de nouveau, Jane embrassait tendrement Maura une nouvelle fois. Tenant toujours la petite blonde contre son corps avec son bras droit enrouler autour de son dos, Jane portait sa main sous le menton de Maura et penchait sa tête vers l'arrière, sous le jet d'eau.

Elle caressait ses cheveux encore plus soyeux par l'eau, Maura avait fermé les yeux et se laissait faire. Son corps était complètement détendu dans les bras de Jane, son souffle était lent et profond. Jane la trouvait vraiment magnifique tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement dans ses bras, il n'y avait ni peur, ni doute pour entraver ce moment.

Jane attrapait la bouteille de shampoing et lavait les cheveux de Maura. Elle aimait ses petits soupirs qui échappaient à la blonde lorsque ses ongles raclaient un endroit plus sensible sur sa tête. Une fois bien laver, Jane penchait à nouveau la tête de Maura vers l'arrière et rinçait ses cheveux.

Jamais elle n'avait vécu de moment plus érotique et sensuel que celui-ci, le désir était là, son corps s'éveillait de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.

Elle prenait le gel douche et commençait à laver le corps de Maura, elle commençait par son cou, puis ses épaules, ses bras, ses côtés, son dos. Jane se reculait un peu afin de pouvoir laver tout le corps de Maura, seulement elle hésitait encore à la toucher plus intimement.

Sentant son hésitation, Maura attrapait les mains de Jane et les portaient lentement vers sa poitrine. Elle reposait les mains de Jane sur ses seins et les déplaçait délicatement afin de les recouvrir de savon. Jane fermait brièvement les yeux à la sensation des seins ronds, dodues et fermes sous ses mains, la peau de Maura était chaude et douce.

Elle rouvrait les yeux et continuait à laver le corps de Maura, elle comprenait qu'elle pouvait toucher tout le corps de son amour, qu'il n'y avait pas de limite. Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine, Maura lui faisait confiance, totalement et entièrement, avec son cœur mais aussi son corps. Elle aimait toujours plus cette femme et même si elle avait peur d'effrayer Maura, elle réalisait que cette courageuse femme était son âme-sœur, son seul et unique amour.

Une fois terminé, Jane se redressait et embrassait tendrement le médecin légiste tout en la reculant sous le jet d'eau qui emportait le savon.

« _Je voudrais faire l'amour avec toi !_ » Avouait Maura tout en enlaçant Jane et se blottissant contre elle.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli refermait ses bras autour d'elle et souriait tendrement. _« Moi aussi mon amour. Lorsque tout cela sera enfin terminé, nous partirons toutes les deux loin et prendrons du temps juste pour nous, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en caressant les cheveux de Maura.

« _Tu veux prendre des vacances avec moi ?_ » Demandait le médecin légiste surprise, elle relevait la tête et regardait Jane dans les yeux.

« _Bien sûr mon amour, je veux passer du temps avec toi, sans le travail pour nous interrompre et loin des mauvais souvenirs pour quelque temps._ » Sa main gauche se posait sur la joue de Maura. « _Je veux t'aimer et te choyer comme tu le mérites, . . ._ » Elle était interrompue par les lèvres de Maura qui se pressaient fermement contre elle.

« _Je t'aime Jane et je veux profiter de toi le plus possible._ » Elle souriait grandement à la belle italienne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire combien elle était heureuse dans ce cauchemar. Maura était aimée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie et elle se sentait si en sécurité dans les bras de Jane.

Avec autant d'amour et de douceur, Maura lavait le corps de Jane à son tour, elles restaient plus longtemps sous la douche tout en se caressant et s'embrassant avant de se sécher et s'habiller. Alors qu'elles se préparaient pour dormir, elles ne pouvaient pas mettre leurs pyjamas habituels et donc optaient pour un pantalon de yoga et un débardeur simple.

Elles sortaient enfin du vestiaire et retrouvaient Frankie qui avaient monté la garde pendant qu'elles étaient là. Sans un mot, il les menait la morgue, ils marchaient jusqu'à une pièce de rechange qui servait de salle de repos pour les employer lorsqu'ils faisaient des heures supplémentaires à cause d'une enquête.

Les filles étaient stupéfaites de trouver un grand lit au centre de la pièce, deux lits individuels avaient été rapprocher pour en faire un grand, il avait été refait. Dans un coin se trouvait une petite table avec deux chaises et un peu de nourriture, ainsi que des boissons avaient été laissées.

La pièce n'avait aucune fenêtre et il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Au centre du bâtiment, il était impossible d'entrer de l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elles se retournaient pour regarder Frankie, les filles trouvaient Suzie près de lui avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres et bougeant nerveusement sur place.

Sans réfléchir un seul instant, Maura se rapprochait d'elle et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle soupirait de contentement et murmurait « _Merci !_ » dans l'oreille de la criminaliste qui avait retournée l'étreinte après avoir passé la surprise.

« _Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Docteur Isles, j'ai appris à vous apprécier et je suis heureuse de pouvoir aider._ » Affirmait-elle tout en s'écartant de la blonde qui attrapait sa main.

« _Maura, appelez-moi Maura._ » Demandait-elle timidement tout en lui souriant grandement. « _Vous êtes une très grande amie._ » Elle rougissait en baissant les yeux.

Suzie souriait étourdiment au médecin légiste. Elle resserrait légèrement sa main accrochée à celle de Maura et une fois son regard relevé, elle précisait. « _Tu peux me tutoyer Maura et je suis fière d'être ton amie !_ » le sourire éblouissant de la blonde la touchait profondément. « _Maintenant vous avez besoin de repos et personne ne vous dérangera._ »

Sans plus de mot, elle quittait la pièce, Frankie s'approchait d'elles. _« Je vais monter la garde, nous avons organisé un roulement et seul ceux en qui nous avons confiance prendra les prochains tours alors reposez-vous toutes les deux._ » Il quittait la chambre à son tour et fermait la porte derrière lui.

Maura regardait Jane avec surprise. « _Eh bien, quelle autorité !_ » Jane gloussait avec Maura pour un moment. « _Allez viens mon amour_. » Jane tirait la petite blonde contre elle et la menait vers le lit, elles s'installaient rapidement et se retrouvaient au centre du lit dans les bras de l'autre. « _Autant profiter de ce moment de paix._ »

Après un moment de silence, Maura se redressait et glissait sur le corps de Jane. Elle posait sa tête sur la poitrine du lieutenant qui l'enlaçait rapidement et la tenait fermement sur elle. « _Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tant de personnes prendraient tant soin de moi. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir dans ma vie._ » Soupirait Maura qui commençait à s'endormir.

Jane souriait grandement aux mots de sa petite amie. « _Nous aussi sommes heureux de t'avoir dans nos vies Maura. Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant et nous protégeons notre famille._ » Elle embrassait la tête de la blonde qui soupirait de contentement. « _Dort maintenant mon amour, je te garde près de moi. Je t'aime Maura._ »

Un gémissement résonnait dans la poitrine de Maura qui se blottissait encore plus contre Jane. « _Je t'aime aussi Jane, de tout mon cœur._ » Elle s'endormait finalement. Jane se complaisait dans la chaleur du corps de Maura et s'enivrait de son parfum avant de succomber à l'épuisement à son tour.

À l'étage, Frost, aidé de Korsak et de Cavanaught étaient en train de chercher une solution afin de capturer Don Martin rapidement. Tout cela devait cesser une bonne fois pour toutes et ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser continuer à terroriser le docteur Isles. Ils savaient qu'il devait recevoir de l'aide par quelqu'un pour avoir autant de faciliter à agir et leur échapper, seulement comment savoir qui était le traitre ?

Un hurlement brisait le silence dans la morgue, Frankie sortait immédiatement son arme et entrait précipitamment dans la chambre. Avant même de pouvoir franchir le seuil, il voyait sa sœur sauter hors du lit et s'approcher du docteur Isles qui était blotti dans un coin au fond de la pièce. Elle était assise au sol, les jambes pliés contre elle, son visage était caché contre ses genoux et elle pleurait. Il reculait hors de la pièce et refermait la porte derrière lui, il pouvait encore entendre les sanglots de Maura et les mots de sa sœur.

« _Maura !_ » Murmurait Jane doucement tout en s'approchant d'elle. Les cauchemars de la blonde étaient terribles, Maura était toujours dans un sale état lorsqu'elle se réveillait brusquement. Jane ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle vivait dans ses rêves pour la bouleverser autant. « _Tu as fait un cauchemar ma chérie, c'est juste un mauvais rêve._ »

Maura secouait la tête dans le refus, elle se berçait d'avant en arrière. « _Il t'a fait du mal, il a pris ta vie devant mes yeux. . ._ » Elle pleurait plus fort encore. « _C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute ! . . . Tu souffres par ma faute_ ! »

Jane l'attrapait immédiatement par les épaules et la forçait à se redresser un peu, lorsque ses yeux noisette terrifiés se posaient enfin sur elle, Jane tirait Maura contre elle et l'enlaçait fortement. « _Il ne m'a pas fait de mal Maura. Tu as fait un cauchemar, rien n'est de ta faute._ » Elle sentait le docteur Isles secouer la tête vivement et tenter de s'écarter d'elle, mais Jane ne lui permettrait pas de s'éloigner d'elle. « _Tu crois que je vais te laisser me repousser ?! Tu crois que je vais te laisser affronter ce monstre toute seule ?!_ » Sa voix devenait plus brusque et forte, elle était en colère contre cet homme pour faire autant de mal à Maura. Mais elle était aussi en colère contre elle pour vouloir la repousser à chaque fois que tout devenait plus terrifiant et dangereux. La seule raison pour laquelle, elle restait calme était que Maura faisait cela pour la protéger, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Parce que Maura l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas que Don lui fasse du mal, seulement elle ne réalisait pas que de la voir souffrir ainsi était bien pire souffrance pour Jane que de possible blessure physique !

Maura s'était figée dans les bras de Jane au ton de sa voix. « _Je t'aime Maura et je sais que tu fais cela seulement pour me protéger. Voilà la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas crié de colère et de frustration._ » Sa voix était rauque et plus basse, elle ne voulait pas effrayer Maura, mais elle pouvait la sentir trembler dans ses bras. Comment pourrait-elle la protéger si elle la repoussait constamment ? « _Tu me fais mal en me repoussant comme ça Maura ! tu crois que je ne souffrirais pas si tu es blessé et que je n'ai rien pu faire parce que je t'ai laissé m'éloigner de toi ?! Le cœur fait plus mal que le corps Maura, Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si tu étais blessée et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher._ » Finalement des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, car voilà sa plus grande peur révélée. Elle pouvait tout affronter, faire face au plus terrible des assassins, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir ceux qu'elle aimait souffrir et savoir qu'elle aurait pu éviter cela.

Maura qui sortait de son état léthargique sentait les larmes de Jane tomber sur sa joue. Elle relevait la tête et voyait une peur profonde briller dans les yeux bruns de Jane, elle sentait son corps trembler. Elle se redressait et embrassait rapidement Jane de tout son cœur, elle déversait dans se baiser tout son amour, toute sa confiance et les soins qu'elle avait pour Jane. À bout de souffle, elle gardait ses lèvres près de celles de Jane et à chacun de ses mots, elles s'effleuraient. « _Je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne veux pas te repousser, mais c'était mon seul moyen de me protéger lorsqu'ils me faisaient mal._ »

« _Qui ?_ » Demandait Jane d'une voix de plus en plus douce.

« _Mes parents, mes petits amis, tous ceux qui s'approchaient de moi pour ensuite me briser le cœur. »_ Une larme roulait sur sa joue. _« Je sais que tu penses que je le fais volontairement mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu dois me laisser le temps d'apprendre à ne plus avoir peur. Je t'ai déjà donné tellement de moi, tu es la seule qui puisse me voir, me toucher, me connaître autant. Même si je t'aime si fort et que j'ai totalement confiance en toi, il m'est difficile de croire que tu veux de moi, que tu tiennes tant à moi._ » Sa voix se brisait sur les derniers mots et elle cachait son visage contre le cou de Jane. « _Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir._ »

Jane la tenait fermement contre elle. « _Je sais Maura, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne veux pas non plus te voir souffrir et encore moins te perdre._ »

« _Je sais, je suis désolé !_ » Sanglotait-elle.

« _Tout vas bien, ce n'est rien. Commencer une histoire d'amour dans une telle situation n'est pas facile. Je t'aime, voilà le plus important !_ » Elle se levait et emportait Maura avec elle, elles se recouchaient dans le lit et restaient blotties dans les bras de l'autre.

« _Je t'aime aussi Jane ! Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que je le fais pour toi. Je crois que c'est ce qui me fait peur, si les autres mon blesser en me laissant alors te perdre me tueras !_ » Elle se cramponnait encore plus fort au corps de Jane.

Jane soupirait, elle embrassait la tête de Maura. « _Je te mentirais si je te disais que rien ne m'arrivera, mais je peux te promettre de tout faire pour rester près de toi et ne jamais te quitter._ »

Maura se redressait un peu et embrassait tendrement Jane. « _C'est suffisant._ » Murmurait-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau puis se recoucher contre elle. Épuisées, elles se rendormaient dans les bras de l'autre.

Seulement plusieurs heures plus tard une étrange fumée se glissait sous la porte de leur chambre et emplissait peu à peu la pièce.


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Un battement fort résonnait dans son crâne et martelait brutalement ses tempes. Machinalement, elle voulait porter la main à sa tête, mais malgré le fait que ses muscles étaient douloureux, elle réalisait que quelque chose retenait ses bras.

Son cerveau était encore partiellement perdu dans une brume d'inconscience et de douleur, elle réalisait que tout son corps était attaché et qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Se concentrant le plus possible, elle ouvrait lentement les yeux pour se figer d'horreur lorsque sa vue trouble de réglait après quelques secondes.

Là, devant ses yeux se trouvait Maura, inconsciente, seulement retenu debout par les liens enserrant ses poignets et fixé à un crochet au-dessus d'elle. Ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol et sa tête était jetée en arrière, mais même ainsi, Jane pouvait voir le contour d'un bleu sur sa joue droite. Après quelques secondes de respiration profonde, Jane retrouvait un semblant de calme, même si son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle examinait la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Une petite lampe bleue dans le fond de la pièce éclairait suffisamment pour voir autour d'elle. Les murs étaient blancs et le plafond était traversé par différentes barres de fer auxquelles plusieurs crochets semblables à celui qui retenait Maura, pendaient. Elles se trouvaient dans une chambre froide et par la propreté de la pièce, Jane savait que le lieu était entretenu et utilisé, donc quelqu'un les trouverait surement.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle c'était endormi avec Maura fermement blotti dans ses bras. Elles étaient au poste donc personne n'avait pu venir les enlever simplement et par la douleur dans son crâne, Jane savait qu'elle avait été droguée.

Un pensé terrible traversait son esprit Frankie. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait, il était encore de l'autre côté de la porte de leur chambre, elle savait que ni son frère, ni ses coéquipiers ne les auraient laissés sans surveillance, surtout pas après ce que Don avait fait dans son appartement.

DON ! ! Jane regardait vivement autour d'elle, mais il n'était pas là, mais elle était certaine qu'il était derrière tout cela.

Jane examinait attentivement ses liens. Une corde très serrée entourait son torse, ses mains étaient retenues par de l'adhésif, ainsi que ses chevilles. La chaise sur laquelle elle se trouvait était en fer et semblait très lourde, mais elle n'était pas fixée au sol.

« _Maura !_ » Jane gardait sa voix assez basse afin de ne pas alerter leur kidnappeur qu'elle était éveillée. « _Maura réveilles-toi !_ » Seulement elle ne bougeait pas, la peur grandissait toujours plus dans le cœur de Jane, elle examinait tout le corps de Maura pour une blessure, mais à part ça joue meurtri, elle semblait aller bien. « _Maura ouvre les yeux maintenant !_ » Elle avait haussé légèrement le ton et son grand soulagement, cela semblait avoir fonctionné car un petit gémissement venait de la blonde.

Maura s'agitait de plus en plus, sa tête tombait finalement vers l'avant et un bourdonnement de douleur se glissait hors de ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes de plus, elle relevait la tête et une fois sa vue recentrée, elle voyait Jane attaché à une chaise. « _Jane ?!_ » Murmurait-elle de terreur.

Seulement avant que le lieutenant Rizzoli ne puisse dire un mot, un bruit de pas résonnait de plus en plus fort à mesure que la personne se rapprochait d'elles. Elles entendaient un bruit de serrure, puis la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient s'ouvrait lentement et une personne entrait.

Jane se redressait dans son siège et tentait de se faire aussi imposante et forte qu'elle le pouvait. Elle retenait de toutes ses forces les insultes crues qu'elle pensait lorsque son regard se posait sur Martin Don qui avançait avec arrogance et contentement vers elles. Ne le quittant pas du regard, Jane remarquait au coin de son œil que Maura commençait à trembler de peur. Elle voulait la réconforter, lui assurer qu'elle ne laisserait rien lui arriver, mais Jane ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesse en face de ce taré, surtout si elle voulait les faire sortir d'ici en un seul morceau.

« _Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée !_ » Avec un sourire monstrueux, il giflait Jane avant d'attraper son menton afin de la forcer à lui faire face. « _Tu croyais pouvoir prendre mon jouet ? tu croyais pouvoir m'envoyer en prison si impunément ?_ » Il se redressait et donnait une autre gifle à Jane qui lui fendait la lèvre inférieure.

Elle crachait le sang dans sa bouche et le regardait avec défi. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse la frapper de nouveau, une petite voix résonnait et le figeait net. Martin se retournait pour voir sa proie tremblante lui parler avec plus de courage qu'il pensait qu'elle avait.

« _Tu ne la briseras pas comme ça._ » Maura ne regardait que lui, bien qu'elle voulût regarder la femme qui détenait son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle avait choisi de sauver son amour et elle savait que si elle regardait Jane à cet instant, elle perdrait surement son courage. _« C'est un flic ! Elle a appris à surpasser la douleur, elle ne te donnera jamais ce que tu veux d'elle de cette façon._ »

Intrigué par ces mots, il se rapprochait de Maura et son doigt caressait doucement sa joue. Lorsqu'elle frémissait de peur, il sentait son corps s'éveiller de désir. « _Comment puis-je lui faire payer alors ?_ » Demandait d'une voix terrifiante et profonde, il dévorait la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux noisette.

Maura inspirait profondément. « _Moi, tu la briseras grâce à moi._ » Son regard était attiré par Jane qui commençait à hurler mais Don la giflait brutalement afin de la faire taire.

En regardait cette femme arrogante qui avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de prendre ce qui lui appartenait, il souriait de satisfaction en comprenant ce que sa proie disait. « _C'est une protectrice, bienveillante et acharnée._ » Lorsque la peur emplissait le regard de Jane, il souriait encore plus avant de se retourner vers Maura. Martin sortait un couteau de la ceinture de son jean et se faisait glisser lentement sur la joue de Maura, puis son cou. « _Elle t'aime, te voir souffrir, puis mourir sous ses yeux impuissants la brisera._ »

Il glissait la lame sur la poitrine de Maura, entre ses seins avant de passer sur son sein gauche. Le petit frisson de terreur qui la traversait était pur plaisir pour lui. Il remontait la lame vers son épaule et coupait la bretelle de son débardeur. L'inspiration de peur que prenait Maura le faisait sourire, son désir pervers envers elle c'était peu à peu transformer en désir de la terrifier. Il aimait voir la peur qu'il faisait naître dans ses yeux, il aimait sentir son corps trembler d'effroi. Martin promenait la lame du couteau sur sa clavicule, puis son cou jusqu'à atteindre l'autre bretelle qu'il coupait également.

Le vêtement maintenant lâche, il tirait dessus et le laissait tomber au sol, sous elle. Maura était magnifique mais avant son désir était de la prendre de force, satisfaire son désir charnel. Maintenant lorsqu'il la regardait, il voyait sa chair meurtrie, son sang rouge couler sur sa peau blanche.

« _Ne la touche pas ordure, je jure de te tuer !_ » Jane se débattait sur sa chaise, elle était furieuse et si désemparée. Elle était impuissante, elle regardait ce monstre toucher Maura et elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, elle ne pouvait que voir la peur incommensurable dans le regard de Maura.

Martin souriait, les cris et bruits de Jane n'étaient que de la douce musique à ses oreilles. Son regard tombait sur la cicatrice sous le sein droit de Maura, timidement, presque révérencieusement il l'effleurait du bout des doigts. « _Je t'ai marqué ce jour-là, j'ignorais à quel point j'étais encré dans ta chair_. » Après un moment à simplement se perdre dans ses souvenirs tout en caressant cette cicatrice, il reprenait ses mouvements et coupait le pantalon qu'elle portait.

Maura voulait disparaître, elle voulait qu'il en finisse et vite. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait quitter son corps pour un endroit sûr, la voix de Jane la ramenait dans cet endroit horrible. Elle était suspendue par les poignets à un crochet de boucher, elle était maintenant seulement dans une culotte, devant un homme qui caressait son corps avec ses doigts vils et la lame de son couteau. La femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout regardait sa vie et son corps être volé par un monstre.

Le docteur Isles était brutalement ramené dans le présent par une douleur cuisante dans son torse. Martin entaillait lentement la chair au-dessus de ses côtes par-dessus sa cicatrice. Un cri de douleur arrachait sa gorge en sortant avec force et brutalité de sa poitrine.

Avant qu'il ne tranche un autre endroit, un portable sonnait. Dans un rugissement Martin sortait de la pièce tout en répondant.

Maura respirait lourdement, elle pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de son torse, puis sa hanche et sa cuisse. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et ses oreilles, pendant un moment elle pensait qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais la voix de Jane brisait la brume qui entourait son esprit et elle levait la tête pour trouver les orbes chocolat de la femme qui détenait son cœur. La peur emplissait le regard de Jane, ainsi que des larmes.

« _Maura !_ » Soufflait-elle d'une voie nouée. La colère était également inscrite sur son visage.

Elle savait, elle savait pourquoi Jane était en colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas se sentir coupable pour cela. Dans tout ce cauchemar, si elle pouvait épargner la vie de Jane alors sa souffrance en valait la peine. Sa vie c'était tellement assombri depuis qu'elle avait parlé à cet homme la première fois. Il avait emporté avec lui ses espoirs, sa joie de vivre, sa confiance et même son désir de vivre. Il lui avait presque tout volé jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre cette merveilleuse et incroyable femme.

Jane lui avait redonné espoir, que ce soit pour un meilleur avenir, mais aussi pour la liberté qu'il lui avait pris. Elle lui a redonnée confiance et courage, mais le plus important et ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible, Jane lui avait fait découvrir l'amour. Le véritable amour et elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier cette femme pour cela. Car même si elle mourait entre les mains de Don, elle allait mourir en étant aimée et en aimant en retour.

Après une inspiration aussi profonde que possible, Maura parlait calmement et sereinement à sa grande surprise. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. « _Je t'aime Jane, je t'aime tellement que les mots me manquent pour te l'expliquer._ » Le visage de sa belle italienne était un peu renfermé et Maura savait qu'elle faisait cela seulement pour se protéger. « _Je ne veux pas te quitter mon amour, mais je préfère mourir et te laisser une chance de vivre._ »

Jane allait rugir quelque chose, mais Maura ne lui en laissait pas le temps. « _Je sais ce que tu penses et ressens, tu me l'as dit à de nombreuses reprises mais c'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant._ » elle souriait tendrement à la surprise sur le visage de Jane. Sa tête devenait plus légère et elle savait que c'était dû à la perte abondante de sang, elle n'avait peut-être plus beaucoup de temps. « _Je suis égoïste et si heureuse de l'être. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Jane, je ne survivrais pas si tu devais mourir._ » Jane allait parler mais Maura secouait la tête. « _Je sais que tu ressens la même chose, mais voilà où je suis égoïste mon amour. Que me restera-t-il si tout mourrait en me laissant seule derrière toi ? Que sera ma vie après cela ?_ »

Elle respirait profondément et secouait la tête afin de repousser la noirceur qui semblait commencer à la réclamer. « _Tu as une famille, des gens qui t'aiment et tiennent à toi. Ils t'aideront à guérir, à continuer à vivre. Moi, si tu pars, il ne me restera que la solitude et la connaissance que j'ai perdu mon seul véritable amour._ » Une larme roulait sur la joue de Jane. « _Tu as éveillé mon cœur Jane, tu as apporté le soleil dans ma vie, je n'ai pas peur de mourir parce que je sais que je suis aimé et que j'aime pour la première fois de ma vie_. »

« _Maura, . . ._ » Sanglotait Jane. « _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Tu es mon âme-sœur, tu es mon cœur. Si tu m'abandonnes je vais mourir de chagrin_. » Ses yeux étaient suppliants et désespérés.

Maintenant c'était au tour du docteur Isles de pleurer. « _Tu dois vivre pour moi Jane ! ne sens-tu pas mon cœur battre avec le tien dans ta poitrine ? ne sens-tu pas mon âme enroulée autour de la tienne ? Tu vivras pour nous deux et même si je n'avais jamais cru qu'il y avait une vie après la mort, je te promets de rester près de toi Jane._ » Sa tête tombait vers l'avant dans l'épuisement.

« _Maura non !_ » S'écriait Jane de terreur. « _Maura reste avec moi ! je t'en prie !_ »

Don revenait dans la pièce et il regardait le corps inerte de Maura un moment avant de s'approcher et poser ses doigts sur son cou. « _J'ai peut-être coupé trop profond !_ » réfléchissait-il.

Maintenant furieuse, Jane hurlait. « _Ordure, monstre ! Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains salaud._ »

Don riait un moment avant de placer devant Jane. « _Elle avait raison !_ » Il lui donnait un coup de poing avant de se diriger vers un boîtier près de la porte. « _Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me retrouveraient si facilement, je suis déçu de ne pas vous tuer moi-même mais le temps me manque. Vous serez mortes avant que tes collègues ne vous retrouvent._ » Il s'approchait de Jane et attrapait son menton fermement. « _C'est moi qui gagne !_ » S'exclamait-il béatement. Il se tournait vers Maura et enfonçait son doigt dans l'entaille, elle gémissait de douleur et s'agitait un peu. « _C'était un plaisir de jouer avec toi !_ » il déposait un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres avant de partir rapidement.

Jane entendait le verrou de la porte et elle tentait de bouger la chaise. Elle devait se libérer, les gars étaient en chemin, tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de garder Maura en vie jusqu'à leur arrivée. Elle essayait de se diriger vers un morceau de métal près du mur à côté d'elle. « _Maura, . . ._ » elle était à bout de souffle. « _Tu dois tenir Maura, les secours vont arriver, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !_ » Rugissait Jane dans un effort pour pousser la chaise lourde du bout de ses pieds. « _Docteur Maura Isles, je ne pensais pas que tu étais une femme qui renonçait si facilement ! Vas-tu me faire regretter de t'avoir donné mon cœur ?_ » Demandait fortement.

Jane se figeait tout à coup au son. « _Tu essayes de me mettre en colère mais ça ne marche pas, je t'aime trop pour ça._ » Murmurait Maura la tête toujours baissée vers l'avant.

Un dernier saut et Jane atteignait enfin le morceau de fer. Elle bougeait rapidement sa main contre lui, la pièce c'était rapidement refroidi et elle tremblait. Maura souffrirait vite d'hyperthermie surtout avec cette énorme perte de sang. « _Bien, alors pour moi, reste éveiller !_ » Malgré le fait qu'elle entaillait sa main, Jane continuait de couper de ruban adhésif.

 _« Je fais ce que je peux Jane. J'ai, . . . J'ai froid !_ » Sa mâchoire claquait et son corps frissonnait.

Jane redoublait d'efforts. « _Je sais Maura, je me dépêche, je suis presque là._ » Dans un soupir de soulagement, le morceau d'adessif cédait elle l'arrachait. Jane délogeait le morceau de métal et libérait rapidement son autre main, ainsi que ses jambes. Elle déliait la corde autour de sa poitrine et courait vers Maura sur des jambes tremblantes.

Jane posait une main sur la joue indemne de Maura et soulevait doucement son visage, sa peau était gelée et ses lèvres étaient maintenant bleues, mais elle soupirait de soulagement lorsque le beau regard plein d'amour de sa belle tombait sur elle. Jane plaçait un bras autour de sa taille et coupait de l'autre l'adhésif qui retenait ses poignets.

Le corps de Maura tombait lâche contre elle lorsque ses poignets étaient enfin libres. Jane la tenait fermement contre elle et cherchait le meilleur endroit pour s'installer. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une sorte de boîte, Jane déposait Maura contre elle au sol et commençait à la vider. Elle retirait sa veste et enveloppait le médecin légiste dedans, seulement cela n'était pas suffisant. Plus de la moitié du corps de Maura était découvert et elle était très affaiblie par la perte de sang.

Jane la prenait dans ses bras et s'installait dans la caisse en bois, elle tenait Maura contre elle et s'enroulait autour de son petit corps. Sa main gauche allait sur ses côtes et elle faisait pression sur la plaie. Un gémissement se glissait hors de ses lèvres froides et elle blottissait son visage contre le cou de Jane. « _Tu dois rester éveillé Maura ! Ne t'endors pas._ » Mais elle parlait de plus en plus lentement et son corps devenait lourd.

« _Jane tu, . . . Tu commences à être en . . . Hypo . . . Hypothermie._ » Leurs mâchoires claquaient et elles tremblaient beaucoup.

Finalement elles s'endormaient serrées contre l'autre.

La porte de la chambre froide claquait violemment, plusieurs personnes entraient en trombes dans la pièce. Ils cherchaient vivement partout en criant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se figeassent dans l'horreur. Dans une caisse en bois se trouvait les deux femmes, ils ne pouvaient pas dire où commençait le corps de l'une et où finissait le corps de l'autre. Elles étaient pâles, même bleu à certains endroits. Du givre recouvrait leurs cheveux et leur corps par endroit.

Étaient-ils arrivés trop tard ?


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

Une vive douleur dans son bras droit et Jane se réveillait en sursaut. Encore un peu embrumée, elle regardait autour d'elle. Un homme en blouse blanche était penché sur elle, une femme poignardait une aiguille dans son bras et une autre trifouillait une machine près d'elle. « _Maura !_ » S'écriait-elle en s'agitant. Elle était à l'hôpital, elle était dans une chambre, seulement Maura n'était pas avec elle. « _Où est Maura ? . . . Comment va-t-elle ?_ » Le médecin et les infirmières tentaient de la maintenir allongée dans le lit, mais elle se débattait.

« _Vous devez rester couchée madame Rizzoli. Vous êtes encore faible._ » S'écriait le docteur tout en retenant son bras gauche.

Les deux choses qu'il ne fallait absolu pas dire Madame et faible. Dans un rugissement Jane se dégageait de leur étreinte et arrachait sa perfusion. « _Je suis le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli et non madame !_ » Hurlait-elle en sortant du lit. « _Et je ne suis certainement pas faible !_ » S'écriait-elle de fureur. Même si elle chancelait sur ses pieds, elle s'élançait hors de la chambre.

Sans écouter les cris derrière elle, Jane avançait dans le couloir tout en s'appuyant contre le mur et elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle cherchait tout signe qui la mènerait vers la seule personne qu'elle avait besoin de voir à l'heure actuelle.

Finalement elle arrivait dans la salle d'attente et sa mère qui attendait là nerveusement se jetait sur elle.

« _Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais être couché dans ton lit maintenant, viens . . ._ » elle avait attrapé le bras de sa fille et faisait demi-tour.

Seulement Jane arrachait brutalement son bras de l'étreinte de sa mère et reculait vivement. Étourdie pour une seconde, elle s'appuyait contre le mur derrière elle. « _Je veux voir Maura !_ » Rugissait-elle. Angela s'avançait vers sa fille, mais celle-ci levait les mains vers elle et la regardait avec colère. « _Je veux savoir comment va Maura._ » Angela s'approchait de nouveau, pour être stoppé par un cri de colère de Jane. « _Où est Maura ?_ »

Avant que la situation ne dégénère trop, Frankie alerté par les cris, approchait de sa sœur et l'attrapait doucement par la taille.

Jane surprise au début, réalisait que c'était son frère et elle s'accrochait à lui. « _Frankie où est Maura ?_ » demandait-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il pouvait voir la terreur dans son regard. « _Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ? pourquoi personne ne veut me répondre ?_ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

La tirant un peu plus dans son côté, il s'engageait dans un couloir différent de celui par lequel elle était venu. « _Viens Jane._ » Ils marchaient silencieusement. Il pouvait la sentir trembler, il savait qu'elle redoutait d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Finalement après plusieurs minutes de marche, Frankie s'arrêtait devant la porte d'une salle, une vitre au centre de celle-ci permettait de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Des personnes s'agitaient autour d'un lit et lorsque l'un d'eux se déplaçait, Jane voyait Maura.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, sa peau était livide, ses lèvres étaient bleues, un tube sortait de sa bouche et des files sortaient un peu partout de sous le drap posé sur son corps. Une main sur sa bouche, Jane retenait son cri d'effroi. Elle se dégageait rapidement de l'étreinte de son frère et entrait dans la pièce.

« _Dehors !_ » S'écriait un médecin qui faisait un massage cardiaque à Maura.

Le vacarme des machines, des gens et de leurs mouvements étaient assourdissants, mais le pire de tous était le bruit du moniteur qui ne montrait aucun battement de cœur de Maura.

Une personne attrapait le bras de Jane, mais son frère qui l'avait suivi la forçait à lâcher sa sœur. Leur mère qui avait marché derrière eux, regardait la scène de l'autre côté de la porte. Jane faisait le tour du lit et prenait place près de la tête de Maura, elle se penchait et portait ses lèvres à sa tempe. « _Nous avons réussi mon amour_ » Murmurait-elle. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues, sa main gauche caressait son front et ses cheveux. Le cœur de Jane se serrait en sentant sa peau si froide. « _Tu dois te battre pour moi Maura ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule._ » Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots et une boule impossible à avaler bloquait sa gorge.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, était que le docteur O'Connors était là dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de Maura, elle était immédiatement venue. Elle avait appris ce qui leur était arrivé et elle faisait tout son possible afin de la sauver. Elle avait fait signe à ses collègues de laisser Jane approcher de sa patiente. L'amour de Jane avait déjà fait des merveilles par le passé, elle espérait qu'il en serait de même cette fois-ci.

« _Tu m'as dit que tu savais ce que je ressentais, tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi. Ne me laisse pas Maura ! Je t'en supplie ne part pas !_ » Jane embrassait délicatement sa joue, elle se penchait à son oreille et chuchotait doucement. « _Je veux te serrer dans mes bras devant un coucher de soleil. Je veux te faire tendrement et passionnément l'amour. . . Je veux te dire mille fois combien je t'aime et à quel point tu es belle !_ » à chaque nouveau mot elle perdait espoir, mais continuait malgré tout. « _Je veux te demander de m'épouser, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme et te voir porter nos enfants !_ » Elle appuyait son front contre la tête de Maura. « _Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie ne part pas !_ »

Un bruit, un seul bruit figeait toute la pièce tout à coup. Jane relevait brutalement la tête et regardait tous les médecins qui fixaient un écran. Un second bruit et tous s'activaient de plus belle. « _On a un rythme !_ » S'écriait un médecin. Ils injectaient des produits dans l'intraveineuse dans le bras de Maura.

Un autre portait le stéthoscope sur la poitrine du médecin légiste, il écoutait attentivement. « _J'ai un battement régulier !_ » s'écriait-il.

Jane soupirait de soulagement et embrassait la tempe de Maura. Elle pleurait maintenant de joie et de soulagement. « _Tu es une battante mon amour ! Merci d'être resté !_ »

Après un bon moment, les médecins quittaient les uns après les autres la chambre. Une chaise avait été apporté pour Jane qui n'avait pas quitté Maura. Seule Marie était resté pour examiner la blonde, une fois qu'elle reprendrait conscience.

Frankie était dans un coin de la chambre et même Angela était entré. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux et attendaient nerveusement le réveil du médecin légiste. Ils avaient entendu les médecins parler de séquelles possibles au cerveau et aussi que son cœur avait cesser de battre trop longtemps. Ils priaient intérieurement que tout aille bien et qu'elle leur revienne comme avant.

Une alarme brisait le silence de la chambre et le corps de Maura commençait à se secouer, rapidement le docteur O'Connors s'approchait d'elle et l'examinait. Jane serait un peu plus fort la main droite de Maura et elle regardait attentivement le visage de Marie. Celle-ci après à peine deux minutes souriait, elle éteignait l'une des machines près du lit et elle retirait délicatement le sparadrap qui tenait en place le tube dans la gorge de Maura. Elle retirait le tube doucement et attendait un moment.

Jane retenait son souffle jusqu'à ce que Maura inspire et tousse un peu. « _Elle respire toute seule !_ » S'exclamait Marie avec joie.

Avec un sourire larmoyant, Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement le côté de la tête de la petite blonde. Elle allait parler à nouveau lorsqu'un petit mouvement la figeait.

Maura avait bougé un peu sa tête et un faible gémissement s'était glissé hors de ses lèvres. Rapidement Jane se levait et se penchait au-dessus de sa petite amie. Celle-ci ouvrait finalement les yeux après plus de petits mouvements.

Jane voulait crier de joie, les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. Les autres retenaient leurs souffles, ils attendaient qu'elle parle et leur dise qu'elle allait bien. Seulement après quelques minutes de silence, la peur emplissait rapidement la pièce et Jane terrifié attrapait les joues encore froides de Maura. « _Aller mon amour parle-moi ! »_ Sa voix était suppliante. « _Tu es forte, je sais que tu n'as pas de séquelles au cerveau !_ »

La bouche de Maura bougeait mais pas un mot ne quittait ses lèvres, Jane inspirait profondément. Marie allait intervenir afin d'examiner sa patiente.

« _Ja . . . Jane !_ » Avait murmuré la petite blonde.

Le lieutenant soupirait de soulagement et elle embrassait délicatement la bouche de Maura. « _Mon amour, Je t'aime !_ » parlait-elle contre les lèvres encore bleues du médecin légiste.

« _J'ai . . . J'ai froid . . . Jane._ » Son corps frissonnait. La belle italienne remontait la couverture plus haute sur les épaules de Maura. « _Prends-moi dans tes bras ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Marie se tournait vers le reste des Rizzoli toujours silencieux dans un coin de la pièce. « _Pouvez-vous sortir une minute ?_ » Demandait-elle poliment avant de s'approcher des deux femmes. Lorsqu'elle entendait le clic de la porte en étant fermé, elle parlait doucement aux filles. « _Bonjour Maura._ » Elle recevait un léger sourire de la part de la blonde, elle regardait le lieutenant. « _Vous avez besoin de vous reposer aussi Jane, même si votre état était mon grave que Maura, vous devez reprendre des forces afin d'éviter de tomber malade._ »

Jane ouvrait la bouche afin de préciser qu'elle ne quitterait pas Maura un seul instant, mais le docteur O'Connors lui souriait et levait la main. « _Je ne vous éloignerais pas de Maura._ » Un soupir de soulagement échappait aux deux femmes et elle souriait tendrement à ses patientes. « _Mais je suis votre médecin donc j'espère que vous suivrez mes ordres mesdames !_ » Un petit hochement de tête de la part des deux femmes et elle continuait. « _La température du corps de Maura est encore basse malgré tout ce que nous avons fait, sauf . . . le « peau à peau. »_ » Le scintillement d'espoir dans leur regard lui réchauffait le cœur, l'amour profond entre ces deux-là était incroyable.

Marie soulevait le côté du drap et découvrait la hanche gauche de Maura et une partie de son torse. Un bandage recouvrait presque toutes ses côtes et Jane savait qu'en dessous se trouvait la cicatrice que Don avait rouverte et avait presque tué Maura en la vidant de son sang. Le pansement était propre et rapidement le docteur reposait le drap vers le bas.

« _Très bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire . . ._ » Elle regardait Jane. « _Vous allez retirer cette blouse, ensuite avec mon aide, nous allons doucement redresser un peu Maura et vous vous glisserez derrière elle._ »

Un signe de tête déterminé de Jane et elles se mettait en mouvement, Marie redressait un peu le lit de Maura et avec beaucoup de prudence elle l'aidait à se redresser. Jane se glissait rapidement derrière elle et enlaçait ensuite la petite blonde contre sa poitrine. Jane frissonnait tout à coup et enlaçait encore plus sa petite amie. « _Maura tu es gelée !_ »

Le médecin légiste soupirait de soulagement et blottissait son visage contre le cou de Jane.

« _L'hypothermie et la perte importante de sang l'ont beaucoup affaibli. Son corps est encore trop faible pour ramener sa température à la normale._ » Expliquait le docteur O'Connors tout en replaçant la couverture sur elles. « _Vous devez faire attention à la perfusion fixer sur son bras droit, ainsi que les capteurs poser sur son corps._ » Jane acquiesçait rapidement. « _Vous devez vous reposer maintenant, dans quelques heures je reviendrais pour vous mener dans une chambre et nous verrons pour que vous mangiez un peu._ » Expliquait-elle tout en vérifiant les machines à côté du lit.

« _Avant, j'aimerais parler avec ma famille et mes collègues, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé._ » Sa voix était plus fermée et son regard était sérieux.

Un signe de tête et Marie quittait la chambre.

Frankie, Angela, Korsak et Frost entraient silencieusement dans la chambre. Angela venait immédiatement près des filles et elle prenait place sur le tabouret près du lit. La peur était encore présente dans ses yeux et Jane ne lui disait rien lorsqu'elle caressait tour à tour ses cheveux puis ceux de Maura.

Korsak était le premier à parler. « _Comment va-t-elle ?_ » Demandait-il avec préoccupation.

Jane machinalement resserrait ses bras autour de la poitrine de la blonde. « P _lutôt bien sachant qu'elle était morte pendant un moment._ » Elle ne voulait pas les accuser mais elles étaient censées être en sécurité au poste et elle avait bien failli perdre l'amour de sa vie. « _Comment avons-nous fini là-bas ?_ » Demandait-elle après un moment lourd de silence.

Frost se raclait la gorge. « _Le complice de Don avait placé un dispositif dans le système d'aération du poste qui a libéré un gaz anesthésiant. Lorsque nous avons repris conscience, vous aviez disparu. Heureusement . . ._ » Maura soupirait doucement tout en se blottissant plus encore contre Jane qui pouvait sentir son corps se réchauffer peu à peu. « _J'avais déposé un dispositif de pistage sur toi Jane lors du changement de garde._ »

La belle italienne le regardait avec incrédulité. « _Tu veux dire que tu es entré dans la chambre où on dormait ?_ » Demandait-elle. Jane pouvait sentir la colère monter en elle, seulement elle réalisait que c'était surement grâce à cela qu'ils les avaient trouvés à temps et sauvés.

Nerveusement Frost se grattait la tête et regardait sa partenaire avec crainte. « _Vous . . . et bien vous . . . vous dormiez et je ne voulais pas vous déranger._ » Si sa peau n'était pas si sombre, Jane serait certaine de voir ses joues maintenant rouges. _« J'ai simplement posé le traceur sur la jambe de ton pantalon._ » Il se raclait la gorge et se redressait. « _La chambre froide a bloqué le signal, voilà pourquoi il nous a fallu du temps pour vous trouver._ »

« _Qu'en est-il de Don et son complice ?_ » elle avait peur de demander, elle redoutait d'entendre qu'il avait réussi à fuir et que Maura était toujours en danger.

« _Je l'ai tué !_ » Jane tournait rapidement la tête sur la droite et regardait son frère qui avait parler fermement. La colère brillait dans ses yeux et aussi la détermination, mais elle pouvait voir également le regret. _« Il tentait de fuir lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il ne m'a pas donné le choix en sortant une arme et j'ai fait ce que je devais._ » Son regard se posait sur le visage de Maura a moitié cachée contre le cou de sa sœur et Jane était touchée de voir son regard s'adoucir, ainsi que la tendresse emplir les yeux de son petit frère. « _Elle est ma sœur, elle fait partie de notre famille et je ferais tout pour protéger ma famille._ »

Une larme roulait sur la joue de Jane, elle souriait chaleureusement à son frère.

Korsak parlait à son tour. _« Nous avons arrêté son complice, c'est terminé Jane !_ »

L'inquiétude, la peur, la nervosité et plus encore, toutes ses émotions tombaient finalement et le soulagement emplissait la pièce. Tout ce cauchemar était fini, enfin pas tout car Jane savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps, à elle et Maura pour passer au-delà de tout ce qui était arrivé. Maura était marquée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et Jane avait encore peur de la perdre, mais ensemble, elles surmonteraient tout.

Marie revenait dans la chambre et demandait qu'elles soient laissées tranquille afin qu'elles puissent se reposer. Angela était la seule à rester avec les filles, les autres quittaient l'hôpital avec la promesse qu'ils reviendraient prendre de leur nouvelle.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les avaient conduites dans une chambre privée. Marie avait rassemblé deux lits dans le centre de la pièce afin qu'elles puissent dormir ensemble. Maura s'agitait parfois dans son sommeil, mais les murmures de Jane et son étreinte plus ferme sur son corps apaisaient ses cauchemars et elle dormait plus paisiblement. Parfois c'était Jane qui était prise au piège dans un terrible rêve et instinctivement Maura se blottissait plus contre la belle italienne afin de la rassurer de sa présence et son sommeil devenait plus paisible.

Angela regardait les deux femmes avec craintes et émerveillement. Les filles étaient marquées par tout ce qui leur étaient arrivés, seulement elles c'étaient également trouvé et s'aimait inconditionnellement. Tout ce dont elles avaient besoin c'était l'autre pour se sentir mieux et la maman le remarquait rapidement.

Les prochains jours passaient rapidement, bien que Jane s'était remise assez vite, elle avait fait preuve d'une grande patiente à l'hôpital. Normalement elle aurait fait un raffut afin de partir de là le plus vite possible, seulement il avait fallu plus de temps pour Maura de se remettre et Jane avait veillé patiemment sur sa petite amie, en attendant qu'elle soit libérée par le docteur O'Connors.

Donc, cinq jours plus tard, les filles pouvaient quitter l'hôpital. Frank et Angela étaient venu chercher les filles et les ramenaient à leur maison. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser les filles retourner chez l'une ou chez l'autre, de mauvaises choses c'étaient passées dans chacune de leur maison et il était encore trop tôt pour y faire face.

Angela avec l'aide de son mari avait réarrangé la chambre de Jane pour pouvoir y accueillir les filles, ils avaient également récupéré leurs vêtements chez Jane et tout ramener chez eux.

Maura s'était réveillée dans les bras de Jane, elle souriait tendrement à sa magnifique petite amie. Tendrement elle l'embrassait sur les lèvres avant de se glisser délicatement hors du lit et sortir de la chambre. Elle descendait les escaliers et retrouvait Angela assise sur l'une des chaises de Jardin dans la cour. La maman italienne l'accueillait avec un chaleureux sourire. « _Salut ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?_ » Demandait-elle tendrement.

Maura était submergée par la tendresse de la femme, elle souriait grandement à Angela. « _Je suis encore fatigué mais sinon ça va !_ » Elle pliait sa jambe droite et la tenait contre sa poitrine.

« _Voudrais-tu boire quelque chose ? J'ai fait du thé !_ » Demandait Angéla tout en se levant. Maura allait se lever mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêtait. « _Non, reste assise je vais le chercher._ » Un signe de tête timide de la blonde et Angela disparaissait rapidement dans la maison pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse chaude.

« _Merci !_ » Disait doucement Maura avant de prendre un gorger de sa boisson et soupirer de contentement.

Après un long silence, Angela parlait calmement. « _Maura, puis-je te poser une question ?_ » Demandait-elle timidement. La blonde acquiesçait doucement avec un sourire encourageant. _« As-tu de la famille ? Personne n'a été prévenu de ce qui t'était arrivé et je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas que l'on appelle quelqu'un ?_ »

Le doux sourire de la blonde tombait lentement et elle se repliait plus sur elle-même. Angela voulait reprendre ses mots en voyant la tristesse et la douleur emplir son beau regard noisette, elle allait parler lorsque la petite voix timide de la blonde atteignait ses oreilles.

« _J'ai des parents, mais . ._. » elle promenait ses doigts sur le rebord de sa tasse. « _Je n'ai pas grandi dans une famille comme la vôtre . . ._ » Elle relevait les yeux et regardait Angela. « _Mes parents n'ont jamais été très présents dans ma vie, ni chaleureux. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que je n'étais pas vraiment leur enfant qu'ils agissaient ainsi._ » Elle voyait la surprise dans le regard d'Angela. « _J'ai été adopté, je . . . je . . ._ » Maura inspirait profondément, elle ne lâchait par le regard d'Angela qui était si chaleureux et bienveillant. « _J'ai toujours pensé que mes parents ne voulaient pas être près de moi parce qu'ils regrettaient de m'avoir adopté, que je n'étais pas ce qu'ils attendaient_. » Une larme roulait sur sa joue, mais sa voix était toujours calme et posée. « _Je suis parti en pensionnat à l'âge de dix et depuis notre relation est devenue distante et occasionnelle._ »

Ne supportant plus de voir tant de douleur dans son regard, Angela se levait et prenait place près de la blonde, elle attrapait sa main libre et la tenait entre les siennes tendrement.

« _Quand tout à commencer avec Don, j'ai essayé de me tourner vers eux, mais . . ._ » Maura posait sa tasse sur la table de Jardin et se jetait dans les bras d'Angela qui la tenait fermement contre elle. « _Nos discussions étaient trop formelles et futiles, je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'écouteraient. J'avais peur qu'ils me disent que tout cela était de ma faute alors je n'ai plus appelé et ils n'ont pas cherché à me contacter non plus._ » Elle pleurait maintenant dans les bras de la maman italienne qui la berçait doucement tout en lui caressant le dos tendrement.

« _Je suis désolé Maura, même adopté, tu es leur fille, ils devaient prendre soin de toi et t'aimer comme tu le méritais._ » Une larme roulait sur la joue d'Angela. « _Tu fais partie de cette famille maintenant ma chérie, ce qui fait de toi ma fille aussi. Tu pourras toujours te tourner vers-moi si tu en as besoin, je serais là pour toi Maura. Tu es une merveilleuse jeune femme et ce sont tes parents qui perdent le plus grand des trésors._ »

Elles restaient ainsi un peu plus longtemps avant de se réinstaller sur leurs chaises et boire leur thé. Angela tenait toujours la main de Maura et elles profitaient de ce moment intime et réconfortant.

À l'intérieur de la maison, Jane marchait lentement vers le canapé. Elle se laissait tomber sur les coussins tout en pleurant silencieusement, elle c'était réveillé à cause de l'absence de Maura près d'elle. Rapidement elle était descendue pour trouver sa petite amie discutant avec sa mère. La question d'Angela l'avait arrêté net et elle écoutait la réponse de Maura. Elle avait retenu son premier sanglot lorsque Maura avait commencé à parler de ses parents.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des parents pouvaient agir ainsi et elle se promettait intérieurement que jamais plus Maura ne se sentirait à nouveau rejetée. Si un jour elle avait l'occasion de rencontrer les parents de Maura, elle leur dirait ce qu'elle pensait de leur comportement envers leur fille.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Angela entrait dans la maison afin de préparer le repas, Jane immédiatement se levait et elle embrassait sa mère. La tenant fermement dans ses bras, elle murmurait « _merci ! Je t'aime !_ » avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et marcher vers le jardin retrouver Maura.

Le cœur chaud et empli d'amour, Angela regardait sa fille rejoindre l'amour de sa vie. Une larme roulait sur sa joue et un magnifique sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de la maman heureuse. Elle avait gagné une nouvelle fille et Jane montrait un côté plus tendre et affectueuse depuis qu'elle aimait Maura. L'avenir était plus lumineux et plein d'amour.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

« _Merci Frost, je t'en dois une!_ »S'exclamait Jane dans un sourire et qu'elle griffonnait quelque chose sur un papier.

« _Pas la peine partenaire, je suis heureux d'avoir été utile_ . »Sans plus de mots, il raccrochait.

Jane avait passé d'être nerveuse toute la journée. Maura bientôt réveillé très et tout ce qui avait été important pour Jane était d'être près d'elle et prendre soin d'elle. La journée se termine et une fois certaine que sa petite amie dormait paisiblement, Jane sortait du lit et descendait dans le salon.

Après avoir arpenté nerveusement la pièce, Jane inspirait profondément et prenait place sur le canapé. Elle redressait les épaules et tapait le numéro que Frost lui avait fourni ce matin-là.

Au bout de deux sonneries, certains décrochait finalement. « _Bonsoir?!_ »Parlait une femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Jane inspirait profondément. « _Bonsoir, est-ce madame Mats?_ »Demandait-elle poliment.

« _Oui._ »Répondait simplement à la femme qui fait semblant perplexe.

Jane se raclait la gorge. _«Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure mais j'aimerais vous parler de Maura Isles._ »Elle entendait le prix de souffle de la femme. . .

Epuisé, Jane s'est glissé le plus doucement possible dans le lit et rapidement enlaçait l'amour de sa vie. Elle embrassait tendrement son devant et la tirait contre son corps. Un sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de Jane après entendre le petit soupir venant de Maura. Chaque fois qu'elle tirait la petite blonde dans une étreinte celle-ci soupirait toujours de contentement et Jane adorait cela.

Deux jours plus tard, Jane arpentait nerveusement le salon. Elle regarde la forme endormie de Maura, allongé sur le canapé. Depuis la veille, une fièvre était apparue et elle toussait également. Jane s'appelait immédiatement le docteur O'Connors qui était venu l'examinateur. Maura développait une bronchite, elle était sous un gros traitement pour que cela ne dégénère pas en quelque chose de plus grave. Elles avaient espéré que cela n'arriverait pas et que Maura éviterait de développer une infection, mais elle n'avait pas l'air.

Un doux gémissement et Angela entrait dans le salon. Elle prenait place sur la table basse et posait un gant humide sur le front de Maura. « _Comment te sens-tu ma chérie?_ »Demandait-tendrement Angela tout en lui caressant la joue.

Maura ouvrait les yeux et regardait la maman italienne penchée sur elle. « _J'ai froid._ »Répondait-elle avant de tousser.

Angela soupirait. « _Je sais mais tu as la fièvre et il faut faire faire tomber._ »Elle replaçait correctement la couverture sur la petite blonde avant de lui donner ses médicaments et l'aider à prendre.

La petite blonde se rendormait rapidement. Malgré ses médicaments sa fièvre était encore forte et ne signifie pas vouloir faiblir. Maura toussait brusquement à nouveau et Jane ne vaut plus le prendre. Elle attrapait délicatement la nuque du médecin légiste et la tendait doucement. Elle se glissait sous elle et posait tendrement sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Maura ouvrait les yeux et regardait son amant avec un doux sourire. « _Jane!_ »Soupirait-elle tout en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

« _Je suis là mon amour!_ »Susurrait amoureusement le lieutenant. Elle caresse les cheveux blonds sur ses jambes tout en replaçant la couverture sur le corps frissonnant de Maura. Impuissante, Jane regarde sa mère avec inquiétude. « _Sa fièvre ne tombe toujours pas._ »

Angela savait que sa fille était encore terrifiée de perdre Maura. Chaque fois qu'elle ne voyait pas où ne sachant pas où elle se trouve, la panique s'emparait de sa fille normalement si maitresse d'elle-même. « _Laisse le temps aux médicaments d'agir ma chérie. Elle va aller mieux._ »

Jane avait tenue Maura toute la nuit, elle avait aidé à prendre ses médicaments et un peu de la. Lors d'une forte poussée de fièvre, avec l'aide de sa mère, elle avait baigné Maura. Au petit matin tout le monde se couchaient pour profiter d'un sommeil réparateur. La fièvre de Maura était enfin tomber et bien que sa toux fût toujours là, tout le monde était soulagés.

Une semaine plus tard, Jane et Maura se promenait dans un parc principal dans la main. Maura allait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours et elle avait demandé à Jane de marcher un peu à l'extérieur. Le lieutenant toujours à la légère signe de la fatigue de sa petite amie profitait malgré tout de sa balade. C'était merveilleux de faire quelque chose d'aussi banale que de marcher avec la femme que vous aimiez dans la main par une belle journée.

Leur relation a été lancée dans l'horreur et la peur. Les choses ont empiré à la fourrure et à mesurer le temps à cause de Don et elles ont pas pu profiter simplement d'être avec l'autre sans crainte de perdre à chaque instant.

Maintenant, ils ont été finalement finis, bien qu'ils souffraient encore psychologiquement de tout ce qui leur était arrivé, plus les blessures de Maura, elles profitaient simplement de laisser leur amour pour l'autre s'épanouir. Le bonheur était une chose que Maura avait jamais connu et elle a laissé vivre dans l'amour et la tendresse de Jane sans crainte, ni regret.

Elles s'arrêtaient au bord d'un petit lac et s'installaient au sol sous un arbre. Jane s'appuyait contre le tronc tout en tirant Maura contre sa poitrine. Elle l'enlaçait tendrement en fait eu attention de ne pas toucher son côté gauche, sur la cicatrice. Maintenant complètement fermé, le docteur a dit qu'il a duré longtemps que ce soit complètement guérie et que Maura continue d'être prudente lors de certains de ses mouvements.

Jane soupirait de contentement tout en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds devant elle. Maura se blottissait un peu plus contre elle et Jane souriait encore plus. Elles restaient là silencieuses, profitant de l'autre et de cette belle journée ensoleillée.

La principale droite de Jane caressait délicatement le ventre de Maura, puis son côté dans les mouvements langoureux. Elle a porté machinalement et sa principale a favorisé ensuite sur le devant de sa cuisse, avant de revenir à son ventre et tout recommencer.

Un soupir se glissa hors des lèvres du médecin légiste alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se perdait dans le contacte doux et lentement éveillant de la brune. « _Jane._ »Murmurait Maura dans un doux gémissement.

La brune qui avait aussi les yeux, l'ouvrait rapidement et baissait la tête vers sa belle blotti contre elle. Réalisant finalement qu'elle faisait, Jane immobilisait sa principale sur le ventre de la blonde et la tirait encore en elle si cela était possible. « _Désoler mon amour, te toucher est quelque chose de naturel et parfois je ne m'en rends même pas compte._ »Elle baissait la tête et posait un baiser doux sur la peau de cou de Maura exposé.

Il y a quelques jours, ils s'en servent et se touchaient encore plus. Là où avant les contacts qui ont été doux et réconfortants principalement, maintenant ils étaient de nature plus sensuel.

« _Je sais ma chérie, je me souviens encore de ma main sur ta cuisinière hier au repas qui t'a fait recracher ton eau._ »Elle gloussait maintenant et Jane dans un léger grondement à ce lui mordait doucement le cou.

Maura s'est encore plus et Jane souriait contre la peau douce de son cou. Elle avait été surprise par ce geste, bien sur l'intimité entre elles ont grandi grandis mais Maura n'avait jamais fait un tel geste envers elle avant et bien qu'elle ait que la blonde l'avait faite sans que cela ait avait fait s'étrangler sur son eau.

Elle se souvient encore des joues rouges de Maura après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse être sa principale, Jane l'avait attrapé et a gardé contre sa jambe. Juste une mère était avec elles à table et avait rit ouvertement à tout cela.

Même si elles étaient ensemble et qu'elles c'étaient dit à mainte reprise elles s'étaient, elles étaient encore timides envers l'autre sur toutes choses. De plus vivre sous le même toit que ses parents n'aidaient pas vraiment.

« _J'ai hâte d'être après-demain pour que nous puissions toutes les deux dans le chalet._ »Soupirait Jane dans les cheveux de Maura.

Le médecin légiste gloussait légèrement. « _Même si j'aime ta mère, je suis heureuse de passer plus de temps seul avec toi sans avoir peur que nous tomber dessus._ »Jane grognait légèrement. Angéla avait le chic pour débarquer au moment où elles s'embrassaient langoureusement. Elle était même entrée dans leur chambre à coucher pour le réveiller avec elle s'embrassaient et se caressaient la tendrement. Bien que ni l'une, ni l'autre souhaitaient aller plus loin avec elles avec les parents de Jane à proximité, c'était déconcertant d'être toujours dérangé chaque fois qu'elle partageaient un instant intime. « _Juste toi et moi, la plage et la personne pour nous interrompre._ »

Jane attrapait le visage de Maura et le tournait vers elle avant l'embrasseur passionné. Elles se souriaient lorsqu'elles se séparaient finalement après un long moment. « _Nous devons arrêter de parler de ça maintenant où je ne serais plus responsable de mes actes._ »Le désir brulait dans son regard brun.

Quelques mois plus tard et passait un moment en famille avec les parents de Jane et Frankie.

Le lendemain après-midi, Les filles et l'angéla regardent tranquillement un film dans le salon, le coup à la porte brisait le calme dans la maison.

Jane se levait rapidement et ouvrait la porte, elle était surprise de voir une femme et une petite fille devant elle.

La femme qui remarquait la confusion de la brune, elle souriait doucement. « _Bonjour, vous devez être Jane Rizzoli, je suis Caroline Mats._ »

Jane la regardait avec stupéfaction, puis souriait grandement. « _Bonjour!_ »Disait-elle rapidement en tendant la principale avant de laisser le laisser entrer. « _Je suis désolé mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir._ »

Caroline était nerveuse. « _Je sais, je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste mais vous avez dit au téléphone que vous alliez partir en voyage pour un moment et je ne voulais pas attendre._ »

« _Non, non!_ »S'empressait de répondre Jane. « _Je suis heureuse que vous souhaitiez être là et si désireuse de venir._ »

Caroline souriait de soulagement, elle avait pu parler avec Jane de qui était arrivé et même si le lieutenant de police ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle avait déjà été horrifier par ce qu'elle avait appris.

« _Suivez-moi._ »Jane passait devant et les menaient vers le salon.

Angela levait la tête vers sa fille. « _Qui était Jane?_ »Demandait-elle avant de remarquer les personnes qui entraient. Elle se levait rapidement et allaitant les saluer quand le halètement de Maura la faisait se retourner.

La blonde avait une main sur sa bouche et des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait, cela ne devait pas être vrai.

Jane qui remarquait la réaction de Maura, s'approchait d'elle et l'énlaçait tendrement. « _Je suis retrouvé pour toi mon amour._ »Murmurait-elle tout en effaçant doucement les larmes qui roulait sur ses joues. « _Elle ne t'a pas oublié Maura, tout comme tu ne l'as pas oublié._ »Un sanglot échappé au médecin légiste.

Caroline qui lâchait la fille de sa fille et s'asseyait à côté de Maura. « _Je suis heureuse de te revoir Maura, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi._ »Elle portait la blonde dans ses bras et rapidement le câlin lui était retourné. Dans un soupir de contentement Caroline enfouissait son visage dans la chevelure blonde de Maura.

Après un moment ils se séparaient et se regardaient en souriant avant que Caroline ne porte la main à son sac posé au sol près du canapé et en sortait un petit lapin en peluche.

Maura riait légèrement tout en le prenant. _«Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps?!_ »Elle portrait à la poitrine et regarde la belle femme assise devant elle. Caroline avait pas beaucoup changé après toutes ces années, ses beaux yeux verts portaient toujours en eux cette tendresse qui avait touché la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré. Sa peau était plus bronzée qu'elle ne s'en souvenait, ses yeux avaient de petites rides de chaque côté, mais son sourire était toujours aussi doux et chaleureux. « _Tu n'as pas changé après toutes ces années tu es toujours aussi belle._ »

Caroline souriait grandement, elle avait manqué cette franchise unique chez la blonde. « _Merci Maura, tu es devenue une femme magnifique maintenant._ »La blonde rougissait grandement.

« _Maman?!_ »Demandait la petite derrière sa mère.

Caroline se tournait vers elle et la tirait sur ses genoux. « _Viens ma chérie, laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un._ »Elle embrassait la joue de sa fille et parlait avec joie. « _Je te présente Maura, tu te souviens de la petite fille d'un je te parle?_ »La petite acquiescement tout en souriant timidement à la femme devant elle. Caroline regardait la blonde devant elle et continuait. « _Voici ma fille Maura Elisabeth Mats._ »

Le docteur Isles était maintenant sans voix, elle regardait de la petite à caroline pendant un moment avant de demander timidement. « _Tu lui a donner mon nom?_ »

La petite Maura regarde cette femme que ça n'a jamais été oublié. Elle lui avait demandé d'où venait son nom et comme ses amies, elle avait quelque chose à choisir de stupide, pas la triste histoire que sa mère avait partagée avec elle d'une petite fille aux yeux noisette qui avait touché son cœur si profondément Elle avait jamais eu l'oubli et avait malgré toutes ses années à la chercher. Ainsi que d'une promesse qui a été faite à une enfant malheureuse et solitaire.

« _Oui, même si nous avons passé peu de temps ensemble, tu avais touché mon cœur Maura._ »Répondait Caroline tout lui prenant la main.

 _«Tu as été le seul bon souvenir dans mon enfance, la seule personne qui m'ait aimé bien._ »Elle souriait de joie et de contentement.

L'après-midi se passait rapidement. Elles rattrapaient la vie de l'autre et même si celle de Maura était passé de triste à cauchemardesque, le sourire était sur le visage de chacune de ces parties. Caroline leur avait fait la promesse de venir la voir où ils reviendraient de leur voyage et de ne surtout pas perdre le contact maintenant qu'elles c'étaient retrouvées.

Avec un doux sourire qui avait passé ses lèvres depuis le reste de la journée, Maura entra dans le lit et se blottissait dans les bras de Jane qui attendait. « _Merci!_ »Détruit Maura tout en levant la tête et regardant Jane dans les yeux. _«Merci pour tout ce que tu as encore fait pour moi. Merci d'avoir retrouver Caroline, merci pour m'aimer autant._ »Murmurait-elle à la fin alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Jane se penchait en avant et l'embrassait tendrement. « _Tu n'as pas à me remercier mon amour, je t'aime et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse._ »Répondait-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« _Je t'aime Jane et je ferais pour être digne de ton amour!_ Répondait la blonde.

Jane roulait et s'installait à moitié sur Maura. « _Tu es digne de mon amour, tu mérites tellement plus que la vie que tu as comme eu. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse de t'avoir dans mes bras et rien ne changeur ça!_ »Affirmait-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser était plus profond et plus aimant.

Trois jours plus tard, les filles étaient installées dans le chalet et prenaient un bain de soleil sur des chaises longues sur la plage. Jane portait un beau bikini blanc qui montrait une superbe musculature et ses courbes alléchantes. Maura quand à elle portait un maillot de bain une pièce de couleur bleu saphir, bien que la coupe reste très conservatrice le décolleté était assez bas.

Elles ont profité de la tranquillité et du paysage les deux premiers jours. Jane avait vu la nervosité de Maura se dissiper peu à peu et maintenant elle était complètement détendue. De plus aujourd'hui sa jolie blonde était d'humeur taquine et avait pas cessé de l'aguicher ouvertement. Jane savait que Maura avait encore des craintes, même si elles avaient parlé assez ouvertement du moment où elles feraient enfin l'amour, Jane savait que sa belle était pas tout à faire quelque chose de ce prochain pas entre elles.

Seule Jane a réalisé que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle tentait d'apaiser ses craintes, elles sont toujours là pour qu'elles franchissent le pas et si le comportement de Maura était une indication, la blonde le pensait aussi.

Elle avait préparé une soirée romantique, un dîner aux chandelles sur la terrasse, une danse au clair de lune et une merveilleuse nuit à faire l'amour bercer par le bruit des vagues.

Jane mettait la dernière touche à la table et à l'allaitement pour retrouver sa belle endormie sur la plage. Assise sur le bord de la chaise, Jane se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement l'épaule et le dos découvert de Maura. Elle avait appliqué à plusieurs reprises de la crème solaire sur la peau pâle de la blonde pour la protéger. Elle vise la pâte de la peau de Maura, cette différence entre leur teint. De plus, trop de soleil et Maura était couverte de tâche de rousseur bien que jolie, sa petite amie n'aimait pas être retrouvée.

« _Réveille-toi mon amour!_ »Murmurait-elle dans son oreille après avoir poussé ses cheveux d'or et embrasser la peau délicate. « _J'ai préparé un bain chaud pour toi_ . »La blonde gémissait doucement aux douces caresses de sa bouche. « _J'ai une surprise pour toi Maura._ »

Le médecin légiste se tournait et s'installait sur le dos avant de tirer le souffle de Jane contre la sienne et de l'embrasser profondément. Elle soupirait de contentement après rompu le baiser et caresse la joue de la brune toujours penchée au-dessus d'elle. « _J'aime moi réveiller ainsi_ . »

Un autre baiser et Jane se levait et aidait Maura à faire de même. Elle la menait jusqu'à la salle de bain et souriait après entendre le petit hoquet de surprise de Maura. « _Tu n'as plus à te détendre et à profiter de l'eau chaude._ »

Maura tournait la tête et demandait. « _Tu ne te joins pas à moi?_ »Une légère moue se formait sur sa bouche.

Jane souriait tendrement à sa petite amie. « _Pas cette fois mon amour, mais croie moi tu ne seras pas déçu._ »

Avec un doux baiser Maura entrait dans la pièce et se déshabillait. Elle entrait lentement dans l'eau et soupirait de contentement sous le regard chauffé et heureux de Jane Qui quittait finalement la pièce et organisait le reste pour cette soirée.

Maura entendait un coup léger à la porte de la salle de bain, elle ouvrait les yeux et attendait que Jane entre. Elle était surprise que la brune avait même heurté la voiture même si elles avaient encore fait l'amour, elles c'étaient toujours ensemble et avait vu l'autre nue souvent. Après un moment de silence, elle parlait enfin. « _Oui?!_ »

 _«Votre robe est prête dans la chambre mademoiselle Isles et vous être prévu sur la terrasse quand vous serez prêt._ »La voix de Jane était encore formelle que la blonde était encore plus confuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un ton doux ajouter. « _Votre petite amie à une surprise pour vous et elle est impatiente de passer cette soirée avec vous._ »Comme souhaité, ces quelques mots avaient détendu Maura et elle avait pu l'entendre rire doucement de l'autre côté de la porte.

La blonde sortait de la baignoire et allaitait jusqu'à leur chambre, sur le lit se trouve une magnifique petite robe noire. Rapidement Maura se prépare et trente minutes plus tard elle marchait jusqu'à la terrasse avant de se figer devant les portes ouvertes.

La table était magnifiquement dressée, une nappe blanche flottait légèrement avec la brise. Le service bleu de porcelaine pour deux était posé, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs reposaient dans un vase au centre de la table avec deux bougies de chaque côté. Une douce musique qui se fait entendre et une merveilleuse odeur flottante dans l'air.

Deux bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et Maura soupirait d'émerveillement. « _Jane c'est absolument magnifique! Merci!_ »

Jane posait un doux baiser sur le cou découvert de Maura avant d'inspirer profondément son parfum enivrant. « _Je suis heureuse que ça plaise et rien n'est trop beau pour toi mon amour._ »Elle relâchait sa prise sur la taille de Maura et lui prenait délicatement la main pour conduire la table. Galamment Jane tirait la chaise du médecin légiste et la repoussait quand celle-ci prenait lieu.

Maura souriait tendrement aux douces manières de son amour. « _Merci!_ »Disait-elle doucement.

Jane lui souriait tendrement avant de rentrer dans le chalet et en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes qu'elle posait délicatement sur la table.

Maura regardait son entrer avec émerveillement. Dans son assiette, il a obtenu différents légume, tel que la carotte, le concombre,. . . tous étaient disposés pour prendre la forme d'une fleur. « _As-tu préparé toi-même?_ »Demandait Maura et qu'elle prenait sa première bouchée.

 _«J'aurais aimé, mais tu te rendras vite compte que je suis terrible dans une cuisine._ »Disait-elle tout en souriant. Jane se penchait légèrement vers l'avant et parlait doucement comme si elle allait révéler un secret énorme. Maura se penchait également vers Jane excité d'entendre que son beau lieutenant avait à dire. « _Une fois je suis même préparé des. . ._ »Elle se penchait encore vers Maura qui était impatiente de savoir quoi. « _Olives au ketchup._ »

Stupéfaite au début, Maura éclatait finalement de rire. Jane la regardait fièrement, elle aimait faire rire sa petite amie et ouvertement. « _Jane, n'est pas un repas et je pensais que tu es allais me dire quelque chose de plus,. . . je ne sais pas, surprenant._ »Elle a encore commencé à attirer le principal de Jane et continue à manger son fils tout en souriant grandement.

La soirée se passait merveilleusement, le repas était très savoureux et magnifiquement présenter. Jane avait fait encore plus tout au long de ce repas qu'elle avait fait dans toute sa vie. Elles ont partagé plus de leurs goûts respectifs, bien que différents, ils ont hâte de partager toutes ses options qu'ils visent avec l'autre.

Jane a levait et après c'être rapproché de Maura, lui tendait sa main. « _Danse avec moi?!_ »Demandait doucement la brune. Le repas qui avait été animé jusqu'à maintenant, et tout à coup plus intime.

Maura prenait la main de Jane et se levait gracieusement. La brune attrapait une télécommande sur une petite table à côté d'elle et rapidement les lumières se tamisait, ainsi qu'une douce mélodie commençait. Jane attirait Maura contre elle et passait ses bras autour de sa taille. Les bras de Maura s'enroulaient autour du cou de Jane et ses doigts se perdaient dans sa belle et douce crinière noire.

Leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, elles se balançaient doucement au rythme de la musique. Pieds nues, Jane était bien plus grande que Maura et la blonde profitait de cela pour placer sa tête sous le menton de Jane contre sa poitrine. Elle relevait un peut la tête et son nez se retrouvait contre la peau du cou de Jane, fermant les yeux, elle inspirait profondément se doux parfum.

Les mains de Jane caressaient doucement le dos de Maura au-dessus de sa robe. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, elles s'enlaçaient tendrement et se balançaient doucement pendant de nombreuses chansons.

Maura éloignait finalement son visage du cou de Jane et regardait la belle femme devant elle. Bien qu'incertaine au début de cette relation, maintenant lorsqu'elle regardait Jane tout se qu'elle voyait était l'amour de sa vie. Cette belle, incroyable et merveilleuse femme, avait pris la peine de regarder au-delà du masque froid qu'elle portait. Jane était la première et la seule personne à l'avoir vraiment vue.

Avec Jane, elle n'avait pas à faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, ses petites manies n'étaient pas risibles aux yeux de la belle brune. En fait son beau lieutenant lui avait dit plusieurs fois combien elle aimait et trouvait adorable son babillage lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, ses connaissances illimitées sur beaucoup de choses. Mais ce que Jane trouvait le plus charmant chez elle était son incapacité à mentir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Maura se sentait belle dans le regard d'un autre. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Jane et elle se sentait aimée.

Une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura et Jane l'effaçait délicatement d'un mouvement du pouce tout en posant sa main sur la joue du médecin légiste. « _Je suis véritablement heureuse pour la première fois de ma vie !_ » Affirmait Maura tout en souriant tendrement à Jane. « _Je suis aimé et je me sens enfin à ma place dans tes bras. Tu es la plus douce, aimante et merveilleuse femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Jane !_ » Elle tirait doucement la tête de Jane vers elle et l'embrassait intensément. Elle espérait pouvoir partager à travers ce baiser tous ses sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

Jane sentait son cœur gonfler, elle était submergée par l'amour que Maura partageait avec elle. Cette femme avait tellement changé au court des dernières semaines et Jane l'aimait encore plus pour sa force. Sa main droite remontait le dos de Maura pour attraper l'arrière de sa tête et la maintenir plus fermement contre ses lèvres.

Leur baiser devenait rapidement passionné et enflammé. Elles dévoraient la bouche de l'autre et leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre. Elles commençaient doucement à caresser le corps de l'autre. Bien qu'elles c'étaient déjà enlacées de nombreuses fois, cette fois c'était différent. Les caresses, les baisers et les légers mouvements du corps parlaient de désir et de besoin.

Bien que Jane eût prévu cette soirée et espérait faire l'amour à Maura, elle attendait que Maura fasse le premier pas. Elle répondait aux baisers et aux actions de sa blonde mais elle ne poussait pas, elle voulait que se soit Maura qui désire aller plus loin.

Après un long moment, Maura brisait le baiser et regardait Jane dans les yeux. Elle était essoufflée et son corps vibrait de désir. « _Emmène-moi au lit Jane, fait moi l'amour._ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Jane souriait tendrement à Maura, malgré son excitation, la blonde était nerveuse. Jane se penchait un peu vers le bas et ramassait sa future amante dans ses bras. Maura se blottissait contre le cou de son lieutenant et s'accrochait à son cou. Chaque regard, chaque geste et touche de Jane inondaient Maura d'amour et d'un sentiment de sécurité.

Sa belle italienne ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle prendrait soin d'elle et l'aimerait pour toujours.

Jane reposait Maura au sol devant leur lit. Des bougies brillaient autour de la pièce, des fleurs disposer un peu partout parfumaient merveilleusement la chambre. C'était magique et Maura se sentait incroyablement chérie et aimée. Elle regardait de nouveau Jane dans les yeux et son regard était toute l'autorisation dont avait besoin la brune pour commencer à déshabiller sa belle.

La première chose qu'elle faisait était de retirer les pinces qui tenaient les cheveux de Maura. Ses belles boucles blondes tombaient lentement sur ses épaules et son dos. Jane passait doucement la main en elles. Maura fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément. Le bout des doigts de Jane effleurait la peau du cou de la blonde et caressait légèrement ses clavicules.

Un doux frisson traversait le corps de Maura.

Jane attrapait les bretelles de la robe de Maura et doucement les faisait glisser sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras. Jane effleurait la taille de Maura tout en remontant vers sa poitrine, elle glissait dans son dos avant d'atteindre ses seins, Jane attrapait la fermeture éclair et lentement elle l'ouvrait. Comme tiré par une force invisible, la robe de soie glissait délicatement le long du corps de Maura pour finir au sol autour de ses pieds.

Le souffle de Jane se coinçait dans sa gorge. Elle avait vue Maura nue à plusieurs reprises, mais ce soir c'était différent. Jane la regardait avec les yeux du désir et de la passion. De plus le corps de Maura avait eu le temps de guérir, bien que la cicatrice fût encore rouge et fragile, sa petite amie était absolue magnifique à cet instant.

Avant de pouvoir faire un geste, Maura levait la main droite et attrapait la fermeture de la robe de Jane. Lentement elle la baissait tout en ne quittant pas une seule fois les yeux bruns profond devant elle. Ses mains remontaient le corps fin et pourtant musclé de Jane pour attraper à son tour les bretelles de sa robe. Elle les faisait glisser doucement sur les épaules puis les bras de Jane et avec une dernière traction, elle faisait passer les hanches de la brune pour finir en tas au sol.

Contrairement à Maura, Jane portait un soutien-gorge. Un pas en avant et Maura passait ses mains dans le dos de Jane et défaisait rapidement le sous-vêtement. Jeter n'importe où dans la pièce, les mains de Maura allaient aux hanches de Jane et elle attrapait la culotte noire assortie au soutien-gorge. Du bout des doigts elle la faisait glisser le long des jambes de Jane tout en effleurant à peine sa peau.

Jane tremblait maintenant, sa peau frissonnait et sa température augmentait de plus en plus. Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel désir ni une telle excitation avant. Son cœur battait vite et la délicieuse tension dans son ventre et ses cuisses ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle pouvait sentir son excitation s'accumuler entre ses jambes et commencer à recouvrir l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Jane avait besoin de toute la maitrise de soi qu'elle possédait pour ne pas attraper Maura, la jeter sur le lit et la ravir immédiatement. Elle le ferait peut-être plus tard, lorsque Maura sera plus confiante dans ses bras et que la crainte aura disparu dans ses yeux.

Une fois que Maura c'était redresser, Jane attrapait le petit string noir de la blonde et le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes. Bien qu'elle ne voulût pas briser le regard qu'elles partageaient, Jane baissait les yeux sur le corps divin devant elle. La peau de Maura était douce et soyeuse, mais ce qui attirait le regard de Jane était la peau lisse et sans poils entre ses jambes et le scintillement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Maura était aussi excité qu'elle.

Tendrement Jane la prenait dans ses bras et l'allongeait lentement sur le lit avant de s'installer sur elle. Jane pouvait sentir le corps de Maura trembler sous elle. Doucement elle se penchait en avant et l'embrassait délicatement et amoureusement. Son bras droit tenait une partie du poids de son corps et sa main gauche caressait tendrement la joue et les cheveux de Maura.

Le temps semblait maintenant suspendu et peu importe combien de temps elles s'embrassaient amoureusement, Jane profitait de cela. Finalement lorsqu'elle pouvait sentir sa petite amie se détendre sous elle, Jane relevait la tête et regardait intensément les yeux noisette fixés sur elle.

Les mains de Maura se levaient finalement et commençaient à caresser le corps fort au-dessus d'elle. L'amour dans les yeux bruns de Jane était suffisant pour la rassurer.

Jane se penchait à nouveau pour un autre baiser, tendis que sa main gauche glissait sur la joue de Maura, avant de suivre son cou, son épaule et finalement s'installer sur son sein droit et restait là pendant un instant. Le corps de Maura se figeait un moment avant qu'elle ne se détende et gémisse doucement dans la bouche de Jane.

Le lieutenant Rizzoli profitait de cette autorisation pour promener le bout de ses doigts sur toute la douce chair offerte. Les soupirs et les gémissements étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles et elle taquinait doucement son beau médecin légiste. Elle caressait toute la peau du sein droit de Maura sans pour autant toucher son mamelon qui grandissait à chaque seconde. Le petit corps sous elle se tordait de plus en plus et Jane sentait son désir grandir toujours plus.

Le feu emplissait de plus en plus le corps de Maura, une douce chaleur qui enflammait son désir et qui réchauffait son âme. Jane la touchait pourtant son corps hurlait pour plus, désirait être possédé par cette femme incroyable. _« Jane !_ » Soupirait-elle tout en brisant le baiser.

Sa belle italienne lui souriait grandement et Maura pouvait sentir rater un battement.

La main de Jane descendait lentement sur le torse de Maura, tendit que sa bouche se frayait un chemin le long de son cou. De multiples baisers étaient déposés sur sa peau et parfois elle pouvait sentir la langue de Jane caresser sa peau. Maura ne pouvait pas contenir les nombreux gémissements et soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de sentiments.

Finalement les lèvres de Jane se refermaient sur le mamelon de Maura qui s'arquait tout à coup. « _Jane !_ » S'écriait-elle. Elle attrapait la tête de Jane et la maintenait contre son sein. La brunette gémissait de plaisir et Maura s'arquait à nouveau de plaisir que le gémissement sur sa peau avait provoqués.

Jane continuait tendrement à dévorer toute la chair sous elle. Elle passait d'un sein à l'autre tout en continuant à caresser le ventre de Maura de sa main gauche, ainsi que ses cuisses. Elle attendait patiemment que sa petite amie soit enfin prête pour un contact plus intime, car depuis qu'elles étaient allongées sur le lit Maura avait gardé ses jambes fermées.

Jane murmurait de doux mots d'amour à sa belle. Elle cajolait doucement sa blonde à se détendre et ne pas avoir peur. Après plus de caresses et d'amour Maura bougeait finalement ses jambes lentement. Jane pouvait sentir les tremblements dans son petit corps, même si Maura c'était complètement ouverte pour elle, Jane ne se précipitait pas. Ses lèvres remontaient le long du cou pâle avant de fusionner avec de douces lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Jane relevait la tête et regardait Maura dans les yeux, sa main se déplaçait lentement entre les cuisses fermes de la blonde et attrait son sexe. Le corps de Maura se raidissait et elle se figeait dans la peur. La main de Jane ne bougeait pas, elle regardait simplement la blonde et attendait que celle-ci réalise qu'elle ne la blesserait jamais ainsi.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité le corps du médecin légiste se détendait et une larme roulait sur la joue de Maura. Elle attrapait Jane à l'arrière de sa tête et la tirait vers elle pour un profond baiser avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres. « _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._ » Elles s'embrassaient de nouveau et Jane commençait à déplacer ses doigts contre la chair douce et chaude sous sa main.

Le souffle de Maura se faisait plus et son corps se cambrait dans le plaisir, elle gémissait plus fort. Jane caressait doucement toute la chair sensible de Maura, elle était surprise par l'abondante humidité qui se trouvait et plus excité également.

Ses doigts écartaient délicatement les lèvres de Maura avant de frotter de chaque côté de son clitoris maintenant gonflé. « _Jane !_ » Gémissait profondément Maura tout en arquant son corps. « _Prends-moi, . . ._ » Elle haletait. « _Prends-moi Jane, fait moi tienne !_ »

Jane se jetait sur la bouche de Maura tout en poussant lentement deux doigts dans la blonde. Elle se déplaçait lentement à l'intérieur d'elle tout en dévorant son cou. Le médecin légiste faisait maintenant des sons incohérents et se tordait vivement sous Jane.

Elle pouvait dire que Maura approchait rapidement de son orgasme, ses hanches se déplaçaient de façon presque frénétique et ses parois internes semblaient vouloir retenir Jane à l'intérieur d'elle. Au moment où la blonde allait jouir, Jane appuyait son pouce sur le clitoris de Maura et le frottait vivement.

Dans un cri silencieux le corps de Maura se figeait brusquement avant de trembler violemment. De profonds gémissements quittaient ses lèvres tendis que le plaisir dévorait son corps.

Jane la regardait avec crainte et émerveillement. Il avait fallu tant de courage à Maura pour s'abandonner si pleinement dans ses bras, pour avoir dépassé sa peur et s'être donné complètement a elle. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle retirait délicatement sa main du sexe de la blonde et de la tirer contre elle.

Maura sanglotait tout à coup et elle s'accrochait de toute ses forces à Jane qui la tenait fermement contre elle.

Les larmes maintenant taries et plus calme, Maura reculait sa tête blottie dans le de Jane pour regarder sa belle brune. Des larmes restaient encore accrocher à ses joues tannées. Délicatement la blonde levait la main et effaçait tendrement l'humidité saler sur sa peau. « _Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais le dire._ » Une nouvelle larme roulait sur la joue de Jane et Maura lui souriait tendrement tout en lui déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « _Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse Jane Rizzoli._ » Affirmait-elle avec conviction.

« _Je t'aime Maura, je promets de toujours choyer ce beau cadeau que tu m'as fait en confiant ton cœur_ . »Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant tout à coup Maura ne pousse Jane sur son dos et ne s'installe sur ses hanches.

La brune était complètement surprise par ce brusque changement de situation. Le sourire rempli de désir bloquait son souffle. « _Maintenant c'est à moi de faire l'amour ma chérie!_ »Sans plus de mot, Maura se penchait en avant et demande les lèvres de Jane avec passion.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jane regardait autour d'elle à l'entrée de la station, avant que son regard ne se pose sur une petite tête brune. Avec un énorme sourire elle s'approchait du petit groupe. « _Comment c'est passer cette balade à l'aquarium ?_ » Demandait-elle assez fort pour dépasser le bruit environnant.

Rapidement la petite tête brune se tournait vers elle et un énorme sourire emplissait son visage. _« Mamma !_ » s'écriait l'enfant tout en tendant les bras vers Jane qui l'attrapait rapidement et l'installait sur sa hanche. Elle embrassait tendrement le dessus de sa tête.

Le petit garçon regardait sa mère avec des yeux brillants. « _J'ai vu gros poissons mamma !_ » Il écartait ses bras aussi larges que possible.

Jane souriait tendrement à son fils, son enthousiasme était toujours contagieux. « _Je suis heureuse que tu te sois amusée avec tata Caro et Maura. Tu as été un bon garçon ?_ » Demandait-elle avec amusement, son fils que 4 ans pouvait déborder d'énergie parfois mais il désirait toujours plaire à ceux qu'il aimait.

Il fronçait les sourcils et regardait sa mère avec sérieux, Jane luttait pour ne glousser. « _Oui mamma, Thomas toujours gentil !_ »

Caroline et Maura riaient doucement, elle portait la main au dos du petit. « _Il était merveilleux Jane. C'est un parfait petit garçon !_ » Thomas regardait sa mère avec fierté.

« Je suis fière de toi petit homme. » Jane embrassait doucement son front avant que son fils ne se blottisse contre elle. « _Et toi Maura, as-tu profitait de ta sortie ?_ »

La petite brunette souriait grandement. « _C'était trop cool tata ! ont a même vu des requins énormes !_ Maman as dit que la prochaine fois ont pourrait tous aller au zoo. »

Jane souriait tendrement à la petite fille de 11 ans. « _Il faudrait l'organiser rapidement si tu veux que nous y allions tous, parce que bientôt ta tante ne pourra plus marcher autant !_ » La petite Maura gloussait.

« _Puis-je savoir de qui tu parles ainsi Jane Rizzoli ?_ » Demandait une voix ferme derrière eux.

La belle italienne se retournait l'air coupable tandis que Caroline et Maura luttaient contre leur rire. Le visage de Thomas s'illuminait brusquement. « _Maman !_ » S'écriait-il.

Maura s'approchait de sa famille et attrapait son petit homme et le serrait dans ses bras. « _Coucou mon chéri._ » Elle relevait la tête et regardait sa femme maintenant nerveuse devant elle. Dans un soupir, Maura souriait tendrement à sa femme. « _Tu as de la chance que je t'aime autant Jane !_ »

La belle italienne se penchait en avant et l'embrassait amoureusement. Elle enroulait son bras autour de la taille de sa femme et son autre caressait délicatement son ventre. « _Comment te sens-tu ?_ »

Maura souriait tendrement sa belle épouse. « _Nous allons très bien Jane !_ » Elle caressait tendrement son ventre rond qui protégeait ses deux petites filles. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa vie tournerait ainsi et qu'elle serait si heureuse. Maura avait la plus merveilleuse des femmes pour épouse, elle avait également un fils magnifique qui avait la beauté de sa femme et elle attendait deux petites filles pour agrandir leur famille.

Elle avait la famille de Jane qui l'aimait comme si elle avait toujours appartenu à la famille Rizzoli et elle avait des amis merveilleux. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour dépasser tout ce qui était arrivé i ans mais elles l'avaient ensemble et c'étaient relever plus forte.

« _Allons déjeuner, ces deux petites filles ont un appétit aussi vorace que leur mère !_ » Tous riaient aux éclats tandis qu'ils partaient ensemble vers le restaurant en famille.


End file.
